


Terms of Engagement

by mndlrn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 167,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mndlrn/pseuds/mndlrn
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are engaged. How will the couple deal with family, acceptance and maturity? [Nominated for 2020 3rd Quarterly Fandom Awards, FeudalConnection, Best Romance] Also posted on fanfiction.net
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm spring evening at the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome Higurashi walked up the stairs to her ancestral home with an extra spring in her step as she imagined being greeted by her husband-to-be. Since their quiet engagement, Inuyasha had greeted her every evening with a kiss before she could enter the door. He was still hopelessly shy about showing affection in front of their friends or family, but Mama had assured her that would pass. Mama had already confided she had seen Inuyasha's greeting through the kitchen window several times, but they had agreed to let Inuyasha remain ignorant.

Her brother was thrilled. Souta had come dashing home every day to greet his new big brother. While the orphan hanyou was unfamiliar with the idea of a little brother, he had been patient enough to watch Souta play his games and listen to his rambles. Mama's insistence that he spend some time in their world to spend time with the family, rather than simply passing through, only made Souta bolder. Kagome secretly hoped having a little brother would teach him a little patience, but Mama had agreed that was unlikely before the wedding.

Her grandfather had accepted the news with minimal grumbling, except to insist on a wedding in their era. The old man had commandeered Inuyasha's strength to reorganize every shelf in the shed to look for a proper gift. The hanyou had already warned her about the cracked plates, broken vase and mummified monkey's paw her grandfather had discarded, after some friendly advice. She exhaled as she imagined the gift she would have to accept gracefully from her beloved grandpa.

Buyo had grown strangely territorial, as if he knew about her betrothal. The feline had taken to sleeping on her stomach or on the edge of her bed in the mornings to guard against the inuhanyou come to wake her. Even though Mama had taken care to prepare a temporary guest room for her soon-to-be son, decorated in calming grays and blues with a small dresser from storage, Inuyasha slept with his back against her bed most nights. Buyo had definitely taken notice and several times attempted to swat his twitching ears with sharp claws.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called softly. The inuhanyou was not waiting on the steps as she had anticipated. She pouted as she glanced towards the Goshinboku where he sometimes lounged. With a shrug, she stepped inside and removed her shoes. She called for her mother but only silence answered.

"Souta? Have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome dropped her heavy school bag. Her little brother was already sitting at the television debating which movie Inuyash would like best. He could tolerate historical documentaries, which weren't history to him, or war dramas, but romantic comedies and science fiction eluded him. He would be asleep before the end of the first act.

"Mama asked him to go somewhere. Grandpa is in the shed again. She said dinner might be late, so she left something in the fridge." Souta repeated distractedly.

"Where did they go?"

"She didn't say. Hey!" Souta waved a movie with a monster on the cover. "Do you think Inuyasha would like Godzilla? You fight monsters all the time, right?"

"Maybe. Thanks, Souta." Kagome went into the kitchen. Sure enough, a cold chicken salad was prepped and wrapped on the middle shelf of the fridge. Kagome made herself a glass of water. She checked the new cellular phone in her pocket for messages but it only mocked her. Her bedroom showed no signs of Inuyasha's departure either. Mama's binder of ideas for their small family wedding sat open on her desk. A small bouquet of white roses sat on her bedside table.

"I told Mama 'no'," Kagome shook her head. She picked up the little vase and carried them to the side table in the family area. The flowers were too fragrant and irritated Inuyasha's nose. When asked his opinion, he had simply sneezed. Flowers were forbidden from her bedroom and her mother knew it, but perhaps she was simply hopeful.

"Buyo..." Kagome followed the cat's tail as it wound past the door frame. He parked his behind underneath the kitchen table and meowed loudly. She understood the message and went to the cabinet for his food. She measured out the amount and met him at his bowl. He began to chow down without any gratitude. She shrugged and began to unpack her bag from the day, setting her papers on the kitchen table.

Inuyasha protested greatly against attending university full-time. Mama had surprised them both by taking his side. So while her friends were attending universities in the city or getting jobs, she had compromised and enrolled into a smaller community nursing school part-time. The skills she would learn would save lives in the village. A medical school would appreciate it on her resume. Mama had cautioned her about making too many plans. They were still planning their wedding and it would be an adjustment. Inuyasha wouldn't be comfortable living in an apartment or a married dorm.

Kaede had advised them to wait until spring to start building their house outside the village. Inuyasha was busy enough leading the construction while she was at school. Cutting the wood was easy enough, but shaping the logs into lumber took time and precision. Miroku and Sango were still on a demon-slaying trip to the north and wouldn't return for another week at least. Inuyasha was discussing ideas for their house with Miroku but refused to give her the details.

_Husband._ Kagome rolled the word around in her mouth. It was hard to imagine the unruly, wild boy she had first known as something as official as husband. _Spouse. This is Inuyasha. My husband._ It was equally difficult to imagine herself in the role of wife. Inuyasha would never reduce her to the roles of his era but there were still responsibilities attached to the word. _Sex. Babies._

Kagome blushed, looking around the roof like Inuyasha was there.

Sango had cautioned her about the adjustment. Her wedding to Miroku had been a beloved but quick affair with sake and a blessing from Master Mushin. The shy slayer was ridiculously happy with her perverted husband. But even after years of traveling together, eating together, sleeping outside together, she said that marriage was different. Traveling with a man and living with one were different.

Kagome clenched her hands as the nervousness gripped her belly. Her excitement about doing _that_ with Inuyasha was at war with her innocence.

"Mama!" Souta's voice stirred her. She looked up from her thoughts to greet her mother. The beautiful matron was already at the fridge, pulling their dinner, fetching clean plates. The sky outside was already turning dark. Kagome realized her stomach was growling. She was about to ask when Inuyasha's red clothing passed the door, hurrying past towards the guest room.

_What are they up to?_

"Kagome, will you clear the table?" Her mother's quiet request was a demand. There was no room for refusal. Quietly rebelling, she gathered her notebooks and papers to shove into her blue bag. Souta distributed the plates while she was called upon to set the silverware. Her mother's peaceful, determined energy wasn't obvious, but Kagome recognized the feeling.

"Where did you go with Inuyasha, Mama?" Kagome kept her voice even. Unsuspicious.

"Fetch your grandfather, Souta." Mama ushered. The plastic wrap was removed from the chicken salad. She crossed her arms suspiciously as her mother hummed to herself.

The door to the guest room was closed. Kagome pressed her ear against the wood but Inuyasha was silent. She stemmed the butterflies in her stomach and knocked softly. She had to knock again louder before she heard the bed squeak with movement. She counted to seven before the door opened. Inuyasha had removed the robe of the fire-rat and laid Tetsusaiga on the bed. His eyes met hers briefly before sliding away.

"I'm glad you're home." Kagome smiled. She leaned forward on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. His ears flickered and he glanced back at her. His lips moved to say something but failed. He shook his head and gripped her shoulders to place a solid chaste kiss on her mouth. Her heart fluttered as his body brushed against hers and she remembered the muscled chest under his clothing. His wild, woodsy scent filled her nose when she inhaled and a sense of peace engulfed her.

"Mom! They're kiss-ing!" Souta's voice teased. Kagome spun on her heel to kill her younger brother. The boy laughed and ran back to the living room. She moved, preparing to run after him, but Inuyasha's hands stopped her.

"He's just a brat. Ignore 'im."

"Force of habit." Kagome exhaled. She turned her attention back to her intended's face. His amber eyes were studying her closely, guarded. _Where did Mama take him? I hope it wasn't embarrassing._

"Kagome, Inuyasha. Dinner!" Mama called.

Dinner was pleasant, if quiet. Kagome kicked her brother under the table, which he ignored, favoring to ask Inuyasha if he knew what Godzilla was. Mama pleasantly ignored Kagome's questions about their earlier trip with reminders about her school's registration deadline and tuition fees. Her grandfather complained about the accountant's notes about their yearly taxes, with the new regulations going into affect. Inuyasha's arm rested against hers easily enough but he was quiet. Mama was determined to make him feel welcome into their family and mealtimes was an important part of that wish.

_A warm belly and a family._ Kagome watched Inuyasha eat, minding his manners, being self-conscious about his food. She thought for a moment before serving him another serving and refilling his water. He eyed her and she smiled. _It might take a while for him to feel comfortable, but my family has adopted him wholeheartedly._

Inuyasha was drafted to clear the table while she made popcorn. Souta took out the trash while Mama did the dishes. Her grandfather settled into his chair with his newspaper while Souta setup the machine. He popped onto the couch next to Inuyasha with a grin. Mama took the other chair while Kagome grabbed a blanket and settled next to her hanyou. She leaned against his side and tucked her legs underneath her. He helped her tuck the rag blanket over the three of them.

For the next hour and a half, she simply enjoyed the heat of Inuyasha's side and the safe comfortable feeling of time with her family. She knew his attention wasn't on the movie. Inuyasha was brooding on something and her mother was probably responsible. He barely noticed when she tucked her head onto his shoulder, bored with the flick. Her brother commented on something 'cool' in the movie and Inuyasha agreed distractedly. Her grandfather resigned to bed early, the darkness tiring him, and she signed against a warm shoulder.

Inuyasha followed her up the stairs to her bedroom after the movie, leaving Mama to clean up. He pushed Souta towards his bedroom after an awkward hug. The boy scurried into his bedroom. Kagome stretched tiredly and plopped down on her bed. Her white socks brushed against the carpet. Inuyasha lingered by her desk and turned a page of her Health book.

"What did you think of the movie?" She teased.

"Stupid." Inuyasha shrugged. "Real people don't stand around and scream at a demon. They run."

"Godzilla isn't a demon, silly."

"Close enough." Inuyasha dropped to rest his back against her bed. Her hand touched his head, admiring the thick hair, tweaking his right ear. He ignored her affection but she knew it pleased him. His mouth twitched at the edge before he caught hold of her ankle, tugging at her sock. The white fabric was tossed into the floor. The strong hand around her ankle kept her foot still as he dragged his claws delicately down the arch. "That tickles!"

"Fair's fair." Inuyasha smirked.

"Fine." Kagome stroked the back of his ear with a broad stroke of her thumb. Her calf jerked as Inuyasha turned at the waist and ran his claws against her foot again. She caught the look in his eye and let out a laugh as he caught her under the knee and tickled the skin there. Both hands tweaked the sensitive hairs guarding his ears. Kagome gasped when Inuyasha pulled her forward to slide off the bed into his arms. She defended herself valiantly as his claws ghosted towards her ribcage to win their war. She tried to reach his ears but he caught her wrists and used his superior height to keep her out of reach. In a desperate move, she sealed her mouth over his, smiling, knowing it would distract him.

Inuyasha's hands at her ribcage froze. When she pulled back, she smiled. His amber gaze was surprised, unguarded.

"Cheat." He muttered.

"It's not cheating." Kagome grinned victoriously as she tweaked his ear again for good measure. She was sitting with a leg on either side of him for balance. She noticed his quick glance at the skin exposed by her blue sweater. She blushed when she realized their play had put her breasts practically in his face. A quick change in her posture put them back at eye level. Inuyasha dropped his hands to rest casually on her waist.

"Are you still going to the store with me tomorrow?" Kagome asked casually.

"Course, wench." Inuyasha's shoulders relaxed. The familiar ground eased the tension. She let her hands rest on the back of his neck casually, interlocked.

"We could have lunch at a restaurant on the way home. You still haven't tried hamburgers." Kagome continued. "I read about a street fair near the school. They're bound to have food on sale and games and performances. I've always loved cotton candy."

"If you want." Inuyasha squeezed her hips.

"It's a date." Kagome leaned forward to kiss his lips. Her chaste intentions were dismissed when she felt Inuyasha's hand wind into her hair to support the back of her head, guiding her into the kiss. His lips pressed slightly harder as he sucked her tongue into his mouth, mindful of his fangs. The suction of her lower lip was pleasant. She adjusted her hips a bit for comfort as her breasts lightly brushed against Inuyasha's chest. It was easier to feel the lean, hard body without the thick haori to separate them. She blushed when she heard a feminine moan and realized it was her own voice. Even through the sturdy fabric of her bra, she felt her nipples reacting to the contact.

Inuyasha's hand widened on her hip, grasping the outer join of her thigh and waist. He tilted his head farther to the left to mirror her posture. Her head followed as their kiss deepened. Her hand dropped from his neck to grasp his white shirt, desperate to hold onto something, as a pleasant warmth flushed her skin. She whispered his name during a break for air, keeping her lips against his. The hand at her waist clutched onto the loose fabric of her skirt, pulling the fabric upwards to expose more of her leg. Kagome gasped when she shifted her hips and felt something underneath her, something new. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he immediately turned his head. The dark blush that colored his cheeks confirmed her suspicions.

"It's ok." Kagome fought her embarrassment and curiosity to press chaste kisses to his forehead and cheek. Inuyasha had already lifted her enough to shift the hardness away from her. She tried to kiss his mouth but he hugged her around the waist and used his strength to stand, lifting her as easily as a doll. He set her on the bed easily but she refused to release his hair. He scolded her quietly and tried to untangle her fingers without harming her.

"We're engaged, Inuyasha. Stay."

"It's late, Kagome. You need to get some sleep." Inuyasha caught her wrists gently.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something?" Her frustration boiled over. His eyes widened. "We're engaged and the farthest we get is a kiss. You run away when we make out. Don't you get how frustrating that is?"

" _Wrong_? Fuck." Inuyasha looked bewildered. "Kagome!"

"Is there something you don't want me to see? A scar?" Kagome continued.

"What? You've already seen most of me, stupid! What do you think I'm hiding, a tail?"

"Are you worried I might lose my powers?"

"No, Kagome! Fuck." Inuyasha dropped into a sitting position, burying his face in his hands. She leaned forward on the bed. A string of 'fucks' continued to stream from his mouth alongside other profanities. Remorse and confusion radiated from his tense, bowed posture.

"What was that last bit?" Kagome asked gently.

"You're fucking perfect for me." Inuyasha groaned. "Beautiful and smart and powerful. You have a good family, that lets a stray dog in your bedroom, without even asking for a dowry. I even offered and your mom turned me down, saying I was enough! Then it turns out you're as frustrated as I am, waiting. Fuck!"

Kagome's head spun as she listened to Inuyasha's words, trying to understand what he meant. Her modern mind balked a bit as she imagined Inuyasha offering money to her mother for her marriage. Then she remembered that it was the same thing Miroku had offered Sango. To him, it was the most romantic gesture he could make, offering to support his new family in return for accepting him. Her mother's unconditional acceptance made Inuyasha want to return the favor in the way that he knew.

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was gentle.

"I'm trying to behave in your mother's house." Inuyasha drew a ragged breath. "I can't jeopardize our marriage by being my usual self. I'm watching my mouth and helping your mom run errands. I'm being nice to your brother. I don't have money or family or some estate to offer."

"Mama adores you. She's not going to turn you out. They don't want or expect anything in return. She's trying to show you they accept you. They're your family too." Kagome kept her voice soft. _Oh, Inuyasha! Poor Inuyasha._

"Until I defile her daughter under her roof." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Mama already thinks we're having sex." Kagome felt her face flush. Inuyasha's head snapped up. "We've been traveling together, alone, for years. She knows how we feel about each other. When we got engaged, she took me to the doctor. She's never asked for any details, but she told me I could ask her any questions, any time. I told her we hadn't and she just smiled."

"What doctor? What does she think, I hurt you? I'm diseased?" Old, righteous anger threatened to erupt.

"No, Inuyasha! Just, stay." Kagome reached into her bedside table and brought out the little compact. Her hands trembled a bit as she remembered the plastic sheaths inside the little brown bag. "Women in my time see a special doctor, a lady doctor, that can make sure you're healthy. They fix things like bladder infections or irritations or problems with your monthly cycle."

"Oh. I guess that's ok then." Inuyasha studied the floor.

"There's also medicine that can control pregnancy, somewhat, so you can decide when to have babies." Kagome held out the compact. "Mama already told me she wants grandchildren, one day, but not when we're newlyweds. I want to finish nursing school and start the hospital in the village." Inuyasha accepted the plastic compact and inspected the little dial of pills contained inside. His ears flattened.

"Some of these are missing."

"I'm already taking them." Kagome answered.

"So you won't have a baby with me?" Inuyasha repeated for clarification.

"So we can be married and have sex without worrying about an accidental pregnancy. So we can build our house and be ready." She slid down to the floor to sit on her knees. She slipped her hands into his. "It's not saying that I don't want children with you. I just want time with you first."

Inuyasha considered her earnest expression and her love for him. He nodded in vague understanding of Kagome's medicine and handed the little compact back. Surprise pregnancies in the village led to hardships sometimes, food worries, quick marriages, blood feuds. If Kagome's medicine could grant her some autonomy from those concerns, he would try to understand.

"I just wanted you to know, so you would see that Mama loves you." Kagome flushed. "She already brags about her son at the grocery store, her new son. She's told everyone at the library and the post office. She told the mailman!"

"Really?"

"The florist, the dressmaker, the cakemaker," Kagome ticked off names on her fingers, lifting her eyes to the ceiling. "The wedding notices to extended family, for after we're married. Grandfather's friends at the antique store. Visitors to the shrine..."

"All those people?"

"She's taking a photography class for the wedding so she can print the photos at home. Like those?" Kagome pointed to the photo album in her bookcase. "It's the most fun she's had in years. She's told all of the other students it's for her daughter's wedding. She loves going through the planning book to make sure the details are perfect."

Inuyasha went silent in consideration. _It's been years since he's been accepted by anyone, nevermind an entire family. Mama is so proud that he's joining our family._

Kagome glanced at the clock and balked at the hand's position.

"I have to get ready for bed. Promise you'll stay?" Kagome squeezed his hands. He nodded dumbly as she ran to get her pajamas and change in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and brushed the tangles out of her hair. When she returned to her bedroom, Inuyasha was already in guardian position beside her bed. She pulled the bedspread back and climbed underneath. When Inuyasha was satisfied she was done, he gently pulled on the little metal chain on her lamp. His eyes still flashed in the darkness and the white hair betrayed his position.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered softly. A warm, masculine hand pattered her knees comfortingly as she led her eyes slide closed. Exhaustion washed over her. Her lips turned upwards when she swore she heard him whisper back to her.


	2. Papers

Mama Higurashi was cleaning the kitchen sink when the front door closed. She looked up with a smile as Inuyasha returned home from escorting her daughter. It was a legitimate comfort to her that Kagome needn't walk in the deep city alone. Her protective husband-to-be would keep her safe from walking into traffic or muggers or worse types.

"Welcome home, Inuyasha!" She nodded to him, leaning against the frame.

"Thanks." Those strange golden eyes flashed as he examined her. They briefly reviewed the papers strewn across her kitchen table.

"Would you like to sit down? Tea's on." Mama tilted her head. "I have something to discuss with you."

Inuyasha hesitated but did as she suggested. He folded his arms over his chest as he waited. She waited for the kettle to boil before pouring Inuyasha a cup first, then herself across from him. She settled into her chair and settled a falling stack of paper into a straight line.

"Papa and I have been discussing our legal affairs, Souta and the house and the accounts. At the moment, Kagome is set to inherit the estate as the oldest if the worst should happen." Mama gestured. Inuyasha's eyes swiveled as she brought her finger down on the correct stack of papers and tapped. "There is a copy of everything here for a lawyer, but it's important to tell one's family. There is money enough to pay the bills for a while. There are the life insurance policies, the donations to the shrine, the government grant payments for the land's preservation and upkeep. The utilities are listed in my name, not Papa's. The deed for the land is in my husband's name."

"Kagome is your heir?"

"Things have changed quite a bit. The law no longer requires a male heir to inherit titles of property." Mama Higurashi showed him the rather old document with a government seal. "Kagome would become Souta's guardian until he becomes an adult. He will have access to a trust, money, for school at that time. Each of my children has one."

"Kagome had a dowry saved? Is that why you said no?" Inuyasha blinked at the charts, graphs and numbers.

"I declined because it was true. You are a welcome addition to this family on your own." Mama leaned forward to grasp his clawed fingers carefully. "That is why I want you to be prepared. Kagome and Souta will need help dealing with the shrine if something happened. Kagome would need help raising Souta and you are a good role model for a young boy."

"Of course I'd help."

"Good." Mama smiled warmly. The boy flushed under her pride and focused on another chart. She pushed the copy of her will into a large envelope for safekeeping, reattaching the lawyer's card to the front. Inuyasha watched as she reorganized the stacks of paper into a plastic bin she normally stored in her closet. Inuyasha jumped out of his seat as she went to lift it. With a nod she allowed him to follow her up the stairs carrying the burden and asked him to place it inside her closet on the top shelf. In a comfortable silence he followed her back to the stairs and into the living room.

"Do you have any plans for today? How is the house going?"

"The ground is still too moist for building and spring planting starts in two weeks." Inuyasha shrugged. "I cut down enough trees but cutting the lumber has to wait. No one in the village expects us home for a few days when our friends return."

"Have you considered where you will be spending your honeymoon?" Mama prodded innocently. "Kagome won't say whether you're spending a few days here or there, beach or ocean, past or present! I think the topic embarrasses her."

"What's a honeymoon?"

"After you're married, you'll want a few days together. It gives the new couple some privacy from friends and family." Inuyasha blinked. "Kagome hasn't mentioned this to you? We have the money to send you to an onsen or the beach, somewhere in the city, a lodge in the mountains. You deserve something romantic. A part of our time you haven't seen before."

"We already spend our days together. Why would we need privacy?"

"There's no need, dear. You already have my blessing." She rested a hand on his arm and squeezed. His eyebrows came together in confusion. "I want you to have a lovely time with Kagome. My husband and I were poor at the time, but we spent a lovely week in a hotel by the ocean. Treasured memories. Do you prefer the mountains or the beach?"

"The mountains. Ocean air has too much salt." Inuyasha eyed her.

"There's a lovely little lodge in the mountains with hot springs and a little city down the coast. There it is!" The woman brandished a little slip of folded paper with notes attached about cost and location on post-its. She unfolded the paper and showed him pictures of a mountain inn. "Matsumoto Castle is nearby. There are koi ponds and a moon viewing party if you get married in the fall. It's quite auspicious I think. Aren't the rooms lovely?"

"You want to send us there?"

"Newlyweds need a vacation from real life. I think Kagome would love it." The matron sighed dreamily at the beautiful cuisine on display. "I could put you on the train and have a car waiting for you, perhaps. Take the brochure and think on it." Mama pressed the paper into his hands. He nodded and tucked the paper into his haori.

"The tailor!" The matron exclaimed. Inuyasha stopped in horror as she put a hand to her chin and surveyed him. "I can't believe my silly brain forgot to schedule a visit to the tailor! She's already making Kagome's kimono, but you'll need to match. You'd be quite handsome in black. Do you have a family crest?"

"No crest." Inuyasha cringed as she quickly measured his shoulders.

"Where is that number? Oh!" She found a piece of paper inserted into her wedding binder and went to the plastic phone on the wall. Numbers were quickly punched in order. Inuyasha was forbidden to move as she made an appointment with another woman over the phone to take his measurements. Yes, Kagome's alteration would be a fitting time. The bride's opinion was important.

"Now that's done!" Mama cheered as she hung up the phone.

"Does a wedding take all that work?" Inuyasha eyed the bulging binder. Pictures and dates and scraps of fabric were loosely bound in a single organized mess. There were several post-its with his name on it and various nouns associated.

"A quiet, family wedding at home is what Kagome asked for. We're going to decorate the yard and have a catered meal. You have to have proper clothing and a priest to marry you. We're going to have a professional cake and flowers and gifts." She flipped through the book and showed him pictures of ridiculous-looking foods and feminine cakes. "I've been dreaming about Kagome's wedding for years. I want her to have the best day of her life."

"Kagome likes this stuff?"

"Not normally, but every girl deserves what she wants on her wedding day." Mama showed him the beautiful white arch with flowers woven into the spaces. "Papa has some expensive sake he has been saving for the ceremony. Souta has a speech prepared. He wants to be your best man. Is there anything you would like to request, like the menu? Do you have a favorite bit of music?"

"No curry, please." Inuyasha paled. "Nothing spicy."

"I can manage that." The matron smiled. She giggled at his expression and pressed a motherly kiss to his cheek. With a familial pat she returned the book to the table.

* * *

Kagome flushed in embarrassment as she examined herself in the mirror. The pink bodysuit was hardly more revealing than her bathing suit, with a deep v cut between her breasts and translucent mesh in-between, but its purpose caused her to flush. She imagined Inuyasha's reaction if she wore such a thing in front of him.

"He'd cover me up. Baka." Kagome eyed the other items she'd pulled. There was another in red she couldn't imagine herself wearing. The satin cami and short set was a deep blue and cut lower onto her collarbone but was the most modest of the group. A black romper showed more leg than she'd ever seen but no cleavage.

With trembling hands she picked up the short set and met the sales woman at the counter. It was an easy transaction, the woman wasn't judgmental, and hoped to see her again. Outside in the doorway, she tucked the white bag with a sexy black logo on the cover into her schoolbag. It seemed like only minutes until she was walking in the door. Inuyasha was in the living room with her mother, a clipboard across her lap. Too embarrassed to stop, she practically sprinted for the stairs to the safety of her bedroom. She made sure to close the door solidly behind her. The white bag she quickly stuffed under her bed and pulled the fabric down to hide it.

_Will I ever be brave enough to wear it? I don't know._

The shorts were shorter than her school skirt and the top showed her arms and shoulders. The wide straps showed her collarbones and a hint of her breasts but nothing too indecent. Freshly bathed, with done hair, it might be very sexy. Or she would humiliate herself in front of Inuyasha. Or he wouldn't get it and ignore the change in her wardrobe completely. He never understood the fashions from her era and he might just assume it was sleeping attire for the summer.

"Kagome?" Her mother's voice called.

"Coming!" She hastily pulled herself together before heading downstairs.

"What would you say about dinner in the city? There's a nice restaurant I'd like to try." Her mother beamed. Inuyasha looked like his head was about to explode.

"What's on the clipboard, Mama?" Kagome asked nervously. Inuyasha's confession about being on his best behavior echoed in her mind.

"I was just asking Inuyasha about redecorating your bedroom. It's a bit teenage girl for a married couple, don't you think?" Her mother's smile was warm. "We could repaint the walls and get some new sheets, maybe some new curtains?"

"We're going to be living in the Feudal Era, Mom!"

"I know, but you'll still be visiting, won't you? Inuyasha might like his own pillow." Her mother laughed at her shocked expression. "There's a little store across the street. I thought we could get Inuyasha a pillow and some sleeping clothes. A new towel would be helpful."

"I don't need sleeping clothes." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nonsense. Where was my purse?" Her distracted mother left the couch to search the kitchen. Inuyasha's frazzled nerves looked close to breaking. She stepped closer and let him wrap his arms around his waist. He buried his forehead against her stomach.

"I know. She's driving me a little crazy too." Kagome whispered. His ears flickered against her skin. "She just wants to accommodate you."

"She's talking about babies." Inuyasha exhaled.

"What?"

"Her plan is to move Souta into the guest room if we have babies. So it'll be closer. She showed me the crib in storage." Inuyasha's exhale ruffled her clothing. "She was talking about painting it and the room and buying shit for a nursery. She asked if we wanted furniture for our new house. She wants to redecorate your room."

"She's excited. She's thinking about the future." Kagome stroked his head.

"I'm not used to this shit." Inuyasha grumbled.

"It's the way moms are. She's making room for you." Kagome patted his shoulder. "Literally! She wants you to feel at home, not like a guest. If you had your own towel and your own pillow, you might feel more comfortable here. It's probably just thinking out loud about that old crib. They found it out in the shed."

"I don't care what color your bedroom is. It smells like you." Inuyasha squeezed her waist.

"She has a point, though. I have a teddy bear at the end of my bed. That's not very 'married'." Kagome giggled.

"Keep it. You like it."

"We could run away and elope. Two lovebirds on the lam." Kagome giggled as he leaned back to stare at her. He was considering it. His white hair shook around him as he stood. He leaned down to press a kiss to her lips that stole her breath.

OoOoO

OoOoO

Her grandfather ordered sake for their table and Souta was allowed to have a sip. Her family toasted their marriage while Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. The steakhouse was pleasantly crowded but her mother had reserved a special section to make their hanyou feel more comfortable. Kagome sat next to him in the curved booth and squeezed his hand under the table. She helped him navigate the menu and tried to ignore the prices affixed. A tray of half-eaten chicken appetizers sat in the middle.

The bed and bath store had been a nightmare. An entire section of the store was women's underwear, proudly displayed. After Inuyasha had seen that, she had suggested he wait outside. Her mother had continued without noticing anything amiss, picking out cloth sleeping pants and plain soft shirts to add to her dresser. They found a nice gray bedspread and a new set of pillows to match. Kagome convinced her mother to wait to find better curtains than what was displayed. A soft, beautiful blue towel was selected for Inuyasha, more expensive than any other towel in the house. Kagome pulled her mother past the children's section where she wanted to casually examine some cute stuffed animals.

"Mashed potatoes?" Inuyasha queried.

"It's a vegetable and they mix it up with butter." Kagome whispered.

"French fries?"

"It's another way to cut a potato. France is a country." She eyed the list. "You could ask for the vegetable plate and the macaroni. It's the cheese covered pasta I brought you guys."

When the waitress returned to their table, she helped Inuyasha with his order before adding hers. Per her mother's instructions not to worry about the prices, she had ordered the largest steak on the menu for him. For herself, a smaller serving of sushi and steak. Her mother ordered a large salad and allowed Souta to have a full steak, not the kid's serving.

"Do stores always put women's...stuff next to kid's stuff?" Inuyasha whispered, eyeing her occupied mother. The matron was practically glowing with pride and happiness. "Shouldn't that be private?"

"It's arranged that way so shopping mothers don't have to go far. It's a standard layout for a store."

"Really?"

"They run television ads that show women's underwear. It's not so taboo here." She squeezed his hand. From his frozen expression, she could see his mind whirling. "You take your clothes into a different room to try things on, rather than hiring a woman to sew things one by one. It's cheaper that way."

"Do you buy things like that? When men are looking?" Inuyasha looked ready to sprint or defend her vigorously. Kagome felt her cheeks flush.

"There are smaller stores specifically for women too. I generally shop there." Kagome leaned close enough that their shoulders touched. Her husband-to-be looked mollified. "They generally have better quality goods and I like the fabric better. A woman runs the store."

Inuyasha nodded, comforted. The idea of Kagome buying her supporting garments while a bunch of leering men watched disturbed him.

"I might buy my socks there, though. Is that ok?" It was difficult to keep her expression straight as Inuyasha considered it. He settled on nodding.

"Look, Inuyasha!" Souta glowed with excitement as several servers carried their food to their table. Inuyasha's eyes widened as a gleaming plate of beef was deposited in front of him. Glasses were refilled and vocal exchanges were made as they prepared to eat. She showed Inuyasha how to use the knife and fork in tandem to slice the meat into polite bites, rather than using his hands, no matter how stupid he thought it was. He fell into happy, occupied silence as he ate a little too quickly for traditional manners. Mama smiled adoringly at him as Kagome began to eat.

They waited for Grandpa to pay the bill before walking outside. Kagome's stomach was pleasantly full and her head was a little dizzy from the sake toasts. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist as they followed Mama and Souta. The crisp, night air helped. Inuyasha belched suddenly and loudly enough to attract her brother's attention. He got a thumbs up from the middle school kid.

"Did you like your steak?"

"That was a great meal, Kagome. Way better than fishing out of a creek." He carried one of their bags in his free hand. It probably held the new clothes he would never wear. Mama had the bedspread.

"Good!" She patted his belly playfully and noted the expansion. _A full belly is the fastest way to Inuyasha's heart. After all those years of isolation and starvation, I'm going to make sure he never worries about food again._

"That sugary thing, what was it?"

"The cake? Mama wanted to celebrate." Kagome smiled as she reconstructed the small, chocolate serving they'd split.

"It was too sweet. The steak was better." Inuyasha kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe at our wedding, we should just have a pile of steaks, instead of a cake." The quip fell flat and she realized Inuyasha was daydreaming. "That was a joke, silly! We have to have a cake."

"Can't we have both?"

"Fine. We'll have steak for you and white cake for me." Kagome let her hip brush against his while they walked.

Once home, Inuyasha headed straight for her bedroom while she went to dress for bed. The full meal and the sake had made them all tired. When she returned to her bedroom, dressed in her pink pajamas, she found the gray shirts discarded at the end of her bed. Inuyasha's head was already on her pillow with his feet tucked up to fit on her bed.

_Maybe Mama's right. The bed's not long enough for Inuyasha._

"Are you asleep?" Kagome crept closer. She noted the Tetsusaiga had been removed to rest beside him. Inuyasha's even breathing betrayed his overstuffed belly. She giggled at the slight mound. With some light pushing, she managed to roll him towards the wall as she slipped onto the bed beside him. She pulled the gray bedspread out of the bags and tossed it over them both as she settled underneath. Inuyasha's natural warmth soaked into her backside where his weight met hers. She rested her chilly feet against his calf or thigh or something.

"Good night, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

She awoke to find her head resting on Inuyasha's chest. Her leg was hiked across his. The hanyou was splayed on his back with an arm behind his head. She stirred lightly but she was too comfortable to arise. The rise and fall of his chest as he breathed was nice. The distant echo of his heartbeat was a new sound.

_After we're married, we can cuddle together every night._

Kagome stretched her legs out happily as she imagined waking up in Inuyasha's arms every day. Safe. Warm. Her hiked leg adjusted and she felt something. _We can have a stand for Tetsusaiga made for safekeeping. It shouldn't be in the bed._ Kagome reached to remove the sword absently as she breathed Inuyasha's distinctive scent.

Inuyasha jolted awake when Kagome's searching hand found its target.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hissed. He swiftly removed the girl's hand and blushed as he realized she was still asleep. She simply shrugged off his scolding and snuggled back into her pillow. His new pillow was quickly claimed as she hugged it. Cursing her innocence and her hands he wandered towards the bathing room for a cold morning bath and some distance.


	3. Shopping

“Scentless?” Kagome held up the bottle. Inuyasha leaned forward to sniff cautiously. The other patrons of the store eyed them curiously. Her white-haired hanyou shook his head. She reached for another bottle and popped the cap. His nose wrinkled less and he nodded slightly. _Pot’s Allergenic Shampoo_ was added to her cart with the lady’s razors and bland shaving cream. Explaining the purpose of those items had only been slightly embarrassing, after she had explained why she removed the hair from her legs, where she removed the hair, that it was normal in her era, that it wasn’t _weird_ and letting him drop into a crouch to peer at her calves. In the middle of the store.

“What’s this?” Inuyasha picked up another jar. His eyes were bright.

“Leave-in conditioner.” Kagome explained the restorative properties of the cream. Inuyasha shrugged and replaced the item.

“Hey Sis! Need these?” Her younger brother turned the aisle. Her face turned bright red as she realized he was holding a package of tampons above his head and doing a little dance. An elderly woman passed them with a disapproving look. Fury at her little brother raced through her veins. Inuyasha stepped away carefully, years of experience warning him she was about to throttle someone.

“Souta, stop that!” Agreeing to take her little brother shopping, to spend time together, instantly seemed like a foolish idea. “What are you doing? What if your friends saw you?”

“Don’t you want your GIRL things?” Souta beamed gleefully. The malicious twinkle in his eye couldn’t be quashed.

“Do you even know what those are? Give me those!” Kagome made a grab for his arm but he spun out of the way.

“Ha ha! Catch me!” Souta sprinted down the next aisle. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. The hanyou exhaled but moved faster down the opposite direction. She heard the boy’s protest as Inuyasha caught him.

“Be-have!” Inuyasha ordered quietly. Her little brother was tucked underneath his arm by the waist, letting his legs dangle. The little blue package covered with daisies and words like ‘extra large’ and ‘heavy flow’ were in large flowery script. She noted the wariness in the male’s eyes as he offered them to her, as if something dangerous was about to erupt, as if he _knew_. She accepted it humbly and pushed it to the back of an empty shelf.

Inuyasha easily held her brother though the checkout line. The little beeps and boops interested her fiancee. The little paper scrolling out of the machine caught his eye. She thanked the annoyed cashier and handed over the yen. Paper money still confused Inuyasha and it tore easily in his hands. She took the bags. The electronic doors opened into the street as she began to recover from the traumatic ordeal.

“Mom said we could get ice cream!” Souta remembered his motivation for obeying their rules.

“After acting up like that?” Kagome grit her teeth. Inuyasa set him on his feet with one hand.

“I was just playing! You should have seen your face!” Souta grinned.

“I’m going to tell ALL of your friends you were dancing around with tampons.” Kagome hissed.

“I’ll tell Inuyasha what tampons DO.” Souta countered. The bewildered hanyou looked between them. Kagome grit her teeth as she briefly imagined Inuyasha’s reaction, if Souta even recited the right facts. Any number of horrifying words came to mind.

“What do you want?” Kagome bent forward, resting her hands on her knees. _I’m not ready to explain THAT to Inuyasha. Not on the street in broad daylight!_

“I want triple scoops and whipped cream and a piggyback ride.” Souta crossed his arms. “Inuyasha promised but he forgot. I want him to take me to school, like he takes you.”

“Kagome – “

“Once.” Kagome held up her finger.

“Five!”

“Two!”

“Three!” Souta’s voice rang with finality.

“...deal.” Kagome extended her hand. Her sibling shook her hand happily. It occurred to her that her little brother’s act might have been intentional, to blackmail her. As he marched over to Inuyasha and tugged on his coat, she internally steeled herself for a challenging afternoon. The purpose of the little plastic cylinders would have to be disclosed sooner than later before the little extortionist could get something costly. She clasped her hands pleadingly. Souta happily climbed on his new big brother’s crouched back, holding onto his shoulders.

There was no ice cream in the Feudal Era. Kagome asked for a sample of vanilla and handed Inuyasha the little stick. The clean, white shop was run by a pretty widow who prayed at the shrine, on occasion, and seemed hesitant to give Souta three scoops instead of his usual two. Kagome restated the order. Inuyasha’s ears flickered cutely as his mouth closed around the stick. She beamed as he licked his lips.

“A double cone of vanilla, a double cone of chocolate.”

The little stone wall outside accommodated them as they enjoyed their treat. Inuyasha was focused on his little cup, ridiculously dainty in his powerful hands. His sharp claws rested on the side of the little paper cup. The little indentations showed from where they had pierced the thin paper. He cursed as the melting cream started to leak down the sides. Kagome wrapped the cup in another layer of napkins and wiped his hands. The affection in his eyes touched her heart.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Kagome raised his sticky hand to her mouth and kissed the side of his thumb.

“Y-yeah.” Inuyasha cleared his throat. His eyes held hers for a tender moment before they shifted away. He rested the cup in the flat of his hand and dropped his head so that his bangs hid his eyes. She leaned against his side comfortable as she played with the spoon in her mouth, sucking every bit of goodness from the plastic. The back of her heels bounced against the stone gently. The relative warmth of the day and Inuyasha’s presence was doing wonders to improve her mood. Feeling his arm and leg pressed against hers was comfortable.

_This could almost be a date, if we were alone._

“Are you going to – “ Souta noted their cuddling and puckered his lips. Immature kissing sounds turned Inuyasha red. The middle school kid had greedily eaten his ice cream. Standing on the sidewalk, he wrapped his arms around his chest and swiveled. “Remember when you used to kiss your teddy bear? Oh, Inuyasha! Kiss me!”

“You little freak!” Kagome jumped off the stone. Her kid brother tore down the grass that separated the ice cream shop from the little park. She circled around the merry-go-round, determined to catch the little creep. He was still making those kissing sounds!

* * *

Inuyasha’s leg bounced wildly as he waited outside the home. Kagome’s mother had caught him in the doorway and practically shoved him outside with strict instructions to wait nearby, no exploration. He sat on the top of the front steps, his weight resting on his arms, his hands flattened against the cool stone. He wasn’t sure what the human was up to. It was ridiculous to force him outside. Heightened senses told him that the matron, his future mother-in-law, was doing _something_ unusual. The screech of wooden legs protesting. The thump as furniture settled. The stink of something wafted from Kagome’s open windows into the clean air. Even at a distance, the heavy fumes had gifted him with an aching head.

Kagome turned the corner and began the climb up the stairs. He didn’t budge from his lounging position. She stopped once she was only a few stairs below, a concerned wrinkle forming between her eyes.

“Inuyasha?”

“Your mother won’t let me in the house.” The clatter of something metal concerned him before he heard Mama Higurashi mumbling to herself.

“Did you break something?”

“I haven’t done anything! I went to see Kaede while you were at orientation and she pushed me!”

“What is she doing?” Kagome noticed the movement in her bedroom. The girl let out an immediate squeak and threw her backpack at his chest. The weight knocked the wind from him temporarily. Long, lean legs disappeared in an all-out sprint as the human girl crashed against her front door, calling for her mother. The banging against the wooden steps issued distinctive creaks as Kagome raced up the stairs. He turned on the steps as he heard the panic in his intended’s voice.

“Mama, what are you doing!”

“We discussed the changes. Isn’t it lovely?” Kagome’s mother even _sounded_ like she was smiling. A satisfied little breath escaped into the open window. Inuyasha nearly retched as the fumes thickened on the wind.

“I would have helped you.”

“I wanted to surprise you with the work done! Isn’t this a darling chair?” There was another small collision as something moved. “There’s a drawer for Inuyasha’s clothing and your grandfather installed the sword display. Your old bed is in storage now. _Ooh –_ the mattress is still propped against the back door.”

“Mom!” Embarrassed agony filled Kagome’s voice.

“What is it? Oh.” Kagome’s mother went silent. The tension in the air set Inuyasha’s hackles on end. The smell of sweat and guilt had his ears rotating forward. “I wasn’t thinking. I just bought a few things. I wasn’t sure what he wears.”

 _Things?_ Inuyasha thought. His familiarity with Kagome allowed him to picture her pink cheeks and tight fists. The girl’s trembling stomach as she fought against herself.

“ _Mom!”_ Kagome’s angry whisper still reached his ears.

“He wears underwear, doesn’t he?” The matron’s exasperation burst forth. “I’ve shopped for your father and grandfather and brother. When I picked up the pants –“

 _Underwear?_ Inuyasha wasn’t familiar with the word.

“Have I overstepped?” The woman became thoughtful. “It was habit. Would you rather take him to the shops? Underwear is an odd gift from your mother-in-law, isn’t it?”

“Yes!” The words burst out. “Yes it is!”

Inuyasha grabbed the bag and landed on the windowsill in two bounds. He pressed his sleeve against his nose as the fumes threatened to make him sick. Kagome squeaked and hurried to cover _something_ on her desk with a bag. Metal cans sat in the open doorway. Kagome's mother was dressed in an apron splattered with colors. He blinked as the fumes stung his eyes. A new frame without a mattress had been assembled. A cloth chair waited in the hall, square and with steams along the middle. Her bedroom walls had been repainted a pale cream. Twin hooks on the wall were at the correct distance for a sword. Kagome's dresser had been repainted to match the longer bed. He stared in amazement as the women continued to sort themselves out.

_Kagome's mother actually did it. She changed her bedroom._


	4. Hojo

Inuyasha was waiting in the trees when the stranger walked up the stone steps to the Higurashi shrine. He was carrying a brown box and smiling to himself in a uniform of sorts, a student, military? The human man was approaching Kagome’s home. He balanced the box on one arm to knock on the front door. Inuyasha was ready to leap down and scare the stranger off if he was unwanted. Kagome’s mother opened the front door with a cheerful greeting. She let the stranger in!

Inuyasha bounded forward and climbed through Kagome’s open window. From the top of the stairs he could easily listen to their conversation. Pleasantries, asking about her health, the shrine...The man asked about Kagome’s studies and her plans for the weekend. There was a movie at the local cinema and he wanted to take her?

Kagome’s mother agreed!

Inuyasha’s anger broiled but he remembered to grab the cap that hid his ears. He threw himself down the stairs to find the pair in the kitchen, perfectly at ease. The human man had brown hair and a soft face, soft hands. The smell of freshly washed clothing and soap coated his skin. Human in every way. His scowl must have alerted Mama Higurashi.

“Inuyasha? Is something the matter?”

“Who are you?” Inuyasha smelled no family relation. The boy rose from his seat with an idiot smile and bowed to him slightly. He announced himself as Hojo, a friend of Higurashi’s. He was home visiting from college.

“They’re friends, Inuyasha.”

Friends?! Kagome fielded enough marriage proposals from strangers in the Feudal Era. He knew the hopeful glean in the boy’s eyes as he considered touching Kagome, kissing Kagome, marrying Kagome! Not this time. Kagome had promised herself to him.

“We haven’t been introduced. Are you a friend of the family? Do you work here?” Hojo eyed his style of clothing with intrigue. “Are you hosting a performance, Higurashi-san? My mother would love that!”

“Performance?!” Inuyasha snarled, stepping forward. Something instinctive made the soft human boy shrink back.

“Inuyasha-kun is Kagome’s intended. They are to be married.” Mama stepped forward to touch his red shoulder. She quietly asked him to release Hojo. He acquiesced for her sake. The boy’s eyes blinked then widened, then swiped over Inuyasha’s tense form ready to strike. An internal struggled waged war as his mouth moved stupidly without sound. Satisfaction put a smirk on his face as Kagome’s mother stood on _his_ side. Kagome had promised to marry him! Kagome’s mother had given him her blessing, her daughter’s hand. Her acceptance.

“I didn’t know Kagome was engaged!”

“It was rather recently...finalized.” Kagome’s mother considered him. “I did not want them to marry under she had finished high school, but it’s been expected for some time.”

_Expected? She knew we were in love?_

“If there was an agreement, why didn’t Kagome tell me?” Sadness filled the boy’s voice. “I wouldn’t have asked her out if I’d known. Your family runs a shrine...of course. I should have asked if she was betrothed to someone of a similar background.”

“I did not arrange this marriage, dear. Kagome chose Inuyasha.” Mama Higurashi quietly corrected him. His eyes widened even more at the news. Smart, beautiful, popular Kagome was going to marry a cosplayer? A delinquent?

“Is K-Kagome – “ Hojo’s hands lifted to make the gesture but faltered. A blush covered his face with impossible speed. Inuyasha noticed his hands hovering over his abdomen. The thought of his fragile Kagome doing _that_ with a gangster with long hair rendered him speechless. “Folic acid is g-good for...my father runs a pharmacy...Higurashi-san.”

“Mama!” The front door closed with a rush of air. The pretty teenager with flushed cheeks rounded the corner. The standoff in the kitchen stopped her. “Hojo-kun, how good to see you! How’s university?”

Hojo’s eyes darted towards her belly.

“Why, you – “ Inuyasha caught on. “She’s not pregnant! Quit looking at her!’

Kagome squeaked as Hojo’s eyes estimated the size of her breasts before turning away. She covered her chest as Inuyasha swept forward to shield her. A low sound was coming from her hanyou.

“I m-meant no disrespect. I just thought – “ Hojo stopped. It was at that moment that Kagome remembered she had forgotten to call Hojo with news of her engagement. Her ex-classmate still considered her a friend, still thought they were _dating_. Guilt filled her as Inuyasha protected her. She really had meant to call him, at the university, but she’d forgotten! Honestly, she’d thought he would be dating a new girl by now.

“Oops.” Kagome watched Inuyasha swivel towards her, a challenge. “I forgot to call him!”


	5. Cleanliness

Inuyasha stood naked in the bathroom, clutching a towel around his waist. The frustrating clothes laid on the counter mockingly. The weird little _thing_ of white cloth had been set on top. His hair hung long and damp down his back. The emptied shampoo bottle on the edge of the tub reflected in the grit and dirt clinging to the bottom of the tub. He cursed as he considered manipulating the turn-handles again in the proper combination.

_Who do you think is going to clean that, baka? Do you think Kagome's mother wants to clean up after your mess?_

Inuyasha turned the considerably simpler turn-handles over the sink and used the paper cup to transfer the water. The dirt eventually floated towards the drain.

The miniature brush and medicine-smelling tube on the counter confused him. There was a laughable 'nail-clipper' that would never survive demon claws. Steam covered the ridiculously large piece of glass hanging above the water sink. He settled for grabbing the large square brush bought specifically for _this_ bathroom and ran it through his hair experimentally. It had difficulty pulling through his thicker, coarser mane than he remembered Kagome achieving. Frustrated, he glared at the little brush. It snapped cleanly in two in the middle under the slight pressure.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha tried to bend the pieces back in place. It was irreparably separated.

Kagome's mother had glowed in wonder after he'd volunteered to help clean the garden area where the wedding was going to be held. Plants and weeds and debris had needed to be removed and a white wooden trellis installed. The modestly strong human woman had no troubles vocalizing how good it would be to have a man in the family again, someone strong enough to move the heavier things. The old man was in fine health at his age, but nothing like his younger self. Inuyasha's ego had been petted as she 'helped' him move forgotten scraps of wood, an old bench, some forgotten fountain installation. The nasty machine that spouted fumes had been too much for his nose but required little strength. He'd sat on the sidelines and watched as the grass was magically cut shorter by spinning blades attached underneath with Kagome's brother at the helm. The cat had run yowling into the house, abandoning the stone steps, as soon as the engine had sputtered to life.

He was glad to have the smoke washed out of his hair. The paint fumes in Kagome's room were still wafting through the house. Despite the wench's insistence on staying in the guest room, rather than her own bedroom while the smell faded, his nose was troubled. Having the bedroom farthest from the paint, with Kagome's sweetness covering 'his' bed helped. Her mother's adoring smiles made him feel dirty, like they were admitting their pre-marital intimacy. No matter how awkwardly he had tried to insist that he didn't want to dishonor Kagome's family.

Now he had broken her mother's brush! He wasn't sure what it cost, but Kagome's family had a strict policy on cleanliness. The faintest smells were washed away immediately with those products from the store, the washing machines, the water available in almost every room. It had been decades since he'd had a mother worrying after him to wash his feet, wipe his face, brush his hair, sweeten his breath. His tangled hair dripped down his shoulders heavily and he wrapped the length in a shorter towel to protect the spotless floor. If he couldn't brush out his hair, would Kagome's mother realize what he was? A feral, clanless hanyou with little to offer her beautiful daughter but love?

Inuyasha used a single claw to hold up the distantly familiar white fabric. It was obviously an undergarment, more like Souta's 'shorts' than a fundoshi. His nose wrinkled at the fabric and he tossed them into the corner of the stand. The loose gray hakama were easier to consider, with strings to secure them into place. The long-sleeved was soft and lovingly washed with scentless powder. It fit more snugly than the clothing in his era, but was over-sized to be more comfortable.

Kagome's mother had refused to let him return to the Feudal Era filthy, even when he told her he could swim in a river. The forceful little female had stripped him of his clothes behind the door and taken them to be hand-washed. As he emerged into the hall, he retrieved Tetsusaiga where it rested against the wall. He followed the sounds to the backyard where his red hakama and robe of the fire rat swung from wooden pins in the light breeze. He was tempted to defy Kagome's mother, retrieve them, and dive into the Well.

"What do you have there?" Kagome's mother emerged outside, removing her apron. She shook her head gently as he apologetically handed her the pieces. "I suspected as much. We'll just have to use a sturdier brush. I think I have just the thing."

Inuyasha inwardly groaned and followed her to the stairs. He sat down and allowed her to consider the collection of knots hidden under his hair. The distinct tang of sadness wafted around him as he clenched his fists, waiting for the reprimands. The woman's dull fingertips prodded at his scalp, carefully avoiding his nervous ears. Her plan of attack was to work gently upwards from the base, using a thick wood-handled brush to split the hairs. No harsh words came. His shoulders relaxed slightly when she began to sing something to pass the time, a song he didn't recognize.

 _Maybe they have accepted me into their pack._ Inuyasha considered the old man, the little boy, the widow and the vulnerable human girl. _They need a man around this place. Kagome could marry anyone for that, but she wants me. Kagome's mother is in charge of the household; she's never said a harsh word to me. I've broken things and messed up her floors. I've kept her daughter from a better education and the safety of her own home. I'll keep her from marrying a normal human from her own world._

The extraordinary kindness Kagome's mother showed him struck him in the chest. It only tightened when he felt her fingers combing through his hair lightly, tugging on the strands gently. He tightened his jaw to prevent the weird blurriness stinging his eyes from overwhelming him. Trying to reconcile years of harsh living, surviving storms in the branches and trees, fighting despite a rumbling belly and a dozen injuries with the _impossible_ human woman who had invited him into her home was threatening to tear him apart.

"Did I hurt you?" Kagome's mother rested a hand on each trembling shoulder.

"No, I'm fine." The frog in his throat made him sound strange. Her hand slid over his shoulder freely, like any other family member. The air between them was still strangely thick and he knew she was suspicious. He shifted his legs, preparing to leap away, when he felt her arms surround his chest. Her cheek rested on the side of his head. The hold was enough to break him. His hand reached up to clutch her wrist.

Inuyasha could practically feel the ghosts of his mother's loving arms wrapped around him. He trembled when the woman didn't let go. _Do all mothers know this hold, this protection?_ Somehow, despite knowing her weakness, he sensed the will that would arise to protect what was hers. The warm energy of her spirit wrapped around him like a blanket. It had the promise of a home, a warm house in the winter, a loving hand to keep away nightmares. The strength of her shouldn't have surprised him.

 _This_ was the woman that had raised the miko of the Shikon Jewel.


	6. Adjustments

"What do you think?" Kagome examined the inside of her new bedroom. The new bed was longer with a softer mattress. Two pillows decorated the head. A soft, silky bedspread made her room look more mature, more grown-up. A new chair sat at her desk, wide enough for Inuyasha, if he wanted. New curtains flowed with the slightest bit of wind. Mama had left Inuyasha's designated drawer open, showing a tidy row of shirts, pants and men's underwear. A pair of men's sandals were sitting in a box on her desk. The smell of paint had faded away.

"Keh. Looks fine to me." Inuyasha stepped forward. He sat on the bed experimentally. She saw him estimate the length of the mattress.

"You don't have to wear the clothes..." Kagome gestured.

"Your mom thinks I should. The tailor won't ask me to undress, will she?" Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably.

"Not this time – she'll measure how long your arms are, your legs, your chest." Kagome sat in her chair. Inuyasha watched the flowing fabric of her skirt rest against her knees. The relatively modest blue skirt matched well with her short-sleeved shirt. The early morning traffic from the street could be heard from her window.

"Will she care about these?" Inuyasha held up his fingers. The long claws shone in the sunlight. Deadly. Inhuman. His doglike ears spun like satellites. With a bit of maneuvering, she tied a bandanna over his head. He looked more like the unruly gangster Hojo had assumed he was, but his ears were protected.

After insisting Inuyasha didn't have to, she picked out a pair of soft gray cargo pants with a stretchy waistline. She pulled out a soft white shirt with long sleeves. She hesitated.

"Keh. I'll wear the stupid things." Inuyasha interrupted nervously. "Which way is the front?"

"T-this." Kagome showed him the side with the printed tag. She left Inuyasha with the pile of clothes and stepped into the hallway. Her arms folded across her chest. There was a string of cursing.

"Inuyasha?"

"Dammit!" Inuyasha let out a frustrated breath. "Kagome!" Her hanyou was wearing the white shirt and the pants. She noticed the peek of white underneath the waistline. His hands covered the gaping section where the crotch hung open.

"It fucking bit me!" Inuyasha swore.

Kagome had experience dressing her little brother in previous years. She knew what he meant. He glared at her as she stepped forward. He hesitated before he moved his hands away. She saw a band of white above the half-completed zipper and the hint of a bulge. With care, she undid the zipper and pulled the fabric free of his body. She slowly pulled the tab upwards. A scratch on the button and the extended fabric showed his efforts to work the little button through the loop. With his claws, it was probably difficult to manage.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't think." Kagome pushed the little button through at an angle with the pad of her thumb. She pulled his shirt down over the offending clothing.

"Fucking hurt," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry." Kagome lifted onto her toes to kiss his bottom lip. Her apology was accepted. He grabbed the sandals and followed her down the stairs. Her mother was waiting in the entryway. A purse was in her hands as she packed items inside. The sandals were slipped onto his feet with protest, his clawed toes hanging out the front. It was less conspicuous than traveling barefoot.

The tailor was a friend of her mother's. The little shop sat on a busy street full of little boutiques. Women shopping with friends and mothers. A full bridal shop displaying an expensive wedding dress caught her eye. The mannequin was obscenely buxom and bent forward at the waist. She ducked into the little shop with the bell. The large, clean space was nearly empty except for a wall with mirrors and a raised stand. A little cash register was against the back wall. Bolts of fabric were lined on the side, efforts in work, little ornaments for brides and a sample bouquet. Inuyasha bristled at the feminine energy but followed her lead. A thin, beautiful woman with gray hair was already greeting her mother. Shizuka tilted her head forward and let her spectacles rest on her nose as she examined the male in tow.

"This is the husband?"

"Inuyasha is my fiancee." Kagome nodded her head. He calmed slightly at the pride in her voice. She was glad he belonged to her.

"Let me see." Shizuka stepped out from behind the counter, ignoring the clipboard with measurements and notes. Inuyasha did not squirm under her direct gaze. She lifted her finger and moved the digit in a circular motion. He balked.

"What? No!"

"Inuyasha, turn." Kagome beckoned softly. With an embarrassed grumble, he swiveled on his feet. Shizuka's gaze seemed to sear through to his bones. Her pen scribbled something on her papers; she wet the tip on her tongue and scribbled something else out.

"Coloring is unusual, tall. Tall is good." Shizuka murmured. The woman pulled a length of paper from around her neck. Her approach was direct, purposeful. When beckoned, he extended his arm. Placing the outside of her hand on his shoulder she held the paper down, eyes flicking over the numbers. She repeated the process with his other arm. She wrapped the tape around his bicep and noted the size with an appreciative hum in her throat. She stood behind him, making him nervous, to measure the width of his shoulders.

The process continued. Wrists. Neck. Chest. Hips. She flattened her hand against his belly.

Inuyasha balked at the woman kneeled and pushed his feet apart. His cheeks filled with blood as the woman's hand brushed against his crotch. He kept his eyes on the display of flowers as her hands touched his legs, taking his measurements. Eventually the woman reclaimed her clipboard from Mama Higurashi, who had been recording the measurements spoken aloud.

"Do you prefer a loose fit, regular fit, or slim?" Shizuka asked him directly.

"Regular fit?" Inuyasha glanced at Kagome.

"He has the body for slim." Shizuka glanced at his abdomen. Kagome covered her mouth as her eyes sparkled. The adult women were consulting a chart with pictures attached, photos of men's wedding attire. Inuyasha shook off the slightly dirty feel to his skin as he followed Kagome to the other side of the store. Her fingers picked at the overlapping metal of a bracelet. A smile was pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"You look good in those clothes." Kagome looked at him. "Even Shizuka thinks so."

"I feel ridiculous." Inuyasha pulled at the shirt.

"I mean it. The ladies on the street were looking at you." Kagome eyed the fabric that outlined his physique. There was not a bit of flesh on Inuyasha's body that was weak or extra. Years of living in harsh conditions had left him muscled, chiseled, strong, lean. It was almost impossible not to stare at him in his fitted modern clothes. His muscled arms were more powerful than Shizuka knew.

"Keh."

"Silk, silk." Shizuka approached. In a businesslike manner, she compared a roll of colored samples against Inuyasha's skin. Black, gray, white, red, navy. There were so many shades of black and gray.

"What say you, Kagome?"

"Well..." The teenager stepped forward. She flipped through the little reel. Her lips pursed in a cute manner.

"Your arms and your back are rather long." Shizuka pondered. Kagome remembered Inuyasha's propensity to drop onto all fours, a dog's gait, when carrying her on his back. It was natural for him, second nature. She hadn't thought that perhaps his arms were longer than a normal human's to accommodate such behavior, his spine longer. "It will drape your sleeves low. Perhaps a darker color for the top, to accentuate the silhouette?"

"Perhaps." Mama Higurashi nodded.

"This one." Kagome fingered a solid black swatch. It was one of the darkest of the selection. "Can you make hakama from this gray?"

"Very traditional." Shizuka paused in thought.

"Is that ok with you?" Kagome rested her hand against her chest. _I'll wear whatever she wants. I don't care._ Her smile widened and she hugged him around the middle. Her warmth soaked through the thin fabric.

"As for the bride, shall we try it on?" Shizuka asked quietly. Kagome kissed him on the cheek before disappearing behind the curtain. Kagome's mother slipped some money into his hand.

"There's a burger shop down the road. Why don't you get some lunch? It's called WacDonalds. Go in and ask for a burger and some fries. Order a drink. There will be a little machine on the wall. Just do what the other kids do." Mama Higurashi left him with paper money and a pat. He exited the little shop hesitantly and went down the sidewalk. He remembered the giant yellow sign Kagome had described to him. Others entered the shop ahead of him. He stood behind them on the dirty smelling linoleum and watched others give their list of food to the shop boy. They were given a tray and a cup. They handed over the paper money and sometimes got paper back. He felt a bit overwhelmed by the colorful menu glaring overhead. The overhead lights buzzed with a weird sound. He stepped forward and repeated the order the guy ahead of him had given...his food had looked decent.

Inuyasha handed the shop boy the paper money and waited. He took the tray of food and the empty cup and followed the brown-haired friends to the rumbling machine. The boys pressed their cups against a lever and ice fell down. They pushed a button on the machine and sugar-mixed liquid came down. He blinked at the different names before he found a button marked water. There was a table by the window that faced the street. The swivel-chair was metal and cold. His claws tore through the paper-wrapping casually and he sniffed at the bun. Beef was sandwiched between two layers of bread with some vegetable. He sniffed at the little red cup and recognized the same vegetable from the steak inn.

Inuyasha was feeling very pleased with himself, eating the potato stick. He watched the metal demons on the street going by. Miroku would enjoy the variety of girl's outfits hanging in the shops. Some of them were little more than bits of string and a square of fabric. Girls would come out with bags and hold up fragile bits of lace and squeal. Sango would agree with his conclusion that none of it would stand up to life in the village. The thin, silly fabric tore too easily.

Inuyasha's eyes purposefully avoided the store with the naked mannequin being redressed by a young woman. The ridiculous see-through fabric covering her breasts accomplished nothing. The scarlet red was eye-catching. A dark wig was added to the plastic woman. He kept his eyes down and chewed his food slowly. The saltiness of the potato made him thirsty.

"Is anyone sitting here?" He snapped his head up. A pretty girl with brown hair smiled at him. Shrug. The girl dropped into the swivel seat across from him and arranged her food. She removed the top bread and added a layer of the sauce. He waited uncomfortably. _She knows I don't belong here. Kagome warned me not to let people know what I am._

"I never like to eat in public by myself." The girl dipped one of her potato sticks into the sauce. "It makes me feel weird, you know? My mom and my sister are shopping down the street and I didn't want to look at clothes with them. They have the same style and I just don't fit in. My mother always makes me wear things I don't like."

"...yeah." The modern clothes felt strange on his skin.

"Are you waiting on someone?" The girl smiled knowingly. "This isn't exactly a guy's shopping road, unless you're a pervert. You're not, are you?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. I'm Arisu." The girl gave him a little wave.

"Inuyasha. I'm waiting on family." He followed her example and put a dab of sauce on his potato. It added a sweet layer to the overly salty flesh. She took a long drink from the thin cylinder in her cup. He briefly wondered if he should have added a top to his cup.

"Do you go to high school near here?" Arisu pulled out her black talking device. "What's your number? You seem really nice."

"I don't have one." Inuyasha dropped his gaze.

"That's ok. Can I have your extra napkin?" He ceded the thin paper to the girl who dabbed at her mouth.

"It's probably going to rain later. See those clouds?" The girl pointed at the sky. _I could have told her as much. Humans._ "Don't you just love a good rainstorm? It's so relaxing. I always love the way the air smells afterward. Clean and new."

"It's ok." Inuyasha's posture changed as he noticed Kagome hurrying down the road. A small bag clutched in her hands, excited breathing, looking down at the inn. She looked blissfully happy. Her mother was walking at a more measured pace, reading a piece of paper. The two argued for a moment before they stopped on the sidewalk to cross the road. Inuyasha's heart flipped as he watched her scanning the restaurant windows. She waved.

_She's so beautiful, so good. Why is she marrying me?_

Kagome crossed the street and noticed he was eating French fries. He waved back like a normal boy, trying not to feel proud about ordering from the shop boy. She disappeared from view for a moment before hurrying up the linoleum.

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha felt pretty cool sitting in the restaurant.

"I'm Arisu." The girl waved politely. "Is this your cousin?"

"Inuyasha's my boyfriend." Kagome eyed the pretty girl. Her hand casually pulled a potato stick from his tray and chewed it thoughtfully. Kagome's mother bustled inside. The distant boom of thunder caught his ears. The matron dropped a bag on the table before stuffing a shuffle of papers into her tote. She withdrew a square and checked the contents.

"Will you order?" Kagome accepted the paper money from her mother. Inuyasha made room under the table as his mother-in-law joined them. She seemed preoccupied with her paper. Inuyasha shrugged at the girl hurrying to finish her meal. By the time Kagome had returned with two rounds of burgers, fries and drinks, the girl had finished her meal. He waved a polite goodbye but she flushed. She said goodbye before hurrying onto the street.

"They were out of tea so I brought you water." Kagome set the tray on the table.

"Do you have your mobile phone? We may need to call a cab." Sprinkles of water were beginning to splatter the concrete outside. People were hurrying into shops and doorways to escape the oncoming storm.

"Do we need to pick Souta up from his friend's?"

"No, His mother will drive him home." Mama Higurashi looped the handle of her tote over the chair. The matron began to eat distractedly.

"Was the bill very much, Mama?" Kagome eyed the paper on the table. Inuyasha notice even scratches of ink on thin paper, numbers in columns.

"Never you mind!" Her mother noticed their curious eyes. The paper was folded and tucked into her pockets. Noting Kagome's muted color, she sighed and patted her child's forearm. "There is plenty enough funds for your wedding. I was just considering her schedule estimations. If we don't pay for an assistant's help, your clothing will be delayed a week past when we thought. Since our venue is safe, that would only leave the caterer and the flowers and the cakemaker. The Almanac warns about a spring rain."

"Mom, we can wait a week!"

Inuyasha let out an involuntary yelp, then ducked his head when Kagome heard. The sound he had made, in protest, had been pulled from his chest. He struggled with himself. He loved Kagome. He wanted to stand with her and marry her, to join her family. The scent of Kagome's arousal in her sleep had started to haunt him. In the past few days, the girl's dreams had left her mumbling and moaning slightly. Flushed in her sleep, she would reach her hand out for him, sitting against her new bed. The combination of her touch and her sound and the sweetness in her smells had chased him to the roof. The reminder that her bed had been changed to accommodate _him_ was an impossible temptation. Kagome was taking medicine to have 'safe' sex for pleasure, their lovemaking.

 _Another week? Another WEEK of Kagome calling for me in her sleep? Inviting me to share her bed, feeling her hips press against me?_ In his era, where things made sense, it was unheard of to invite a man to sleep in your bed without ulterior motives. Miroku had tried that line on Sango a thousand times and she had never agreed.

Inuyasha dropped his head against the table as Kagome talked to someone on her portable machine. She gave them their location. Inuyasha groaned when he remembered the stupid clothes he was wearing. The source of his passion would have to help him undo the silly round piece of plastic only loosely attached by a whisper of thread to his crotch. Her hands lingering over his body, undressing him –

_I cannot bed Kagome before our wedding. It would disrespect her family. Kagome is the only daughter of a long line of spiritual powers. It would anger the spirits of her ancestors. They could curse our marriage. They could turn me into an actual DOG panting after her leg for all I know. I've already seen the presence of spirits in her world._

Inuyasha's claws dragged against the metal table lightly, drawing scratches on the cheap surface. _The only one I can talk to is Miroku, but I already know what he'll say on the matter. Find a woman or find a cold pond. I'll have to sleep on the roof again._


	7. Books

The large map on the wall outside Souta's classroom was multi-colored and marked with different countries by name with their capital and population. Inuyasha stood with his arms inside his sleeves as he marveled at the size of the world. The large section of land to the far West was so far away. He had seen pictures of the people in Kagome's History book dressed in silly costumes. They were weirdly fascinated with displaying the size of their crotches in paintings. He peered closer at the continent at the bottom. There was a 'Fun Fact!' that listed the average temperature and he paled. Who would live in such a place? Snow youkai, perhaps.

The hallway was decorated with other interesting things. Pictures of masters who taught at the academy. Advertisements for kids' activities like group sports and paid tutoring. Rules about running, throwing, or otherwise being a nuisance in the building. The windows showed kids outside on an abnormally green field kicking a ball around. Underneath his hat, his ears flattened as he watched one of the kids fall. Another kid seemed to be giving him shit for hurting his knee. An adult came by to help the kid but the bully got away.

Little bastard.

An older man with a balding head was leading Mama Higurashi through the hallway. She thanked him for his time and bowed. The man smiled at the pretty woman. His gaze lingered as she turned her back on him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on the old pervert.

"Inuyasha, enjoying yourself?" The woman patted his arm. "Thank you for walking with me."

"Is this accurate?" Inuyasha gestured at the wall.

"Oh, yes! There have been so many discoveries. The Americas, the islands, the far north..." She pointed at each of the locations.

"How can they afford such a large map? It must have taken ages to make." The banner was larger than most of the maps decorating the walls of daimyo. Such a detailed map would require a skilled caligrapher or an artist if the proportions didn't matter.

"It's printed, dear. Like the wooden blocks they press into ink, only more efficient."

"Like Kagome's books," he nodded in understanding. Whatever magic was involved with her study materials was being utilized here. The detail and size of her books couldn't be explained any other way.

"Would you like a map for yourself? We're going to a bookstore anyway." Mama Higurashi beamed.

"Y-yeah, if it's cheap." Inuyasha was amazed at the obvious wealth of Kagome's era. He could never afford a map like this one in his time. He held the door open for his future mother-in-law and stepped into the sunshine. It was a beautiful sunny weekday. The sidewalks were busy while the metal demons zoomed past. He silently promised to watch over Kagome's mother if any of the demons stopped obeying and jumped the curb. It had happened on the metal picture box.

"Souta has been acting a bit boisterous in class," she confided. "He is excited about his new big brother. The teacher was a bit concerned when he insisted that you were a real samurai warrior. They don't understand, of course. He tried to show his friend one of your 'moves' and knocked the classroom plant over. It has started a bit of a trend among the boys, sword-fighting in the courtyard with umbrellas and sticks."

"Sorry." Inuyasha's brother had asked him for 'lessons' to protect himself. He'd sympathized with the kid, imagining some bully. There had been many times he'd wished someone had taught him instead of learning for himself. The leg-sweep and blocks he had shared wouldn't get the kid in much trouble. "I told him at his age, the best thing he could do was run away from a bad guy."

"I know. It's just his age." Higurashi shrugged. "The wedding is coming up, he admires you, he's happy. The change will be less distracting after the wedding. His teacher understands. Souta lost his father, but having a role model is important. Another guy around the house is a big change for him."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"Souta looks up to Kagome, too, but it's different. A big sister who watches out for him, who helps him with his homework. Souta sees you and he sees someone he wants to become. He can ask your advice about girls. You can do the chores he can't. You protect his sister and you're a bit mysterious." The woman smiled at him.

"Kids should have someone to look up to." Inuyasha agreed. "I don't get why the kid chose _me_ but it's fine."

"There." Higurashi took his arm and guided him in the right direction. The bookstore was near Kagome's school. The inside smelled like ink, paper and freshly brewed coffee. People were sitting at tables drinking and chatting. The larger section of the store was aisles and aisles of books on display, just like Kagome's schoolbooks. Inuyasha stood in awe as he calculated the value. The matron giggled and drew him forward by the hand. Books, shirts, coffee mugs, artist sets – they even had a section specifically for children!

"History, history..." Higurashi pulled him along.

Maps, coloring books, pens, squares with funny little sayings on them. Inuyasha bent forward in interest at a paper book with pictures of some foreign country on the cover. The woman were wearing cloth skirts tied around their waists. His eyes widened when he noticed one of the women was topless. He looked at Kagome's mom perusing the titles and inwardly panicked. He grabbed the pile and dipped around the aisle. How could they put topless women on display in a store that allowed children to visit? They were practically at a child's height! If Kagome's mother had noticed him looking at naked woman, what would she say? Would she retract her blessing and tell Kagome?

"Not on my watch." Inuyasha was keenly aware of the woman opening a book of maps.

There was a higher shelf in the corner that no kid would be able to reach. He eyed a rolling stool and leapt on it easily. With his superior reach he was able to push the stack of dirty pictures onto the slat. Kagome would be proud of him, protecting children. He rested his hands on his hips and leaned back. What he didn't understand was the glossiness of the magazines. They were slipping forward and falling around him. As Kagome's mother turned the corner and noticed him, he flailed. One moment, he was standing on the stool, the next he was lying on the floor. Naked women and men surrounded him. Women showing their breasts. Art magazines depicting a nude woman standing in a shell. A medical magazine that had a _full_ illustration of a man's parts with the sections listed.

"Are you alright?" Kagome's mother noticed the penis magazine.

"No, no!" Inuyasha put his hand on the image.

"You fell! Are you dizzy?" She kneeled on the carpet. "Did you hurt your head?"

"Fine! Go to the front." Inuyasha practically begged. She was growing more and more interested in the magazine he was most interested to cover. Shame roared through him as he was forced to release the paper. It was bent and crumpled but it clearly showed _what it showed_. Her mouth quirked upwards and he stopped breathing.

"I have two children, Inuyasha. I have seen a man before." She closed the magazine and smoothed it in her hands. There was a visible theme in the others scattered around him. Without a word, she gathered the picture books and added them to a table.

Inuyasha stayed quiet, expecting harsher words.

"Have you ever attended a Health class?" She offered him a hand and he stood.

"Kagome talked about it once." He frowned as he tried to remember what she had told Sango.

"This is a medical book. It is trying to encourage men's health." Higurashi opened to the offending picture. The next page depicted a similar system in the female anatomy. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he turned his head. His face flushed, even though it depicted the urethra's connection to the bladder.

"Kagome looks at these?"

"It is trying to describe how a bladder infection occurs, how it can travel to the bladder." Her small finger followed the path. His flush darkened. "Kagome is at school studying pictures like these to help people. Knowing what the parts of the body do helps diagnose diseases faster. It can save people's lives."

"Unmarried women can nurse a naked guy?" Inuyasha couldn't stand the idea of Kagome being in the same room as another naked man. Even a sick one. In his time, only mikos went that far. Otherwise, wives or a married relative usually tended a sick man.

"Perhaps, but she won't be unmarried long." She smiled at him. "It's not sexual, Inuyasha. Kagome wants to help people. This is just a portion of her training. She will also study the feet, heart, longs, ears, eyes – "

"What about those then? Are those medical?"

"It's a cultural magazine. There's a tribe in a far off country where the woman simply walk around topless." She grinned at his wide eyes. With a casual flick of her wrist, she pushed the magazine open and showed him the pictures. People living in a village like Kaede's. Women holding water vases. People with skin darker than anyone he'd ever seen. He locked eyes with the beautiful woman on the page and flushed. She was nearly naked but held a large leaf to her chest and another to her lower region. So different from Kagome's pale skin. Dark eyes, darker lips, different hair – but her face was challenging him to argue with her. Proud. She stood like an Empress with her chin raised and her slender throat.

"Isn't she lovely? She's a model." The woman sighed. "This article is about her home village and the things they're doing. There's a lot of foreign investments in the region related to politics, but she's raising independent money with her photo campaign."

"It's not a dirty book?"

"Of course not! There are articles about animal poaching, irrigation, disease – " Kagome's mother flipped to each section. Sometimes the pictures were people in cities like Kagome's. Others looked like Kaede's village, or ocean ports with huge ships. Adverts for recreation in the area, such as zoos or tours of cities.

"Is this far away?"

"It's a fair distance from here. Oh, how cute!" Kagome's mother stopped at a page with a nekoyoukai. It was curled on its back like Kilala and showing its belly.

"W-what are you doing?" Inuyasha watched her add the magazine to the book in her arm.

"I want to read the articles later. Oh, and this." The medical one was added to the stack. "Would you like one?"

Inuyasha perused the remaining covers. One explicitly listed '10 sexual positions to please your man' on the cover. He pushed down his curiosity and noticed one about home furnishings. Antiques, home repairs – the man was wearing a thick khaki apron and holding a tool of some kind. It promised to teach him to build a table, which sounded helpful. Higurashi approved of his choice.

"Are you sure you don't want that one?" She gestured. Inuyasha noticed she was pointing at the sexual one. He turned down the aisle. She giggled and slipped the women's magazine into her stack. He had unknowingly selected one of her girlhood favorites.


	8. Sake

A/N: Slight warning. There is lemon at the end of this chapter. Skip if you don't like that sort of thing.

* * *

The men in the village had cautioned Inuyasha against working in such weather, but he was determined. Kagome's mother had paid the fee to the clothes-maker and the date of the wedding was set. The ground where Kagome's home would be was ready, approved by Kaede and Miroku. His muscles could cut through the rough boards easier than any human in the village.

"Inuyasha!" A pink umbrella bobbed up the hill. His friend's familiar silhouette grinned at him. "How goes the wedding arrangements? Kaede says there is finally a date!"

"Did you kill that oni?" Inuyasha heard the heavy jingle of coins in his pocket.

"My beautiful wife took the finishing blow. I am a blessed man." Miroku eyed his near frantic work. "The weather is about to break. Come to Kaede's for a warm meal. Sango is dying to brag about her victory."

"Keh, humans! A bit of rain doesn't bother me." Inuyasha glared at the silver clouds. The light overhead was dim but his eyes would accommodate.

"It would bother Kagome-sama." Miroku suggested. The damp hanyou was ignoring the clothing sticking to his body. Every time his ears moved water droplets flew in random directions. A perfect picture of distressed Inuyasha having an emotional breakdown.

"We've only been gone a few weeks. Is Kagome-sama well?" Miroku began to worry.

"She's...fuck, Miroku!" The tool in his hands snapped in two. The back of his hand rubbed against his forehead distractedly. The tension in his posture, but his bounds of energy, clearly told him that status of their physical relationship.

"Inuyasha?"

"Her mother wants grandchildren!" Inuyasha's voice dipped deeper than humanely possible.

"I can see how that might concern you." Miroku leaned on his staff pensively.

"She brought out these little shoes, Miroku. From Kagome's childhood." Inuyasha's thumb and finger held up to estimate the size. "What if I can't afford little shoes? Who puts shoes on an infant, anyway? They don't walk!"

_Worrying about providing for Kagome, perhaps? Having a wife depend on him?_

"Kagome has her own bedroom; all of them do! They have a water toilet and a porcelain bathing tub. Kagome needs her books." Inuyasha seemed to be making a list. Miroku's eyes widened at the madness going on inside his friend's mind. Miroku stepped forward. With minimal protest he dragged his friend away from the worksite towards Kaede's. The spinning panic in Inuyasha's mind was unobstructed. For Kagome's sake, he would relinquish the gift from the Sake Sages he had brought.

"They put their toddlers into schools! Is that what Kagome expects?"

"Drink!" Inside the hut he shared with Sango, he pushed the sake towards his friend. His wife was spending the night with Kaede after a rushed conversation about his spiraling friend. Inuyasha was distracted enough that he accepted a pour of the marvelous clear liquid. With a raised glass, he drank.

"How expensive would it be to install glass windows?" Inuyasha accepted another pour. "I'd have to collect more things to trade. I could make a quick journey north and - "

"I'm sure Kagome doesn't want a palace." Miroku soothed. From the perspective of the village, Kagome was a princess. Her family was rich enough to feed them on journeys and furnish limitless clothing, books and paper. Her family had a multi-storied house. Inuyasha's desire to match her standards of living was commendable but unrealistic.

Miroku continued to pour and Inuyasha continued to drink. His friend's concerns began to unravel. Kagome's mother was taking him around her village to teach him their ways. The grandfather was making arrangements for papers. Her family had invested in scentless toiletries for him. Kagome was having dreams about having sex with him -

"What?" Miroku's head perked.

"Her dreams, bouzu. When she sleeps." Inuyasha mumbled. He reached for another glass of sake and sipped at the top. Their inebriated state still made him doubt what he heard. "She calls my name. Over and over. Her fucking _scent_ \- "

"What are you doing here, with a woman lusting after you?" The image of lovely Kagome, with her long pale legs, tucked in her bed, crying HIS name to satisfy her...with Inuyasha's enhanced senses? On a cold, dreary night? Baka!

* * *

It was misting heavily over modern Tokyo. The Higurashi house was quiet in the darkness minus the occasional headlights of a passing car on the street. Every member asleep in their respective beds, warm and dry. Buyo the cat was sleeping happily on the couch, unknown to the vigilant mother who would scold him. The fridge vibrated quietly from the kitchen.

Kagome pulled the sheets higher onto her hips. Her sleep was deep but restless; her hand was outstretched towards Inuyasha's usual spot. His shoulders would press against the bed and indent a bit. The clean, woodsy smell that inhabited white hair would spread across her bed and remind her unconscious self that she was safe. When she woke up, she would tweak his revolving ears and kiss his head.

A sigh escaped her lips, quiet. She mumbled a word to her dream companions.

It was unusual now for Inuyasha to spend a night separate from her. The hanyou had become more and more comfortable nodding off against her bed, until recently. Then he had taken to sleeping on the roof - wedding jitters, Mama said. Even Souta was disappointed when he had come to her doorway to wish them goodnight. He had been absent from dinner.

An enormous _crack!_ sent her upright in confused fear. Kagome heard cursing in her dreaming state and watched long-fingered claws slip through the edge and push her window open. A red-robed figure tumbled forward and fell on his face.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome shook the fog from her head and moved forward. His clumsiness scared her. "Are you hurt, Inuyasha? Where's the wound?"

"Kag'me!" Inuyasha lifted his face.

"Inuyasha?" The smell of sake wafted from his person. "You're drunk!"

"Amnot," he slurred. He pushed himself upward with a slight hiccup and rubbed at his eyes. Kagome was glad to confirm no injuries. She huffed at him as she closed her window to keep out the wet. She shushed him when he called her name again, rather loudly.

"How did you get into this state?" Kagome lifted her arms defensively as Inuyasha shook, sending water droplets everywhere. She pulled at the collar of his robe. "You're soaked through! You're going to leave a spot. Put on something dry." A dry pair of sweat pants was deposited on his legs.

"Not he-ere, baka!" Kagome flushed as Inuyasha shrugged out of his haori and underclothes from his cross-legged position. She covered her eyes as Inuyasha wobbled to his feet. The rustle of clothing falling to the floor confirmed how drunk he truly was.

_Miroku, I'm going to get you for this!_

"Kag'me." Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her from behind. She felt _something_ like a kiss press against her shoulder.

"Oh- _kay_ , let's get you to bed." Despite her best intentions, she could not peel out of Inuyasha's grip. "Inuyasha, let go. You need to sleep, so get on the bed."

There was a high-pitched hiccup. The steel arms around her waist relaxed.

"Good boy. Now just lay down..." Kagome prompted. The drunk hanyou lifted his feet and slipped them under the covers. There was a distinctive ripping sound as the sheets caught on Inuyasha's clawed feet and sliced through them. She saved her irritation for later and started to pull the covers up.

"Kag'me!" Inuyasha's drunken hush startled her. The sound was low but harsh. Her husband-to-be normally had a sharp sense of his surroundings. Now, those quick amber irises were slower. "Join me, Kag'me. C'mon."

"You're really drunk. Stop that!" She gently pushed his hands off his hips. They were pressing a little too hard against her waist. The strength of his fist bound in her pajamas kept her still.

"I love, Kag'me." Inuyasha admitted softly.

Despite her irritation at her fool boyfriend, her heart fluttered. Her lips turned upwards at the unmasked affection in the curve of his face, the tilt of his eyes and his twitching ears. Her resolution faltered and she sank into his lap. Her face pressed against the curve of his neck.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." His sweetness warmed her heart.

"You smell good." The flesh of Inuyasha's warm, slightly damp torso radiated through her clothes. She accepted and let her lips brush against his. While his control was loosened, the kiss was definitely enthusiastic. His heavy arm rested across her lap so she ran her palm from his forearm to his exposed bicep. Lean and tan.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squeezed with surprise to find her lying on her back. Her boyfriend had twisted her around effortlessly. His claws skimmed over the sheets. She smacked his shoulder lightly when they snagged on another section.

"Wha'sit?"

"Be careful." Somewhere in his drunkenness he had the recall to look remorseful. As he lifted his hand to examine the tear it lengthened. She grabbed his wrist and freed the cloth from the clawed ends. With some direction he eased down onto his side.

The bed was long enough that Inuyasha's taller frame could stretch his legs. She felt her feet brush against his legs as he pulled the covers up. Inuyasha's drunkenness insulated him against the awkwardness that seemed to overwhelm her. The lust in his gaze was unmasked. He bent forward to kiss her gently. Kagome's hormones surged as she wrapped her arms around his back. The muscles were smooth against her fingertips. He had never been half-dressed in her bed before. The thought made her warm and excited and nervous all at once.

 _We're making out in my bed! He smells good too._ Kagome jumped a little as a male hand rested on the skin of her hip. Just underneath the band of her pajama pants; her shirt had ridden up to her belly button. As Inuyasha's tongue pressed forward, she felt his knee press against the bed between hers. A deep flush carried down as he let his weight press against hers. It was sexy and made her think sexy thoughts. She pressed against him encouragingly and heard him grunt. There was definite friction sparking between them as Inuyasha moved.

"Oh _oh_!" Kagome's spine curved when Inuyasha's lips followed her chin to her neck. Her leg lifted so that her knee was even with his hip. "That's really good."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha repeated the licking-sucking thing he was doing.

"Yeah." His lips returned to hers passionately, drawing her tongue into his mouth. It was followed by a small push forward against her hips. A sound came out of her throat. _That's so embarrassing!_

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" The male did it again.

"You're drunk, Inuyasha." Kagome recalled. Her eyes closed when he did it again this time, twice in quick succession. The friction of the hardened length between his legs pushing against her hips _there_ was causing interesting sensations. _We're going to wait until the wedding. He's drunk. YOU have to be in charge, Kagome._

"So what?" Inuyasha kissed the small cut in her pajamas below her throat. His hand gripped her hip a bit tighter. The direction of his small pushes changed a bit. Kagome felt her hand curl around the post at the head of her bed as he accidentally found the right spot.

_Inuyasha's drunk! He needs water, aspirin and sleep._

"Fuck!" Inuyasha's curse was a bit louder when he pulled on the little band of white underneath her pajama bottoms. His hand grasped her pink elastic waistband and pulled. Kagome squeaked when she realized her underwear was on display.

"Don't you dare!" She could practically hear his thoughts. Her self-control was already pulled ragged by the new sensations. The way his body felt over hers. That look in his eyes!

There was a _riiiippp_ as Inuyasha destroyed the fabric. She squealed when she realized her bare legs were on display. Inuyasha seemed preoccupied by the little white triangle covering her bottom half. He tapped on the cartoon character decorating the front with a single claw. The touch made her jump.

"I will s-i-t you so hard if you rip them!" Kagome swore. "I'll break the bed if I have to!"

"It's pretty." Inuyasha's hand pulled on the waistband.

"I like them. Don't!" Kagome squirmed. It was partially about protecting her comfortable underwear that she had chosen to wear, not expecting these events, but mostly it was about the last shreds of her will. If Inuyasha touched her _there_ they would have sex, while he was drunk, which neither of them wanted. She wanted their first time to be romantic and meaningful. Their honeymoon was already booked, if they could just wait!

"Keep them." Inuyasha's predatory smile made her nervous. The kiss was intense. Both forearms pressed against the bed beside her shoulders, flattening her spine. Inuyasha's full weight rested on her chest. His lips rested against hers with a smug tilt as she glared at him breathlessly. His eyes lowered to watch her breasts rise and fall under her pink top. A volcano's worth of heat rushed downward as she imagined Inuyasha undressing her, licking her.

"Fuck," Inuyasha shook his head. "That fucking _smell_."

"I don't smell, you jerk!"

"Yeah, you do. It's intense." Inuyasha winced. His hips rotated against her, searching.

"What?"

"You want me." The male smirk made her clench.

"What are you saying, you – you pervert." Kagome squirmed uncomfortably. The kissing-licking-sucking thing on her neck was back and her hips were seeking his again. Inuyasha groaned as they made contact. She waited in anticipation of each short, satisfying thrust made more intense by the thin cloth barrier. Her legs widened in an unconscious invitation as she clutched his back. Large, familiar male hands gripped her thighs for better leverage as he continued. The slightly rough cloth of his borrowed pants brushed against her sensitive thighs but went largely ignored. The growing sensation in her belly drove rational sense out of her.

"Yes, oh yes. _Oh_ – " Kagome closed her eyes. The thrusting sped up as he curled over her, little gasps escaping her. Inuyasha's hand cupped her breast through her shirt, finding the stiff nipple.

"Inu, Inuyash – " She felt her legs pulled to rest on either side of his waist. Inuyasha thrust forward with a grunt. In a mixed moment of horror and delight, his hand pulled her pajama top down to reveal her bare breast. Before she could focus on the exposed flesh, Inuyasha's mouth was covering it, sucking.

"In-Inu-yasha," Kagome was finally overwhelmed. The building pressure of the pleasure waves crested and she felt wetness. She couldn't stop the sounds leaving her mouth, begging him to stop, threatening him if he stopped, feeling his mouth pull on her. It was delicious and wonderful and exactly what she needed. The satisfied sensation continued while Inuyasha thrust against her thigh, licking her tingling skin.

"D-did you, I mean – " She couldn't finish the question. The hardness against her was still present.

"I need..." Inuyasha shook his head. His hands tangled in her shirt.

"My s-shirt?" Kagome's fading orgasm brought back the embarrassment.

"Can I?"

Her hands trembled as they undid the buttons. Inuyasha watched as she shrugged out of the offending garment and tossed it into the floor. She was bare underneath him except for her underwear. She trembled as his eyes widened, the rosiness of her wet breast.

"Fuck," Inuyasha stared.

"M-maybe we should-mmph!" The kiss was sudden, desperate. She felt his hands cup her, squeezing. The thrusting became less even, more enthusiastic. She felt him squeeze her nipples between the side of each thumb and forefinger, rolling them, hardening them. Kagome let out a small cry as she felt the sensations growing again, her legs wrapping around Inuyasha's waist. He rose higher on his knees, driving at a steeper angle into her thigh.

"Fuck, fuck." Inuyasha exhaled. The groan against her ear was followed by a hard thrust, a harder thrust. She squeezed her thighs as the magical convulsions commanded her again, the pleasure more intense than before. Inuyasha's hand grasped the pillow behind her head as he made sounds. His pace slowed to a stop. His face was flushed.

The hanyou rolled beside her, short of breath. Kagome shifted her legs as a peaceful weariness washed over her. Her leg muscles were cramping a bit from being pressed against his side so intensely. It was still dark in the room as she stared at the ceiling. Her breathing was recovering. The need that had haunted her for weeks had subsided. It was no longer aching at the back of her mind, a constant reminder that she needed sex. _Maybe I am a pervert. A secret pervert. I hooked up with Inuyasha while he was drunk and it was good! Did he think it was good? He didn't say much except for my name and 'yeah'. Didn't Yuka say that guys don't talk much while they're doing it? Inuyasha doesn't say much in normal circumstances anyway._

Kagome looked down at her bare breasts, wet from Inuyasha's mouth. Her stomach rose and fell with each breath.

 _I'm practically naked!_ Kagome reached for a sheet, tucking the ends under her arms. The memory of Inuyasha at her breast, pulling with those sinful lips, had her flushing again. What would it be like to be completely naked with him, to have him inside her? She had seen quick flashes of his naked self, but not enough to imagine it. Would she be even louder with something inside her, to fill that need she was still feeling?

"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome turned towards him, resting on her elbow.

The boy was practically face forward on the bedding, face turned against his pillow. His eyes were closed. An obvious combination of deep breathing, stillness and relaxation belayed that he was asleep. Dead asleep. Kagome prodded at his bare shoulder and an ear flickered.

_That was fast._

* * *

Inuyasha was still asleep when Kagome woke up a few hours later. It was still early and misting outside, but Buyo still meowed at her. She scolded the silly cat to wait until later, when his fur wouldn't get wet, but he still followed her to the bathroom door. It was too early to feed him; Grandpa wouldn't be awake for another hour at least. She set down the change of clothes and looked at her naked self in the mirror.

Her hair was mussed and snarled. Her nipples were pink from their handling. They were still sensitive. Her discarded underwear was wet down the middle, which mirrored the odd mess she felt when she moved her legs. Using a wet cloth from the sink she bathed herself thoroughly to remove the feeling. She almost tossed the cloth into the hamper out of habit, but reconsidered. She dropped the used cloth into the trash can and covered it with some crumpled tissue paper.

_Inuyasha. I have to make him clean up too._

She flushed as she imagined waking the beautiful boy in her bed. He was exhausted from the mixture of sake and dry sex. She had tried to cuddle with him but he was in the wrong position, or not complying with her. So while they had shared her bed, she had slept on her side. At least he wasn't a cover-hog. Living in such terrible conditions for so long, Inuyasha didn't expect covers, even unconsciously.

Her pajama pants had been ripped cleanly down the side. Not even her mother's perfect stitching could fix them, not that she would show such an embarrassing piece of evidence to anyone. Her new sheets were riddled with small tears from Inuyasha's feet, the new rip in her pillow from his clawed hands. Just looking at them made her flush. If her mother saw _those_ she would know exactly what they had done...or pretty close.

Kagome brushed her hair straight and redressed in a pair of spare pajamas with little circles on them. It wasn't late enough for the sun to be rising, but it hinted at first light in the distance. Kagome sat in her chair and remembered the robe of the firerat in her floor, his shirt. She set them on her desk. Amazed that she was awake before the energetic hanyou, she watched him. His white hair practically glowed in the dark. His heavier body bowed her mattress a bit. His face was relaxed, quiet. The stern, prepared guardian she was familiar with had smoothed into a younger individual.

 _He really is beautiful_. Kagome admired his arms, his lax hands, the small of his back. It would be a shame to wake him. Sleep was a precious commodity to her -

_Lover._

Sleep was a precious commodity to Inuyasha and he needed it! Kagome pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes. Always running, always fighting, always protecting everyone. The village relied on him to be constantly scouting the forest, watching the traders, helping with the worst of the farm work. Mama had put him to work around the house too, cleaning the garden and the shed and arranging furniture.

What would he say? Would Inuyasha be embarrassed about their activities? Would he be smug? _We've never had an in-depth conversation about sex. We've briefly mentioned it, but we always switch the subject._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called quietly. The internal struggle between waking Inuyasha and her mother walking in to check on her after the boy's absence from dinner last night had a clear winner. She sat on the edge of the bed and touched his shoulder. "Inuyasha, wake up now. Inuyasha?" A single eye opened and found her in the dimness.

Inuyasha flung himself upright, staring at her.

"You have to get cleaned up. My mother makes tea at six." Kagome addressed the hated little clock. The smell of their activities made her blush again. "I have to strip the bed and you have to be at breakfast. She thinks we had a fight and that's why you missed dinner."

"The bed? What we – " Inuyasha used the sheets to cover his damp waist. The uncomfortable feeling was bad enough without Kagome staring at him. She flushed and nodded her head. His eyes widened as he matched the drag marks on her sheets to his finger width.

"What are you doing!" Kagome scooted backwards. The hanyou was on his knees in the floor in a prostrate posture. His face was hidden. His shoulders trembled.

"I am sorry." Inuyasha sounded pained.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome didn't like this at all.

"I was drunk and assertive. There is no excuse." Inuyasha kept his head bowed. "I pushed my way into your bed. There's no way you could have fought me. I w-wanted you and – "

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome grabbed him by the hair and forced his face up. "You didn't force anything. I w-wanted you too. You didn't hurt me, baka. My sheets are probably ruined, but you would never hurt me."

"Y-your clothes." Inuyasha's voice was immeasurably sad. "I forced you out of your clothes."

"You pulled my pants off. You asked permission for my shirt." Kagome blushed.

"I d-did?"

"Yes, baka." Kagome leaned down to kiss him chastely. Inuyasha's ears perked hopefully. He moved slowly into a kneeling position, like he was afraid she was going to strike him. When she didn't, he inhaled.

"We had sex?" The haze of the sake muddied his memories.

"Yes-no, not really." Kagome flushed. "You wore your hakama. There was o-other stuff."

"Your..." Inuyasha gestured at her chest.

"Yeah." Kagome resisted the urge to cross her arms.

"Can you start the bath?" Inuyasha hesitated. She held out her hand and led him down the hall to the small room. The boy lingered in the hall awkwardly as she turned the handles to get the water running, not too warm. She seemed at a loss for words.

"Thanks."

"I can wash your pants if you'll – "

"I'll wash them." Inuyasha turned pink.

"Mama will be awake soon. I can wash them – " Kagome matched his coloring.

"Bring me my normal clothes. I'll handle it." Inuyasha couldn't meet her eyes. The gray stranger covering his bottom half was uncomfortable and stiff after his short rest. The idea of Kagome being the one to scrub it clean humiliated him. He would dart back into the Feudal Era to scrub the fabric in isolation. He couldn't put it in the metal demon that spewed water.

"Will I see you at breakfast?"

"If you want me there." He nodded.

"I do, baka." Kagome's cheeks were red but her eyes were bright. She patted him fondly as she disappeared into the hall and closed the door behind him. He resolved to the quickest bath in history so he could pop back to the Feudal Era, scrub his substance away, and be back to support the inhumanely kind girl who loved him. That she still seemed willing to marry him was nothing short of a miracle.

The memories of Kagome's reactions were filtering back to him. The beauty of her unclothed body. The taste of her skin on his tongue. The little scar on her hip that had introduced them. The scent of her wanting. He was still angry at himself for invading her home drunk and unrestrained. The sheets on her bed had cost money. It would have been easy to cut her with his claws or bite her too hard. His feet could have raked down her legs and scarred her forever.

_I cannot come to Kagome's bed drunk. I will never hurt her._

Demons in his era forced themselves on women, too weak to deny them. That his betrothed had invited him into her room didn't change what he could do in such a state. The fear of such a thing made him sick to his stomach. It would be easy to grip her arms too hard or lose his temper drunk on magical sake.

"Baka is right." Inuyasha's ears drooped.

_I'll repay Kagome for the sheets and her clothes. I can bring back a few things to trade for what I broke. Sango reminded me that she'll need clothing from our era anyway. I can't replace her pajamas but I can get her something equivalent. Kagome shouldn't have to replace her clothes because some aroused idiot rips them off._


	9. Building

Kagome tossed her backpack over the edge and pulled herself out of the Well. With a huff, she sat on the edge. She had half-expected Inuyasha to be waiting for her but the hanyou was still avoiding her. The yellow bag loaded with presents for her friends was bulging at the seams.

The village was bustling in the early morning. Women waved at her as they fetched water for their homes. Men were already long at work in the fields with shovels and scythes and seedlings. Kids were carrying water to newly planted sections, supplying the workers. Younger kids were following behind the men to cart away debris in little buckets.

"Morning!" Kagome waved at the little line of children. They waved back and called her miko-sama in a chorus of adorable voices. She proceeded down the worn dirt bath towards Kaede's house. Inuyasha could never deny a backpack full of ramen. She called and waited for an answer before ducking inside. Kaede was missing from her home. The elderly miko woke even before her mother to tend to the shrine, tend to the bedridden, check on her patients and pray. Only Inuyasha ever seemed to wake earlier.

She left her yellow bag in a corner before skipping outside. Sango and Miroku weren't home. Determined, she turned the corner outside and hurried towards the worksite for her future home. The day was already preparing to be dry and sunny. The knee-length blue skirt and white shirt had been a good choice. Her heart skipped happily when she found Inuyasha's white hair. He had stripped out of his red haori and tied a cloth over his ears. Miroku and a few older men, craftsmen, were at work. The foundation for their home was in place. Square lines on the ground with flat wooden boards akin to the shrine were finally coming together. Sango was sanding boards on a small scaffold. Years of tending Hiraikotsu made her scarily efficient.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku acknowledged her first. Inuyasha was carrying lumber towards the men hammering nails into place. Real metal nails from her era, uniform in shape. When she had mentioned how easily they were procured, the men had scoffed. They hadn't believed her when she mentioned they were cheap at the hardware store. Metal nails required a blacksmith which the village did not have. It was one of the common items Miroku traded for on their trips to other provinces.

"Good morning!" Kagome smiled at her betrothed. The beautiful boy's ears swiveled in her direction but he didn't turn to greet her. She set her hands on her hips.

"Your house is progressing well. Inuyasha is determined." Miroku's smile was too innocent.

"Why aren't the men in the fields?" Kagome quickly counted the craftsmen and teenage boys. The number had increased. Even the middle aged men were usually in the fields in early spring.

"Inuyasha disappeared into the forest for several days and returned with a veritable bounty of goods. The men have been well paid." Miroku didn't bother to lower his voice. The village men waved at her awkwardly. "Things no one else could have procured in such time. Your husband will be a wonderful protector and provider. Any woman would be lucky – "

"Shut it, bouzu!" Inuyasha sounded irritated.

"The house should be done before your wedding at this pace. Plenty of time for you to move your things before your honeymoon." Miroku's voice was respectful but his lips pulled upwards into a perverted grin.

"Really?" Kagome was surprised. She knew Inuyasha's vision for their house far surpassed anything in the village. A room for storage. A separate kitchen. A separate room for sleeping. Most of the homes in the village were a single room.

"If the weather holds and Inuyasha doesn't exhaust them." Sango wiped her hands. She embraced the younger girl.

"Did you change your hair?" Sango noticed her straightened locks.

"It was just something," Kagome waited for Inuyasha to welcome her. When he continued to work, anger grew. After showing up to her house drunk, hooking up with her, then ditching her for four days to disappear into the woods, he was still ignoring her? Why wouldn't he say hello to her?

"Inuyasha, won't you greet your bride?" Sango noticed the miko's twitching hands.

"Hey." Inuyasha was crouched facing away from them. He lifted a hand.

"Inuyasha," Sango warned.

The stubborn boy rose fluidly and turned his attention on her. She waited for him to come towards her but he only nodded. Her friends exchanged glances. Even the workmen murmured at the weird silence between them.

"I've had it, dog boy!" Kagome's anger won and she marched forward. Gripping his hand, she locked her fingers with his. Inuyasha let her pull him away from the others rather than risk hurting her. She kept a vice grip on his digits. The noise from the hammers and saws faded in her ears as she marched past wild bushes. The sun's heat was less under the thick leaves.

"What is your problem, Inuyasha?" Kagome turned on him. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"I've been working!"

"Is that why you didn't say goodbye after breakfast? You disappeared!" Kagome stomped her foot.

"You were busy with your mom. I have to get the house done!" Inuyasha gestured at the sky.

"That's a lazy excuse! You could have told me where you were going." The hurt filled her voice. "You show up in the middle of the night and then you leave for four days! Did you want to hurt my feelings?"

"Of course not!"

"You didn't even say goodbye!" The tears she had been holding threatened to break free. "Was it that bad?"

Inuyasha looked completely bewildered.

"You can be such a jerk!"

"It's not like that! I was – I wanted the house to be ready! For us!"

"So it's a coincidence that you ditched me after we kissed an-and..." Kagome vaguely gestured to his crotch.

"What's that mean?"

"You got what you wanted and left the next morning!"

"Kagome that wasn't what...fuck!" Inuyasha touched her arms. She was still angry when he leaned down to kiss her. The distraction of her lower lip trapped between his couldn't mend her hurt feelings. She turned her head.

"Baka!"

"I'm sorry!" Inuyasha's wide eyes were full of worry.

"Why would you do that, baka?"

"I wanted to have the house ready," he pleaded. "For us. For you. I'm not good with words, you know that! I acted like such a jerk. I thought you might want time after what I did."

"I missed you." Kagome blushed as she remembered that night. His absence had not helped the returned fervor of her libido.

"I missed you too." Lips leaned down to brush against hers lightly. He was surprised when she grabbed his hair and forced him to step closer. The strength of her hold around his neck encouraged him to deepen their kiss.

"Hmph!" Kagome made a sound when she felt her back meet a tree. Their lips separated.

"You did miss me." The pleased look in his eye warmed the color to honey. She nearly melted when his hands rested over her ribs. So close to where they had been four days ago.

"Don't ever do that again." She tapped her finger on the end of his nose. "The next time we do anything like that, you stay."

"The next time?" Inuyaha's smile surprised her. "So we're doing that again?"

"Pervert." The hands on her ribs drifted to hold her hips. The promise of future couplings made her cheeks darken. The heat radiating from his body was a prominent reminder of their encounter. In her mind's eye, she could see the lean abdomen hidden under flowing clothing. The strong back sleeping on her bed. The mysterious hardness between Inuyasha's legs she was so curious to see.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha's lips pressed against her forehead. "How do you do that?"

"What?" Teenage hormones coursed through her. Her hands flattened against his chest. Their encounter had left her little time to explore _his_ body. It was unfair!

"Humans." A breath ruffled her bangs. "Your smell. It's too much. How do humans get past it?"

"You can smell that?" Her pelvis shifted. She ducked her head against his chest as embarrassment raged through her. Inuyasha's hands stayed in innocent territory as he rubbed her back. The touch felt good.

"Sorry."

"It's just something I'll have to adjust to." He felt her shrug. "Does that mean you can smell when I'm...my cycle?" It was suddenly apparent to her. Hot embarrassment flooded her. It seemed obvious now.

"You mean the bleeding? Yeah." The answer was quiet. The repercussions of his intimate knowledge echoed through the past. Sango would be embarrassed if she knew. Somehow she had underestimated his nose in their everyday life.

"You've never mentioned it before."

"What was I supposed to say?"

"Can you smell anything else?" If they were going to be living together, she had to know.

"When you've been crying."

"Really?"

"Tears smell differently than water. Too much salt on your face. It stresses me out."

"Sorry." She squeezed him around the middle.

"When you're sick. Humans sweat and there's something else. I don't know how to describe it."

"Anything else?" Her hands followed the muscles in his lower back. Inuyasha didn't remark on her boldness. She hesitated before letting her hands flatten against his stomach. His breath hitched.

"When you want to kiss me."

"Yeah?"

Inuyasha pushed her hair aside as he dipped his head. She stood on her tip-toes. He groaned when her teeth caught his lower lip. His hands flattened on either side of the tree behind her at waist-level.

"Kagome..."

"You like that?" She gently caught his lip in her teeth and applied soft pressure. The look on his face made her legs shake.

"How about this?" Her hanyou waited as her lips passed over his jaw. She took the opportunity to kiss the skin above his pulse. The licking-sucking thing she remembered made Inuyasha exhale sharply. Doubts about her technique continued until his weight leaned against her. A hand on her waist squeezed.

"It's more like this." Inuyasha kissed her ear chastely before dipping a hand into her hair. He held her tortuously still as he gently sucked her ear. Desire bloomed as she imagined him licking-sucking other things.

"I think it's more like this." His hand released her easily. She pressed a kiss to the base of his throat. His shirt shifted aside easily for collarbone access.

"Kagome – "

Conversations with her friends recalled in her head. She blew on the wet kiss mark on his skin. She gently bit down on the area and felt Inuyasha tense. A soft kiss to the reddened area calmed him a bit. Feeling brave, she opened her mouth and gently drew her tongue upwards.

"Fuck," Inuyasha's head hung forward. His weight pressed against her.

A sexy, powerful control seized her. Inuyasha would let her do whatever she wanted. His eyes were closed and his ears were rotating like satellites. Grasping his jawline, she continued to kiss his neck. She sucked on his skin with wet lips and heard sounds. His ability to heal was greater than a human's, could he get a hickey? She sucked harder and felt his pelvis graze hers.

"Kagome..."

"Four days, Inuyasha." Her bold hands dipped into his hair to cup his head. She sucked hard.

"I'm so- _oo_ -rry." Inuyasha's claws gripped the tree behind her. She heard them scrape against the bark. It was thrilling to have such an effect on him.

"How sorry?"

"Do that again!"

"This?" She licked the skin before pulling it into her mouth. Inuyasha groaned. His arms gripped her waist and lifted her. A commanding tongue filled her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck. The possibility of hiking her skirt up crossed her mind. It was so tempting to wrap her legs around his waist. Her rational mind scolded her for romanticizing quick, rabbit sex against a tree. The magic convulsions, the naked man aching to have her…!

Kagome panted for air as they physically separated. She let her full weight rest against the tree. Inuyasha's similar state made her pause.

"We can't," she remembered. "Not out here. Not against a tree."

"I know." The hardness was visible in the morning light. He blushed when he realized she was staring.

"Does that hurt?" Rumors from her friends were unclear in this matter.

"It's fucking annoying." The gruffness made her giggle.

"We're still waiting for the wedding?" The moral choice seemed silly with the aching wetness on her thighs. She saw Inuyasha swallow painfully. They could both imagine having daytime sex against a random tree. The relief.

"Your back would get splinters." Inuyasha glowered at the tree like an enemy.

"Ants on the ground."

"Your clothes would get stained."

Kagome shifted her legs and felt the wetness. Her hanyou turned his back on her in frustration.

"It's not that long. We can wait."

"I know." Inuyasha grumbled.

"It really doesn't hurt?"

"It aches a bit. It'll fade," the male dilemma before her answered. Love bloomed as remembered he wasn't like the boys she knew. It was an honest answer, not one intended to guilt her. "Do...do girls hurt?"

"No. It's just uncomfortable."

Disappointed resolve filled the space between them. Kagome focused on her love for him instead. He loved her enough to wait. He respected her enough to wait for something better than a tree and a hurried tryst. They would be married in almost no time at all. He still belonged to her. Their honeymoon would be romantic. She had booked the room herself. A private suite in a mountain lodge. A plush bed and a private bathroom. A custom menu to make Inuyasha happy. Walks through the city. Shopping.

"You should head back to the village. It's safe."

"What about you?"

"I need a few minutes. It'd be easier alone." The words were soft.

"I understand." Kagome felt the same. Her hanyou's presence still had her blood singing. She started towards home slowly.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"Love you, wench."


	10. Brothers

Souta skipped ahead of him on the pavement. Inuyasha carried the kid's backpack over one shoulder. It was lighter than Kagome's. The sidewalk was hot, reflecting the sunlight overhead. The kid came to a halt outside a little shop with a board out front. Chalk described the day's special and the 'theme'. He stopped to watch the kid peer in the enormous glass windows framed by frilly pink curtains. Inuyasha's eyebrows collided as a girl passed the window in a uniform. A group of guys dressed in black school uniforms pushed the door open. The warm smell of tea and fresh food blew in his face.

"Can we have lunch, Inuyasha?" Souta's eyes were bright with hope. "I have money."

"What is this place?"

"It's the coolest tea shop. Please?"

"Your mom asked me to bring you home." Uncertainty roiled. It smelled like an ordinary food shop. There were a million of them in Kagome's era, inns without sleeping. The pink curtains were odd.

"Mom won't care, ple-ASE?"

"Fine." Inuyasha held the door open. The kid sped past the glass door. Small tables and chairs were interspersed around the room. Polished wood underneath practically sparkled with cleanliness. A wooden cupboard displayed a set of painted plates and a silver pitcher. There was nothing especially interesting about the shop. The food smelled good but Mama Higurashi was a masterful cook.

"Souta-chan!" A girl came forward to greet them. She bowed respectfully to each of them in turn. The boy started to follow her towards a table. Wrinkles formed around Inuyasha's nose as he noticed her clothing. A black uniform fell to her knees. Long white stockings covering her knees. A dainty little cap on her head. Inuyasha balked as she held the chair back for him. He pulled the chair out of her grasp and sank onto the white cushion.

"How are you today, Chou?" Souta's legs kicked under the table. Inuyasha glared at the flowers sitting in a vase between them.

"Call me Hisa-chan at work," the girl whispered.

"How are you today, Hisa-chan?" Souta's cheeks were pink. Inuyasha followed his gaze to the girl's face. A very pretty girl with a radiant smile beamed at them both. Rich brown hair that matched her eyes. Exactly Miroku's type with dainty hands. The little uniform had ruffles at her bosom that only accentuated her figure. A quick glance around the room showed the staff was entirely female. All wearing the cute little uniforms. There were plenty of male patrons in the room, but also pairs of girls, mothers and daughters.

"Quite well, Master! It is good to see you with a friend." The girl bowed her head to him.

_Master?!_

"This is my big brother!" Souta's smile could break glass. "Inuyasha. He's really cool and fights with swords. He's teaching me some karate moves."

"What a wonderful big brother. So you are marrying Kagome?" The girl with two names turned her smile on him. She carefully placed menus on the table. Inuyasha didn't miss the way Souta's eyes dropped to the girl's bosom. When she leaned forward to carefully rearrange the canisters on the table, her uniform slipped to reveal the very top curve of her breasts. Inuyasha's eyes rested on the skin for a moment before he gripped the menu with both hands. He dipped his head forward.

"Would you like some tea, Master? Coffee?" The girl addressed him.

"Tea."

"Very good, Master!" The girl bowed again. Her skirt swayed as she turned. Over the top of his menu, Inuyasha watched Souta swivel in his seat to watch her backside. She had very lovely legs and a heart-shaped backside.

"Isn't she pretty?" Souta's whisper was not discreet. The boy grinned at him.

"What the hell is this place? What's with the uniforms?" Inuyasha leaned forward.

"It's a maid cafe! The girls wear uniforms and have to be really nice to you. Sometimes they put on little hats or host games or wear cosplay! Chou is my friend's sister. She works here part-time to save money for university."

"You like that girl? What happened to your girlfriend?"

"Dumped her. Hitomi started acting weird at recess." Souta shrugged.

"You _dumped_ her?" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

"I like older girls now." Souta's face relaxed as Chou emerged from the curtain separating the front from the kitchen. A silver tray carried two cups, two saucers and a plate of pastry. He grinned stupidly as the girl set the white cup in front of him daintily. She also gave them spoons for mixing sugar into their drinks. A small metal cup filled with milk was set down; a little curve in the lip for pouring.

"Is everything to your pleasure, Masters?"

"Thanks," Inuyasha nodded. He avoided eye contact.

"You're the best!" Souta's smile was embarrassing. The girl just giggled at him as she moved on to the next table of customers. The mom and her small daughter also seemed enamored of the girl.

"Kid - "

"Did you see those? They're huge!" The kid stirred his tea with a love-struck grin.

Inuyasha reached for the pastry swirled with sugary glaze. Unfortunately, he _had_ seen 'those'. The group of boys at the other end had seen 'those'. He ripped the little bread into pieces. Kagome was his betrothed. Unlike the other males in the room, he would not stare at the girl's bountiful chest. Kagome's were just as large.

"Can I invite her to the wedding?" Souta kicked him under the table.

"She's out of your league, kid."

"We both like soccer. We both like history and video games. She has cool t-shirts." Souta sighed with a faraway dreaminess. Stars practically shone in his eyes.

"She's too old for you."

"Then give me some tips!" Souta snapped back into reality. "You know how to get girls. Tell me what to say. Please?"

_I know how to get girls?!_

"What are you on about?"

"I like her. She's the coolest girl in her grade. She gets good grades. When I sleep over, she wears shorts. With anime on them! We brush our teeth in the bathroom together. I know she likes me." Souta's fists ground against the table.

There was a small crash as a cup fell on the floor. Chou apologized profusely as another girl fetched a standing pan and a broom. The men in the room swooned as she sank down to her knees delicately to pick up the largest pieces with a glove. The kid ignored him completely to stare at her backside. Inuyasha leaned his elbows on the table and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. His girlfriend's kid brother was lusting after a girl several years his senior. His mother probably didn't know. Her kid still wore cartoon pajamas to bed.

Inuyasha kept his head down when he paid the girl with the paper. Hastily, he pulled the kid by the arm out the door. Souta lingered at the window until he ordered the boy to move. Uncomfortable thoughts about the little cafe filled his head. He would have to tell Kagome's mother. Souta was happily ensconced in his memories. He blindly followed him across the street.

So what if the kid liked breasts? He was old enough to like girls. One innocent crush on a pretty girl didn't mean anything. Telling his mother would embarrass Souta. Kagome wouldn't help. She would either laugh or crush _him_ for looking at the girl too, even if her jealousy was unwarranted. Kagome was way prettier than the cafe girl.

Souta marched behind him with his little backpack. Two straps covered his chest. The boy's dopey smile deescalated Inuyasha's panic. It was just a kid's crush. The boy probably knew he stood no chance with a high school girl. It had been decades since his own puberty. He wrinkled his nose trying to remember when a woman's body became noticeable. As an outcast, he hadn't been allowed near many. Girls traveling on wagons with their fathers underneath his tree. Women gathering water at a stream? There was a vague memory of girls bathing in a shallow creek in white yukata. The outline of their bodies had interested him. Kagome's era was more forgiving of leering. Women openly walked the streets showing their shoulders, their cleavage and their legs.

"When did you start liking _those_?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"What?"

"Breasts! You like breasts?" Inuyasha watched a woman clutch her purse and hurry into a shop. "Does your mom know?"

"You're not gonna tell her, are you?!"

"She'll figure it out soon enough if you keep staring." Inuyasha caught the kid transfixed by a pair of teenage girls walking past. Old enough to wear bras, Souta's eyes were drawn. He was ignored by both.

"Look, kid. You can't stare. They get mad." He nudged the brat forward with his foot. "If you're gonna look, three seconds and away."

"Three seconds?"

"Girls always know when they're being watched. Under three seconds, they doubt themselves."

"OK." Souta hitched his backpack a little higher.

The crosswalk ahead turned red. Inuyasha paused as the metal demons whizzed past blowing fumes and bad air over them. Souta was thinking as Inuyasha prodded him to walk. The green light buzzed unnaturally as they crossed with a man spouting a gray beard. The main street that led to the shrine was ahead. Inuyasha's conscience wanted him to tell Higurashi about the boy's new urges. It would be embarrassing; what words would he use?

"Inuyasha?" Souta tugged on his sleeve.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. It's really nice to have a brother." The kid's cheeks bloomed. Inuyasha paused on the street as the kid hunched forward and sprinted up the swept stone stairs. The legitimate sentiment threw him off balance.


	11. The House

Kagome laid out the checkered cloth on the grass. Sango helped distribute the packed meals. The house in the background was going up quickly. She happily handed out her mother's cooking to the others. The men thanked her for her kindness.

"You are a lucky man to have a mother-in-law with such talents for cooking." Miroku smiled widely at the contents of his box. His kesa had been set aside during the work. Sango handed him a soda. Inuyasha was picking food out of his box and stuffing his face.

"The house looks good." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha continued to eat.

"A wooden roof. A glass window in the kitchen." Miroku whistled in regards to the expensive kamado being installed. The pieces were carefully waiting on a sheet.

"Are you bringing anything from your world?" Sango eyed her manufactured shoes.

"I hadn't thought about that." Kagome eyed the house. The roof over the kitchen was in place but the rest was still being installed. The frame was strong. It was one-storied but larger than any building in the village save the shrine. The window in the kitchen was still covered with protective paper. The carriage that had transported the glass had been driven by a very nervous man.

"It's a wonderful design. So different." Sango smiled.

"There will have to be many children to fill the rooms." Miroku's face was straight but his eyes sparkled. Inuyasha nearly choked. Kagome's cheeks flushed as she imagined the final house, children playing on the grass. A round belly keeping her awake at night.

"How many do you think they'd need?" Sango played along.

Miroku pretended to count on his fingers. Kagome rolled their eyes as Inuyasha overreacted. She beat on Inuyasha's back until he could breathe again. The hanyou nearly lost his mind when Miroku held up his thumb and curved forefinger.

"Oi, what is your problem!" Kagome watched Inuyasha pale. Both humans stared in amazement. The words were Inuyasha's but the voice was female. "Are you making a dirty gesture?"

Miroku was too stunned to respond.

"Down, wench." Inuyasha put his hand on her arm. His gentle tone convinced her to let the matter go. She took another sip of her soda and gave Miroku a warning look. His amusement pulled the corner of his mouth up as their friends still seemed gob smacked. Kagome's obliviousness flattered him. She had taken his words for herself and stunned their friends.

After their quiet lunch, Inuyasha and the men resumed hammering boards into place. Sealing the wood. Laying down the wooden floorboards in the bedroom. Installing the doors. Kagome followed Sango as she swept the dust from the work. She wiped the workdust from the boards with a damp rag.

 _This is going to be our home. I'm going to live here._ Some trays, some furnishings, perhaps a few decorations to cover the walls? Kagome caught herself smiling. Miroku's taunts held some merit. Inuyasha had built a fine house for them. It would feel a bit empty without Mama, Souta and Grandpa. Without Sango or Miroku to fill the silence, it would be very quiet at night. Kagome suddenly felt very much like an unprepared teenager playing house. So many people were working to help her live with Inuyasha. All very grown up.

_Am I really ready?_

"Miroku can barter for some pots and things. He's good at handling that busybody in the village. Unless your mother is gifting you with the basics. You'll have a good firepit for the winter. They're going to build a little cache in the back for easy fuel." Sango ran her hands over the beautiful edge of the shelves.

"Are you alright?"

Despite Inuyasha's reaction earlier, _was_ he expecting a house filled with children? One or two were normal in her age, but Miroku constantly made jokes about a dozen. It was only a matter of time until Sango had a baby. Did Inuyasha even want children? His own childhood had been harsh and horrible and lonely. Or maybe he was excited about having his own family? Sesshomaru was the only relative he had but they weren't close.

"Kagome-chan." Sango grasped her forearms. "It's perfectly normal to be scared. My first night with Miroku was awkward. It's still Inuyasha. He loves you so much."

"M-Miroku?" Curiosity got the better of her.

"He was very kind. We laughed." Sango shrugged.

"D-did it hurt?"

"...no. The first time was a bit strange." Kagome giggled at Sango's expression. "For all his flirting, it lasted all of a few minutes. It was so quiet we could hear the neighbors bickering." Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she remembered Miroku's playboy act. Sango smiled.

"He was nervous. I found it adorable."

"But it got better?"

"With a bit of practice. Patience."

_Inuyasha's not patient. He cannot even wait for ramen some days._

"Kagome! Get out here." The abrasive voice ordered. Sango only giggled as they filed outside. The men were gathering what remained of the tools. The distant crack of lightning caught her off guard.

"Grab the nails. The hammers!" Kagome grabbed a basket. Tools were rescued from the tarps. She and Sango squealed as they ran after the men to gather everything up. It was fun as they got everything back into the shed. Kagome huddled underneath Inuyasha's arm in the doorway as the sheet of rain began to fall. His warm side pressed against hers. Despite the sunlight filtering through the crowds, a downpour had started.

A pack of cards was discovered. They sat in the floor of the house with the door open. The sound of the rain falling against the solid wooden roof and the tarps was comforting. Inuyasha threw her pen at Miroku's head when he caught the man cheating. There was a short, hard debate about whether to count Inuyasha's points in the next round after she helped him organize his cards.

It was Sango's decision to bring out the sake as the lightning worsened. Miroku kissed his wife full on the mouth as the cups were set out. Their card game became progressively less maintained as Sango's dealing got sloppy. Kagome's head drooped against Inuyasha's shoulder as evening fell. His hanyou resiliency had left him less drunk than the rest of them.

"This is kinda nice," Inuyasha murmured against her head.

"The house is amazing." Kagome nuzzled closer.

"Yeah?"

"It could use some color. Some cushions."

"We'll get all that." Inuyasha kissed her temple. She knew he was pleased. The sake had her nodding off while the rain provided background noise. A pleasant sleepiness carried her over the threshold. Kagome was dead asleep when he lowered her to the floor. Her arms wrapped around his bundled haori. Inuyasha closed the door against the rain and cursed as it stuck. Tomorrow, when the rain stopped, he would have to rebalance the hinges.


	12. RSVP

Inuyasha followed obediently as Kagome's mother made notes on her clipboard. Kagome squeezed his hand as the instructions were given. They would spend the night before their wedding _apart_. They would dress separately; Kagome's clothing would take hours to put on. They would dress and then walk to the _honden_ together.

"Mama has hosted weddings here before. Grandpa usually marries them." Kagome whispered. Her mother gestured at the little wooden building where separate rooms connected to a series of long stairs. It was a short walk to the family shrine. The normally calm matron had stray hairs escaping from her bun. A business-like demeanor dominated the tour. The old man and Souta would make sure he dressed right. Shizuka the dressmaker would be in attendance with several other women to clothe his bride.

"Your grandfather is giving you away, isn't he?"

"An old friend of his will be performing the ceremony. I think Grandpa is afraid that he might tear up." Kagome's eyes were full of depth. He squeezed her small hand gently.

"Three-nine. A good date." Kagome's mother continued. "Another couple wanted the reservation but we scheduled them for later. My daughter will have good fortune! Our weather should be beautiful. Papa already booked the car to drive to the hotel. Your friends responded immediately to the invitations - "

"Hotel?" Kagome stopped short. "Mama!"

"A friend of mine heard you were getting married. We normally help the couples get a better rate if they book with the hotel, but given our relationship, they practically offered to give us the hall for free!"

"What about the yard? Mama, we wanted a small wedding!"

"The ceremony will only be the family and Papa's friend. The poor man is almost blind. He won't notice Inuyasha's ears." Mama Higurashi stopped on the beautiful stone path. Landscaped shrubs bloomed with yellow flowers. Inuyasha smartly released Kagome's hand; the girl seemed to be insulted at the idea of this 'hotel'.

"We don't need a hotel. Why didn't you tell me?" The emotion in Kagome's voice made Inuyasha feel defensive. He wasn't sure what was happening but it was big. He could predict Kagome's anger like a rainstorm.

"Why are you getting angry? I thought you would be pleased! The details were easy enough to shift. There's even a suite upstairs for you and Inuyasha. The caterer was happy to switch the delivery location. The florist took a small fee, but everyone has been quite affable!"

"It's my wedding! You didn't tell me." Kagome's foot stomped. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched out of habit.

"You only get married once, Kagome. You have to do these things right!"

"Who's coming to the reception? Did you change the list?" The mother handed her daughter the clipboard and she flipped to the right section. Inuyasha took another step backwards as she noticed the list of names. A small scream of frustration filled his ears.

"Mom!"

"Souta wanted a friend. Your friends all have dates! What was I supposed to say, that they couldn't bring them?"

"You invited Hojo!"

"They've been friends of the family for years! He's your friend."

"I dated him, Mom! You can't invite someone's ex-boyfriend to their _wedding_ without telling them!" Kagome stomped her foot.

Inuyasha choked. _She dated that clown?_

"It was just a movie date! I've known his mother for twelve years. She adores you." Kagome's mother gripped the clipboard a touch too hard.

"He thinks I'm pregnant!"

"What do you want me to do? Cancel the hotel?" Kagome's mother had a harsher tone to her voice.

"Cancel? I...I don't know! I guess not. But you should have told me." His bride seemed flabbergasted. She seemed to be thinking about the place. Inuyasha didn't understand why they both seemed on the verge of tears.

"What's a ho-tel?"

"It's a big fancy inn that hosts parties and events," Kagome answered off-handedly.

"Is that what you want?" Whatever the issue was, the women were both upset. He would have preferred a smaller reception. He didn't know these friends.

"I just wanted a nice party for my daughter." Mama Higurashi blinked. Inuyasha cringed with horror when the first tear slipped down. Kagome's mouth opened.

"It sounds great, Mom. Really!"

"My d-daughter is getting married and moving out." A hand reached up to cover her eye. Kagome rushed forward to hug the sobbing woman. The younger girl started crying too. She wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and let loose into her shoulder.

_What's with the blubbering?_

"My baby's leaving me."

"Mom."

"I'll miss you so dearly," the woman sobbed.

Inuyasha folded his arms to wait while the mother and daughter held each other. His ears folded against his head. Their sadness wasn't about the wedding or the hotel. They were both such heartfelt people that the stress of organizing Kagome's departure from her family's house had boiled over. The house was practically finished except for furnishings. Boxes were already piled in the well-house to be carried over. A futon, sheets, iron skillets, writing paper, toiletries...

In a rare moment of reflection, Inuyasha wished his mother were still alive. He didn't remember his father enough to guess his reaction. Mother would have been proud. Kagome was kind and smart and charitable. The daughter of a good family. Stupid hanyou that he was, his bride would have the best house in the village. They would open her hospice for women and children, a shelter for the victims of the battles. He knew what she really meant. Kagome wanted a safe haven for half demons like him.

"If I didn't love Inuyasha so much, I wouldn't let you go." Mama Higurashi lifted her head to blink at him. His chest ached. Even now, the woman wanted him to feel included, when her heart was breaking.

"You're going to take pictures of your house for me." The woman pointed a lax finger in his direction.

"I will."

"I want dinners and visits and holidays. Birthdays are mandatory."

"Yes, Mama."

"Inuyasha." The matron pointed at him over Kagome's shoulder. His eyes widened.

"Y-yes?"

"Birthdays. Holidays. Dinners."

"Y-yeah, absolutely!" Inuyasha nodded. The woman squeezed her daughter tightly.

It seemed like the moment had passed. Kagome tucked her hair behind her ear. The matron brushed past her and gave him no choice. He bent forward slightly. Kagome's eyes were still damp as her mother squeezed him. She was quite tall for a woman.

"You take care of her."

Kagome collected the clipboard and its forgotten papers off the smooth stone. Inuyasha was surprised by the wash of affection that hit him in the chest. He loved Kagome but he also loved her mother. It would hurt him to lose contact with this improbable woman. She exhaled sharply when he let his hands rest on her back. Carefully, he squeezed her back.

* * *

Piles and piles of little envelopes covered the kitchen table. Inuyasha and Souta wisely remained in the living room while the results of each was categorized and added to The Book. Each little scrap of paper was added to a box. There were phone calls to the caterer about last minute changes to the reception menu for their guests. There were many calls to another shoppe about gifts for the guests.

 _Gifts!_ Inuyasha stopped cold.

"Inuyasha?" Souta pulled on his sleeve.

"I'm supposed to give the parents a gift, right?" The boy nodded solemnly. He cursed as there was another phone call. Some relative calling Kagome to congratulate her. The girl leaned against the kitchen door as she listened to the older voice. Some story about her own wedding as a girl. Her deceased husband. Kagome made a face as the woman just talked and talked.

"They won't expect gifts but you should. You could write a thank you note instead." Souta continued. The boy rolled the dice again. His little piece moved around the game board.

"I'm not good with mushy stuff like that." Inuyasha watched the beautiful girl twirling her hair around her fingers. Her grandfather walked by. Another delivery from a distant cousin had been delivered. The box was placed in the side room with the others. Little boxes with colorful paper and twinkling bows. Numerous little envelopes with money inside. _Kagome's family must be pretty wealthy._

"What kinds of gifts, kid?" Inuyasha had never attended a wedding in this era. Miroku's wedding to Sango had been simple. The reception had been a dinner. Conversation. Jokes about their shared history.

"I dunno. Grandpa likes antiques but none of them are interesting. If you brought something from your world, he could show off to his friends. Just make sure it's not a set of something. That's unlucky. Mama likes flowers. You can't just pull them out of the ground though. They have to be flowers from the store wrapped up with paper."

Inuyasha rolled the little squares. Souta moved his piece for him. Miroku might have ideas. The morally ambiguous man had spent plenty of time scamming the local daimyo out of their valuables. Sango had attended more ceremonies.

Kagome exhaled and rolled her eyes playfully as she clicked the button on the phone. She plopped down on the couch behind him.

"That's like the zillionth phone call." Souta teased.

"We're getting married!" Kagome threw her arms around his neck. Her hands folded over his chest. A kiss between his ears made his toes curl. The warm happiness radiating from his betrothed calmed him. The same excitement made his skin tingle. _Kagome is going to be my wife._ He touched her wrist and kissed the outside of her knuckles.

Souta made a face.

"Not very long now."

"We're getting married." The happy breathiness racked his whole body.

"We're getting married," he repeated.

"The shrine looks beautiful. My friends are coming back from university. The reception is going to be a good party. There's going to be so much sake and beer and champagne. We should probably spend the night in the hotel. It's a four hour train to the inn." Kagome mused. "What do you think?"

_Hotel?_

"Or we can spend the night on the train. We'll probably be tired though." Fingers drummed against his chest.

"After we're married?"

"After the reception. We can go upstairs without driving home. It's closer to the train station anyway. Mama bought tickets for nine in the morning. We can walk straight there." Kagome tugged on the rosary playfully.

"That's smart." Inuyasha squirmed a bit as he imagined walking into a strange bedchamber with Kagome at a fancy inn. In front of dozens of humans. Nobody upset about a half-demon married to a daughter of a shrine.

"What about his ears?" Souta piped up. "How is Inuyasha going to hide his ears?"

Kagome squeezed him protectively. Her hands caught in his shirt.

"Mama!" He cringed as she yelled directly by his ears.

"What? What is it?" The matron rushed out of the kitchen with envelopes in her hand. "Kagome?"

"How are we going to hide Inuyasha's ears? Everyone at the reception will see!" Kagome's weight left his back but she kept her hands on him.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't tell people he's a cosplayer at our reception! They'll ask questions. People will take pictures of him." Kagome's fingers curled into his clothing. He half-turned. She seemed legitimately scared that someone would notice his ears.

"Three-nine is the night of the new moon." Mama Higurashi scrabbled for a book. An almanac was brought out. Kagome grabbed it. "The ceremony is scheduled for the day. We'll have time to get to the hotel, change our clothing, and receive the guests. No one will see him."

"So I can marry Inuyasha the way he is?"

"Of course, dear. We'll keep the wedding photos for ourselves. I wouldn't let anyone hurt him."

"Is that ok with you?"

"That's fine." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome hugged him. _I'll be human on our wedding night and hanyou for the ceremony._ The claws on his hands suddenly seemed dangerous resting against the girl's soft human wrist. He exhaled as he imagined a night with his new wife without worrying about his strength. A human night with Kagome.

Mama Higurashi smiled. It seared through him. _I swear she can read my mind._


	13. Crest

The well in the meadow glowed suddenly as an unnatural light filled its void. Inuyasha jumped through and skidded to a stop. The young brunette girl grinned when she spotted him. Yet another new kimono adorned her small frame. She waved at him cheerfully.

"Inuyasha!"

"What's up, Rin?" No matter how many times he'd warned her, the girl still wandered into the woods alone. Kaede would have to keep a better watch on the child. Even without Naraku, there were still monsters and bandits that could get hold of her. Traveling with Sesshomaru for so long had given her an odd sense of danger.

"Sesshomaru-sama brought me a new kimono!" The girl twirled on her feet.

"I see that."

"Look!" Rin swept her hair aside. He leaned closer to examine the little symbol hand-stitched into the quality cotton. When she turned to face him, he noticed the same symbol stitched onto her shoulder.

"The next time someone kidnaps me, they'll know who I am. Sesshomaru-sama said it would protect me." Rin glowed with happiness.

"What's that symbol supposed to mean?"

"Sesshomaru-sama says it's the family crest. A bandit or someone would try to ransom me. It would give him time to find me." Rin recited. "They're less likely to sell someone with a family crest."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha's forehead creased.

"Oh! Here." Rin darted forward. A piece of cloth was tucked into his hand. A square of cloth with the same symbol stitched into the dark fabric. "Sesshomaru-sama says that all of my clothing has to have this symbol or he will kill you. He said to tell you that specifically."

"I'll...I'll make sure Kaede knows." The little cloth felt heavy in his hand. The girl's brilliant smile blinded him. She kept pace with him as he started towards the village. Most of what she said went over his head. The black cloth in his fist weighed on him heavily.

_Rin probably told him about the wedding. Sesshomaru knows I'm going to marry Kagome._

"Is Kagome coming to visit today?"

"Not today. Her mother took her to visit with friends."

"Is her mother pretty like Kagome?"

"They look alike."

"Is Kagome a princess?"

"No? Where did you get a stupid idea like that?"

"She's pretty like a princess. She has fancy things. Sango showed me the mirror in your house!" Rin clasped her hands together.

"It's from Kagome's world. Things are cheaper there."

"Is Sesshomaru-sama going to live with you?" The innocent question nearly knocked him down. The idea of Sesshomaru sitting across from him at breakfast. Standing in a field of dead villagers after someone dared ask him a question.

"No!"

Inuyasha sped up. Rin lost the skip in her step as she sped up. The hand on his sleeve slowed him down. They crossed over the last stretch of grass before they merged with the road that led to the village. He nodded absently to the men they passed. They always looked past him to find Kagome but he didn't mind. So long as they didn't form a gang to force them out, they could treat him as they pleased.

Kaede was sitting in her herb patch. The old woman was digging with her little trowel. A ridge of dirt showed her day's work. She smoothed more dirt over the little hole in front of her before adding water. Her gray head lifted as he jumped the little fence. Rin exhaled loudly before pushing the little gate open.

"Inuyasha. Where is ye bride?"

"In her world. Have you seen Sesshomaru?"

"Ye brother stopped by with a gift for Rin. I did not speak to him." Her trowel rested on her knee.

"What does this mean?" Inuyasha showed her the black fabric.

"A crest?"

"It belongs to my lord! He wants all of my clothing to have it." Rin recited. Inuyasha's ears flickered with annoyance. Her near-worship of the cold bastard wore on his nerves. She never seemed bothered by his indifference to everyone but herself.

"Does he?"

"To protect Rin." The girl smiled at him.

"His timing is curious. Ye wedding is soon, Inuyasha?" Kaede's knowing gaze made him scowl. The old woman always acted like she knew him. Just because her body was aged didn't mean she could treat him like her junior.

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"I can change Rin's clothing without this cloth. Keep it." Kaede refused to take it. "I believe it was intended for your wedding kimono. Take the cloth to Kagome's mother and she will make the alterations. It is only proper."

"I don't need his fucking crest!"

"Inuyasha, do not be perverse. I am Rin's guardian and I shall not allow it."

"It's not my lord's crest. It's the family crest." Rin piped up.

"What?"

"My lord explained it to me. He assumed you would not know because you are an imbecile." Rin's adoring smile contradicted her parroted insults. "Rin must know in case your humans are too stupid to know."

"Oi!"

"Inuyasha's wife can't be expected to know because she's a foreigner." Rin shrugged.

"What did you say?"

"Kagome is from a different country. She wears a short kimono that shows her legs!" Rin looked between them. "If Inuyasha insists on marrying a human foreigner, he should not embarrass Sesshomaru-sama."

"That bastard! She's not a foreigner!"

"Thank you, Rin-chan. Go inside and gather your kimono. I shall mend them this evening." The girl bowed before skipping inside. Inuyasha listened in irritation as she opened the chest filled with gifts. Expensive combs and sewing needles. Hair pins and tortoise shells.

"Sesshomaru is providing that girl with a large dowry. A small fortune lies within that chest. Rin will be able to afford whatever life she chooses." Kaede shook her head.

"Speaking of gifts – what do you give a girl's parents? I need something for Kagome's mother and grandfather. It has to be something nice. They rented out an entire inn for the wedding dinner. They're serving beef after the service to all of the guests. They're spending money on little decorated boxes. There's an entire room filled with presents from her family!"

"You've waited this long?"

"No one told me, baba. I need help."

"I am sure Rin would part with something. The items in that chest – "

"I'm not taking any of her castoffs. It has to be from me. Kagome's family is spending a fortune. They've spent money on my clothes and the trip to the mountains. They bought a mountain of paper to send out notices. Kagome's mother has new clothes. Even her kid brother has new clothes."

"Something special, then?" Kaede's eye looked away. She fell quiet.

"Kagome's grandfather collects junk that he calls 'antiques'. None of his sutras hold power. Miroku could probably find something for him."

"And the mother?"

"A great cook. She makes the lunches Kagome brings here. Her husband died when Souta was a baby. She likes to visit little shoppes and art galleries. Books! She reads books." Inuyasha remembered.

"I have an idea but you would have to travel. Is your presence required before the wedding?"

"They're handling the guests and the food and the decorations. I have to be back the night before."

"It might be wise to take Miroku with you. That man could talk a nun out of a convent. Take that cloth to Kagome's mother before you leave the village."

"You'll help me?"

"Only if you take that cloth to Kagome's mother." Kaede's stern expression left no room for discussion. Inuyasha cursed as he turned and fled. The old woman set aside her trowel and eased to her feet. She smiled as she remembered the dark cloth in Inuyasha's hand. The stoic elder brother had given his sibling a fine gift. The hanyou would never believe Sesshomaru's intentions might be honorable.


	14. Gifts

A/N: Fixed upload error that caused random italics.

* * *

A thousand colorful cranes had been attached to petite ladders and strung in the limbs of the Goshinboku. Kagome clasped her hands over her heart. The wind made them swing elegantly as if the tree were congratulating her on the wedding. The wedding between the girl that had grown up underneath its branches and the boy whose had dreamed against it.

"Oh, Mama!" Kagome felt tears threatening to fall. Her mother stood beside her. An arm wrapped around her. Souta and Grandpa were waiting nearby.

"It took us ages," Souta pouted.

"Thank you." Kagome turned to kiss her little brother. He squirmed but didn't complain. Her grandfather smiled. The effect really was amazing. The fading sunlight fell on the ancient tree. Shadows cast light on the cranes underneath. One thousand shifting cranes swaying in the breeze, swaying on the ground.

Inuyasha had been gone for days. Kagome looked towards the well-house again but it remained silent.

"The wedding is tomorrow. Perhaps you should go check on things?" Kagome's mother hinted.

"Inuyasha promised that he would be home tonight. I told him it was important." Her legs were actually weak with nervousness. It would be _just like_ Inuyasha to be late to their wedding. His clothes were waiting in the groom's preparation area. Her clothing would arrive in the morning with Shizuka. A lifetime of wedding disasters meant that she was territorial about her creations. No wine, rain or mud would be allowed to ruin it.

"Perhaps he is nervous." Grandpa nodded.

Kagome played with her hair. Conditioned and styled, it would be tucked under her _bunkin-takashimada_ for most of the day. Mama's treat to the day spa had been a welcome distraction from her wedding jitters. Grandpa had taken the luggage to the hotel. Souta had carefully swept the path from the shrine.

"Come on, Buyo." Her brother bent down to pick up the cat. The family pet had been watching the cranes for hours. He growled as he was taken away from his entertainment. Souta disappeared into the house.

"Don't wait too long, Kagome." Her mother touched her arm as she moved. Grandpa made a sound as he passed her. The wind blew again and the cranes flew. It stirred her hair.

Kagome went to sit on the little bench underneath the Goshinboku. She felt the cool stone underneath her. The aura surrounding the tree was always comforting, like coming home. Morning would be here before she knew it. The rapid schedule her mother had set left no time for delay. It would take forever to put on her attire. Inuyasha only had to change once during the entire day. She had to spend hours putting on the _shiromuku_ and the _iro-uchikake_. It was probably better that way. Inuyasha wasn't very patient. Dressing him would probably require some work.

The hotel banquet hall was pale and large. Her _iro-uchikake_ would look beautiful against the backdrop. There would be a beautiful sushi table and sake. Her friends would probably embarrass her with school stories. She only hoped that Hojo wouldn't talk about their movie date. It would upset Inuyasha. Still, there would be sticky rice and daifuku! A course of carved steak for Inuyasha. Kazunoko and datemaki. Her mouth watered as she remembered the samples.

A heavy thump startled her. Her feet were already on the ground when the door to the shed opened. A swathe of white hair shone in the sun. He 'oofed' as she practically tackled him to the ground. He landed on his backside but cushioned her fall. Their kiss was passionate and sloppy. Kagome gripped onto his hair.

"What took you so long, baka?"

"Sorry." Inuyasha let his hands rest on her thighs.

 _T_ he love in his eyes warmed her soul. Her nerves faded. She was still nervous about the ceremony but Inuyasha would be there with her. A happy day with her favorite guy in her world. Two weeks together in her world.

"You are so lucky you're not late." Kagome kissed his cheek. The horrible ache she'd felt during their separation still waited in her breast.

"I ran all the way back. I wouldn't be late." Inuyasha shifted. His arms wrapped around her waist.

Kagome kissed him. The past few days of separation poured out of her. Wide, warm hands held onto her hips. He smelled like sweat and sunshine and Inuyasha. She'd been wondering where he was, what he was doing, what he was thinking about the wedding. She'd imagined him showing up during the night at her window. She'd imagined him showing up during dinner or breakfast.

"I have gifts," Inuyasha exhaled during a break. "From the others."

"Gifts?"

"Totosai sent you a gift, if you want it. Rin collected red feathers for your arrows." Inuyasha kissed her bottom lip lightly, unable to resist. Her right hand found his ear. It twitched inside her hand. "A barrel of sake from Mushin. A special fan from Sango."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" The fan drawn from within his robes was gorgeous. A white fan with silver roses. She instantly recognized the handwriting of the characters painstakingly added to the thin silk. Miroku had written a blessing for them both.

"Kaede said to wear it during the ceremony. For good luck."

"I will." Kagome carefully closed the fan and held it against her chest. It would be tucked inside the layers of her _shiromuku_ unseen. Her adopted sister could craft the deadliest of weapons and the most delicate woodwork. It made her feel slightly inadequate. She would have to force Sango to teach her. The woman was simply too talented.

"Sango let Shippou make the tassel."

"I hope you told him thank you." Kagome let her fingers stroke the soft silk chords. The sweetness and hopes behind the gift were heavy on her heart. The kindness of their adopted family was unmatched.

Inuyasha pulled another package from his haori. His clawed hands carefully unrolled something wrapped in cloth. Her eyes widened when she recognized the craftsmanship. The most delicate _kanzashi._ Two parallel arms of silver topped with a round decoration. She brushed her thumb over the ancient metalwork. The look on his face told her it was important. Special.

She desperately wanted to ask him, but she waited.

"I went to my mother's castle. I had almost forgotten." The words were soft. His eyes strayed to the cranes waving in the Goshinboku. The skin of his throat moved as he swallowed. "We've gone there before. Her grave is nearby. I was just a kid when she died. Before she got sick, she took me outside. I helped her bury a box under her favorite tree. I marked the spot for her with my claws. I remember being proud of that."

"Inuyasha..."

"A lot of the things were gone. It's a bit tarnished." The kanzashi had a spot on the back of the round top. Water had probably worn away the box with time and damaged it.

"This is the most thoughtful gift I've ever received." The effort involved in retrieving the artifact touched her. Inuyasha had returned to his childhood home. It hurt him to remember his mother. Yet he had suffered to bring her the most precious thing he owned.

"You like it?"

"It's perfect." She kissed him softly.

"Mother would have wanted you to have it."

"The damage really isn't bad. It's amazing." Her grandfather might have terrible taste in antiques but he was an expert at restoration.

"You don't have to wear it. I know it's old-fashioned."

"Are you kidding? It's beautiful. I have to wear it!" Her enthusiasm cheered him up. She grabbed his face and kissed him thoroughly to prove it. Any residual sadness from their separation disappeared. Inuyasha was home with proof that she was marrying a kind, thoughtful man.

A whistle cut through their reunion.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Her mother's voice called.

"We should go inside." Kagome retrieved the fan from her lap.

"I'll be there. I left something in the shed." Inuyasha patted her leg. She used his shoulders to stand up. One more kiss before she headed for the stairs.

"Grandpa?" Kagome found him with a cup of tea at the table. She showed him the irreplaceable little hairpin. His eyes lit up as he estimated the artifact's age. At least seven hundred years! In good condition, nevertheless.

"Can you fix it? It belonged to Inuyasha's mother." She showed him the tarnished metal. He held it carefully in his long fingers. Her mother was admiring the beautiful fan.

"I want to wear it during the wedding. Please?" Kagome sank into the chair beside him.

"For my granddaughter, I shall do my best. This is a fine wedding gift. Quite rare." His fingers gently touched the metal lattice work. The old man's pleasure was plainly displayed.

"It's one of a kind. Please be careful."

"I will do no harm. This once belonged to a noble clan here in Edo. See the smith's initials?" She bent forward. Her grandfather was practiced in finding small details. Sure enough, there was a pale flourish in the silver. The man's fingernail hovered above another pattern. "I do not believe you will be the first bride to wear this pin. Was there a mate to this one?"

"I'm not sure. Inuyasha's mother passed away when he was a child."

"His mother's hairpin? That's quite romantic." Her mother seemed intrigued. A hand pressed to her breast, she stepped around the table for a closer look.

"I'm sure there must have been a mate. Pity."

The door opened. Inuyasha stepped inside. He gently lowered the bag strapped over his shoulder. They waited as he removed another object from the interior. A black sheath decorated with golden flowers covered a very small sword. Inuyasha cleared his throat. Souta rushed to her side. He bowed and offered her the weapon.

"A _kaiken_. From Totosai." Inuyasha let her take the little blade. Her grandfather's eyes widened when she gently pulled the double-bladed sword free. Longer than her hand, the blade was sharp enough to reflect the light. A shimmer of partial patterns flashed against the wall.

"Sango offered to show you how to use it. A woman should have something to protect herself." Inuyasha watched her family's reactions. _Inuyasha doesn't know. Wearing a blade has become a harmless tradition in our time. It hails from the Feudal Era when a female samurai married. A more dangerous era._

Kagome nodded and pushed the sword back into its sheath. Its dark beauty shimmered.

"That's so cool!" Souta whispered.

"I'll wear it." Kagome nodded. The seriousness in those amber eyes calmed a bit. The beautiful details were nice underneath her thumb. She owed Totosai a sincere thank you. It was a good idea to keep a blade at hand in the Feudal Era. Sango would have to train her to wield it properly.

"Souta." The boy snapped to attention. His mouth opened when Inuyasha reached into the bag again. His finger pointed at himself briefly before he grinned. Kagome pushed his shoulder. The overjoyed expression on his face was worth whatever journey Inuyasha had dragged Miroku through. Having something from his new big brother would make him proud.

"My friend is a monk. Who knows, you might have your sister's gifts." Inuyasha shrugged. "If you train well, I'll bring you something better. If you promise not to use it against your friends. This is a man's promise."

"I promise!" Souta nodded his head.

Inuyasha pulled a _bō_ staff from the bag. The fabric relaxed around another shape without the rod. Her betrothed showed Souta how it was made of bamboo. It could snap back hard if needed. Inuyasha rotated his shoulders and made a slow, gentle strike against Souta's knee. Not enough to hurt the kid. Her mother nodded slightly in approval.

"Only outside. It's not a toy." Inuyasha held up a clawed finger.

"That is the coolest gift! You're really going to teach me?"

"The first time he met Miroku, Inuyasha was held off by a _khakkhara_." Kagome bent down. The boy's eyes widened. His hero worship of Inuyasha was extreme. "They ran through the whole town. Miroku knew how to block Inuyasha's attacks. It's a really cool gift."

"Thanks, Inuyasha!" Souta grabbed him around the neck.

"It's your heritage, kid. I can't teach you the reiki but you should be able to protect yourself."

"I'll practice every day after school."

"It doesn't interfere with your schoolwork." Inuyasha met Mama's eyes. She nodded gratefully. "Your education matters. You have to be smart to get along."

"Yes, Inuyasha." Souta grinned at her. It wasn't as cool as the little sword but Inuyasha had promised to spend time with him. He stuff his tongue out at Kagome and watched her huff.

The hanyou's shoulders hunched. Her mother seemed nervous when Inuyasha met her eyes.

_Did Inuyasha bring back a gift for everyone?_

"How did you do all this?" Kagome broke the expectant silence. "You weren't exaggerating when you said you ran all the way home. Just the sword must have taken a day or two."

"Kirara gave us a lift. It was faster than running to Totosai." A solemn vow was made to bring the little cat an entire fish for herself.

"You're completely mad," she grinned.

"I know." Inuyasha gestured. He pulled back a chair for Kagome's mother. The matron looked wobbly in the legs. She used his arm to lower herself into a seating position.

"I don't need a gift, Inuyasha. You needn't have troubled yourself."

"Are you kidding? Course I did." The hanyou bristled. He rested on his knees but gently grasped her mother's right hand. His thumb rested against hers. The nearness of his long, sharp claws didn't bother her at all. A knife could have cut the tension in the air. Inuyasha's attention was utterly focused on her mother.

"I'm not good with words." Inuyasha's left hand dipped into his coat. His head dipped forward; his left ear was flat against his head while the other spun. Kagome's curiosity doubled when he removed a folded square of paper. It was fairly plain. Her mother accepted the little thing. It opened with one hand. She remained rooted to the spot while her mother consumed the dark scratches. Her hand gripped Inuyasha's possessively.

_I have to know what he wrote._

"Mama?"

"I know it's not a proper gift." Inuyasha ignored her. "I didn't have much tutoring."

"What is it?" Souta tried to see what was written. Her mother closed the little square.

"I didn't know what to offer. Nothing seemed enough." Inuyasha shook his head.

"You wrote a letter?" Kagome heard her own surprise. Never in their relationship had she seen the boy pick up a brush. He despised the smell of ink. The smudges on the page had been too messy; it wasn't Miroku's writing. Inuyasha had given her mother a heartfelt message. His discomfort meant that it was something important. Deeper emotions still eluded words most of the time.

"Mom!"

Inuyasha flinched when her mother touched his head. She only leaned forward to kiss his hair.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Grandpa prompted.

"Yeah, Mom. Read it!" Souta brightened.

Kagome saw the fear on Inuyasha's face. A silent exchange between her betrothed and his mother-in-law was happening. The little square of paper was tucked into her mother's front pocket with care. The boy's shoulders dropped with relief. She gently shook her head.

"Keh. Next, then." Inuyasha moved away from her mother. The object in the bag was heavier than the others. Larger. The delicate little objects were moved away. Her hairpin and the fan. Her grandfather shifted a bit in excitement. The bag was removed from one end. A beautiful samurai sword rested on her family's normal wooden table. The ornamentation was exquisite. Grandpa leaned back in his chair. The katana had been created for a larger man. It was a carved blade with a gilded hilt.

"Awesome!" Souta cheered.

"It's not possessed like the Sō'unga. It won't give you any trouble. I made sure before I brought it here." Inuyasha shrugged. "An antique for your shrine. It's a decent blade. I hope it's a good replacement."

"How did you acquire this?" Grandpa seemed afraid to touch the seal. Kagome leaned closer to examine the brass metal. It wasn't an ornamental sword. It was the sword of a daimyo. A real blade to be wielded by a known samurai. She didn't immediately recognize the signs but her grandfather did.

"Kagome mentioned that jerk was somebody important."

"What is it, Papa?"

"That is the seal of Oda Nobunaga." Grandpa stated.

"You traveled to Owari?" Kagome turned on the hanyou.

"Oda Nobunaga?" Souta repeated.

"Do you know how much that sword is worth?" Grandpa was having a fit.

"Oda Nobunaga!" Kagome grasped hold of Inuyasha's haori.

"We met that idiot Nobunaga when we banished that stinking toad. You seemed impressed. Sango knew where the family lived." Inuyasha seemed a bit perplexed by their celebration.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed and hugged him around the neck. Her grandfather was openly crying. Souta jumped up and down.

"What's the big deal?"

_Trust Inuyasha to carry around a priceless artifact like it was nothing._


	15. Baby Talk

The quiet little shrine was abuzz with nervous excitement. The grandfather in the little shed was painstakingly working at the little table, work lamp angled to highlight the little metal hairpin. His daughter-in-law had sent dinner out via Kagome, given the rushed timeline. Souta had volunteered to help his mother with dinner. The mother of the bride was casually rushing from one wedding detail to another. She was answering last minute phone calls. Relatives were calling to confirm the address of the reception. The rent-a-priest had called to confirm the time.

Inuyasha's eye twitched at the schedule in front of him. _The whole family should be committed._

"We're having an early dinner. That's now." Kagome's mother dipped a spoon into another pot.

"You have to be awake by eight. Souta will help you with your bath." The woman's demeanor left no room to argue. Putting the kid in charge of him?

"Shizuka will arrive at eleven to start dressing Kagome. Papa's friend will expect to walk the grounds before the _shinzen kekkon_. We decided not to have any flutes; no need to worry, Inuyasha." The woman briefly tweaked a rotating dog ear as she opened the fridge.

Kagome shifted her dining chair closer to his. The weight of her head on his shoulder helped. The act of Kagome becoming his wife excited him. The ceremony and the curious strangers churned his gut. The kid had helped him practice the vow. While the tradition was to swear his oath to the kami, he preferred to consider the humans pinning their hopes on him. His promise was meant for the Higurashi family. That weighed heavier on him than any spirit.

Steam burst into the air as the pasta was plated. Soba noodle salad was unceremoniously served. Inuyasha pushed his portion around his bowl. The beautiful girl beside him was also having trouble transferring food to her mouth. Souta grinned at him across the table. The matron paused to make another little note on her pad.

 _I'm getting married._ Inuyasha swallowed.

"Will you pass the salt?" Souta broke the silence. He pushed the little tower across the wood. Another round was applied to the child's dinner.

Souta was given the task of clearing the table and washing the dishes. He stood on a little stool to reach the sink. Inuyasha stopped short as his mother-in-law put a hand on his chest. He had been prepared to follow Kagome into the living room.

"Kagome should be in bed before ten. It will be a long day tomorrow." Higurashi ordered softly.

"We won't stay up long."

"Get some rest, Inuyasha." A cool hand touched his cheek. She moved past him. Grateful for her trust, he followed his betrothed into the yard. The girl's skirt swayed over her long, pale legs. The tree full of cranes blew in the evening breeze.

_Where is she going?_

Inuyasha watched the girl's swinging behind as she scampered ahead. He grinned as she suddenly took off at a run. Years of exercise in his world had made her fast for a human. Slow for a demon. She yelled at him as he caught up. The grass in her backyard tickled his feet. His arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Gotcha." Inuyasha kissed her neck.

"Baka, you were supposed to chase me." Kagome pouted.

"Cold feet?" It was almost a joke.

"I'm wearing socks." Her behind shifted against him. He caught her teasing smile. "Miroku is probably waiting on the other side of the Well. The two of you could be in the next province by morning."

"Boozing, wenching - "

"So there _is_ a plan." Kagome spun to face him. Her fingers tweaked his nose. He caught her fingers and followed the motion to her wrist. Soft skin made his lips tingle. Her eyes sparkled.

"I love you, wench." Miroku's stupid reminders played in his head. Sango had pulled him aside for a quick conversation, taijiya to hanyou. _Make sure you tell her you love her, baka. Be gentle with her. Kagome deserves a happy wedding._

Inuyasha was rewarded with a kiss. Her hand on his cheek guided him as their lips softly collided. The night air was cool on his skin. Kagome shivered slightly.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" He kissed the round lobe of her ear.

"What was in the letter?" The sneaky girl wrapped her hand around his neck.

"Letter?" His lips wrapped around her ear.

"The letter...you gave Mama." Kagome's breath hitched as his hand slipped underneath the band of her skirt. The skin of her hip was warm against his palm. It sufficiently knocked her off balance. The pulse under his tongue throbbed faster. Her eyes drifted closed.

Kagome nearly melted against his chest with a little moan when his hand dropped to hitch her thigh against his hip.

"I-Inuy-yasha." Fingers pulled on his collar.

 _A private room in a fancy inn with Kagome._ His hand was splayed on the skin of her under-thigh. Years of practice made him hyperaware of the claws on her human flesh. The claws he routinely hid. Humans took one look and knew exactly what he was. A forest spirit. A beast. A hanyou. Kagome didn't care about those things, but people in his era would. The next time they traveled to slay a human-killing creature, they would ask if they wanted separate rooms. They might doubt her if they knew her husband. It was one thing to provide a room to a miko and her tamed pet. It was another to acknowledge a young human girl and her half-breed husband.

"Inuyasha." Kagome protested when he turned his face.

The memory of her mother kissing his head suddenly made him feel ashamed. The woman was letting him marry her daughter and all he could provide was a stupid note? He was too stupid to live in her world, compete with Kagome's schoolmates for work. So he was condemning her daughter to live in his world where people would judge her for marrying an outcast. What if they had a kid? Kagome would send it to school in her world. Souta wore a little backpack and carried books. He wouldn't be able to help.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong?" The wench pulled on his hair.

"I'm not smart like you."

"What?"

"I can't write much."

"Why are you so worried? I can teach you." Kagome shrugged.

"I couldn't read those papers you mom showed me." Inuyasha dipped his head to hide his eyes.

"The marriage license?"

"The papers about your house."

"Ooh! Nobody can understand those. The lawyers write those in really weird language. You have to go to school for _years_ to read legal papers." The truth echoed in her words. Inuyasha felt slightly mollified.

"My characters are barely legible."

"If it really bothers you, we could practice together."

"How much does school cost? The little backpacks and paper and books. You need special clothes."

"You want to go to school?" Kagome's voice pitched. The idea of her energetic hanyou sitting at a desk inside an air-conditioned classroom made her want to giggle. Wearing the uniform! Minding his manners to a teacher and eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"What would we do? Would we live here?" The seriousness of his expression killed her laugh.

"We're going to live in our house, Inuyasha. _Our_ house."

"You wouldn't want to stay with your mother?"

"What are you talking about? We're going to live in our house. The house you built." She squeezed him affectionately. The conversation wasn't making sense to her. Inuyasha wouldn't have the attention span to sit through a lecture. Maybe he could take a class at the adult education center. Mama could tutor him in the kitchen.

"But mothers stay with their daughters so they can help. Your mom can't travel through the well. What if the baby can't?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. She held her breath as her mind finally caught up. The idea of bringing a baby into her bedroom was too weird.

"Baby!"

"What do we do about your school?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Kagome waved her hands. "It is way too early to worry about that stuff!"

"Would you quit school? Pregnant women can't nurse naked men!"

"What!"

"Kaede would have to take you off duty. Maybe I could - "

Kagome covered his mouth with her hands. The boy blinked. Warm air rushed over her fingers. She took several long breaths to consider her freaked out boyfriend. Babies and school! It really bothered her that he was asking good questions. What would she want to do about school? Would the people in Kaede's village want a pregnant miko tending their men? They were extremely conservative about such things.

Kagome cupped his cheeks. "Everything will work out. Do you hear me, baka?"

"You have physicians for that. It would be safer here. With your mom." Inuyasha defied her. The energetic haze seemed to be clearing. She didn't object when he hugged her fiercely. His cheek rested against her head.

"We'll figure it out." Kagome rubbed his back.

"Our kids should have school." It was almost funny, after the shock had worn off. Their impending wedding had Inuyasha worrying about their future children. If they had any. A picture of Inuyasha walking a small dark-haired toddler into a colorful classroom filled her mind's eye. Hovering outside in a tree while they colored and sang songs. A sweet little face with pale eyes. A little wildcat with a temper that could scare the kami.

"School would be good." The robe of the firerat was soft against her cheek.

"What if they had my ears? Can you wear a hat in school?"

"We can find a school that allows hats." It touched her heart that Inuyasha was planning for children, even in some misguided panic about their wedding. Family obligations probably seemed overwhelming to her poor fiancee. One thousand cranes swung wildly in the night wind. Her mouth opened as she imagined many wild, dog-eared children with Inuyasha as their example. On child-leashes to keep them from running wild in the street like an abnormally popular dog-walker.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha's sincerity only made her giggles worse. The children in her eyes were pulling at their leashes.

"You."

"Me?" His pitch increased.

Another image of Inuyasha destroying a hospital waiting room while she gave birth. A host of hospital staff trying to calm him down when he barged through the open window. A dog-eared baby in his arm while he pointed Tetsusaiga at the nurses. Her grandfather casting powerless spells at him. Dousing him with purification water.

"What?" Inuyasha seemed thrown by the hand pressed over her mouth.

"A home birth might be safer." She grabbed him by the hand. He followed her obediently as she dragged him to the back door. His eyes were open when she kissed him. The moonlight had grown stronger. The chill breeze ruffled his hair. An internal clock was warning her that it might be later than she estimated. Their wedding would not be until late afternoon. Butterflies turned as she imagined going the day without seeing Inuyasha.

"Will you come upstairs?"

"Your mom said – "

"Please? I won't be able to sleep without you. I have to sleep!" A dark, lonely room seemed unattractive. Without Inuyasha, she would stay awake. Without a full night's rest, their wedding photos would be horrid. She might wake up in a terrible mood.

"I'll come through the window." Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome sprinted inside. She jumped past Buyo on the stairs. Her family was already preparing for bed, despite the early hour. Inuyasha waited in her chair while she changed in the bathroom. He moved to sit beside of her bed as she climbed under the covers. With permission, the chain on her lamp was pulled by two careful clawed fingers. The ceiling seemed darker than normal.

"You have to leave before Mama wakes up." Kagome rolled on her side. She tweaked a dog ear because she could.

"I will."

"Try to get some sleep." In the darkness, a shadow shifted. A large, familiar weight landed on her leg. The weight of the hand calmed her nerves. She let her eyes slide closed. Her muscles relaxed in sections as the silence of the house wrapped her in a blanket.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Night, wench."


	16. Dressing

Souta sat next to Inuyasha as they took their breakfast on the bench underneath the Goshinboku. The sun was still rising and the air was crisp. The boy happily shared his portions while his new big brother ate in silence. His mother was having breakfast with Kagome. They couldn't allow Inuyasha to see his bride before the wedding, but they couldn't let him have breakfast alone.

Souta took the trays inside to his grandfather to clean. Kagome was locked in the bathroom. His mother was still dressed in her dressing gown. He rolled his eyes at her orders but skipped outside. Inuyasha followed him across the grounds to the building adjoining the shrine. The decorations were different than the main house, more formal. Pale wood and expensive scrolls and polished-to-a-shine decorations. Inuyasha followed Souta into a room. The boy fiddled with the handles that controlled the water in the little tub while he undressed. The lukewarm water didn't burn his skin. Souta left soap and a long-handled brush on the edge. The scentless soap Kagome had purchased for him was withdrawn from a plastic bag. Souta ignored his complaints about dousing his hair with the entire bottle. The boy helped massage the soap into his scalp, every damn strand. Inuyasha sneezed bubbles.

Souta left him alone to scrub his skin with the soap. The Higurashi family was determined that he be spotless. The boy had taken his bath the previous night. The human's skin still reeked of soap. The impending night of the new moon was already in motion, weakening his nose. He grumbled but used the brush until the bristles bent. Souta returned to douse his head with water. He grumbled about the water in his ears. A big fluffy towel was brought out to dry him off. Another was brought out to towel off his mass of hair.

Inuyasha sat on the floor while Souta combed out his hair. The lack of purpose left him thinking about Kagome. In a matter of hours, she would be his wife. He would be a husband. It seemed unreal. The beautiful, kind and smart girl wanted _him_. It was hard to let ago of his doubts. No more chasing Kagome to the well, afraid that she wouldn't return. If they had children, she couldn't abandon them to run home during a fight. The girl was _really_ promising to stay by his side. It wasn't just words, like it had been with Kikyo. She wasn't asking him to change or become human. Kagome wanted to marry him exactly as he was, uncouth and uneducated. She loved him. Her family was willing to accept him.

 _Maybe I could go to school part-time. Like Kagome._ Inuyasha studied his claws. His time was promised to the protection of the village and help in the fields, but there might be something he could learn. Kagome deserved a husband that could help provide for her childhood home, her brother. He wasn't sure how men provided for their families in this era. Attending classes in a building like Kagome's would help him provide for his new family. It was not only the village that depended on him now. Kagome's mother was a widow. Her grandfather was an old man.

Inuyasha exhaled raggedly.

Decades, _decades_ of his life had been spent with only one purpose. Survive. Live to see another day. Then Kagome had entered his life. Caring about the life of a single human girl had spiraled into a group, then a village, then an entire _family_ of humans. Now he was voluntarily putting his neck into the final noose. By accepting Kagome as his wife, it was officially his responsibility to protect the idealistic human. He would always protect her regardless but a marriage was heavier. Permanent.

A noise at the end of the hall perked his attention. Creaks on the shiny stairs let him know Kagome and her mother were inside the building. He heard her voice as a wooden door clicked closed. More steps on the stairs. Shizuka and other strange women were in the hallway. There was a lot of noise on the other end of the building. Boxes made noise as they were shuffled around. The slower footsteps preceded the door to their room opening. Kagome's grandfather carried a little box in his arms. Through his legs, Inuyasha saw several dark-haired women disappear into the door at the other side of the stairs. The door closed.

Souta turned off the hair dryer and brushed his hair straight. The old man set the white box on the plush bed. Kagome's grandfather sat on the plush white duvet. The lid was discarded and paper dropped in the floor. A pile of fabric was carefully removed and draped on the bed.

There was another chorus of female squeals down the hall.

"I repaired that trinket of yours. My granddaughter was pleased." The elder eyed his snowy hair. There was a slight snuff of approval as Souta finished brushing his mane. The kid looked pretty pleased with himself.

"That was a thoughtful tribute to your mother and wife."

"Glad she liked it." Inuyasha shrugged.

A door slammed in the hallway as more footsteps traipsed the stairwell. They all listened to the rustle of fabric and the loud whispers. A hand on his shoulder kept Inuyasha from jumping to Kagome's aide when a group of girls screamed. There was a familiarity to the screeches.

"Kagome's friends." Souta had his hands over his ears.

"How many women does it take to dress one girl?" Inuyasha wanted to march down the hallway to see for himself. Based on the noise, at least six women were required to help Kagome into her clothes. Her mother. Her three friends. All the footsteps back and forth. His weakened nose could still identify the different scents. The old man turned on the television set for background noise while he laid out his clothing. Black silk, gray silk, white cotton.

Souta snorted knowingly. "Women love dressing up. That's why there's a dress montage in every movie."

"A what?"

"The part of the movie where the girls put on different outfits? Remember Kagome's choice on movie night? The girls in the dress shoppe, a dozen different dresses?"

Inuyasha shrugged, taking note of another difference between their eras. Village women normally had one or two kimono. Kagome had a closet filled with clothes, accessories, toiletries...things she would have to give up in his era. Wearing her strangely short kimono as an unmarried priestess was one thing. The status of a miko, especially a time-traveling one like Kagome, was unusual. A married woman wandering about in such strange fashion would attract the wrong attention. She could keep her pink pajamas, what she wore to sleep was private. Kaede had spoken to her, but Kagome was stubborn. In a village like Kaede's, reputations mattered.

A knock at the door startled them all. Mama Higurashi opened the door. Adorned in a fine black kimono, there was no mistaking the mother of the bride. She smiled warmly when she noticed he was still sitting in the floor.

"Just checking up. Is your hair dry?" Why she bothered asking, Inuyasha didn't know. The woman stepped over to touch his hair. Gentle hands checked the length of his hair while he huffed. Souta giggled until his mother turned her appraising eye on the boy. She took a stack of clothes from the bed and ushered him towards the bathroom, reminding him of their strict schedule. Souta shut the door harder than he intended and rattled a picture on the wall.

"Now your attire for the ceremony is quite traditional. For the reception, you and Kagome will change into Western-style clothing." She gestured to the plastic bag resting on the bed. He cringed inwardly at the cost of _two_ wedding suits. In his era, only the bride ever changed clothes! This modern era dressed women strangely enough. He dreaded whatever strange outfit was destined for him.

"Young people and their fads."

Inuyasha obliged and turned his head. The matron was carefully manipulating his heavy hair with some difficulty. He nearly apologized for his inhuman mane. Feeling fingers on his scalp was unfamiliar. His ears swiveled as he heard Kagome's laugh echo through the walls. The women were having fun dressing her in the layers that made up a _shiromuku_. Kagome's loud friend make a joke that burned his ears. All those times her friends had inquired about her 'bad boy' were they making a euphemism about their friendship? The horny, oversexed womanizer better described Miroku than himself! Kagome had not _tamed_ him!

"Are you alright?" Kagome's mother noticed his burning cheeks.

"It's nothing."

"Western-style suits are quite modest. You have nothing to worry about." The warmth in her voice soothed his ego a bit. Who cared what Kagome's friends thought? Her mother trusted him. They knew he wasn't some pervert that crawled through her window for 'nighttime visits'.

"There! Let's check the mirror." Kagome's mother accepted a handheld looking glass from her father-in-law. The jiji went to the door when a strange voice called for him. The priest was looking for him.

"Very handsome." A small hand squeezed his shoulder. His own image filled the frame. The mirror was dropped on the bed. Following her kind orders, he stood, ready to be dressed.

"I must check on Kagome. You should get dressed. Souta, help Inuyasha!" She called gently.

"Yes, Mom!" The voice was slightly muffled through the door.

"We might just make our schedule. Souta!" The woman seemed torn but hurried out of the door with haste. The hakama on the bed were simple enough, if softer and thinner than his own. There were several layers to be adorned. He eyed the tabi with a twitching brow. His clawed feet would rip through the thin fabric in no time. That would be just his luck, wouldn't it? To show up with torn socks to his own wedding! He scoffed as he quickly donned the first layer of his kimono. His robe of the fire-rat seemed pedestrian next to the shining black fabric. Did Kagome's mother want him to wear the Tetsusaiga? If not, where would it be stashed during the wedding? Surely he could avoid any incidents that would require a transformation until tonight?

Souta burst out of the toilet with a beaming smile. His shiny black clothing swirled around him as the kid spun on his toes. He wore a coat like the fire-rat that buttoned down the middle. The hakama were the same style he had worn to the tailors' with the buttons instead of fabric ties. He quickly evaluated the other clothing wrapped in protective plastic. A Western-style suit? It didn't look so uncomfortable, just strange.

"Can you help me with my bowtie?" Souta held up a scrap of thin cloth.

"What is a bowtie?"

"I'll ask Mom. Need help?" Souta climbed on the bed. Souta helped him to tuck the kimono into his hakama smoothly and free his hair. He allowed the kid with his nimble fingers to tie thick knots on his clothing. Souta stepped back with a serious expression as he surveyed him.

"Well? Is that it, kid?"

"You look grown-up. It's weird." Souta shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Kagome will like it. You're all cleaned up. Hey! Would you bring me back a present from your trip?" Excitement gleaned in the kid's eyes. "Matsumoto Castle was built in your era, wasn't it?"

"Never heard of it."

"But you've seen other castles, haven't you? With real samurai and princesses?"

"Course, kid."

"Do you have a castle?"

"No. Kagome and I are going to live in the village."

Another knock at the door preceded the return of Kagome's mother. She left the door open while she clasped her hands together. He quickly checked his gray and black clothing for anything out of place. There was no warning before she came forward to squeeze his arms in her dainty hands. The tears threatening in her eyes made him squirm. Women and their tears - he could never predict whether it was based on happiness or disappointment. It unsettled him.

"What do I do about these?" Inuyasha held up the thin tabi in his hand.

"Your socks?" Tears blinked back from her eyes.

"Can you finish my bowtie?" Souta interrupted.

"Yes, yes. Sit." Inuyasha did as he was instructed. He watched with curioisity as she deftly tied the little cloth around Souta's neck. The result was a little knot that balanced evenly on each side. Her attention turned to his sharply adorned feet. She seemed to understand his conundrum. Her finger rested against her chin lightly as she thought.

A larger pair of tabi were procured from the prepared tailor. Careful wrapping of his claws with a layer of gauze and a quick prayer finished his dress. He stood carefully but the gauze seemed to hold.

"Kagome is still dressing but we seem to be slightly behind schedule." Her fingers snapped as she grabbed his geta, the pair that he would adorn at the bottom of the stairs. She passed the geta to a young woman in the hallway carrying boxes. The door to Kagome's suite opened and Kagome's schoolmates poured into the hall. They waved at him excitedly. He held up his hand.

_Kagome, where's Kagome?_

With nothing left to do, his nerves returned with full force. The impending ceremony intimidated him slightly. His vow to Kagome and her family in their own ancestral shrine had to be recited properly. If he stumbled or embarrassed himself, he would never forget it. If he could get through the next few hours without embarrassing her family, they would be man and wife.

"How did you propose to Kagome?" Souta jumped on the bed. His legs kicked against the sides lazily.

"What?"

"What did you say? When you told us you were getting married, I got confused."

"We were having a special supper under the Goshinboku. I-I don't know. We ate and sat on the blanket. I just blurted it out, I guess. I'm not good with words so I just said it plainly. It was loud and sudden. I just asked her." Inuyasha remembered that night under the stars, watching the lights shoot overhead. The way he'd grasped her hands and barked out his feelings. Her pretty face staring at him in shock. _"Are you serious?"_

"Is that romantic?" Souta frowned.

"I dunno. Kagome said yes and kissed me." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Did you give her a present?"

"I wasn't planning it! Well, I was thinking about it. It was spontaneous!"

"All of our relatives are going to ask. You should tell it better." Souta counseled confidently.

"Gee, thanks."

"Come along, boys!" There was a noticeable rustle of clothing from the women's side. Souta hurried into the hallway. He took a step, testing his clothing. On second thought, he turned for the Tetsusaiga. With his protection at his side, he felt much more natural. He entered the hallway more cautiously. Souta's hands on his legs prompted him to stand at the stairs. His hands clenched as he waited for instructions. Shizuka passed by the doorway as they spilled out. Rustling fabric caught his breath as Kagome stepped forward. Peerless white silk covered her from head to toe. The confining fabric forced her to take small, hesitant steps towards the stairs. Souta nudged his legs.

"Move, dummy," the boy whispered.

Inuyasha didn't trust his voice, but he could read the emotions in Kagome's eyes. The normally talkative girl was silent as she turned her head toward the stairs, hiding her face from him. Pressure built in his chest as he began to slowly descend the stairs.


	17. Ceremony

The procession to the _haiden_ was too quiet. Inuyasha's nerves were strung tightly as he fought the urge to say something to the girl beside him. They were moving slowly to accommodate the _shiromuku_ tradition required she wear. Without flutes or drums, with a small procession of humans following them, the lack of noise had him on edge. Kagome's mother smiled at him. His bride seemed to have the same concerns, but she wouldn't look at him directly. Someone had colored her lips with expensive red paint, but she kept her face forward. The red parasol cast a shadow on them both in the sunny stone path. Their gait slowed down further as they approached the red torii that protected the entrance to the Higurashi family shrine. Souta coughed quietly, too quietly for human hearing. He remembered to bow at the entrance of the shrine in unison with Kagome.

_Definitely owe the kid something extra. One cough to bow, two coughs to say something -_

The interior of the _haiden_ weighed on him heavily. The artwork, the crest on the banners over the doorway. It was an enclosed space, much as Kaede's shrine, but larger. Light from the day easily lit the wall where the priest and miko stood, though glass lamps had also been lit. His heart fluttered as Kagome's mother moved to sit on the intricately carved low chairs on the bride's side. The side meant for the groom's family remained empty.

_Don't do anything stupid. They're counting on you._

Inuyasha bowed with Kagome and the others in the room. Kagome accepted the bark of the Sacred Tree from the miko and passed it to him, before he passed it back. Together they offered it to the blind priest and the ancestors of the Higurashi shrine. The priest accepted the bark before he urged them to sit and began to recite the Norito. Inuyasha resisted the urge to clench his hands in anxiety as the priest promised them unending happiness in their marriage, a sacred vow before the kami of the shrine and the Higurashi family.

Inuyasha internally held onto the promise that the wedding would be simple, that Kagome's mother had not added something modern to confuse him. The priest waved a large green branch before them both. Inuyasha flinched as the man brushed him in the head with the stiff ends. There was a cloudiness to the priest's eyes that soothed his worry that he might recognize the demon in front of him and refuse to continue. The miko flanking the holy man retained their smiles as he nearly brushed Kagome with the same branch. The priest's red robes flowed over the bright red carpet as the miko fetched shallow wooden cups for the _ichi no sakazuki_. The miko poured the sake into his cup with three small tilts.

 _The first cup, Heaven, appreciation of the ancestors._ Kagome lifted her eyes toward him as she nearly sipped at an empty cup. Her cheeks colored naturally as the miko filled her cup with three small tilts, undisturbed. His heart skipped several beats at her beauty. Inuyasha fought his bout of irony at the empty chairs in the room as he sipped three small times. The crest marking his clothing was strange to bear. Sesshomaru was hardly family, but he did have a sense of tradition.

 _The second cup, Earth, our marriage._ Kagome was his home, his reason to fight. For whatever years they could share together, he would always protect her. It had been decades since he had last resided in a stationary home. It would be an adjustment for them both, living in his era permanently, without the constant need to travel. The village had accepted their human friends without trouble. He hoped they would accept Kagome and himself. Previously they have been passing travelers, temporary nuisances visiting Kaede, bringing trouble to such a small village. The men had been helpful enough building their home. Adjusting to a young married miko and a dog hanyou in their daily life might be something else.

 _The third cup, our united family._ Inuyasha briefly wished for the presence of their friends. Miroku and Sango might have joined his side of the ceremony, to balance the room. Their wedding had been informal, having limited family as well. Kagome met his eyes briefly with the same longing. _They're our family too, but Kagome deserves a wedding with her mother present._ Even Sango had confided in him that she missed her father, that it had saddened her on their wedding day.

Kagome stood carefully as he prepared to recite his vow to the Higurashi family and their shrine. The second miko offered him the rolled scroll that held the script, written out so formally in proper penmanship. While he could read, his skills were out of practice. Panic briefly took hold when he struggled to find the beginning. Shippo's taunting of his education were more accurate than he cared to admit. Other than Shippo, he was the least educated of his group, and the kitsune was merely a child. Despite being the oldest and the strongest of their alliance, he had the most trouble with reading. His aversion to the strong smell of ink and his instincts did not assist.

"On this day, before the gods, we are sincerely thankful for this ceremony. Going forward, we will love each other, trust one another, share the good and the bad, and swear that this will stay unchanged throughout our lifetime. March Nine. Husband."

"Wife," Kagome's clear voice recited.

Hearing the girl's announcement to her family shrine, he carefully folded the paper in half and rested it on the pale table placed before them. The miko approached and presented them both with a Tamagushi. The little branch was thin and he briefly struggled to hold it in front of his heart with his clawed fingers and bow his forehead against it. They both turned the Tamagushi to the shrine and laid the branches on either side of the vow. Inuyasha's heart raced as they slowly bowed twice, and clapped, then clapped. A final bow was completed.

There were few attendees for the miko to serve sake. Kagome's family waited patiently for the miko to pour sake into each cup. After a call of congratulations, they drank.

 _That's it - we're married._ Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and sensed a similar erratic energy. He wanted to run outside, but he caught himself, and walked out as elegantly as he could. Kagome had no problems keeping a similar pace as before, perhaps not by her choice. Her clothing kept him in check as they stepped into the sunlight outside the shrine.

_I'm married. We're married._

"Inuyasha." Kagome's hand slipped into his larger palm. The shape of her small, human hand helped calm him. Underneath the bridal attire and the red lipstick, Kagome smiled at him. Happiness surged through him and he lost his breath for a moment. People were already filing out of the shrine behind them. Kagome's mother was talking at him and Souta was already calling him big brother. The noise didn't register. There were weird clicks from the camera-machine that had been deemed so important earlier.

"Your hair looks nice." Kagome gestured to the knot holding his hair backwards. Her mother had left enough hair loose to hide his lack of human ears, but his mane was not hanging loose over his shoulders. The rosary had been disguised as part of his wedding attire. He shrugged.

"You look beautiful." Inuyasha was almost afraid to touch her. He had never seen a more beautiful bride or more delicate white silk. No princess had ever looked more regal.

"It took long enough. I can barely breathe." Kagome's teasing tone cut over her brother's excited jabbering. There was a large flash and he covered his eyes.

"Mom! It's daylight!" Souta scolded. "You don't need the flash!"

"It's shady under the roof. It was a test shot!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's hand on his arm steadied him. She steered him towards a bench of stone. Stars danced in his eyes as he pressed his palms against his face.

"Mom, you can't use the flash. He can _see in the dark_ ," Kagome whispered.

"Mom, turn off the flash!"

"We should take photos in front of the shrine. Get your grandfather. Inuyasha? Oh, Inuyasha." A soft hand landed on his shoulder. A matronly touched rubbed circles on his back. When the suns in his vision faded, his mother-in-law dragged him forward. Kagome shrugged as she stood next to him. He warily looked where Kagome pointed while more clicking sounds came out of the machine. He posed with Kagome. He posed with Kagome and her brother, then her brother. Souta fetched Buyo from the courtyard and held him against his chest. When Kagome's grandfather emerged with the priest, Inuyasha found himself being awkwardly pushed into a group to stare at the little machine.

"How long are we doing this?" Inuyasha whispered.

"We have to do photos, silly. Wait. Mama!" Kagome moved forward, restricted by her formal kimono. Inuyasha found himself being posed with Kagome's mother in front of the shrine.

"We should do a round of photos with Kagome and her brother." Inuyasha was pulled away while Kagome stood with her younger brother. Kagome's mother coached the two to stand closer. Inuyasha understood the old man's exhaustion as he sat on the stone bench to wait.

* * *

It had been Inuyasha's foolish idea that after his wedding, he would have had more than a few minutes privacy with his new wife. He had forgotten about the schedule.

After endless pictures in the courtyard, in the sunlight, in the shade, sitting, standing and otherwise he wanted to break the little clicking machine. Kagome had held his hand on the way back to the separate dressing rooms. They had stopped to sign a piece of paper under the supervision of the priest. His embarrassing signature above Kagome's neat, practiced hand made his cheeks redden. No one had warned him that he would have to sign a marriage license. The family name they had provided him matched the name on the legal papers. He recognized the picture on his new identification papers from the last night of the new moon.

"Keep this with you. Everyone carries one." Mama Higurashi pushed the little card into his hand. "Do you have a wallet? Oh, dear. I didn't think. I am sure Papa has a spare in the house."

"How did you get Inuyasha an ID?" Kagome took it from him to examine the little rectangle.

"Your grandfather has many friends, dear. He was able to ask a favor from someone in the government. Your grandfather once performed an exorcism on his daughter, poor thing. She was suffering from a spirit that made her walk around the house at night causing trouble. One visit from your grandfather solved that!"

"Sleepwalking? Mom, that's not an exorcism."

"Your grandfather has great gifts, Kagome. It runs in the family!"

"Sure, Mom." Kagome shrugged. Her mother was already reviewing the marriage license. The priest nodded absently as the taller miko rolled the contract up. Kagome touched his shoulder before the women were ushering her upstairs to the dressing area to remove her _shiromuku._ Inuyasha sat down in the lobby with a cup of tea. Souta perched beside him, kicking his legs in the air. Kagome's mother sent Souta to fetch a new roll of film.

"That was a lovely ceremony, dear. You did well." Inuyasha flinched slightly when her hand touched his head. He relaxed when she only patted his hair. His new mother-in-law turned to pour herself a cup of tea from the moveable cart. She sat on the cushioned seat and sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry about my signature." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Hm? Your signature?"

"I haven't had much practice."

"Oh, the contract! It's only a formality, Inuyasha. Don't you mind." A small, soft hand patted his knuckles sweetly. He drank from his tea and grimaced at his dulling senses. Human noses were practically useless. It was impossible to detect anything with such weak senses.

"If it isn't rude to ask - when do you change?"

"Not long now. I can't smell anything." Inuyasha frowned at the dainty little cup.

"Your ears will disappear?"

"Yeah - when I turn human. As human as you." Like Kagome, she didn't seem disgusted by his half-demon status. She merely looked at him curiously.

"I hope you know how glad we are to have you. It's been a long time since something so good happened to this family." The sentiment weighed heavily on him. He loathed the day that he would disappoint Kagome's family. Would she be so fond of him after their next fight?

"I hate to think how Kagome might feel, getting married alone. I don't want you to feel that way." The sparkle of tears in the corner of her large brown eyes threatened to spill over.

"I've been alone a long time. It's not a big deal."

 _Fuuuck._ Inuyasha winced as tears actually rolled over her cheeks. He knew better than to say stuff like that to Kagome. It made sense that her mother would be the same way. Guilt flooded through him when she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket. He set the cup aside and turned towards her.

"I'm not alone now, that's what I meant. I'm the happiest I've ever been, honest."

"In y-your letter - "

"I meant it." Inuyasha's ears pinned to his head. "Your house feels like home."

Kagome's mother dabbed at her face. When she lifted her sweet, heart-shaped face her eyes were shiny but not wet. She gripped his clawed hand fiercely. The door burst open again as Souta brought his mother a small canister. Mama Higurashi thanked him for the quick return. The emotional human focused her attention on popping open the back of the picture-taker to replace the film. Souta's expression was inquisitive but he shrugged.

The sunlight through the window finally dipped below the pane. Inuyasha turned his hand over to watch his claws shrink and disappear. His hearing deadened and he lost the faint echo of Kagome's voice from upstairs. Souta was staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably when the kid climbed on the bench to touch his hair. A larger, female hand glided over his head to search for his missing ears.

"Is that magic? Wow!" Souta tugged on his ear.

"How strange!" Kagome's mother touch his jaw. His shorter, human teeth seemed to astound her.

"Mom, Souta!" A welcome voice scolded. Inuyasha's head snapped to the top of the stairs. She didn't wait for assistance descending the stairs. Kagome proceeded to scold them for their rudeness. Her clothing was a brilliant red color, a pleasing contrast to her pale skin and dark hair. Blue eyes blazed as she forced strange hands from his dark hair.

"Oh, Kagome. We were just curious!"

"Can you teach me magic, Inuyasha? That's so cool!"

Inuyasha was grateful when his new bride grabbed his hand and pulled him free. He didn't bother glancing back. The next room was a nice sitting area, gently lit, but unused. His heart raced when she turned on her heels. Love and something else filled her eyes. His hands were nervous to touch her for fear of mussing her clothes. The kind, smart, selfless girl standing in front of him was his _wife_. It was surreal.

"Hey."

"Hey, wench." Kagome's red lips quirked. He smiled back at her. While his pitiful human nose couldn't identify the subtler scents that defined Kagome, her presence was a balm against the inexorable panic that always filled him at sundown. Being unable to smell the smoke of her world was a temporary blessing in _that_ sense.

Kagome's hands were gentler than her brother's as her fingers tweaked his earlobe. It tickled a bit.

"The cars are going to be waiting out front to drive us to the reception."

Inuyasha inwardly winced as he imagined the crowd of people at the hotel, all staring at him, judging the new husband of their precious heir. Souta had warned him that they would have questions about his family, his education and any numbers of questions he didn't care to answer. Kagome had promised him the food would be good in any case. All the versions of the menus he had seen featured a course of steak.

"Mama invited my friends from school. Grandpa can't wait to introduce you to his friends. They're all antiques hoarders too. I'm not sure what Mama told them about you, but I'll do most of the talking." Kagome's words came too quickly. She was nervous about the reception too? Her proximity helped. People from her era habitually asked him strange questions he didn't understand.

"Thanks."

"It's only a couple of hours." Kagome's hands reached up to touch his face. "We'll sit together and have dinner and be introduced to people. It won't be so bad."

"Keh." Inuyasha shook his head nervously.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"We're married." Kagome smiled. He couldn't resist smiling back. The girl squeezed him around the waist and rested her cheek against his shoulder. _Nothing else matters. Not the pesky humans or the metal machines they trust or the weird food. Kagome's relatives wants to make a good impression on the town members. It's only a few more hours. How bad could it be?_


	18. Reception

A/N: There is a lemon in this chapter. Skip the third line if you want to avoid.

* * *

There was too much traffic surrounding the hotel, a large building in the middle of a square. Too many smell metal demons filled with humans in festival clothing. Inuyasha stayed close to his new bride and her family on the street. The street lights highlighted the dark corners but his human vision still felt weak. Keeping track of Kagome's mother, grandfather and brother was stressful. Kagome squeezed his hand as she towed him inside. Strangers were bidding his mother-in-law hello. Elderly humans were stopping them to talk and talk. Families with their own generations were drifting inside.

"I've never been inside a building this big." Inuyasha eyed the giant distrustfully.

"It's perfectly safe. It's built with steel by a lot of people." Kagome pulled on his hand and he nervously followed. The large glass doors stunned him. Expensive looking tile gleamed on the floor of the lobby. Kagome's mother had been stopped by a man in a strange set of clothes. The black cloth almost gleamed underneath the dozens of electric lights hanging from the ceiling. The wealth of it all stunned him. A large glass cube filled with water had been built into the wall. Dozens of little fish in glorious colors shot back and forth.

"What a beautiful aquarium!" Kagome clasped her hands together. She leaned forward. A large blue fish lingered in view before sinking to the little pebbles.

"This is an inn?"

"Sort of. It's larger and more expensive. They have spa treatments!" Kagome picked up a little brochure from a nearby table. She opened the leaflet to view the list of services. Wealthy looking patrons eyed them curiously as they filled the lobby. Inuyasha recognized Kagome's triad of friends flanked by their own families. Boys dressed in the same strange suits waited to escort them.

"Inuyasha? What's the matter?" Kagome grabbed his arm. He had inadvertently stepped away from her. Years of practiced distance had pushed him away from his own wife. People were looking at them. Kagome seemed to understand. She linked her hand through his arm. She crumbled the little leaflet as an elderly couple approached. The gray-haired man reaffixed his glasses to peer at him.

"Is that you, Kagome-chan? How beautiful you look!"

"Ahmya-san." Kagome bowed slightly. The couple returned the gesture. "This is Inuyasha."

"Aren't they a sight, Ren? So young!" The wrinkled old woman smiled at him. He kept his expression flat as they examined him freely. "Your mother said the ceremony was lovely. Just a quiet affair at your shrine?"

"Yes, Ahmya-san."

"How romantic! With such a handsome groom. Are your parents here, son?" The grandmother addressed him. He opened his mouth nervously until he felt Kagome squeeze his arm.

"My mother is calling us, Ahmya-san. We have to help her with the hall. If you'll excuse us?" Kagome bowed again. Inuyasha followed suit before she guided him down the entrance. Her mother was guiding Souta away from the water fountain in the lobby towards the large wooden doors. They were allowed past a cordoned-off section with red ropes into a large banquet room. Staff were checking that the tables were set correctly. Inuyasha stared at the red banners on the wall. The high ceilings. A large stone platform in the center of the room upheld an enormous white cake with decorative plants. Kagome shrieked with happiness and dragged him forward. She jumped up and down as she studied the white tiers.

"It's perfect, look! White fondant with flowers! Look at the flowers! Chocolate cupcakes!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha was a bit bewildered by the little trays of miniature cakes on round trays. Each one was decorated by a small mountain of sugary icing in the shape of a flower.

"The servers are still putting the settings in place. Do you like the cake?" Kagome's mom glided between the tables. She smiled satisfactorily at the pile of sweets. Inuyasha watched uniformed men and women adding expensive glass cups to tables. Arranging forks, knives, plates. Each tables was covered with a white cloth. In the center of each was a small bundle of flowers. Little cards with names in flowery writing were being set out. One table in the room was set differently. The flowers looked more expensive than the rest.

"That's where you will sit." Kagome's mother gestured. Inuyasha's human ears picked up the music playing in the background, wind instruments of some kid. He nodded politely to another server and stepped out of his way. Souta wound his way through the chairs to grab onto his clothes.

"It's beautiful, Mama!" Kagome hugged her mother.

"It's turned out so well. They're almost done." The procession of servers adjusting details of each table were slowing. They seemed to be preparing the doors to open. The kind face of his mother-in-law turned on him.

_Shit._

"We're going to open the doors soon. The guests are going to come inside. We're going to have champagne and say hello to everyone." The woman guided him towards the door.

Inuyasha cringed.

"Just be polite and let Kagome answer the questions. We'll make it through." A friendly pat on his arm didn't help. Two people were opening the grand double doors that led back to the entrance. Kagome's mother pushed him into a spot outside the doors. Kagome took her spot beside him as a small crowd of old, peering humans began to file along. Several already had glasses in their hands from waiters handing out refreshments to the bored.

* * *

Inuyasha was exhausted by the time he was ushered back into the banquet hall. People were still standing near the big tables instead of at them. Alcohol was freely furnished. He glared as he caught Hojo's eye. The boy seemed a bit bewildered. His brown hair was sticking up around his human hair. A man who looked exactly like the youth stood nearby with streaks of gray. Kagome was heading off any conversation with the newest nosy relative. A distant cousin was interested in her 'quick' marriage. Whispers about his wife's condition were swirling around. Despite his human ears, his hearing was still better than most. He blamed the idiot schoolboy. As if he would try to trap Kagome into marriage! He wasn't even sure what that meant.

"Eighteen years old! Your wedding photos will be perfect." The relative crooned.

"It's a very young age to be married." A woman with unnaturally red hair tsked.

"Is he going off to service? Where will he be posted?"

"Inuyasha isn't in the military. We just love each other!" Kagome waved her hands. His mood improved when he remembered that the beautiful girl shining in the center of the room belonged to _him_. The red lipstick perfectly matched her red kimono. Her blue eyes shone with happiness. Inuyasha took a small step closer to her as she waved her hands about in conversation. Hojo could be jealous as long as he liked.

Kagome's mother was surrounded by her own friends. He couldn't hear the conversations but she seemed happy enough. Souta was lingering around the group of young girls by the far table flirting with one of the servers. Chou had a hand on what he assumed was her younger brother, Souta's friend. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the boy's efforts to impress her. None of them would let the kid have a glass of his own alcohol. He sniffed at his own glass and easily decided to abstain.

_It's the Night of the New Moon. I have to stay sharp._

Kagome's glass was marked by her lipstick. She had sipped at her champagne several times now after particularly nosy questions about their relationship. When had they met? How old was he? What business were his parents in? Where would they live? What high school had he attended? Why the hurry to marry? Why didn't they choose to wait? Were none of his friends here? Didn't he have any friends? Was he planning to attend the same university? Kagome hadn't been accepted to a university, why not? She hadn't applied? Why was she attending nursing school part-time? Was she pregnant?

"They all ask the same questions!" Kagome turned towards him. She took another sip from her glass and exhaled tiredly. He stepped closer protectively as more people glided by.

"Kagome!" Girlish squeals were a preamble to the swarm. Three girls descended on them. _Ayumi, Eri and Yuka._

"Hey, husband!" Yuka patted his arm.

"Hey." Inuyasha bristled.

"Dyed your hair for the wedding? It's cute!" Eri touched his hair. Yuka nodded.

"Hojo keeps asking questions about you. Like how long you've been together. I think he's jealous." Ayumi kept her voice down. "He brought this girl, Anzu, from university as his date. She's completely in love with him."

"Oh, really?" It was Kagome's turn to look awkward.

"She's pretty but a definite rebound. Hojo is legit jealous of your man!" Yuka leaned on his arm. Inuyasha squirmed as Kagome half-turned to see the girl. A young, tall girl with a purple streak in her hair was talking to Hojo's dad. Pretty enough, but not nearly as beautiful as his girlfriend. _Wife, wife!_ He couldn't help smirking when he caught Hojo looking in Kagome's direction again.

_That's right, baka. Kagome married me!_

"Don't worry. We've got your back." Kagome's breathy friend patted his arm. The other two nodded in agreement. Kagome took another sip of champagne rather than address their warlike formation around them both. _Are all girls like this or just the ones I know?_

"Tell us about the ceremony!"

"Yes! Tell us your mom took pictures."

Inuyasha was glad to fade to the background as Kagome described the priest and the ceremony. They ahhed over how she nearly sipped from her empty cup. Her voice was warm as she described the events. The girls faded to the background when Kagome took his hand. It was easier to ignore the large hall with their fingers interlocked. There was a change in the crowd. Kagome's friends quarreled over their seats as he found himself being pushed towards the head table. He was glad to have Kagome sitting on his right when a strange electronic _twang_ echoed through the room. The background music faded as Kagome's grandfather took center stage of the higher platform.

"Hello, everyone!" The old man waved. There were giggles. "Thank you for being here with us tonight. I am proud to honor my granddaughter, Kagome, and her husband Inuyasha. Isn't she beautiful? Yes, I remember!" The old man waved at his daughter-in-law. "Dinner will be out shortly! Before we begin the lovely meal on your cards, I wanted to extend a heartfelt welcome to our guests. My daughter and granddaughter have been planning this event for months! Haven't they done a wonderful job?" Inuyasha was startled to hear a round of applause.

"Ah, what everyone has been waiting for. The food!" Inuyasha's head turned as a stream of servers in matching outfits were wandering amongst the tables. Kagome squeezed his fingers under the table. "Eat and drink and enjoy!"

Inuyasha's stomach rumbled to life when a plate of artfully arranged food was placed before him. His cup of champagne was thankfully replaced with a cup of tea. Kagome's glass of champagne was replaced with umeshu. Her friends were served umeshu while their dates requested beer. Salmon with cheese, fried bread with shrip paste, squid, kelp rolls, shrimp with egg yolks. The mixture of sweet and salty foods were wondrous. Aware of the eyes watching, Inuyasha ate more slowly than he cared for, less he embarrass Kagome's family. He made a quiet wish for his friends once again, if only to share in the bounty of food being distributed around the food. It reminded him that they had not eaten since earlier in the day. Kagome's bites were smaller than his, mindful of her stiff sleeves and makeup.

"Good?"

"Great!"

"We made sure there's no curry on the menu." Kagome giggled when he finished his ridiculously small portion. The expensive looking plate ware was stylishly designed underneath. Inuyasha watched Kagome maneuver her chopsticks and take polite bites of her food. Her friends and their escorts were also eating at a glacial pace.

_Humans._

It was a lifetime before the servers appeared again to replace the first course with the second. Clear soup with shrimp cakes in glossy black bowls. Inuyasha paused when he noticed the gold edges. Their guests seemed to have awoken a bit. There was a grandmother at the microphone telling a story about her own wedding, many years ago. The voice matched the story from the phone. Kagome leaned closer to him. "That's Aunt Mio. She's a bit senile. She's been repeating that story to everyone for the past week."

"Ah." Inuyasha noted the lack of response from the audience as the grandmother patted her eyes with a handkerchief. She was courteously escorted from the stage by a younger man. Another person took her place. A middle-aged man wearing lenses launched into a blessing for his ex-student.

"My professor. He was always kind about letting me reschedule my exams." Kagome legitimately smiled.

The next course was particularly good: sashimi. Sea bream, tuna, and squid were arranged into the shape of a creature. Thin carrot slices acted as the animal's ears. Kagome's friends teased her about the rabbit until she joined them in a small toast to their classroom pet Bunbun. Inuyasha didn't understand but lifted his own glass. Child Kagome had attempted to rescue a pet rabbit from their classroom by sneaking it out in her uniform. The squirming creature had escaped from her clothes and dropped her pants. Kagome's cheeks turned red.

 _Kagome. Always trying to protect everyone around her._ Inuyasha stayed silent while her friends giggled. He nudged her arm and received a grateful smile.

Boiled vegetables were next. Taro, mushrooms, peas and carrots had been artfully arranged atop a slice of square pumpkin. Inuyasha enjoyed the subtle flavors of kelp, mirin, sake and soy sauce. Pumpkins were one of the sweet vegetables from Kagome's world he liked most. The sweet taste mixed well with the tang of the sauce.

Inuyasha gripped Kagome's hand as beautiful slices of beef were set before them. Kagome directed him to dip slices of the steak into the sauce provided. It was difficult to mind his manners as he let the warmth and flavor mingle in his mouth. He heard the friendly jeers as Kagome's friends noted his one-mindedness. Around the table, Kagome and her friends were enjoying a grilled dish of kinki and yuzu with fresh ginger.

"Kagome?"

"It was a special request for the caterer. It's very expensive beef." Kagome's arm rested around his back. He paused. "Is it good? I hoped it would be."

"A special request?"

"That's from a specialty breeder. The cows live on a very particular diet. The caterer is friend with a distributor. She managed to buy a few pounds fresh from the farm."

"Kagome..."

"I know this wedding is mostly what Mama and I wanted. You deserve to have something special. It's the only thing you really asked to have." Kagome's blue eyes were filled with love and warmth. Inuyasha's heart stuck in his throat when he considered the fat little book full of papers and notes. Special care had been taken to get the food delivered in a timely mannered, prepared separately from the other guests and cooked to perfection. He ignored the others at their tables to kiss his wife chastely. Words always failed him when trying to voice his gratitude for the sweet, thoughtful girl who loved him.

* * *

The little suite off the main banquet hall was blessedly quiet. Shizuka and her assistant efficiently stripped the bride of her red silk kimono. Her hair was freed from its decorations to fall in messy ringlets around her face. A third outfit was removed from protective covering and laid on the bed. Inuyasha balked as he recognized the odd Western suit on the bed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha squeaked.

"It's intermission. Take off your clothes." Kagome flushed in her simple white kimono. The door to the bathroom stayed open as his bride rested her third dress on the wall. The door closed swiftly.

 _They left us together in this room to change._ Inuyasha couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the implications. Kagome's mother thought they were already intimate, that it was nothing to dress together. He muttered to himself as he loosened the knots on his clothing and slipped out of his footwear. Underneath the tabi, his toenails had shrunk to human proportions. He sat on the bed to remove the extra layer of gauze. He cursed when he considered the strange fabric and its odd contraptions. Seeing the suit on Souta didn't mean anything. It was cut differently than he was familiar with wearing. The shoes were shiny and black like Kagome's.

"Kagome!"

"What?"

"How do you put this thing on?" Inuyasha turned the hakama around. Strange little metal clips tumbled to the floor. As he bent to find them in the thick carpet, the bathroom door opened. He tumbled when Kagome emerged wearing a tiny _thing_ that didn't cover her legs. Tiny strings wouldn't stay on her shoulders. They were bare! The lacy thing was low on her breasts. She was fidgeting with shiny adamant stones at her ears.

"Gaah!"

"Why are you on the floor?" Kagome got the clasp closed. Loose black hair flowed over her shoulders. Inuyasha rolled up into a sitting position. It did nothing for the blood pooling between his legs. The little kimono clung to her body. It was a striking difference from the bountiful fabric she had been wearing all day.

"You're going to wear that in public?" Inuyasha grit his teeth.

"I'm getting dressed. It's a slip. It goes _under_ my real dress." Kagome ignored him to separate the fabric on the bed. Inuyasha swallowed hard as the little slip moved against her thighs. The long, pale limbs were on full display. The shape of her behind was easy to see under the cloth. _She's not wearing those little coverings._ Inuyasha's fists clenched.

"Inuyasha? Get up, silly." Kagome held up the bottoms.

"J-just set them down. I'll figure it out." Turning his face away pained him.

"You said you needed help!"

"I'm fine!" Inuyasha grumbled. In the edge of his vision he saw her toss the cloth on the bed. She mumbled something inaudible. The bathroom door stayed open as she continued brushing her hair out and fixing her lipstick. Inuyasha's hand twisted in the bed as she leaned forward to outline her mouth in the mirror. Her shapely rear pushed out.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck..._

"What did you say?" Kagome lowered her lipstick. She turned to study him.

 _You cannot have an erection when her mother comes back. Think of something else. Naraku! Miroku's breath. Ogre guts._ Kagome's sweet, puzzled expression wasn't helping. He shifted his legs to hide his problem. He kept his head down when Kagome walked past him. _Kagome will kill me if her mother catches me in this state. It would embarrass her. Think, stupid! Jaken taking a bath. Horse flanks. Bugs._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome touched his shoulder. He jumped.

"You're not dressed yet? Keh!" His voice couldn't quite manage anger. His bride was leaning down to peer at him with a worried expression. He could see the top of her breasts. _What kind of pervert sewed that thing together? Shizuka? I knew something about that woman was off!_

"Are you...?" Kagome gestured. This innocent whispered question caught him off guard.

"It's shitty timing. I need a minute." Inuyasha felt his cheeks flush. He kept picturing the door swinging open. The gaggle of Kagome's friends, her mother, the dressmaker coming to stare at him. Kagome's eyes darting towards his crotch were only making it worse.

"How often does this happen?" Kagome's lip twitched. Inuyasha kept his head down. The giggle only added to his humiliation. He flinched when Kagome dropped to her knees in front of him. The ridiculous skirt hitched even higher on her thighs.

_She's beautiful._

Inuyasha wasn't expecting the kiss. Kagome's hands drew his face closer. It felt nice but did nothing to reduce his situation. He tried to shift his face away. Kagome's arms wrapped around his shoulders. His head tilted backwards as she moved. To his horror and delight, Kagome's legs were on either side of his waist.

"Kagome - "

Fingers tugged on his rosary beads. Her hands ran across his bare shoulders.

"We don't have forever. I locked the door." Kagome kissed his neck.

"What? You're not serious!"

"It's our wedding. They can wait. I can't." Teeth closed on his earlobe and he nearly lost it. His hand landed on her leg. The useless little strap of her dress had already fallen. The top curve of her breast made him groan.

"Y-you wanted to wait! For the h-honeymoon."

Inuyasha didn't have the strength to resist. Kagome's hand grabbed his wrist. Her mouth hovered over his as she guided his hand. The little noise she made when he grazed her skin blew air over his lips.

"Kagome, you're...?"

"All day." In wonder, the girl moved against his hand.

"Fuck." Inuyasha leaned forward. Kagome didn't object to the contact. His hands found the edge of her useless gown. The girl raised her arms over her head. The urgency of her kiss encouraged him. He fumbled with the knot keeping his formal hakama closed.

"Dammit." Inuyasha worked the little knot. The secure form he had tightened that morning was holding firm.

"Let me help." Kagome stopped him. Each moment felt like an eternity. His bride's smaller, deft hands pulled the fabric. The slight bouncing of her bare breasts was a nice distraction.

Inuyasha shrugged out of the hakama and the annoying modern fundoshi. Kagome kissed him. The feel of her warm body against his made him harden. He cursed the New Moon briefly for his lack of scent. Kagome's warm, wet, open scent would be something else when he changed back. He exhaled sharply when a strange hand gripped him.

"Kagome!"

The girl rose slightly. He did his best to accommodate when she guided him into place. Her breath was heavy as she let gravity ease the way. Inuyasha was suddenly grateful for the New Moon. His hands gripped her hips tightly. The warmth almost made him dizzy. With effort, he focused on Kagome's face.

"You okay?" Inuyasha shifted.

"Yeah."

"Does it hurt?" Kagome's expression wasn't pained, but she wasn't moving either. _Sango warned me. The first time is different for girls. I don't want to stop._

"No, it's just...new." Her hands flattened on his shoulders.

"Does it feel good?" _Please say yes, please say yes!_ The long moments waiting for her answer pained him. Her hands shifted under his hips.

"Grab those pillows." His head snapped to the bed above them. His arms were able to reach the smaller, decorative pillows on the bed. Kagome moved them under her knees. Without warning, she pushed down. Inuyasha's eyes rolled back in his head. His thrust was an automatic response. Kagome made a noise.

"Is that good?"

"Fuck!" Inuyasha caught a tantalizing breast in his mouth. The girl gripped his head as he bit the nipple gently. Her lower muscles moved around him. _Does she like that?_ Inuyasha kissed it before biting the other one. Her noise and the clenching confirmed it. The girl pushed down against him again. Inuyasha's toes clenched.

_Fuck, no. Fucking get it together!_

"Inuyasha," Kagome's eyes closed. The urge overtook him and he thrust upwards. Kagome followed his lead and followed his hips down. Her body ground against his. It intrigued him to watch her own hand drift towards her breast. The pretty, round nails tweaked her nipple gently. He thrust harder upwards.

_That's what she needs?_

Kagome kissed him quickly. Her breath quickened when he managed to thrust and stroke at the same time. Her hands gripped his head for a deeper kiss. The warm muscles surrounding his erection tightened and he tensed.

_Fuck, fuck!_

Inuyasha's eyes shut as pleasure washed over him. His body thrust several times as his toes curled. Happy spasms intensified in his groin. Kagome's muscles contracted lightly. The overwhelming need weakened. The warmth disappeared as Kagome lifted herself.

" _Fuck_." Inuyasha exhaled. A slight weariness settled over him. The sated, happy feeling was nice. The tension from the wedding, the fancy hotel, was relieved until he realized Kagome didn't look elated. She was sitting on her ankles.

"You didn't?"

"It felt good but - "

"Kagome!"

"It was too fast." She looked as embarrassed as he felt.

The knock at the door sent them both to their feet. Kagome quickly grabbed her slip while Inuyasha dove for his shirt. He slipped on the stupid flowery cushions and hit the floor. Kagome's mother called through the door.

"We're fine, Mom! We'll be right out. Just finishing my hair!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha sent her a look.

"Your brother wants to give a little speech. Isn't that sweet?" The matron called.

"Y-yeah. That's great!" Kagome slipped her slip over her head. Inuyasha met her in the bathing room. The girl turned on the sink. He was slightly curious as she wiped between her legs hurriedly. Wet towels were tossed in his direction. Kagome hurried to unhook a white dress with upraised black roses. She unzipped the back and stepped into it.

"Inuyasha?"

"Y-yeah. Of course." He turned off the sink and dried his hands. The little metal tab was cold as he pulled upright. Kagome took control of the mirror as she hurriedly brushed her hair out. Inuyasha caught sight of himself. He wiped the red lipstick off his face.

"Pants, Inuyasha!" The harsh whisper sent him flying. The modern fundoshi he slipped on easily. One leg into each half of the hakama. The little button slipped through the purposeful cut. He slipped the white shirt over his arms. The stress of time made his heartbeat skyrocket.

Kagome helped him button the dress shirt. They were forced to unbutton the pants to tuck the shirt in. The black coat was thick and stiff. Kagome showed him the special hold on the side for Tetsusaiga. It looked out of place but there was little to be done. It was the night of the New Moon in Kagome's era with dozens of strangers around.

"You're wearing those?" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as she sat on the bed to place her shoes. Black, shiny shoes with thin heels. Tiny black paper flowers at the edge. _How can anyone walk in those?_

"They match the dress." Kagome extended her leg to assess the result. The dress was tapered to her waist but flowed down to her knees. It was a relief to see the straps were thicker than her slip's.

"It's pretty." The words brought a smile to her lips. She kissed him chastely.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too." His wife adjusted his coat before scanning the room. He took her hand as she headed towards the door. Down the hall, Mama Higurashi was swaying slightly with a glass of wine in her hand. The female friend seemed relieved to see them exit the suite.

"Is your mom drunk?"

"Mom?"

"There you are! Isn't she lovely?' The matron gestured with her glass. Red liquid sloshed onto the shiny tile floor. The controlled, dignified woman giggled.

"Let's get back to the hall, ok?" Kagome let go of his hand to guide her mother.

"He's wearing a suit!" The matron pointed a finger at his clothes.

"Inuyasha IS wearing a suit." Kagome repeated. She whispered an apology to him as they ushered her down the hall.

"It suits him!" The grown woman giggled at her easy pun. Kagome passed him her mother's glass to avoid further spillage. His awkward feelings were relieved by her state. If they were lucky, she would forget the suspicious amount of time required for them to dress.


	19. A Piece of Cake

Kagome clasped her hands together when her brother took the stage. Feedback echoed through the speakers as Souta mishandled the microphone. Inuyasha frowned as people at the next table giggled. She covered the fist on his knee with her palm. His intentions were sweet but her mother's friends meant no harm. Her little brother was very cute in his little suit with his big happy smile.

"Your brother is so adorable!" Ayame whispered.

"Hello?" Souta held the microphone with both hands. "I'm Souta. Kagome's brother, if you don't know me. I'm really happy that Inuyasha decided to marry my sister. He's really strong and brave and he makes our house feel nicer. Like it's smaller, but in a good way. I like spending time with him, so I hope they visit a lot." The little boy paused to smile at their table. Emotion welled up in Kagome's chest. Most of the sentiment had been directed towards Inuyasha, Souta's hero, but she understood his meaning. _Inuyasha does make our house feel smaller, less empty. His energy and his presence just fills the house._

"Mom likes having him around too. She makes him help in the kitchen!" Souta beamed. Inuyasha ducked his head.

"You help Mom?" _Since when does Inuyasha help with the cooking?! It's always 'please make me some ramen' or 'when's dinner going to be ready, woman?'! Even Miroku does more of the cooking than Inuyasha!_

"That's so cute!" Ayame clapped.

"My sister had a cold one time. Inuyasha took over the whole kitchen to make her medicine! Mom didn't understand why he put raw carp liver in the potion but it totally worked! Sis took her test the next day. That's how they are together. Kagome doesn't ask for help from anyone except Inuyasha. He's the same way! He's stubborn too but Sis calms him down."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"What?" Inuyasha shifted in his chair. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Anyway, I wanted to say that I think Inuyasha is great, and he makes my sister really happy. Thank you! Kanpai!" Souta's cheer was filled with giggles as he raised his water. His mimicry of the other toasts was especially cute.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked up in alarm as she pushed the chair back. Her shoes clacked across the floor. She met her brother coming down the stairs. There were more aahs as she kneeled down to hug him. The middle-school kid squirmed.

"Are you drunk too?"

"No, silly." Kagome squeezed him briefly before tousling his hair. The boy pouted as he tried to fix the muss.

"Can I have some champagne?"

 _The little rat._ Kagome's lip quirked at Souta's pleading expression.

"I'll let you have a sip, just a sip, ok? Don't tell Mom."

"Deal!" Souta grinned. "Is Mom drunk?"

"A little. Keep her away from the microphone."

"I've never seen Mom drunk! She's kinda funny. She keeps making little jokes and ordering more wine. Does that mean she's happy?"

"Cake!" Her mother's voice announced. Kagome froze when she noticed her mother rising from her table. The other matrons at her table merely watched in amusement as their hostess clapped her hands. Her friends cheered as they caught onto her mother's plan. The trio forced her new husband onto his feet. The entire ballroom fell silent. A large flat knife was laying in wait on the table beside the serving trowel.

"Inuyasha," Kagome grabbed his arm. He leaned down.

"We might have to give a speech. Just a short one!" Kagome's speech sped up quickly at his betrayed expression. _Poor Inuyasha! I forgot about this part._

"I don't know any of these people, wench!"

"We have to say something to our guests. I'll handle the speech. Just play along, ok?" The bewildered expression in his eyes offered little comfort.

_Oh boy._

"My daughter and her beautiful husband would invite everyone, the room to - " Kagome's mother stopped. Her fingers covered her mouth temporarily. Thankfully, the small hiccup was not picked up by the microphone in her hand.

"Mom - give me the microphone!"

"Isn't he beautiful?" Mama Higurashi beamed. Inuyasha flushed and tried to melt into the floor. "A little wild, perhaps, but devoted. I knew when he barged into our home with those cute ears, I understood before Kagome suspected. Walking her to school! Sitting on the roof to watch for her - "

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hissed. The faces in the crowd were murmuring. The understandably odd statement inspired sympathetic looks from her friends.

"Mom," Kagome grasped the matron's wrist gently. Her sweet, swaying mother couldn't protest the transfer of the electronic device. The matron simply shrugged and beamed adoringly at her poor husband.

"The wine is a very good vintage tonight!" Kagome heard her voice reverberate through the room. The crowd laughed. "We would like to say thanks to everyone who helped this event come together. My mother organized everything. Our house has been hectic the last few weeks! My little brother Souta kept Inuyasha on time this morning during the chaos. The manager of this hotel who let us have this room - it's more beautiful than I could have dreamed. Shizuka designed and tailored beautiful wedding clothes for my entire family. Thank you everyone for celebrating this day!"

"Thanks, thanks everyone." Inuyasha followed her lead.

Souta took charge of the microphone as Kagome approached the cake. Inuyasha placed his hand over hers as she guided the trowel. The warmth and texture of his calloused hand made her tip her head forward to hide her emotion. The tears were sudden and powerful. _I love him so much! He must be so uncomfortable among all these people, but he's standing with me. Fulfilling our traditions to celebrate our marriage. In the Feudal Era, Inuyasha refuses to eat in the dining hall of an inn. Humans have shunned him so often that he isn't comfortable._

"Kagome?"

The first slice of beautiful cake rested on the fine china. The open, worried expression on her love's face filled her heart with agonizing joy - pure love. The power kept her from speaking her mind. Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her back loosely. The clapping of the crowd as they rose, awaiting their turn to demolish the artful confectionery, was a dim echo. Kagome followed Inuyasha's gaze. The shimmery pink light at her fingertips threatened to grow. The skin covering her palm began to tingle.

"Is something wrong? What is it?" Inuyasha's eyes scanned the approaching well-wishers.

"It's - I don't know! I - " Kagome kept her palm turned towards her stomach to shutter the magic. _Am I responding to a threat or have I summoned the reiki? It's never happened like this before, maybe Inuyasha can sense some danger?_

"Where's the demon?"

"I don't sense a demon." The violet eyes staring down at her squinted. _Inuyasha would love the chance to fight a demon at our wedding, but I don't sense anything!_

"I love you, baka." Kagome stepped closer. Heavy dark bangs swung as Inuyasha exhaled. The sudden dip of his head, his bowed body, the contradictory softness of his lips as he kissed her caught her off guard. She _hmmed_ and grasped hold of his bicep. The warmth racing through her veins couldn't be repealed. Kagome opened her eyes. The light had faded from her hands.

Thankfully their guests were still focused on their cake and their private conversations than the guests of honor. The soft, cold cream practically melted in her mouth as Inuyasha judged her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she tasted the layers of expensive butter cream. Feeling playful, she offered a small slice on her fork to her new husband. His expression was priceless.

_We're married, we kiss -_

Inuyasha's lips closed over the fork and she kept hold of the utensil. He shrugged slightly but she celebrated. It was laughably innocent in terms of intimacy but it encouraged her. His eyes strayed towards the feminine confectionery offered next to the cake. Most of the ancient crowd had taken a polite piece of wedding cake but ignored the cupcakes. They accepted drinks from a passing server.

Kagome passed the server her empty plate before taking a cupcake. Inuyasha let her feed him a sliver of the cupcake. The wrinkle in his nose was her answer. A happy silence filled the space between them while she finished her dessert. Her shoulder leaned against his chest as he surveyed the room. The casual physical contact astounded her. In view of strangers and her family, Inuyasha had his hand on her lower back. Human or hanyou, his body warmed her side through her thin dress. The faint wild smell he carried had been diluted by baths and new clothes.

_The wedding is almost over._

Kagome's mouth went dry as she realized some of the older guests had already bid their leave to get home safely. Other guests were still drinking together at their tables or picking at what remained of the food. The guests' gifts had been opened, leaving a mess of discarded paper. The specially decorated hikigashi had been consumed or deposited into purses or pockets. Inuyasha scoffed. Her younger brother seemed to be fighting for the attention of Chou, Itsuo's sister. The boy was presenting the girl with an enormous slice of cake. The clean line of Inuyasha's jaw gave her the urge to bite him. Not enough to hurt - just enough to get his attention. The resurgence of her hormones made her shift her weight from one leg to another, pressing her hip against him.

A flash caught them both off guard. Her mother beamed as Inuyasha blinked stars out of his eyes.

"What a sweet picture! I couldn't resist." Her mother giggled.

"Mom!" Kagome felt her pulse jump.

"You both look so grown up! The wedding photos are going to be wonderful." Her mother's eyes were slightly clearer than earlier. Her focus on the back of the camera gave them time to recover. Inuyasha rubbed his hand against his face.

"The cake was just wonderful. Did you have a piece?"

"Ah, no. Too sweet for me." Inuyasha shrugged.

"The valets are preparing to help the guests. One of the concierge workers will show you to your room. I made sure to pack your clothes and have the bags delivered for the morning. The train tickets are in the envelope. It should have been placed on your dresser. You have the number for the house if there's any problems." Her mother's eyes drifted up as she seemed to be running through a mental list. Kagome squirmed in embarrassment. _There's no privacy in the village, but this is definitely weird._

"Your grandfather is taking Souta home soon. I'm taking a separate car with the gifts. I'm having some of the leftovers delivered to the house. What we can't eat will be sent to the local fire station. Those men will have a wonderful meal and the food won't go to waste!" Her mother took hold of Inuyasha's sleeve. Kagome hurried to keep up as she guided him through the half empty tables. Her little brother was still glued to the side of Chou with her parents and her little brother. Her grandfather was standing nearby.

"Where are you friends? We need a group photo!" Mama Higurashi announced loudly.

" _More_ photos?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Souta, Father!" Mama Higurashi clapped to get the crowd's attention. Inuyasha grumbled quietly but didn't complain loudly enough for anyone but Kagome to hear. He allowed the happy matron to gently push him into position before the flowery decoration. Kagome took her position at his side. Her brother grinned at her as he took Inuyasha's side. Yuka linked her arm through Inuyasha's and startled him. Yuka, Eri and their dates filed into position under Mama's guidance. The lead concierge supervising the event took the camera from the mother of the bride. People shuffled around as Mama and Grandpa joined the picture.

The group dispersed after several rounds of flashes. Inuyasha insisted on helping her mother to the rented car with the envelopes. Kagome took charge of wishing her older relatives farewell as they left the ballroom. She collapsed in relief into a chair when the last of her grandfather's friends left. Her friends were still loitering with their dates, sipping at the chilled champagne. Servers were quietly beginning to clear away plates from the tables. The length of the day could be felt in her shoulders, her feet, her neck! Kagome played with her full skirt as she slipped her ankles out of her heels for a quick respite. Her brother climbed into the chair beside her.

"Will you bring me back a present?"

"What?"

"From the castle! Will you bring me something?"

"Sure, Souta." Kagome ruffled the kid's hair. The cupcake in his hand was being demolished quickly. Mama had already planned to send the leftover sweets to his school. The kids in his grade would have a small festival with the mountain of chocolate still available. He smiled at her as he kicked his feet against the long tablecloth. The dirty dishes on the table showed the remains of their dinner, half-empty glasses of sake and wine, misplaced cutlery. Affection for her little brother filled her heart as he pulled his cupcake in half. The frosting on his mouth made her giggle.

"When you get back, will Inuyasha stay in the house now?"

"We'll be living on the other side of the Well. Inuyasha built us a house."

"When you visit. Mom says I have to knock before I go into your room because Inuyasha will be sharing it." Souta's eyes were bright. Kagome inwardly cringed at how that conversation must have gone. She was also absurdly grateful that her little brother had been warned against pushing her door open without warning. It was normally to steal something from her room or look for Inuyasha. The habit was harmless, but she certainly didn't want her little brother bursting into her room during the night.

"Y-yeah. Inuyasha will share my room."

"That's cool. Can we have sleepovers in the living room?"

"I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind, on the weekends." Relief surged through her. Souta's priority was on spending time with Inuyasha, not any curiosity on their new living situation. She adjusted the strap of her dress slightly, enjoying the silent companionship. Souta seemed to be contemplating having his new brother sleeping down the hall. _Inuyasha could discourage him from coming into our room. I certainly don't want Souta going through my drawers and finding my birth control. He might not recognize the medicine but he would definitely see the condoms. He might not have all the details figured out yet but he would know they're related._

_Did I pack my birth control?_

Kagome felt slight panic as she recalled packing her bags for the honeymoon. Her toiletries and private bag should be sitting at the top of her largest bag. She made a quick note to check the bags before going to bed. The routine was still fairly new but they couldn't risk anything. Her nursing school started not long after her return and the village would expect Inuyasha to patrol the borders. The worry was still front-and-center in her mind when Inuyasha re-entered the ballroom. Souta put down his cupcake as his hero stood above her.

The night air was cool outside. Kagome hugged her grandfather firmly, noting the slight moisture gathering around his eyes. His voice was a little rough as he wished her a happy honeymoon. Inuyasha bowed solemnly. She was suspicious as her grandfather pulled Inuyasha away from their group. She couldn't hear what they were saying but her husband listened avidly. It didn't help that Souta was bouncing around begging to have Inuyasha call him in a few days, didn't he know how to use a phone now? Mama was searching in her pockets to discreetly hand her a pocketbook filled with emergency cash. Her mother insisted that they call in the afternoon to confirm they arrived at the hotel safely, not that she didn't trust Inuyasha. Kagome promised while she studied Inuyasha's serious expression. _I hope Grandpa isn't giving him 'the warning'._

"You have the directions to the train and the hotel." The slight hitch in her mother's voice caught her attention. The hint of tears made her grip her mother's hands. Without warning, she squeezed her mother warmly. She took a deep dose of her scent, that unique mix of her mother's skin and the soap she wore and that something else.

"Thank you for such a wonderful wedding, Mama. It was perfect."

"Your father would be so proud. You're going to have such a good life together. Marriage will be good for him, smooth his rough edges."

"Mom!"

"It's true, dear. Learning to take care of one another will soften him. You're both so young!" Hands cupped her face. Kagome was forced to submit as her face was gently, firmly turned in her mother's hands. Inuyasha's serious face had her concerned. _What are you saying to him, Grandpa?!_ Her brother's giggles drowned out the men's quiet exchanges. A brown package left her elder's pocket and found its way into Inuyasha's hands.

"Don't fight with Inuyasha, ok?" Her little brother hugged her around the middle. She hugged him round his shoulders and kissed the edge of his black hair.

"The concierge will wake you in the morning. Do you have your cell phone, Kagome?"

"Yes Mama."

"Does Inuyasha know how to use a payphone? What will you do if you separate?"

"Mom, we won't separate."

"Does he know our address? I suppose a police officer could help him." Her mother nodded politely to the valet. The vehicles on the street were filled with various boxes and bags. Kagome's curiosity soared as she examined the package in Inuyasha's free hand. It was small and square.

"Oi!" Inuyasha took a step back when her brother rushed him. The middle school kid squeezed him around the waist tightly.

"Do you promise to call me?"

"If you want."

"It's only two weeks, Souta. Inuyasha will be back." Kagome tried not to take offense at her brother's obvious preference. _Inuyasha IS pretty cool. Mom warned me about Souta's hero worship. Having another guy around the house changes everything._

"Kagome," her grandfather stepped forward. She felt the strength in his hands when he took her palm. He cleared his throat. Emotion threatened to overwhelm her when she noticed the tears in his eyes. He patted her hand fondly.

"Grandpa?"

"Have patience with your young man. Don't be afraid to speak your mind." The slight squeeze accompanied another throat clearing. Kind, wise eyes reviewed her. She had a sudden longing for the rainy days of her childhood when he would tell stories of the past while working in the shrine. He would prop the door open with his cane while she trailed after him, cleaning and sweeping and "helping" him carry trinkets. "He's a bit hard-headed but he adores you. As he should! You've grown into such a kind, beautiful woman. My little Kagome. Married!"

"Grandpa, don't cry!" A handkerchief was withdrawn.

"My son would be proud to see his daughter. So smart and wonderful." More tears were wiped away. Kagome felt the threat of tears as she remembered her father. His death had been years ago, a car accident, when Souta had only been a baby. Growing up, she had missed him, but her family's presence had never left her feeling _wanting_ for anything. Still, that he would never see her wedding, or meet Inuyasha, hurt her more deeply than she expected.

"We should be getting home. Father?" Her mother's voice called gently. Souta was piling into the first cab. She kissed her sweet grandfather on the face and waited on the sidewalk. They both waved at her as the vehicle slowly merged into the lane and started down the road. Inuyasha's warm arm around her waist helped ease the sting of their departure. Her mother paused on the sidewalk. The low rumble of the car engine filled the silence.

"It was a nice wedding, Higurashi. Thank you." Inuyasha bowed.

"How formal! We're family now, Inuyasha. If you have any problems, please feel welcome to call home. I hope you have a lovely time. Take care of our girl." Inuyasha nodded solemnly at her quiet insistence. Kagome stepped forward to hug her mother. While she was looking forward to spending time with Inuyasha, a sudden loneliness had overtaken her. _That's it - I'm grown up. When we come home, we'll be going to the Feudal Era, to our house. It'll just be Inuyasha and I living together._

"I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you both dearly! The house will seem so quiet tomorrow without you two!"

"I promise to call you in a few days and I'll call you tomorrow when we get to the inn."

"By the time you come home, I'll have the photographs developed. We can have a lovely family dinner and put together the scrapbooks. You look so beautiful together! What say you, Inuyasha? Would you like to have a quiet dinner at the house?"

"That sounds nice." The sincerity caused Kagome's heart to flip in her chest. The violet-eyed human boy nodded his head. _I hope Inuyasha knows how much my family loves him. My own brother prefers him to me! My own mother adores him so much that I've caught her sighing at baby clothes._

"I love you Kagome. Keep Inuyasha safe."

"I will, Mom." The look on her husband's face made her giggle. The astounded, defiance at her protecting him left him dumbfounded. Kagome held the door open while her mother stepped into the cab. She gently arranged her purse on her lap. She blew her mother a kiss before closing the door. Inuyasha accepted her hand. They waved at the matron as the little car pulled away from the curb. It made the same turn as the previous car, leaving them alone on the sidewalk.


	20. Wedding Night

Several minutes of coaching was required to convince Inuyasha to step into the shiny metal box. Kagome held his hand in the elevator as the concierge pushed the button. The thick metal doors closed. Inuyasha's discomfort was palpable. When the floor shifted, his arms wrapped around her, to protect her from the demon. She helped him stay upright as his unsuspecting knees stayed rigid, rather than bending to accommodate for the elevator's rise. The concierge didn't seem to notice his unusual response, hands folded behind his back as he waited. Kagome rubbed Inuyasha's elbows and whispered to him.

"It'll just be a minute. We're perfectly safe."

Inuyasha's eyes glared at the concierge as the elevator came to a stop. Kagome dragged him out of the elevator into the richly decorated red hallway. Plush chairs and carpet, expensive light fixtures and a general air of luxury surrounded them. The concierge proceeded down the hall to the last room. Inuyasha watched distrustfully as he swiped the electronic card and the door beeped. A green light flashed. The thick door swung open into a hotel suite. Kagome bowed as she hastily dragged Inuyasha inside past the door demon. She released his hand to have a quick conversation with the concierge about the emergency exits, their morning wake up call, breakfast, and the duplicate door keys now in her possession. As quickly as possible without acting rudely, she pushed him into the hallway and closed the door. She leaned her back against the door and exhaled in relief.

"A flying metal box? Humans!" Inuyasha paced. She recalled the elevated heartbeat from the elevator. Her poor husband didn't understand the hydraulics or the safety mechanisms in place. She quickly kicked off her high heels on the tile foyer and crossed the main room. Inuyasha calmed down when she hugged him around the waist. He grumbled but stopped swearing about the demon box. Her ear pressed against his chest. The _thump-thump-thump_ faded into a smoother rhythm.

The suite was decently large and nicely furnished. Someone had thoughtfully delivered a rolling cart with a filled ice bucket. A bottle of champagne rested in the ice with a courtesy note from the hotel. Double glass doors led to a small balcony overlooking the city. Inuyasha watched her unfold the note to read it. A bottle opener had been arranged on the cart for the newly wedded couple. An arrangement of flowers had been placed on the table behind the couch, red roses. Kagome could see their luggage parked in the bedroom. Her face flushed when she noticed the pink petals scattered on the bed with embarrassing precision in the shape of a heart.

_My friends must have gotten the key from someone!_

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it?"

"Wait here. You can open the bottle, if you want!" Her nervousness affected the speed of her words. Inuyasha watched her disappear into the bedroom. She shut the door quickly to gather the petals into her hands. In her frenzy several were torn or tossed onto the plush carpet. In the toilet was a small trash bin. Kagome closed the door as she realized her nerves were affecting her bladder. Her heartbeat raced as she studied her appearance in the mirror. Fingers combed through her hair to drape across her shoulders. In the bedroom, she found her small vanity case. In the side pouch she found her medicinal compact of birth control pills. She set the unzipped case on the side table to retrieve her hairbrush. Hastily she relaxed the curls beginning to form until her hair hung straight and beautiful. The click of the opening door scared her.

"What should I do with this?" Inuyasha held out his outer jacket. Bare toes rested on the carpet. Several buttons of his formal shirt had been undone, revealing a section of toned skin. Kagome kept her head down as she took the formal wear to hang in the empty closet. Inuyasha's relaxed stretch shifted the fabric to widen the gap. With limited movements, his hair was freed from its topknot to hang freely down his back. As Kagome placed the metal hook in the closet, she heard the bed shift.

_Is he - ?_

Kagome's heart raced. Inuyasha was lying on the plush white duvet with his arms under his head, dressed. His eyes were closed. His relaxed posture didn't ease her nerves. All evening he had stayed by her side, tense even when standing with her family. The worry lines on his face smoothed away as he breathed deeply. Kagome quietly went to her small travel case. The dark-haired boy on the bed appeared completely relaxed. The little case unzipped quietly and she found her sleepwear packed neatly inside. _Is Inuyasha that tired?_

The sexy bag containing her blue sleeping set teased her from its compartment. Her familiar blue and gray cotton set felt good under her hands. Uncertainty made her gut churn. _Is Inuyasha falling asleep? Should I get into bed too? Should I wear my pretty outfit now or wait until tomorrow at the inn? It might be more romantic. I really wish Sango could answer a phone!_

Inuyasha's right eye opened to find her.

"Did your mom pack my clothes?"

"Your clothes?"

Inuyasha rolled to his feet and moved around the bed. She watched him kneel to unzip the biggest piece of luggage on its side. His shoulders relaxed when the flap opened. The Robe of the Firerat and his hakama were neatly folded at the top of the pile. He smiled at her as he zipped the case closed after grabbing a pair of gray sweats that he tossed on the dresser. Kagome stood frozen as he stripped out of his white dress shirt and handed it to her. He shrugged and draped it over his shoulder as his fingers went to his waist.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kagome covered her eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"What are you doing!"

"I'm changing, stupid! I'd rather wear the gray."

"But you're just - right _here_?!"

"You've already seen me! Why not?" Inuyasha's eyebrows met. Kagome's arguments sounded juvenile in her head, no matter how _weird_ it felt for Inuyasha to drop his clothes so freely in the same room. She huffed and grabbed her vanity bag and disappeared into the toilet to hide. Despite their impromptu tryst earlier, she wasn't comfortable changing together yet. Kagome used the opportunity to brush her teeth over the sink while she found her nerve. _It's just Inuyasha. I've been alone with Inuyasha plenty of times._

Kagome emerged from the bathroom in her blue satin cami and shorts with purpose. The human boy sitting on the bed was wearing his soft gray drawstring pants. It slightly put her off that he was picking at his teeth with his fingernails. He flicked something into the air. Dark violet eyes turned in her direction. She waited as he noticed her clothes.

"What is that?"

"Do you like it? They're clothes...for sleeping." Kagome felt nervous when Inuyasha just blinked. Her fingers adjusted the thick strap on her shoulder. Her arms and shoulders were exposed. When she looked down, she could see the dip between her breasts. Inuyasha's silence drove her crazy.

"So what do you think?"

"You wear that for sleeping?"

"...yeah." Kagome was beginning to feel self-conscious. His less-than-stellar response to her sexy clothes made her cover her chest with her arms.

"What if a demon attacked? You couldn't run outside in that!" Inuyasha's nose wrinkled. Kagome was stunned. Her husband left the bed to circle around her, examining her clothes, making a vein pulse in her forehead. A finger slipped under the strap on her left shoulder and pulled to test the fabric. "There's no protection in those clothes! It's dangerous!"

_How can he miss the obvious?_

"This thing wouldn't last a second in a fight!" He tugged on the strap experimentally. The thin seams threatened to give as Inuyasha pulled.

"It's meant to be delicate!"

"You've never worn something like this before. What happened to your pink ones?" The incredulous tone to his voice matched the confusion in his gaze. _Inuyasha is the most socially unaware person I've ever met._ Kagome was left dumbfounded. With a slightly insulted huff she moved into the living room. Inuyasha watched as she twisted the cork out of the champagne bottle clumsily. It took several tries to figure out the mechanism. The cork came free and fizzy liquid spilled over. Kagome set the bottle back on the tray while she used the rag.

"Nah, no thanks." Inuyasha shook his head.

Kagome took a long sip from her glass. Inuyasha sank into an easy lounge on the couch, stretching his long limbs. He locked his arms behind his head. Her heart beat ascended into a crescendo. Long, defined arms were clearly displayed. Even in his human form, there was nothing soft about his biceps. Kagome finished her glass of champagne. The rush of heat down her throat helped.

"Your mom's great." Inuyasha turned his head back.

"Y-yeah, she is. She adores you."

"Keh. Whatever you say." Inuyasha seemed pleased. No matter what he might say, she knew the attention pleased him. _Inuyasha's mother died a long time ago. It must be really hard to go along in the world without a mom. I can't even imagine what that would be like._ Her heart softened and she touched his head. The soft hair felt nice under her fingertips. Feeling impulsive, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Bending over the couch, she pressed her cheek against his head. He tensed at first but eased into the contact. His skin was pleasantly warm. The smell of boy was amazing.

"Oi, what's that for?" Soft. Questioning. Self-conscious.

"Because I wanted to." It saddened her to remember how withdrawn Inuyasha was by nature. _How long was he alone after his mother died? I know he's older than he looks._

"How old are you?"

"What?"

"I just want to know."

"I haven't exactly kept track."

"You're older than the rest of us, aren't you? Miroku, Sango and I." Their friends were several years older. She had no idea how old Shippo might be. Inuyasha could be extremely immature at times, but she attributed that to his extreme isolation. No one had socialized him.

"Does that matter?" His muscles tensed under her palms.

"I was just curious." The anxious reaction instantly made her retreat. She patted him before coming around the couch. It was plush and white and dipped under her weight. She drew her knees up onto the cushions and spun to face Inuyasha. The defensive reaction had been headed off. His hand opened as an invitation. Her palm happily slid across his to grasp his hand firmly.

"I don't remember exactly...we don't keep track of the days like your era." The reluctant eye contact and the soft answer made her feel safe. It was a real answer. "A century or so would be close. Shippo might be half that or less. Kitsune are different. The runt keeps that to himself. It makes humans uncomfortable to see a kid that small older than their parents."

"He does keep quiet about that!" Kagome's voice pitched. She made a specific choice not to react to Inuyasha's confession. Personal information could rarely be pulled from their hanyou. Everyone in the group had wondered about his age. Sango only knew that youkai matured more slowly, but Inuyasha's human mother and the fifty years stasis had complicated the equation.

"He plays cute and innocent but the runt understand more than you think." A little wrinkle formed around his nose. Kagome giggled.

"He's learned a lot from watching Miroku hit on girls."

"That pervert is a kitsune's best target. He's going to be formidable when his transformations hold." The slight edge of pride warmed his voice. The sad orphaned kitsune they'd adopted had grown into a confident, competent little warrior.

"He's learned a lot from watching you, too. You made him safe and showed him how to be brave. You never back down from a challenge."

"The kit keeps popping out of nowhere trying to kick my face."

"I'm sure he means it as a compliment. You're hard to surprise." An inkling of playfulness crossed her mind. While Inuyasha was staring into thought she reached behind her to grab the small, decorative blue pillow. It felt soft and cushy in her grip. Before she could think twice about it, she pulled it forward. There was a slight _poof_ as it hit Inuyasha square in the head. She laughed at the disbelief on his face. He lunged but she fell from the couch onto the carpet. Before Inuyasha could recover, she kicked to her feet. She felt a slight impact as something soft hit her hip.

"No - aah!" Kagome felt his hand glide along her ankle but slip. She raced around the couch. The suite was large but there was limited space to escape. Inuyasha was already over the arm of the couch. His legs were conditioned for speed. Her body reacted and she dashed for the little pale kitchen. She circled round the island but Inuyasha easily cornered her. Arms caught her waist and she laughed.

"No! No!"

"Got you!" Something soft smacked her in the hips. The little cushion dropped to the floor. The expanse of taut skin under her hands caught her off guard. Inuyasha's grin was still playful when his arms locked around back. The full contact warmed her through the thin satin fabric. The sharp angle of his collarbones drew attention to the planes of his chest. Intense warmth pooled in her stomach.

"As if a human could outrun me! Ha!"

"You're human!"

"Still caught you." The immature arrogance was familiar. She huffed to let him enjoy his victory while her mind whirred in other directions. Inuyasha placed a quick kiss to her ear. Her hands couldn't help but glide over his shoulders. Her eyes closed briefly when Inuyasha's breath warmed her neck. For weeks, the temptation had been held at bay by the promise of marriage. Hesitation froze her limbs when Inuyasha kissed her shoulder. _We're not just playing._

The quick, messy sex was a symptom of her anxiety, her readiness to experience the act. Weird and awkward but not painful. She trusted Inuyasha with her whole heart. The hanyou would rather die than cause her pain. Somehow the prospect of slow, sober sex in a bed seemed scarier. Real. Her body was ready - a part of her wanted to push Inuyasha to the ground.

"I'm nervous."

"It's just me, wench. It was only a game."

"No, I mean - I'm _nervous_." Vulnerability overwhelmed her. She buried her face in his hair. Warm hands moved over her shoulder blades. The slight pressure relaxed the muscles until her hunched shoulders slumped. Whether the rapid beat of her heart was known to him was unclear. Rationally, it was only Inuyasha! Protective, immature, loyal Inuyasha. Fingers glided over her bared skin gently. The lack of inhuman claws presented possibilities to her poor, confused body.

"Stupid, I don't expect anything. If you'd rather sleep or watch the box or eat, I don't care. Whatever you want." The soft, slightly gruff edge was followed by a slight squeeze. _Inuyasha never lies. He might steal food from Shippo and have a child's manners but he says what he means._

"Inuyasha, that's so romantic!" Dark violet eyes blinked at her when she smiled up at him.

"Huh?" The sweetness of his oblivious attitude only endeared him more to her. If the statement had come from Miroku, she might have suspected reverse psychology. Not her husband. Trickery and manipulation weren't in his nature. It required social intelligence and devious planning and a moral ambiguity.

"You're really cute when you're confused." Her tippy toes brought her lips to his. His jaw relaxed when she deepened the kiss. The familiar, soft pressure confirmed everything. It was Inuyasha underneath the dark hair. The lips were the same. The fangs were missing. Curiosity took hold and she gently bit his lower lip. The pressure was quick, soft to entice him.

The kiss was bold rather than sensual. Her feet slid backwards as Inuyasha pressed forward. A little groan filled her right ear when his hands clutched her shoulders. Forlorn, she stared at him. The sensitivity of her bottom lip made her conscious of her mouth.

"Inuyasha?"

"If you want to wait, we have to stop."

"What?"

"You say you want to wait, then you kiss me! It's confusing, Kagome." The bewilderment made her heart flutter. A lump formed in her throat as her body waged war with her emotions. _We have a limited amount of time until the sun rises. I don't want to wait another month for human Inuyasha._ The warm, taut skin of his lower back felt amazing under her palms.

"Yes."

Inuyasha's dark eyebrows came together sharply. Her pulse quickened as she hesitantly touched the rumpled border of his gray pants. The fabric had a line of elastic around the waist for comfort but the loose knot had allowed it to slip during their short chase. The definition of muscle on his lower body was outrageous. The only comparisons were on the cover of magazines or athletes or movie stars. Inuyasha's muscles were the result of years of conditioning, not a quest for vanity, which made them even more appealing. The combination of slimness and muscle perfectly suited him.

"Yes, you want to wait?"

"Yes, I want to." She focused on the way his body felt against hers. The intensity of his eyes made her stomach flutter with anticipation. Inuyasha was still studying her. Feeling bold, she kissed the skin below his collarbone. Inuyasha's heart rate sped considerably. Her hands crept upwards towards his middle back.

"Hey!" Inuyasha had dipped at the knees to bring her over his shoulder. The sharpness of his body pressed against her stomach. It was not what she had been expecting. His arm kept her legs in place so she wouldn't fall. The lack of romance was so undeniably Inuyasha that she laughed.

"I would've walked, you pervert!" She pulled on his hair for revenge. The boy's boundless energy excited her in a strange way. The smoothness of his gait kept her from losing her breath. The slim backside in her field of vision was pretty cute. It did not take long for him to reach the bedroom. Inuyasha steadied her hips when her feet touched the carpet. The enthusiastic kiss that followed took her breath away.

"Inuyasha," Kagome pouted when he pulled away.

"Just hold on - stay here." Inuyasha kissed her chastely. She sank onto the bed when he darted out the door. She leaned back on her arms while she waited for her husband to return. The sound of furniture scraping caught her off guard.

_What is he doing?!_

"Inuyasha?"

"It's safe now. We're protected." Inuyasha reappeared. His eyes appreciated her posture. Before she could ask questions he was kissing her. His arms pulled her body higher on the bed while his torso weighed against her. Excitement vibrated through Inuyasha's body. There was too much tongue in his kiss but she didn't react. The feel of his mouth on her neck was nice. His long hair fell forward and tickled her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you turn down the lights?"

"How?" Inuyasha leaned on his forearms. When she pointed to the dimmer switch on the wall, he exhaled through his nose. She twisted on the bed to reach the lamp on the bedside table. The lamp gave off a dim light in the suddenly darker room. The bed bent under Inuyasha's weight when he rejoined her. His hand crept under the edge of her cami. The press of his body against her backside was nice. Inuyasha's mouth glided from her cheek to find her mouth.

Kagome turned to kiss him more fully.

Inuyasha's hands pulled on her delicate cami. His lips were pressed against hers but they stopped moving. Kagome laughed a little as he seemed to focus on getting under her top. She decided to help him by pulling the soft fabric off herself before he could rip it. Inuyasha's eyes were glued to her chest. Kagome fought the urge to cover her body. The exposure to the air made her nipples react. She clenched her hands. Inuyasha seemed content to stare at her.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome flinched slightly when his head descended. The warmth of his mouth on her sensitive nipple felt good. The slight tug as he sucked experimentally forced sounds from her. _That's really embarrassing!_

Inuyasha definitely felt encouraged. His hand crept onto her free breast. The weight seemed to intrigue him. Her eyes closed as his harmless nails strafed down her leg towards her sensitive knee. Her hands tugged on his human ear to get his attention. The kiss brought his mouth back to hers. It was less careful, less restrained than usual. His human strength wasn't enough to break her.

Still - he was distracted.

Kagome withdrew from their kiss. Inuyasha's mouth immediately skimmed over her neck. His tongue bathed her skin. The only sound in the room was her voice - wordless sounds of appreciation. Her hips lifted without her command when he gently bit her, instinctively searching for him. The sight of her own breasts exposed to the air aroused her.

"That feels good?"

"Y-yeah. It does." Inuyasha's head dipped back down. The curve of her torso pushed her breasts into the air. His hands skimmed down her body to her waist. Without thinking about it, she lifted her hips. Inuyasha leaned back on his heels to pull the shorts down her hips. Her legs were in the air while he pulled them past her thighs, over her knees and off the ends of her pointed feet. She kept her thighs together as embarrassment surged through her. Inuyasha frowned at the little shorts in his hands.

"Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Keh, humans!" Inuyasha tossed the little shorts into the floor.

"What about humans?"

"This nose is fucking useless. I can't smell anything!" The boy shook his head, sending his hair flying. Kagome tried to empathize with the disappointment on his face. His inhuman senses were natural to him. His sense of smell was a direct, constant stream of information. _It's not personal._

"Come here." Inuyasha leaned above her. She kissed him gently despite his pout.

"Your nose will return in the morning. Don't spoil the mood." Kagome wrapped her arms round Inuyasha's neck. As she suspected, his eyes dropped from her face to her breasts' new position. She giggled and kissed the hard edge of his jaw. Her tongue protruded to trace his human ear. Her teeth teased the round softness. Inuyasha turned his head towards her mouth. The hard planes of his chest quivered under her palms. That show of vulnerability hit her hard. Through the past weeks, through the engagement, the wedding - Inuyasha had been on edge. He'd confessed to being on his best behavior around her family, probably driven by fear.

Her legs naturally parted to allow him closer.

He was quieter than she expected, her loud arrogant hanyou. Her hands tangled into his hair and forced him to make eye contact. The intimacy added something extra to her passion. Her cries emboldened him to thrust faster, more consistently. His breath became audible as his hips snapped against hers. Kagome's spine arched when her passage clenched around him. It was brief but wrought a moan from her.

Inuyasha buried his face in her neck. She felt him shudder and slow. The wetness between her legs felt warm. His weight dipped the bed beside her.

"Did you - ?"

"Yeah." The happy little glow brought a smile to her face. Her response seemed to please him. A familiar smirk warmed his face as he settled on his pillow. Kagome was surprised to feel the bed shift. Warm lips covered hers for a chaste kiss.

"It was better than before?"

"Definitely." The smirk warmed his face _so_ much. She squirmed happily when his arms wrapped around her. The kissing was really nice. His chest was warm. The sheets were dragged over her legs and tucked round her waist. The feel of Inuyasha's legs under the sheets with hers almost felt too intimate.

"Oi," Inuyasha shifted when she snuggled into his chest. His skin was warm against her cheek. It was comfortable in a weird way. Her feet stretched out against his calves. A fierce yawn wracked her body. The male hand rubbing circles on her shoulders felt good.

"I have to set the alarm." It was responsible but she was too comfortable to move. The alarm was packed in her vanity bag.

"I'm your alarm, wench."

Kagome soaked in the warmth and the comfort of his body. The sense of intimate safety left her drifting. Memories of the day brought a smile to her lips. Unlike some of their nights together sleeping in the Feudal Era, her belly was full of good food and her toes were warm. It had been a long day of constant movement. Inuyasha had stayed in a fairly good mood throughout the entire ordeal. Hopefully he would stay in a good mood during their trip.


	21. Morning

The hour was still young when Kagome woke stricken with guilt. Inuyasha shrugged off her concerns when she joined him in the floor. She dragged the phone into her lap and placed an order with the night staff in the kitchen. The white sheet wrapped round her body was comfortable. The soft, grey carpet was expensively plush. It was still too dark for the sun to break the horizon but their bodies were familiar with waking before dawn in the Feudal Era. It was easier to start a journey in the morning while the weather was cool.

"I've never fallen asleep on your human night before!"

"I said don't worry about it." Inuyasha shook his head. A massive yawn wracked his jaw. The air was crisp and chilly. Her feet tangled in the sheet when she adjusted the thermostat. Her cheek dropped against his chest. Obviously exhausted. Determined to keep him company.

They both startled when someone knocked on the door. Kagome escaped to the toilet while her husband pushed the heavy side table back into place. The makeup she had worn to bed looked thick in the morning light. Remover and cotton pads were withdrawn from her vanity. Streaks of natural tone makeup were removed from her skin. The freshness of her new skin underneath glowed. Her body felt cleaner after an embarrassing round of washing. A fresh brush through her hair untangled her locks. The soft, silk pink robe around her naked body made her feel beautiful.

The champagne cart had been replaced with a delivery of fresh fruits, muffins, orange juice, omelets, waffles and cream. The Western style breakfast made Inuyasha suspicious. She set the small dining table with two sets of each. The delivery of a festive yellow bouquet spruced up the display. Kagome took her seat on the striped cushy chair. The volume of food pleased Inuyasha but it was foreign. The second chair was moved closer.

"Syrup?"

"Syrup, whipped cream, butter!" Kagome dressed her waffles in all three. The syrup dripped onto her hand. She offered her finger to Inuyasha without thinking. His mouth hesitantly closed over her finger.

"It's sweet!"

"Whipped cream is good too. It's cream whipped with a whisk until it's fluffy." Kagome added a dollop to his plate. The quivering white froth wasn't trustworthy. Inuyasha scowled.

"Just try it!"

A single dip of the spoon darted forward. Only part of the spoon was covered as Inuyasha tasted the froth. She waited with a grin when he shook his head. Her hanyou enjoyed sweets but seemed to dislike artificially sweetened modern foods. The orange juice poured into their white mugs. The gorgeous yellow-orange brightened the table in its pitcher.

"Carrot juice?"

"Orange juice. It's from a foreign country." Kagome took a long drink. The thick, slightly tart fluid quenched her thirst. The hotel had likely squeezed the juice themselves rather than buy in bulk. Inuyasha judged her smile and harrumphed. His cautious first sip led to a longer gulp.

"Good?"

"It's weird. Not bad."

Kagome held Inuyasha's fingers to remind him of the proper way to hold a knife and fork. He waited while she carved her own waffle into halves and then fourths. Inuyasha's brow twitched when she squealed. There was powdered sugar on the tray. She added an ample powdering to the top of her confection.

Inuyasha added a thin layer of syrup to his waffle. His wife seemed perfectly content to eat in peace in her thin robe. The quiet companionship between them was preferable to the tired, hurried atmosphere of the previous night. Her happiness shone through every pore. The relief of having the wedding planning behind them, no more errands, no people demanding their attention! It was a weight off both their shoulders.

"You look beautiful." The fork in Kagome's mouth froze. Her blue eyes blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah." The pink robe was shorter than a full kimono. It only fell to her knees but the shape was familiar. It set him at ease in the strange environment. Kagome, clean and food-happy, was more beautiful in her robe than her formal wear.

The taste of sugar and syrup were on her lips when she kissed him. The hand on his jaw guided him into a slow, sweet kiss. The comfort of her presence was worth the stress of the wedding. A voice in his head reminded him that they had two weeks in her world where there seemed to be no shortage of food. No monk to spy on them. No kitsune to monopolize Kagome's attention.

Kagome's giggle was true and sweet when she felt his hand squeeze her knee. Her mouth turned away from his slightly.

"Sorry! It just - "

"It's good." Soft, plump lips kissed his cheek. It was common for him to touch her legs when they were traveling. Casually touching her skin because he could was an adjustment. Encouraged, his hand moved higher on her leg. Her legs were less muscled than his own but lean. His new wife made no moves to push him away or swat his hands. There were no angry 'sits' or slaps or bad feelings. She made an excited sound when he deepened their kiss.

"What about breakfast?" Kagome giggled but tilted her head. His mouth on her ear was warm and moist. Her half-eaten waffle was a mess on the plate. Inuyasha's mouth hovered while he considered their options.

"Inuyasha!" Her laughter rung when he shook his head. His hand clasped hers for another kiss. He perched on the edge of his chair. When they separated, Kagome allowed him to pull her out of her chair. She skipped after him to the bedroom. The sheets were still mussed from the previous night. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. The softness of the robe brushed against her breasts. The hardness of Inuyasha's body beyond excited her.

Inuyasha pushed aside the robe to kiss her shoulder.

"That's nice." Kagome's hands caught in his hair.

"Yeah?"

The next kiss was less sensual. Inuyasha's hands found the knot of her robe and loosened the knot. Kagome flushed with embarrassment but let the pink fabric drop to the carpet. Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her waist. Feeling cheated, Kagome found the knot keeping _his_ clothes up. She harrumphed when she failed. Inuyasha grinned at her.

"Why are you clothes tied so tight, stupid?!"

"Habit." The attempts to undress him brought a smirk to his face. His fingers started to work the knot while she studied his chest. The definition of muscle was a definite feast for her eyes. The cotton pants dropped to the carpet. Inuyasha shook his leg to kick them away.

"Happy, wife?"

"Better." Kagome fought down her shyness and kissed him. The warmth of his body against hers was nice. She made a noise when his hands followed the curve of her back to her hips. His lips stopped moving.

"Inuyasha? Inu - hey!" The masculine hand on her buttock shocked her.

"Sorry!" The hands retreated to her hips.

"It's ok. You surprised me." Inuyasha looked almost as embarrassed as she felt. She dipped her head to kiss the top curve of his chest.

Kagome climbed into the sheets. Inuyasha seemed wary before pulling the covers back on the opposite side. His weight pressed flush against hers when the kissing resumed. The coolness of the sheets made her grateful for his body heat. His hands roamed her back and hips down to her thighs. His lips pulled away from hers abruptly with an excited exhale of air. Lips trailed down her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. Kagome's legs flexed.

Kissing, licking, sucking. Her hands gripped his hair. The hot suction of his mouth forced a sound from her throat. Inuyasha gave the same treatment to the opposite breast. Something like a short laugh left his mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"You like me kissing you."

"Why wouldn't I?" Kagome's spine arched lightly when he kissed her breast lightly. His breath teased the sensitive nipples hardened by his attention. A light lick on her breast made her wriggle her hips. She wanted him to continue but his lips pressed against her stomach instead.

"Inuyasha!"

"You pulled on my hair. That was mean." She could practically feel the smirk on his face. The light kisses to her abdomen made her pout. His hands skimmed her ribs.

"I thought nothing hurt you, dog boy."

A tongue dipped into her navel. It made her laugh and squirm. He kissed his way up her body to her mouth. Kagome's body pushed forward when he rolled her nipple in his fingers. Just to prove a point, she pulled on his hair. It was exciting to feel his lean body flush against hers. Her foot brushed against his leg.

"Kagome, can I - " Inuyasha hid his face in her neck.

"You want to do something?" A tinge of uneasiness distracted her.

"Just promise not to sit me. It might not be good." The kiss to her neck felt pleasant but she wasn't sure what he intended. His hands slid down to her thighs. She tensed when his hand slid to the inside of her leg. Inuyasha kissed her neck.

"Kagome?"

"Oh." She whispered. In quiet words, she guided him to the right spot. The warmth and the novelty helped her to relax on the bed. Too embarrassed to watch, her eyes stayed on the ceiling. Her new husband seemed focused on pleasing her anyway. The friction of his calluses lessened when her body began to respond. With a kiss to her thigh, Inuyasha widened her legs. It was interesting to feel her hips buck against him without her consent. The more he pleased her, the greater her joy, the less her embarrassment. Her need for oxygen deepened and she arched her back. Inuyasha kissed her navel.

"Good?"

"Inuyasha!" His hands had stopped.

"You want to keep going?" The earnestness in his voice reached her. In her lustful haze, she saw the marvel on his face. Inuyasha's beautiful, clueless face. The moist sensation between her legs cried for fulfillment. A peak to the teasing and the fingers and her sensitive flesh being stroked.

"I'm close." The pleading in her voice was unintentional. Two fingers immediately found their way back to her passage. Inuyasha leaned on his elbow as he increased his pace. The slight weight pinning her leg. The brush of flesh against her inner thighs. Another kiss to the top of her thigh slowed his pace slightly. The variation as the intensity returned was enough to push her over the edge. Kagome's eyes shut as her passage clamped hard around Inuyasha's fingers. Each little pulse brought her smaller and smaller fractions of ecstasy. The brief euphoria left her with the urge to giggle.

"Kagome, was that - ?"

"Definitely." The heavy exhale made her smile. Inuyasha's weight on her lower torso was nice. It was embarrassing that he was staring but her orgasm afforded her a bubble. Lazy lips lowered to kiss her stomach, her abdomen, between her breasts. Her friend, so selfish with food, was doing his best to cover her skin with kisses. Her hips squirmed under his grip when he kissed the top of her breast.

"You're good at that."

"Yeah?" Arrogance filled his voice. His weight dipped the bed when he rolled onto his side. Inuyasha's hand warmed her hip while she kissed him. The press of her body against his was nice. Her hand idly stroked his chest.

In a flash Inuyasha had rolled away from her. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome tucked the sheets under her arms. There was no spiritual force in the area to preclude an attack. She trusted Inuyasha's instincts, honed from years of survival. Her eyes scanned the window and the doorway.

"It's morning." Inuyasha half-turned. Her eyes noticed the lightening skyline outside. She joined her husband on the edge of the bed, tucked in her sheet. Inuyasha turned his hand over to gently allow her to grip his palm. Sensing his impatience, she studied his face. When the first break of orange entered the sky, Inuyasha pulsed. Pink streaks merged with yellow as the sun finally broke. In wonder, she watched as her husband's hair darkened and stole his cute human ears. The violet pupils sharpened and became translucent gold. The hand within hers relaxed to avoid piercing her flesh with his claws. The long dark mane became pale in a heartbeat.

Kagome smiled at his serious look.

Gentle hands guided his face for a comforting kiss. Her lips moved slowly across his to prove her love, no matter his form. Her gruff hanyou made a sound in his throat but didn't press further. His pale hair caused his skin to glow in contrast. Her forehead rested against his for a moment of quiet contemplation.

The break gave him a chance to the barrage of mingled aromas which came to him at once. As it always did in those first moments, his mind sorted through the individuals. Kagome's scent was foremost. The fabrics in the room. The smell of cooling food in the main room. The trace of the alcoholic beverage spiraling from its thick glass container. His young wife kissed him sweetly with a smile on her lips. More slow, arduous kisses pressed to his jaw.

"Kagome - "

"He speaks!" Plump lips sucked on his neck. Her hand dropped to his knee. His eyes closed as he focused on the sensation on his skin. The inquisitive hand moved up his leg to his thigh. Inuyasha sucked in his breath when her soft palm grabbed him.

"Kagome!" It was beyond his strength to push her away. The gentle stroke upwards revived his erection instantly. The way her hand tentatively squeezed the head made him whimper. The hot breath on his ear quickened.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

Another stroke made him groan. The maddening movement of her little hand was almost too much. Whatever had come over his bride, she seemed determined. His mouth kissed her forehead as she drove him to distraction. Concentrated blue eyes swept up to watch his face.

"Fuck. Fuck!" Inuyasha stilled her wrist. His brave wife returned his exuberant kiss. As carefully as he could, he tossed her onto the bedding. The long, pale thighs spread for him. With a gasp she accepted him. The scent of her excitement was heady. Touching him had made his angelic wife lustful. Her hands clasped his shoulders. His hips snapped against hers to make her cry out. Kagome wrapped her leg around his waist.

"Inu - oh, oh!"

"Not yet. Kagome!" The movement of her breasts matched his hips. Her voice called for him freely. Passion shone on her face. Unable to hide her emotions, as ever, she studied him. His weight crashed against hers. The arch of her back pleased him. Their fervor filled the room. The crescendo was happening faster than he wanted but Kagome was rising with him.

"Uhh, oh!" His hips were squeezed in a vice grip. Ripples of warmth cascaded upon him. Inuyasha buried his face in her breast as his pleasure followed shortly. His hips moved in a gentle stroke.

_Fuck, what got into her? That was amazing._

Inuyasha fought to catch his breath. Kagome's gasps for air were feminine, airy. Her legs loosened their grip on his hips but refused to fall.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Inuyasha kissed her chest.

"Hmm?"

"My Kagome, my beautiful Kagome." Kisses covered her shoulders, her neck. Her mouth hung open to accept his kiss but seemed too dazed to reciprocate. The sheets were cool against his skin when he retreated. The sound of Kagome's breathing became his focus. His hand caressed the inside of her thigh. The soft, supple skin was smooth like silk.

"That was fun."

The words reaffirmed his happiness. Kagome's head turned on the pillow. The sparkle in her eyes matched his grin. Her teeth captured her bottom lip.

"I love you, Kagome. I love you." The beautiful, happy, naked girl plainly showed her surprise. The emotion in his chest was bursting forth. Her hand stroked his face kindly. The brush of her thumb against his lip made his flesh tingle.

"I'll take care of you. I promise." The spark in her eyes smoldered to something warmer.

"I trust you."

"We'll make a good home together. I'll stock plenty of firewood for the winter. I'll fetch water for your baths." The solemnity of his words dried his mouth.

"Oh Inuyasha - "

"Shelves! I should build shelves for your books." The missing detail of their house aggrieved him. His educated wife needed a proper place to store her expensive materials. The ability to prove his love through an act excited him but he wasn't a craftsman. It had only been through the cooperation of the villagers that their house had been ready in time. They had carefully ignored his lack of skills with tools.

"And a desk like you have here. In the family room by the window!"

"Maybe. There's no rush." The caress of her hand quieted him. He ran his hand over her hair and kissed her forehead. The softness of her chest cradled his cheek. The calm stillness of the room let him close his eyes. The exhaustion of the previous day was lesser in his normal form but his body wanted rest. The gentle hum of Kagome's voice almost matched the even rhythm of her heart.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in his light sleep. It was a badge of complete trust in the human girl admiring his face. His vows repeated in her ear like a broken record.

_"I love you, Kagome. I love you."_

The deeds would have sounded trivial to anyone else but Kagome treasured them. Her sweet, sad husband was promising to make her happy, to make her transition to living in the Feudal Era easier. Inuyasha understood hunger and cold. His marriage vow had been traditional, respectful. _This was something personal, more meaningful._

Inuyasha spoke plainly. She knew better than to expect recitations of poetry or flowers. Romance confounded him. But his words! The intent behind his quiet promises carried a giant's weight. Inuyasha kept his vows. Their house in the village was larger and finer than even Kaede's. The devotion in his eyes made her blink back tears.

Miroku flirted with Sango and admired her beauty and spoke poetically. Hojo had helped her study, brought her gifts. Kouga had flirted with her but it was false love built on power.

Inuyasha's love was different. It felt truer, more dear. Words of love came rarely from his fierce heart. She'd let him build shelves if he needed. No matter how they looked she would swoon and proudly display her things. Their intimacy seemed to have uncovered something buried.

_"I'll take care of you. I promise."_

"I'll take care of _you_ , silly." A good house. The constancy of food in his belly. The simple pleasures of a home. Little things Inuyasha needed but was not aware. Kagome pressed soft kisses to the edge of his sunlight rising in the window made his hair shine. Inuyasha could sleep for an hour or so before the day called them.


	22. Together

Inuyasha hurried after Kagome as she navigated through the train station. Plainly decorated gray walls displayed signs and arrows. The hotel had assisted in sending the rest of their belongings with a courier. The luggage in his left contained his robe of the fire-rat. The luggage in his right contained Kagome's clothes. His bride carried her purse and their papers in her hands. Her beauty in the morning light made his chest swell with pride.

_My wife._

A uniformed man spoke with Kagome. The girl looked to confirm his pursuit. The platform was starkly gray and metallic. Walls rose to his shoulders. Clear barriers like windows prevented those waiting from stepping onto the metal tracks that carried the passengers. Inuyasha huffed but was grateful for the structure's openness to the free air. A large machine with blue paint splashed on the front waited. Half-doors swung open to permit other passengers to enter.

"Come, Inuyasha!" Kagome stepped into the queue. Inuyasha drew close and ducked his head. The interior of the metal cart was filled with rows of seats covered in rich blue fabric. His assured wife walked down the aisle with no qualms. Keeping his questions and concerns to himself, he managed the luggage and joined her at the end. She pushed the suitcases behind the seats and gestured for him to take the seat by the window. The chairs were large and wide.

"This is so exciting!" Kagome plopped next to him. Her exuberance eased his anxiety. The smaller metal cart that had taken them to the station had smelled noxious. Inside the large metal cart, cold air swirled inside the cabin. The scents of other strange humans caught his attention. Families, children, single men - the other passengers had chosen their place at the front of the train.

"An adventure, just the two of us!" Kagome squeezed his hand. His other hand squeezed Tetsusaiga. The blade across his lap promised safety. The window showed the metal teeth underneath which supported the train. It seemed unlikely that the great beast could move as swiftly as advertised but he had seen a similar device before during Kagome's exams.

"First class tickets!" The words burst forth with excitement.

"What does that mean?"

"The best seats, the best travel. See these pamphlets?" Kagome unzipped her purse and fanned out several colorful papers. One from the middle was plucked. It was the same informational advertisement Inuyasha had been shown previously.

"The mountain inn. So what?"

"It's the best in the area! It's five stars. It has an on-site gardens and private access to the walking paths. Spa treatments," Kagome pointed at the inside of the pamphlet. "They have open-air baths and private onsen!"

A second pamphlet was expanded to illustrate her words. A beautiful mountain background showing lush green foliage promised, to his nose, clean air. A natural wooden structure showed a balcony in a room with a large wooden tub and wooden floors. A plush couch with colored cushions and seats. The money they had spent to treat Miroku's master to his last feast would be nothing compared to their visit. Inuyasha felt guilty at the expense Kagome's family had undertaken to treat him.

The doors of the train closed. Inuyasha squeezed his bride's hand as the metal device moved forward slowly at first but eagerly picked up pace. The tracks outside moved in a blur as they entered into the open air.

"They have an on-site gourmet chef. 'Seasonal fish, tofu and tea for breakfast or lobster for dinner'!" Kagome seemed nonplussed by the speed of the train. Inuyasha exhaled through his nose and focused on her lap rather than the dizzying images outside. At least the food at the inn was guaranteed to be traditional food rather than the sickeningly spicy curry he'd tasted.

"That sounds good."

"Doesn't that look sooo romantic?" Kagome raised the arm divider and cuddled against him. The private outdoor onsen looked warm and inviting. It was located in a private suite rather than a communal area outside. "The inn is very exclusive. They only have ten rooms! It's a very old inn with tatami mats and traditional decor. Mama must have wanted you to feel at home."

"There's an onsen in our rooms?" Kagome's finger landed on the page. Underneath the bandanna she had tied protectively over his head, his ears perked.

"Just for us?"

"Each room has a private onsen." Kagome's cheeks blushed when she met his gaze. The prospect of openly joining a naked Kagome in an onsen made him wish for a shorter journey. He had seen her in a hot springs before, briefly, by accident, but never by invitation. The beauty of her pale skin with a rosy flush warmed him.

"There's museums and restaurants and the castle itself. Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome forced her attention back to the little papers. Advertisements for sprawling gardens, mazes, bars, clothing shops and more were promised in Kagome's lap. Her fingers stroked the slick pages thoughtfully. Silence passed between them for a little while.

"Kagome," he urged softly. When her beautiful blue eyes lifted, love surged in his chest. For a moment, he felt it so strongly it stole his words. The goodness of her, the kindness she showed others, the love she freely gave to others. For that and more she deserved every kindness he could possibly spare.

"I'm - I'm glad we're married."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome kissed him briefly. Their relative solitude at the end of the train saved them from the eyes of others. Her gratitude for his affection never ceased to amaze him.

Kagome ducked into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha leaned back against the plush seat to enjoy their togetherness. Her sweet scent covered his clothes as the landscape whipped past the window. Their hands linked together on his thigh.

An announcement was made over the air regarding their next stop. Kagome's head lifted lazily. In a hurry, he grabbed their luggage and rushed after her. There was a mad dash through another series of stale hallways to reach another track. Another metal cart with seats covered in white upholstery waited for them. Again they chose seats toward the back to store their luggage. Kagome promised that this train would be the last before their destination. She briefly tried to explain the different lines and their colors but it went over his head.

A woman with a cart passed selling food. They shared a bag of chips. It was a new experience to share her bottle of water, to put his mouth where hers had been. It helped to pass the time while the train left the dense cities in favor of green lands and forests. More natural landscapes greeted their eyes. Some of the features he recognized from his era. The humans of Kagome's time had improved their engineering to change the land. Fields of livestock and agriculture persisted. Large machines tilled the land rather than men.

"It's a fifteen minute walk to the city. Come on!" Kagome waited on the edge of her seat as the train approached another large station. It slowed to a stop and Kagome bounded into the aisle. He followed her onto the platform and through the station. Outside the streets were crowded but Kagome had a map. After several minutes of concentrated study she raised her hand to hail a cab. A metal car pulled up.

Streets went past as they left the smelly station towards a less crowded section of the village. Kagome squealed with excitement when the little cab stopped on a gravel path. Greenery surrounded a building nestled by forestation. A pale building with unlit lanterns waited outside. Kagome paid the cab driver while he inhaled the fresh air. The building was built from wood rather than metal. It was as large as a palace in his era but nowhere as tall as Kagome's school. They walked under a red gate to reach the entrance.

Inuyasha waited patiently while Kagome introduced them to the staff. A female matron bowed to them politely. Their luggage was taken by a servant.

The interior of the building was laid with rich dark wood. _Expensive bastards._

Inuyasha noted the traditional features of the building. Thick tatami mats smelled sweet on the floor. There was a stage in the large serving room for the guests' entertainment as they ate. The noise of a large kitchen interested him. Metal pans moving, meat roasting, the sweetness of fruits and other unknown things. An enormous glass wall stopped his feet. Lit from behind, fish darted around one another. The large aquarium hosted fish he had never seen before.

"Come on, silly." Giggles. Inuyasha followed Kagome up the staircase where a large light hung to illuminate their path. Enormous glass windows showed him lush trees. He glared at the cost of them. _Completely impractical. As if those would survive a storm in the rainy seasons!_

The matron in traditional garb withdrew a long key from her sleeves and unlocked their room. Inuyasha allowed Kagome to enter first. They both set their shoes in the designated place before examining the main room. As promised, it was furnished with rick dark furniture. A bamboo shelf hosted various books detailing the area. It did not take Kagome very long to find the toilet and the ofuro in a _separate_ room. Lined with pale stones and a clear panel for light, Kagome swooned.

Shoji doors revealed the bedroom. The bed featured a wooden base and soft pale sheets. A wooden decoration on the wall behind gave Inuyasha ideas for their own home. A simple black wicker chair with a matching pale cushion filled the corner. A pair of glass doors, _trusting idiots,_ let to a white patio. A stone bath was open to the fresh air. The fresh, clean tatami mats underneath smelled sweet and recently replaced.

A small white kitchen featured pale electric lights overhead. A vase featured pink flowers. Also available to the white patio, the kitchen featured basics such as fruits and water in the fridge. Inuyasha investigated the swan-necked pipe above the sink and its ability to draw water. _If I could bring water into our house, Kagome would love me forever. How do they force the water to a second level? I saw no collection for rain on the roof._

"Lunch would be kind, thank you." Kagome bowed to the matron at the door. She found him in the kitchen playing with the handles. Her arms wrapped around his stomach.

"They're going to bring lunch to our rooms. Are you hungry?"

Inuyasha's hand pulled on the handle again. Clear water poured into the metal basin. The ability to pull fresh water from the river and magically heat would please his wife. Even Totosai had not invented a way to pull water from the river even if he could prepare the water. _Humans and their metal._

Kagome's yawn pulled him from his thoughts. He remembered that his wife was human, entirely human. His hour of sleep had been enough to revive his energy but humans needed solid blocks of time to be invigorated. Inuyasha turned off the water. Kagome's mood was good but her eyes read exhaustion.

_I should have noticed._

The couch in the main room was plush. Kagome sank into it and wrapped her arms around a colorful cushion. Her shoulder pressed into the upholstery as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha extracted her purse from her shoulders and placed it on the bedroom shelf. Vaguely he remembered Kagome's promise to her mother. The little metal square inside blazed with light as he opened it.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha kneeled on the floor.

"Hmm-mm." The girl yawned. With one hand she pressed a series of buttons before connecting the metal to her ear. The ringing sound ended when a facsimile of her mother's voice answered the call. Inuyasha patted Kagome's knee while she confirmed their safe arrival to the hotel. Inuyasha was safe, she promised. The train was safe.

Kagome swore her love to her mother before closing the device. It rested in her lap while her dark head sagged against the couch.

Inuyasha answered the door when their lunch arrived. An assortment of items were delivered to the kitchen on his say. His napping wife took no notice of their passing when they closed the door behind them. It was a chore to rouse her. Inuyasha carried her to the dining area to sample the salmon and light soups. The food was good and warm and lightly seasoned. When it seemed she was done Inuyasha carried her to the lush bed. The clean sheets made a crisp sound as he drew them back.

"Sleep, Kagome." The girl snuggled into her lush pillow. Inuyasha kissed her forehead. Warm and safe, she slept. The weeks of planning, the organization, the worry about cost, the building of their house and her family's attention were over. Their late night and the journey had taken the last of his human bride's reserves.

Inuyasha enjoyed what remained of the lunch on the patio. The large outdoor bath was made from multivariate woods. There was a chair set and table for his use. The swirl of fresh air helped him to think. When the salmon and the soup and the bread were diminished he returned the plates to their tray. When the servants of the inn returned, they took the dishes away. The freshly brewed tea was soothing. Inuyasha brought a cup into the bedroom. The flooring was soft when he rested his back against the bed. Kagome's soft breathing filled the quiet room.

* * *

The evening was crisp and clear when they exited the inn. Within walking distance of their lodgings were numerous restaurants. Kagome pulled him by the hand down the little villages' roads. There were fewer cars here and most chose to walk. Matsumoto Castle was farther still but she had woken hungry and adventuresome.

It was a beautiful little town. There were endless little shops and places to explore. Lanterns and modern lights alike lit the path.

"Where do you want to eat? There's so many!"

"Wherever you want, wench. Where are we going?"

"Anywhere we want! Oh look!" Kagome paused outside of closed shop. Books and books and books lined the shelves inside. It was only for a moment before her feet pushed onwards. Beautiful little gardens were available to the public. Other couples strolled through the manicured beauty.

A brightly lit restaurant with advertisements of fresh fish and meat was chosen. Kagome brought them inside. The menu had several pages to peruse. They took their time and ordered appetizers. The barman was excused in favor of hot tea. It didn't surprise her when Inuyasha chose steak for his main course. She giggled and helped him order without pepper. The arrangement on the table was very pretty.

_Inuyasha adores steak. I knew this place was the right choice!_

Kagome enjoyed her own portion of seafood and rice. The serving sizes were as large as the prices listed on the menu. Inuyasha's devotion to eating undistracted remained true. She let him enjoy his meal in silence with only a few growls. While the quality of the meat couldn't match his wedding meal, it seemed that any variant of steak pleased him.

When the bill came due, the waiter left the bill on Inuyasha's side. When she reached for the receipt, Inuyasha moved it out of reach. In disbelief, she watched him draw a wallet from his pocket.

"Inuyasha, I can - "

"I can pay." Inuyasha frowned at the numbers on the page. She watched as he put too much yen in the billfold. The waiter noticed too but said nothing. He returned with the remainder and Inuyasha added the change to his wallet.

"Where did you get a wallet?"

"Every man has a wallet."

Kagome bit her lip at his obvious pride. _So that's what Grandpa gave Inuyasha. A wallet and a speech about men in this era, I suppose._ It was unusual to watch his hands handle money. In their travels, it was Miroku who handled their coin. The monk was the best at bartering. Sango might pay for their wayside tea but Miroku argued over the price for their purchases. Inuyasha distanced himself from the humans in the towns they visited.

"Thank you for dinner." Kagome squeezed his hand on the table. _If Inuyasha wants to learn how to handle money, I'll let him._

Inuyasha opened the door for her to enter the night air. She held his hand to stay close through the busy streets. The streets were smaller than Tokyo. Kagome beamed at the white-haired boy examining the store fronts. Dressed in his blue jeans and white t-shirt, he looked like any other human boy on a date. An abnormally beautiful boy with white hair and golden eyes. She let him lead her across the street.

"Kagome, is this frozen cream?"

"Hmm?" The glass store front had decals of animated cones. Cold wafted from the interior. Families sat inside on metal stools.

"Oh, ice cream!"

"Do you want some?"

Kagome led the way inside. She noted the high-school age girls sitting by the counter. Both stopped their conversation to judge her. Inuyasha concentrated as he sniffed at the glass display. A dozen variations of flavored ice cream were written on cards listed in the window. The grandmother behind the counter happily gave Inuyasha a sample of the vanilla and the chocolate mint. Kagome quietly ordered strawberry with chocolate icing. She let Inuyasha see her add sprinkles to her cup.

"Your boyfriend is quite particular!"

"He's my husband." Kagome heard the girls whisper.

"Truly? What a handsome couple." The gray-haired woman definitely noted their age but stayed silent. Inuyasha finally straightened and confidently ordered the peanut butter. It was cute to watch his ears beat against the bandanna in excitement as he accepted his cup. Kagome handed over the payment and thanked the woman. The bells rung on the door as they exited. Inuyasha took a cautious first sample.

There was a small bench nearby under a green tree with wide branches. Inuyasha's hip pressed against hers. Their date was going well. Her hanyou was completely focused on not piercing the little cup. When he turned to sniff at her cup, she offered him her spoon. His mouth closed over the pink plastic. In deep thought, he shook his head.

"You don't like strawberry?"

"This is better." Inuyasha's opinion was absolute. He used his own spoon to point at his cup filled with pale cream and brown.

Kagome giggled.

"We should take some back to the village." Inuyasha noted with confidence.

"A picnic with ice cream. That's a wonderful idea. Shippo, Miroku, Sango - what flavors, do you think? Shippo likes anything sweet. Chocolate for Miroku. Vanilla for Kaede." Pride surged in her that Inuyasha wanted to be kind to their friends. Their absence had been dearly missed from their wedding. They would have to remember to be especially kind to their dear friends. To share with them what they had missed.

The girls from the shop exited into the street. A surge of annoyance rose in her breast when they noticed Inuyasha and made an obvious remark. Whether they were gossiping about Inuyasha's strangeness or their married age, it made her want to correct them. Inuyasha noticed and looked to the girls.

"What are they saying? If they say one word - "

"They're idiots." Inuyasha's head lowered to his cup. "They think you're too young to be married. They think my hair is interesting."

"What else?"

"What do you mean, what else?"

"I mean, what else?"

"If we weren't married, they would ask me to 'hang out'. Stupid girls." Inuyasha huffed and ignored her incredulity. In his sandals, jeans, shirt and bandanna he did look rather cool. The white hair completed the picture of a rebellious teenage boy. A very different reaction to how he was normally received in the Feudal Era.

_They just see a good-looking guy._

"They think you're cool, Inuyasha."

"It's decently warm out here. They should mind their business."

"No! They think you're stylish. Interesting."

"You dressed me. I don't care about the clothes." The compliment went completely over her poor husband's head. The remainder of his ice cream he gathered in his cup for a final mouthful. The girls gave a final shrug before continuing down the road. Kagome studied her poor lover.

"Inuyasha, do you think you're handsome?"

"What kind of a question is that? Keh!" Inuyasha took her empty ice cream cup. He got off the bench and tossed the trash into a public can.

"Inuyasha!" Her hands caught his clothes.

"Look, you love me, alright? That's enough for me. I don't care what those girls think."

Kagome gave him no choice when she pulled him into the nearby gardens behind the little shop. A small fountain bubbled with water. In summer, it was probably an attraction for the ice cream shop. Inuyasha could see well in the darkness but she needed help to avoid the roots. Away from the busy street, she kissed him.

"Kagome!"

"You're very good-looking. My friends have said as much. That's why they flirted with you. Putting their arms through yours?" The way her friends had hung on his arms had been harmless. As the first husband of their group, they had a distinct curiosity about him.

"That wasn't flirting!"

Kagome kissed him again. The need to assure him, possessiveness, love - her breath caught in her throat when he kissed her back. She signed against his lips. The sense of belonging she always felt when she was near him called. Kagome dropped her purse to the ground to push her hands through his hair. That Inuyasha saw himself as anything less than what he was broke her heart.

Her back met the hard bark of a tree. Through his shirt, she could feel the pace of his heart. Inuyasha's breath was rough. In his eyes, she could see the memory of their kissing in the woods.

"Not here," she pleaded.

Inuyasha nodded. In short order she found her purse and clambered onto his back. Trusting the hanyou's sense of direction she focused on kissing his neck. Her hand slipped into the collar of his shirt. His legs weakened for a moment. On the roof of some poor shop, Inuyasha paused. The hands on her legs tightened.

"Kagome!"

Her hands grasped his shoulders. Inuyasha's sandals in her hands caught the wind and flailed against her shoulder. The desk clerk welcomed them politely but he was ignored. Up the stairs Inuyasha carried her to their suite. Her hands fumbled in her purse to find the key while hands rested on her waist.

"Heey!" Kagome nearly lost it when Inuyasha bit her ear.

The metal key was found and she heard a satisfying click as the tumblers moved. Inuyasha pushed the door open. When the door was shut and the key secured, Inuyasha kissed her. The taste of him made her moan. The dull ache that had been previously satisfied roared to life and became a thriving fire. Her breaths were shorter.

Kagome's head fell to the side as his mouth devoured her neck. Strong hands confidently cupped her bottom through her skirt. Her hand had the sense to unbutton her top before Inuyasha remembered. The white fabric slid to the floor. Kisses rained down to the curves of her bra.

Inuyasha easily lifted her into his arms. The luxurious bed cushioned her fall as she laughed. Her sound died when Inuyasha kissed her. Between her legs his weight rested as he worshipped at her neck. Her hands caught the fabric on his back and pulled it free. Knowing he would be unable to unclasp the hooks with his claws, Kagome arched her back. Her bra sailing through the air distracted him from the puzzle of his jeans.

"I've got you." Kagome sat up. The noticeable bulge stressed the waistline but the button came free. As carefully as she could, she parted the zipper. Inuyasha's eyes admired her torso as he slid free of his clothes in one motion. His mouth kissed a fire to her belly while she whimpered. The zipper on her skirt caught. Inuyasha cursed at the thing.

"Oi, don't break it!"

"Fuck!" Inuyasha tugged on the fragile arm. The metal easily tore from the zipper. Kagome touched his face before he could rend her skirt in two. With care, she pushed the headless zipper down. Inuyasha wasted no time removing her skirt. Her hips bucked when he kissed the edge of her underwear. Calloused fingers slipped under the clinging fabric on her hips. His breath warmed her in interesting ways.

Impatient, Inuyasha pulled the fabric free. For a moment, he wanted to meet the urgency in Kagome's gloriously loving eyes. Her thighs helpfully parted to claim him. The thick smell of her lust drove him to the ends of madness. Remembering his previous failures, he ignored the protesting hardness between his legs.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's hips bucked when his mouth brushed her lower lips.

His dangerous hands held her thighs in place while his tongue explored. Her wetness increased as he continued to worship her. The hands grasping the futon at her hips held on for dear life. Her voice was full of need, wordlessly commanding him to continue, telling him what pleased her most. One of the hands left the bed to touch her breast. The sight made him moan.

"Fuck!" Kagome's body tightened. The clenching of her thighs told him. He marveled at her responsiveness as her scent clouded his judgment. The beauty under him was flushed from her breasts to her cheeks.

"Kagome? Did you - ?"

"Yes!" The heaving of her breasts called him. In a flash, he kissed the rose-colored centers. Her nails scratched at his shoulders.

"Inuyasha!"

Remembering her guidance, Inuyasha found the entrance to her wet heat. The sensitive head of his erection entered her swiftly. The tightness made it impossible to think. Inuyasha thrust against her firmly. For leverage, his hands grasped the sheets. Another stroke made Kagome cry his name. The bounce of her breasts made him thrust again just to witness.

"Kagome?"

"You're so...you're so...!" Her words were lost when he thrust again. She pressed her hips toward him. Bending over her, he settled on finding the proper rhythm. When Kagome's sounds endlessly merged together, he focused on the heated flesh gripping him. It became his battle to prolong the raw joy. The smell of their sex filled his senses. Even the quiet sounds she made were audible to his ears in _this_ form. The sensory overload was almost too much.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Whimpers.

"I need...oh! I need..." Kagome's words dragged him from his reverie. Since her eyes were closed he took a guess. His hands couldn't resist her soft hips. His hips thrust harder and she keened. Her back arched and her passage contracted wildly around his shaft. The force of her orgasm squeezed him possessively in bursts. His rougher voice joined her cry as he felt himself spill inside her.

Inuyasha collapsed on the bed. The breathless, sated beauty beside him looked like a celestial maiden. Dark hair haloed her face. Heaving breasts bare, nipples hardened to the air. Bright blue eyes studied the ceiling. A smile warmed her perfect lips.


	23. Together

Inuyasha paced in the center room of the hotel room. Impatient and frustrated, he opened the door before the stranger could knock. The human blanched and stepped back. The warm smell of cheese emanated from the covered tray. Despite the hour, Kagome had made a phone call to the kitchens.

"Your order?"

"Thanks." Inuyasha took the 'room service' and shut the door. Kagome was waiting for him in the bedroom. Sitting upright with her arms around her knees, the girl could not look more beautiful. Her smile warmed when he returned.

"Pizza! I'm starving!"

Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the bed. The pre-sliced bread wheel delighted his bride. She removed the first slice. He watched with interest as she bit into the cheese with a happy hum. Her tousled black hair hung in waves over her bare shoulders. Inuyasha hesitated to bite into the hot cheese but he was pleasantly surprised.

"Do you like it?"

"It's good!"

Inuyasha marveled at his good fortunes. Naked with mussed hair, food in her hand, Kagome had never looked more lovely. The young girl gleamed with happiness over something as simple as food. The intimacy of being truly alone together set him at ease. _No runt to chew on my ears. No humans spying from the bushes!_ The smell on her skin was theirs - just his and hers.

"You're staring at me." Kagome reached for her second piece.

"You're beautiful." The truth embarrassed him. He hid behind his bangs. Rather than respond verbally, he felt Kagome's fingers tweak his ear. The edge of her sheet lost its support and fell lower on her breast. Inuyasha struggled to repress his rushing blood to preserve their moment. His erection had a short memory. It was already causing him to imagine several scenarios they hadn't tried yet.

Pale. Perky. _Soft._ The way she responded when he kissed them.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome giggled. He grabbed a pillow to hide the sudden rise in his hakama. _Kagome deserves a chance to eat her food!_

Kagome recovered their food and put the tray in the floor. Hands dragged his face down to hers for an exploitative kiss. A gentle hand pulled the pillow from his grasp and let it fall to the carpet. He gasped into her skin when she grabbed him. Softly, curiously. A stroke upward made his toes curl. Focused on what her sinful hand was doing, his lips stopped moving. Kagome kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Hey!" She squealed when he pinned her underneath him. His hips wiggled out of his clothes. Her legs widened helpfully to bring him closer. Her nails gripped his back.

"Yeah?"

"Totally." Kagome smiled. Her neck elongated for him to apply kisses. His hands roved from her thighs to her soft hips. The girl's hips oscillated when his mouth closed over her breast. He smirked when she tugged on his hair. _The wench really likes that._ Inuyasha worshiped at each one until her nipples stood on end.

Inuyasha rolled onto his back. Kagome straddled his waist. Her hands stroked his chest and abdomen. The intent was obvious in her face. He kept his hands on her smooth thighs when she lowered herself. His toes curled.

"Kagome?"

"It's deep." Her lips pursed. Gently moving her hips to adjust, she experimented with the movement.

"Want to do something else?"

"No, it's...ahh." Her voice moaned. Letting his wife set the pace, he thrust upwards. Her palms flattened against his chest. The position drove him deeper into her body than before. Unlike the reception room, she was relaxed. His sweet wife wasn't trying to rush into their sex. Her bangs were slightly damp as she found a rhythm. Rather than relying on him to set the pace, Inuyasha was able to match hers. It gave him a better opportunity to study her.

"Inuyasha?" The girl whimpered.

"Keep going!" Inuyasha's hand moved over her belly, her breast. The beautiful girl nodded and rocked her hips. The wildness of her hair, the sight of her legs straddling his, the bareness of her wrought noises from him. It didn't take long for Kagome to arch over him with a cry. The depth and her warmth took her with him. Soft hands pushed his hair from his face. Lips brushed his forehead, his cheeks.

"You like that one."

"Yeah." Kagome rolled to the side, tangling her feet in the sheets. Her chest rose and fell as she fought to catch her breath. The sated, pleased look spoke volumes more than her agreement. The slower, deeper sex had left her speechless. Inuyasha tucked his arms behind his head to enjoy his own post-orgasm. A pillow smacked him in the face.

"Oi!"

"You look like the cat that just ate the canary." Kagome's legs went over the side of the bed. He just grinned at her as she gathered her hair back. She wasn't really mad, just teasing. Inuyasha settled deeper into his relaxed position. A cute pale backside was displayed when Kagome stood. Heart-shaped, smooth and adorable. _Miroku had better keep his marriage vows._ The idea of anyone else enjoying the girl's backside made him feel aggressive.

The thump was unexpected.

"Kagome!" In a flash, Inuyasha was on the carpet. She seemed unharmed.

"You're such a klutz."

"No I'm not!" Kagome's weight was nothing to lift. Once she was upright, she clung to his elbows. His concern became real when she kept hold of him.

"What's wrong with your legs?" Literally trembling, Kagome couldn't seem to straighten them properly. He eased her back onto the edge of the bed. The muscles of her thighs under his hand twitched.

"I'm ok. It'll stop. It's normal!" Kagome kissed him.

"What is it?" Anything to quell the panic racing through his heart. It was tempting to wrap her in a sheet and carry her to the nearest physician. _Kagome!_

"My legs aren't used to _that_." Kagome gestured to their mussed-up sheets.

"The sex?"

"It's exercise. My muscles were all tight then I relaxed." The twitches were less and less the longer they waited. Inuyasha felt relief. It was an explanation he could understand. Years of crouching and jumping as a hanyou disappeared in a flash on his human nights. The same exertions made his human thighs burn and twitch.

 _Kagome's legs are wobbling because of our sex!_ Pride made him grin at the indignant human girl.

Inuyasha waited until the bathroom door was closed. The urge to laugh was new. His mirth wasn't enjoyment at Kagome's tumble, but relief that she wasn't hurt, a lasting revitalization from his orgasm. There was a girl in the washroom willing to have sex with him. If she wasn't too tired, they might have sex again before daybreak! A girl with soft hair and a really nice backside. There was a warm bed and easy access to food. The delivery boy hadn't glared at him grudgingly for sharing a room with one of theirs, a human girl. None of the staff seemed to pay him much notice.

 _Kaede made a joke about how Kagome and I have basically been married for years. The fighting, the traveling, the time we spend together. It's better now. We don't fight as much because we know we belong together. I need her as much as she needs me._ The sex was concrete proof to him that she wanted him, accepted him. Any other girl from his era would find his long arms odd or his claws frightening. His night vision let him see her reactions in the dark when her human eyes were blind, when she forgot he could see. Kagome didn't think twice about his seed spilled between her human legs. She had always accepted him for himself.

His marriage vows seemed inadequate to define the depth of his love and devotion to her. The vows had been traditional, simple. A declaration to her family that he would take care of her.

When Kagome opened the bathroom door, he made a decision. The girl plopped herself on the bed beside him. Love and purpose surged in his soul. Happy blue eyes narrowed suspiciously on his face. The severity of his angles forewarned her. Gently, he took her hand. The instant dryness of his mouth silenced him.

"Inuyasha?"

"You're...I'm…" Kagome's warm leg brushed against his own. It was distracting. His eyes roved her face to her bare breasts shining in the low lamplight. The gentle grip on his fingers made a fierce protectiveness surge in his chest. The good, wonderful girl deserved everything he could ever give her, more than he had.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, too." The words brought a smile to her face.

"I _really_ love you. I'm glad we're married."

"I love you too, husband." Kagome leaned up to kiss him sweetly. The word made his ears perk. Their bond was stronger, physical, _legal_. Not even her family could dispute his claim now. It was sometimes possible to dissolve a marriage in his era by claiming barrenness or some contract failure but those were arranged. Kagome hummed happily against his lips. _I'm her husband. The marriage is consummated. Her whole family witnessed our wedding ceremony. I signed the paper._

Kagome turned her head aside to yawn into her wrist.

"It's late. We should get some sleep."

"Yeah." His wife cracked another yawn. Inuyasha took charge of disposing of the pizza in the kitchen while Kagome settled into the bed. When he returned she was already hugging her pillow. For her sake, he turned off the bedside lamp. The shape of her body under the sheets amazed him. He pulled on the soft gray hakama he had discarded and verified that the Tetsusaiga was within easy reach. In the dimness he joined the exhausted girl. The shape of her fit perfectly against his front. His hand splayed against her stomach. The soft skin of her shoulders felt good under his lips. He tucked the black silk over her ears out of the way to see her face. A round human ear made him think.

"Goodnight, wench."

"Night," Kagome answered quietly. She was too tired to focus on his attention. Inuyasha lowered his head to her pillow. If she wasn't asleep, she soon would be. Her peaceful state, the feel of her deep breath and the general beauty of her form brought him happiness. Over the past several years, he had watched her sleep countless times from a distance. The ability to lay beside her and bury his nose in her hair amazed him. Kagome's skin was covered in her own sweat, his sweat. It was nice. Having her so close gave him a better chance to protect her if they were attacked during the night. His sleep might be deeper now that he wouldn't be listening for her. Forcing his eyes closed, he let the steady rise and fall of her breathing guide him to sleep.


	24. More

Hot water steamed in the garden tub. Kagome sighed as she eased down into the smooth porcelain. She could hear Inuyasha puttering around the bedroom and main room. Bright and energetic was different for her hanyou. Gently griping about breakfast and eager to get moving were normal. Her insistence on a bath delayed Inuyasha's program. In the Feudal Era, it was unusual to bathe in the early morning when the river would be especially cold. The boy pacing around the bedroom wanted to eat and be on the move. She feared their lodgings wouldn't contain his fervor for long.

_A girl wants a bath!_

Kagome receded deeper into the water when the door opened. Inuyasha burst inside. Her husband dropped into a sitting position beside the tub. The slick paper in his hands showed signs of peeling from contact with his claws. The leaflet advertising specialty food locations in the area was flashy. His focus on the pictures relieved her shock.

_Inuyasha's in my bathroom!_

The bubbles gathered on the surface shielded her from open exposure yet it was supremely novel to have Inuyasha sitting so near whilst she soaked. It was normal for him to stand guardian in the vicinity. She smiled under the surface when she remembered the night before they had encountered Miroku on the mountain pass. Inuyasha had come running to save her from some mischievous monkeys.

_He couldn't look at me straight for an entire day!_

"Can we go here?"

"The ramen shop? It's open for lunch and dinner." Locally ground Nagano ramen and spicy soup and chasyumen and mixed vegetables covered the glossy paper. Asahi beer was available at the restaurant that requested cash only. _Inuyasha has never had fresh ramen. The instant stuff is easy and cheap. It can be an art form._

"That sounds nice."

"We can have a date, right?" Kagome's heart melted at the innocence in his eyes. She doubted he understood the word very well. Little by little, she could see more of the sweet guy hidden behind the gruff exterior.

"Yes. A date." Her hand reached past the lip of the tub to smooth his bangs. He dropped their eye contact. _Was he feeling lonely by himself in the room?_

"What's this?" Inuyasha picked up a random bottle from the low wooden table.

"Bubble bath." The bottle displayed the inn's name. "You can add it to your bath and it makes big bubbles. Sometimes they smell good too." Inuyasha's eyes skimmed the clear water. She had turned to face him in the water, curling her legs. She leaned on the edge of the tub. The porcelain was cool against her warm skin.

"You like your water that hot?" Steam rose from the water.

"Did you want to join me?" Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes widen. The tub was large enough for two, as a honeymoon suite. The invitation stunned her poor husband into silence. His claws pierced the paper menu.

"You don't have to look so frightened!" She laughed softly. Inuyasha stayed put when Kagome ducked underneath the water. He did watch while she ran a cloth over her extended legs and her arms. Her skin was thoroughly pink by the time she was finished. Inuyasha jumped to fetch her towel. The thick white cotton felt luxurious when he draped it around her.

The open bag on the counter was under scrutiny. Kagome brushed her hair out in the mirror. The boy circling around her in an excited frenzy was making her dizzy.

"Mouthwash - no!" It was a brief save to stop him.

"You need _all_ these?"

"Lipstick, chapstick, lip balm, moisturizer, mascara, leave-in conditioner - be careful!" Kagome's hand closed over the bottle head before it could spray in his face. Inuyasha's sudden interest in her toiletries made her nervous.

"What's this?" Kagome's eye twitched uncontrollably. The little pink cylinder in his claws came apart easily. He sniffed the contents.

"You keep a little white rat in your bag?"

"Inuyasha, no!"

"Is this food?" Kagome realized her mistake. The foil packets in Inuyasha's claws looked mildly similar to the flavor packets used in his ramen. She leapt at him but he held his hand above his head. Changing tactics, she smiled as sweetly as she could.

"May I have those back?"

"Why are you hiding food in your wash-bag?"

"It's not food!"

There was a metallic rip. Inuyasha spun away from her to investigate the plastic ring inside the foil. Having bought them _before_ having sex she realized they weren't the right size. Embarrassed but determined, she stopped him from putting his mouth on the thick plastic edge.

"Why are you so nervous? Is it dangerous?"

"They're condoms." Inuyasha's expression did not change. _They probably had a different word._ "Umm, they're plastic sheaths that cover your - you know. For sex." The wrinkle in his nose was intolerable. _Why is this so embarrassing?_

"For a mouse?" Inuyasha snorted at the tiny rubber ring.

"It stretches." Kagome cringed slightly when he pulled at the sides. His claws easily pierced the soft latex. _Stupid, stupid Kagome! Of course he couldn't put them on. I would have to do it for him._ That possibility made her squirm.

"Keh! They smell."

"I bought them for emergencies. You don't have to wear them." She could tell he didn't like the idea of wearing anything. The pill did a decent job of preventing pregnancy on its own but the combination was unbeatable. Inuyasha dropped the waste into her hand with a snort. He disappeared into the other room.

When her hair was dried and combed and primped to her satisfaction she escaped to the bedroom. Inuyasha was simple enough. A soft pair of cargo pants and a shirt. The weather was going to be moderate and cloudy. Kagome clicked open her case to consider her options.

"Let's go!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. Inuyasha crossed his arms while she dressed in a comfortable sweater-skirt combo. Her husband offered her purse by its strap. Down the stairs and into the open air she jogged to keep up. The streets were filled with tourists and others going to work and school and opening businesses. Inuyasha seemed to know where he wanted to lead her so she followed. While the number of cars in the road were fewer than the city, she still stopped Inuyasha from simply walking into traffic. Together they found the little diner from the pamphlets. A sweet, simple wooden building with small windows displaying freshly baked goods. Traditional rice and _tamagoyaki_ and _misoshiru_ and fresh fish. It was a smaller place but filled with locals.

Wooden tables and multi-colored bowls filled the room. It was simply furnished with a dozen tables or so and a serving bar. The cooks were on display as they turned and plated and dropped tickets into the till. Inuyasha sat at the bar on the squarish bar chair with thin legs. Unlike many of their roadside stops at a tea stand, there was a full staff. The wooden bar was wonderfully aged with use. It felt comfortable and reliable. Kagome was glad that Inuyasha's pick was likely a good one rather than a falsely advertised chain.

Tamago kake gohan was served in a dark wooden bowl. Soy sauce was within easy reach of any patron at the bar. Freshly caught fish and homemade miso. Kagome watched one of the prep staff chopping green onions and frying the _aburaage_ and slicing Japanese mushrooms into a large pan. The frequency of the order and the simplicity of the menu told her that they were expecting numerous customers. This was not a restaurant that served old food because the turnover was too great. The struggle to keep fresh ingredients ready for the assembly line impressed her.

Inuyasha kept his head down as he ate. The warm, rich food made him growl quietly but only a child at the end seemed to notice. She used her chopsticks to examine her food before letting the moist rice sopped with soy sauce delight her taste buds. The restaurant did nothing halfway. The vegetables were fresh. Not even her mother could prepare such good miso. The bulk of the ingredients ordered by the restaurant practically guaranteed them the best of a grocer's stock.

Inuyasha generally didn't like conversation while he ate but company was appreciated. Kagome admired him while he devoured his fish and tossed back his tea. His manners left something to be desired but she could see the contentment resting on his shoulders. Rather than tense and prepared for battle at any moment, her beautiful husband was enjoying their breakfast. His light eyes flitted to hers with alarm when he noticed her staring. She patted his arm familiarly.

"More tea, dear?"

Inuyasha nodded to the waitress. A fresh kettle poured steaming tea into his porcelain cup. The minty flavor was subtle but soothing. Kagome also pushed her cup forward to be refilled. Minuscule chopped herbs floated in the drink. It was rosemary and something else. Kaede's teaching gave her a better appreciation for the freshness of the ingredients.

Once again, Kagome watched Inuyasha take charge of the bill. Again he added too much yen to the payment but the waitperson said nothing and returned the change. She noticed how he seemed to wait for her reaction but she refused. He was just as much a product of his era as she was of hers. It wasn't forceful or obnoxious but he was definitely making a statement.

_Is Inuyasha paying for our date?_

The fresh air outside felt great. Kagome stretched her arms out.

"Want to walk around?"

"Keh." Inuyasha shoved his arms into his gray sleeves. Together they strolled away from the little neighborhood into the main thoroughfare. She noted his interest as a motorcycle buzzed past. Its speed was too fast for the lazy little street. A mother pushing a pram nodded to them politely. The little baby inside kicked its legs into the air. A group of girls her age in school uniforms crossed the street. An elderly couple sat outside a shop playing cards.

The town made a good deal of its money from tourists. Shops and carts advertised the castle nearby. Gardens and botany classes, language classes, etiquette classes, cooking classes and more decorated spotless glass display windows. There were several local museums but none would open until later in the morning. Inuyasha's head turned to watch the man in uniform adding pieces of mail to local mail slots.

"A park!" Kagome snatched Inuyasha's sleeve to forcefully lead him. She shot past him to claim the swing gleefully. Her feet pushed back on the sand to send her forwards with a large push.

"What's that for?"

"Push me!" Kagome swung past his stationary form. He seemed to be considering how dangerous the swing was before stepping behind her. Strong hands gently pushed on her shoulders. She laughed as she swung higher. Inuyasha relaxed as her hair blew around her head.

"This is a toy? For kids?"

"For anyone!" Kagome extended her legs as she swung higher. She knew Inuyasha would catch her when she jumped. The hanyou cursed but sprinted to extend his arms before she could hit the sand. He scowled at her.

"Don't DO that!"

"Why not? You always catch me!"

Inuyasha's pout was insanely adorable. He lowered her feet to the ground. Despite his veneer of irritation his eyes still swept over her legs. He flipped her skirt down to cover her thigh. The lingering weight of his palms on her hips made her happy. It was nice to stand close to him. A very sweet kiss made her giggle and search for another. The sun was warm on her shoulders when Inuyasha's head dipped lower to kiss her more thoroughly. Her hands gripped his head when his hand dipped under the hemline of her shirt to stroke the skin on her hip.

_It's the middle of the morning, Kagome! There are museums and walking paths and –_

"Oh," she closed her eyes when Inuyasha kissed her neck.

* * *

Their lunch was a quick meal fetched from the local kitchen. Kagome sat on the kitchen stool in her pink robe while Inuyasha scarfed down his fish. He eyed her idle hands. She couldn't deny her fingers the urge to reach across the counter and tweak his ear. Her husband made a noise.

"Eat, wench. It'll get cold."

"I am eating! You're cute."

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha was pleased but he pretended otherwise. It was still a little embarrassing to openly flirt with him but it was a relief. He _was_ really cute, so cute it distracted her. She leaned on her fist and eyed the arms on display. Strong, smooth, tanned – his forearms were defined in the way only men could achieve.

"You're cute," he mumbled.

_Inuyasha's trying to flirt!_

Kagome beamed while trying not to overreact. _No squealing, no loud sounds. You'll spook him._

Inuyasha dropped his chopsticks onto the table and popped up to clean up. Kagome kicked her legs on the stool while he emptied his plate into the garbage under the sink. The brush of his body against her arm while he cleaned up was nice. She popped the last piece of her fish into her mouth while enjoying his helpfulness. _Inuyasha doesn't clean up. He helps gather firewood or water and carrying supplies but he doesn't normally clean after the meal. Maybe still he's trying to be on his best manners?_

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed playfully. Inuyasha had taken her last rice ball off her plate for himself. He triumphantly chewed it.

"You eat too slow."

"Jerk." Kagome smiled to take the edge away. She handed him her empty plate and watched him scrape the bits that were left into the bin. In the corner of her eye, she watched him hesitate. His fingers ghosted over her ears. Holding her breath, she waited while he worked up the nerve. Gentle fingers swept over her cheek to tuck her loose hair behind her ear. The sweetness of the interaction made her blush. Despite their new status as lovers, her husband was a stranger to _touch_. Kagome kept her eyes down when his palm grazed over her head. His fingers tangled into her hair for an experimental tug. Bumps raised on her skin when sharply-edged fingers pulled on her lobe.

"I like your ears."

"That's my line." She smirked up at him.

"I was wondering," Inuyasha's hand stayed tangled in her hair. "Do you have everything you need for our house? Clothes and things?"

"I have you." Kagome grabbed his strong wrist. She kissed the sensitive skin over his pulse. The leap in its harmony matched the light in his eyes. Embarrassment made him turn away. It was perfect to tuck her head into his shoulder. That he perfectly fit her body made sense to her. His hand dipped deeper into her hair.

"That's not what I meant," Inuyasha grumbled.

"We have a wonderful house to unpack and decorate. We have the essentials."

"I've never lived in a village. I don't know what you need."

"Then we'll both learn."


	25. Play

Inuyasha gave her no time to catch her breath. Dragging her by the hand, he weaved between buildings and cars. The local ramen shop was open. The early afternoon sunshine made the little stand glow. People could sit down at one of the few benches placed around or in the public sitting area. Eyes flashing with excitement, she helped him navigate across the terracotta tiles to the line.

The selection wasn't infinite but the ingredients were fresh. Kagome helped Inuyasha with some of the writing he didn't understand. Inuyasha took his time but eventually they ordered. The little wooden cart gave them a numbered plaque. She led him away to find a smooth wooden bench. His fingers drummed in anticipation. Nostrils flaring, eyes flashing - she giggled. The size of their order had surprised the pair working in the cart.

"Can you cook ramen at home? In our house?"

"Whatever you want." Kagome surged with happiness. Inuyasha turned to watch while the cooks brought them their order. Steaming bowls of ramen in different flavors were settled on their table. Her husband practically drooled at the selections. Pork slow-roasted in soy sauce, cut into cubes. Marinated eggs, bean sprouts and lengths of nori. Inuyasha barely acknowledged her as he tried his first mouthful. The hum of appreciation was heard by the cooks. She thanked them despite their looks at her husband.

"Try the chicken, it's good." Kagome ate at a much slower pace.

Inuyasha hunched protectively over his bowl, shoveling ramen into his mouth. Kagome sighed and decided to enjoy her chicken-based broth with citrus flavoring. The noodles were high-quality wheat. It was a thicker-quality broth that left her stomach feeling heavy. The skewers of roasted pork melted in her mouth. She considered cooking in her new house with her new stove. Sango had promised to teach her. Given Inuyasha's adoration with ramen, it was obviously going to be a common food in their home.

_Home._

Kagome had learned to cook on the road at campsites under the open stars. The image of herself cooking in her new kitchen, with a little scarf around her head, while Inuyasha waited! A housewife. She could get the eggs from the village. Nori and bean sprouts were easy enough. Learning to make noodles by hand would be troublesome. Pork was expensive in Inuyasha's era but perhaps Mama could help. Marinating was a common form of preserving food in a time when there was no refrigeration. There was cabbage, rice, root vegetables - less sugar. Boiling water from the river to drink. A little garden of their own to grow vegetables. Helping the others harvest rice.

It was a tremendous amount of skills to learn. Inuyasha already knew how to hunt and fish and fight - his main role in the village. Full-time training with Kaede, nursing school, learning how to cook, how to garden...her hand drooped as she considered the enormity of their undertaking. All while adjusting to living with Inuyasha, sex with Inuyasha, cleaning their big house, committing fully to a new life in a different time!

_Mama was right. It's a lot!_

"Kagome, eh, Kagome!" The soft rattle on her wrist earned her attention. Inuyasha's eyes reflected the sunlight. His nose wrinkled. "What's wrong?"

"What if I'm not a good wife?" She felt every hour of her eighteen years. The weight of her new life seemed too heavy to carry by herself.

"Don't be stupid. You're a great wife." Inuyasha squeezed her wrist. The radiating wave of affection soothed the edges of her sudden panic but it didn't disappear. She quickly began to calculate her commitments.

"Should I delay school?"

"Why would you want that?" Inuyasha set down his chopsticks. His brow furrowed. She had argued with him about going through more school, more studying, more tests. Her arguments replayed in her ears. Studying anatomy and first-aid and emergency procedures was arguably her best way to contribute to the village. Learning modern ways to bring babies, close wounds and the like would save lives.

"Mama said it might be too much. I'll have to spend a lot of time studying and practicing. What if I can't do it? Nursing is really hard."

"Of course you can do it. What about the hospice, the shelter?"

Kagome knew where she would put the buildings. A large shelter for children orphaned in the wars. A ward for healing injured people, runaways. Room to separate people with infection illnesses. Her desire to help those people surged. A hospice required people to staff it, trained people. _I want to help people._

"You've had plenty of practice stitching me up. I know you'll do good." There was belief in Inuyasha's face. It helped her fears settle. She knew that she could handle the procedures, she had no fear of blood. Knowing that she could ease someone's pain made her blind to the gore. _Inuyasha is trying to talk me INTO attending school?_

"Oi, woman! Why are you bawling?" Inuyasha flinched when she wiped at her face. "Stop worrying so much. I'll help you study." The sincere offer made her smile. She could only imagine his pronunciation of the weird Latin names for the body. His bored twitching and pacing for food.

"That sounds nice. Late night sessions with a bunch of open books. Flash cards." Kagome let her nails skim over his hand. Under the bandana, Inuyasha's ears perked. While not her ideal study partner, it meant the world to her that Inuyasha was willing to help her. The beautiful unworldly boy that would do anything to make her happy.

"We could study in your mom's kitchen. The lights are better." Inuyasha's suggested clashed with where her mind had been leading. She briefly imagined having sex in her childhood kitchen and flushed brightly. It would be too embarrassing.

"We could have pizza." The prospect of food made Inuyasha brighten.

"That's a date, right?" The question made her giggle. She nodded her head as he smiled. Studying with Inuyasha in her kitchen did sound like fun. No doubt Souta would try to hang with them. Buyo would sit underneath the table begging for scraps of cheese.

"It's actually called a study date." Inuyasha resumed eating. His pace had slowed.

"Yeah?"

"You get together with someone you like. It's a nice way to spend time together, then you can do something fun afterwards. A movie or a restaurant? It can be fun."

"Like with that Hojo guy?" The question surprised her. Badly. The question hung in the air while she stared at his downcast eyes. _Is he just asking or is he still jealous about Hojo?_

"I went to the movies with Hojo once." Kagome held onto her warm fuzzy feelings. _I know everything about Inuyasha and Kikyo. I understand their relationship. Is he trying to figure out modern courtship?_

"The building with the large magic boxes?" Inuyasha's one and only trip to the movie theaters had ended in disaster. The speakers were too loud for his sensitive ears. The flashing lights had nearly blinded her poor guy. She understood the slight curl of distaste.

"I don't even remember what the film was called. He bought me a smoothie after. We talked about random things and walked home." Memories of Inuyasha's jealousy over Kouga were still vivid.

"He brought you medicine when you were sick. He helped you study." The memory made her flinch slightly.

"Yeah, but that wasn't a _date_. I was coughing in my pajamas! Hojo takes really good notes and he was dating a seventh-grader. Really pretty, but a _seventh_ -grader. None of his medicine ever worked. All that studying would have been wasted if you hadn't brewed that raw-liver potion. I got through my test because you were there."

"So...it was like we had a date?"

"Well...you could say that. Oh - all those supplies. Did you gather get-well presents for me?" The pile of foodstuffs in Kaede's hut had gone unmentioned. Kagome had been quickly hushed against questions. Sango had quietly told her about Inuyasha's reappearance with a bulging pack of goodies.

"Of course I did." Inuyasha snorted quietly. "You were sick."

The sunlight made Inuyasha's hair gleam. Kagome had a moment of brilliance and casually began searching the contents of her purse. She pulled the plastic rectangle into her lap below the line of the table. She made sure to turn the flash off before raising the disposable camera to her face. Inuyasha looked up from his ramen with surprise after the sound of the little click. His eyes narrowed on the little green brick in her hands.

"How many paintings do you need?"

"You just looked so cute!" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Their bellies were utterly full when they disposed of their lunch trays. Kagome led the charge as they wandered aimlessly down the street. Cute antique shops and daycare centers and small businesses had their doors propped open to invite customers and make use of the strong wind. Inuyasha huffed when she stopped outside a pet store. The puppies wagged their tails and darted at the glass. Children also stood outside cooing at the sweet infantile canines. Kittens were kept on the top level, hiding from the sunshine. A particularly cute ball of fluff laid on his back kneading the air.

"We need chickens, wench – not a cat."

"We could have a pet. You like Buyo. He could hunt mice!"

Kagome pouted, not really upset, when Inuyasha started down the street. Another display distracted her. An antiques shop had a wonderful antique tea set on display, hand-painted porcelain from the first world war. The price tag was prohibitive. Inuyasha turned around on the street.

"Kagome!"

"What is it?" Inuyasha was peering into a glass window across the street. Colorful displays held stuffed animals. There were bins of toys, small bicycles, plastic dolls, wooden bats, baseball gloves, miniature kitchens – a kid's store. Her pulse relaxed when she noticed Inuyasha scanning the merchandise. _That's right – they don't have toy stores in the Feudal Era. Mothers have to make rag dolls for their daughters. Boys play with sticks. Sometimes they're lucky enough to have a ball._

"Come on!" Kagome grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside.

Chalk, molding clay, soccer balls – Kagome filled a small cart with selections. She told Inuyasha they were shopping for the children in the village, but she knew they were going to play with them. Sparklers, bubbles – Inuyasha found a kite shaped like a blue dragon. She raced him down the aisle to grab the pack of playing cards. She added a red Frisbee to the mix, on sale. She had to explain that the miniature bow-and-arrow kit were fake. They wouldn't give children real weapons. Basketball, football, badminton – she gave him a brief description of the sports.

"They make all this. For kids?"

"For kids and parents and sports." Kagome guided the cart to the counter. Inuyasha helped her set the items on the counter while the salesman scanned. A few minutes later she was on the street. There was a small park nearby where parents were watching their kids play in a sandbox. She slung their purchases on a wooden table.

Inuyasha watched while she assembled the dragon kite despite the ridiculously complicated instructions. He distracted himself with the bubble wand while she put the paper in place and cursed the limp dragon head. Eventually she held up the fully formed kite. Purple and green, it was made of shiny thick paper with long linen string. She backed away from the table and waited for a particularly good wind.

"That things looks nothing like in Ryūkotsusei! **"**

"Shush!" A few attempts later Kagome managed to get the dragon airborne. She ran with it until it soared high, casting its cloud on her face. Inuyasha blinked as it swayed in the breeze.

"Wanna try?" Kagome passed the spool into his hands. She put his thumb on the string to keep it from unfolding. He seemed surprised by the tug of the wind.

Inuyasha ran to catch it when the wind died and the dragon swooped. Kagome bit her tongue when he returned with the delicate paper toy in hand. The dragon's spine had simply snapped after colliding with the ground. She merely patted his wrist and found a nearby trash can.

The soccer ball was better. Inuyasha left his sandals with their shopping when she lightly kicked it into the field. He had played with Souta before, briefly. She told him about the professional games and the rules. Inuyasha gently pushed her aside to get the ball. In a single move he rolled it back onto his foot and pushed the ball into the air. His knee rose up to launch it into the air.

"No fair! You're not supposed to use your hands."

"I didn't." Inuyasha smirked when the ball fell. He pushed the ball down the grass towards the sticks embedded into the ground. She pulled on his shirt but he was too strong. Inuyasha blocked her feet and sent the ball flying. She smacked his arm playfully and called him a jerk but she was smiling.

Kagome preferred volleyball to soccer but she stayed silent. Inuyasha was having fun and she liked his playful meanness. Since she couldn't push him - he was too strong - and he was too fast to outrun, she settled for jumping on his back. Although her goal had been to pull him to the ground, she'd briefly forgotten his stamina. Inuyasha kept moving down the field.

"Silly human! You can't take ME down."

"You could've pretended to fall down for your wife! It was the decent thing to do."

Kagome pouted until she noticed their audience. A small army of elementary-age kids were whispering about her husband. She pinched his shoulder.

"You're really good!"

"Can we play?"

Inuyasha was the first team captain. All of the kids wanted to be on _his_ team but they settled for rotating. They set up a second goal post with fallen tree branches on the opposite side of the little field. She waved at the moms chatting on the bench nearby. Inuyasha was already plotting with his troops. She stuck her tongue out at him. His little army was sweet.

Competitive and stubborn, Inuyasha showed her no sympathy. He slowed down for the kids kicking at his calves but not his own wife. He nearly knocked her to the ground in his hustle to beat her to the ball. It was good they didn't have enough players for goalies. Inuyasha kicked hard and sent the ball flying. He smirked at her before sprinting off to retrieve it.

They played until the parents called their children to go home. Kagome waved at the kids as they stumbled off. Inuyasha had outrun every kid. Kagome collapsed onto the wooden bench with a sigh. Her legs were cramping from the back and forth sprinting. Inuyasha twirled the grassy ball in his hand as he sat on the table with his feet on the bench. The athletics had him in a particularly good mood, working off their heavy lunch.

Kagome jumped when she felt a tug on her hair.

"You said the loser buys dinner, right? Where are we going?" Inuyasha's grin was beautiful. She hid her smile to play the pouting loser, knowing he would love it. The victory huff from her husband played well.

"Wherever you want. Let's go."


	26. Hanging Out

Kagome leaned on the kitchen counter gazing out at the morning mist. The entire area was overcast with dark clouds. Thunder growled over their roof. Their prospects of exploring were limited. Lightning would occasionally strike across the sky. The television was tuned to the news predicting a day of rolling storms. Inuyasha was aptly listening to the little box predict the hourly forecast. The moving colors and wind illustrations were a novelty to him. His ears twitched free, swiveling to listen to the storm, turning back to listen to the newscaster.

For the first night in several nights, she had slept solidly. She had put on her good pajamas and crawled into bed exhausted. A full belly and an afternoon of exercise had left them both happy to get an early night's sleep. Inuyasha had slept solidly on top of the covers, back against the headboard. Her fingernails drummed against the counter while she thought. Inuyasha turned the channel to watch the _other_ weather channel's interpretation of the weather, the time the sun would set, the weekly forecast, the morning commute.

"Kagome, look at this!" Inuyasha leaned forward. "A bird of paradise!"

"That's a helicopter. It's a flying machine." His childlike fascination with the weather made her giggle. _At least there's one thing Inuyasha and Grandpa can share._

Kagome joined him on the couch. She dragged the blanket across her lap while Inuyasha stared at the remote. The television flashed again. He stared at the new channel on the screen. A pride of lions were chasing a herd over grasslands. The large cats tore the leg of the lame zebra and sent it to the ground. The dying zebra made a sound before it went quiet. A man's voice spoke in low tones as the camera focused on the cubs.

"It's the nature channel. They show different animals around the world."

The show changed subjects and focused on a giraffe. Kagome drew her legs up underneath the blanket while Inuyasha watched the images on the screen. Determined, she wrapped her hand around his forearm and ducked underneath. The blanket spilled onto his lap while she enjoyed his weight and warmth around her. Inuyasha jumped at the red-eyed 'hell-bird' that darted into view. She quietly told him that it was only an ostrich. He glared at the screen as the narrator continued to drone on about the animal's general statistics like height and weight.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. She had seen similar nature shows in the past. It acted as a nice background to the warm, growling boy beside her. He definitely did not like the ostrich. A hippo overturned a boat of people in a river. Kagome yelped when her body fell forward onto the couch. Inuyasha was crouched in front of the television staring at the slow-moving crocodile lingering in the water. She saw him flinch when it struck suddenly and dragged a gazelle into the water.

"It's a little dragon! You DO have youkai here!"

"We don't have crocodiles in Japan, Inuyasha. It's safe!"

Completely forgotten, Kagome straightened her body on the couch. She crossed her arms over the blanket. Inuyasha's back blocked the screen so she couldn't even see the animals t _oo. Imagine how weird it would be to see new animals for the first time. Don't get mad at him._ The nature show was nearing the end of its deadliest animals list so Kagome settled into the cushions while Inuyasha awed at the last animal. A small gathering of elephants moved across the sandy plains. Inuyasha's ears flickered when it bellowed through the speakers. Sharks moved in circles to devour a dead fish. Inuyasha's mouth opened when the camera moved beneath the surface to record footage of the shark's teeth closing on the body.

"How do they make the pictures underwater?"

"They make special cameras to study the ocean." Kagome remembered Inuyasha's reaction to the aquarium at the hotel. _He's probably never seen fish swimming in their own environment. People in his era 'keep' fish to eat but they don't study them._ "Would you like to go to a big aquarium? We have them in Tokyo. They're enormous buildings with tanks of water taller than my house. There's all types of fish and mammals and plant life. They put lights under the water. You walk around."

"Yeah! That sounds good." Inuyasha's eyes were bright.

"Really? Ok. It's a date." Kagome smiled back at him. He rejoined her on the couch with a dazzling smile. This time he settled against the back of the couch. The African animal program ended and began to run a new show about the Arctic. She clapped her hands together when she realized penguins were a large segment of the promo; explaining to Inuyasha about the North and South Poles took longer. Luckily the program featured a map of the world so she could point at Japan, then the continents. He nodded. The map in her bedroom at home fascinated him.

Inuyasha didn't protest when she arranged the blanket over them both. Despite the hint of cold drawn from the heavy rain outside, his natural warmth soaked through her clothes into her skin. She let her head settle against his shoulder. Sometime between the penguins and the polar bears Inuyasha changed the channel. An early morning network was playing a courtroom drama. Inuyasha wasn't interested in the arguments. Kagome reached for the device but he held it out of her reach. She slapped his shoulder lightly. She shifted onto her knees but he easily held onto the remote.

"You want to play, dog boy?"

"You think I'm scared of a human?" Inuyasha smirked.

"No – hey!" Kagome scrambled to untangle her legs from the blanket. Inuyasha had already launched himself over the couch. She kicked the blanket off but Inuyasha was already in the kitchen. She chased him around the island. Quickly she remembered her earlier strategy – to tackle him to the ground. Inuyasha was too strong for that maneuver. She could spend hours chasing after him and he would never tire. Kagome sprinted but he easily dodged her with a boyish grin. Her knees hit the carpet as she fell. She exaggerated her pout and clutched her knee.

"Kagome?"

"I fell." She blinked heavily. Inuyasha immediately came to her rescue. He left the remote on the floor to inspect her knee. Calloused hands ran over her skin looking for broken skin or a break. While he was distracted she stole the remote. Betrayal flashed across his eyes before he made a grab for her wrist. She threw her weight at him. Inuyasha fell to the carpet. He pretended to be pinned. _Inuyasha could toss me aside in a flash but he would never hurt me._

"Got you."

"When did you learn to wrestle?"

"I have a little brother. Sometimes it's the only way to teach him a lesson." Kagome supported her weight on her elbows but let Inuyasha feel her. She grinned down at him. To ease the sting of her victory she kissed him chastely. _I have to be careful. He can be such a sore loser with games and cards._

"Are wives supposed to wrestle their husbands to the ground? What would Kaede say?"

"Why not? If I ordered you to take off your clothes, you'd do it." The early memory still embarrassed her. Kaede and the children had found them in a similar position before she had understood Inuyasha's regenerative ability. She didn't regret it – her stubborn hanyou would rather bleed than be fussed over.

"Keh!" Inuyasha blinked but he seemed to be considering it. She giggled.

"Would you like that? If I was bossy?" Inuyasha's expression was thoughtful; he couldn't tell if she was kidding. She kissed his cheek gently. Inuyasha pushed himself into a sitting position; she settled in his lap. Gentle kisses covered his jaw. The square edge intrigued her. Wide hands settled on her knees. The skin of her husband's neck was soft and warm. Her lips closed over his pulse. There was a noticeable hitch in his breathing.

"Kagome..."

An instinct flooded her muscles. Before she had time to think about it, she bit him. Inuyasha jumped but didn't push her away. The tanned skin snapped back into place without a mark, no bruising. She remembered an article from a girl magazine. Her right hand touched the other side of his jaw to give her more room. Inuyasha went quiet while she explored. The response was definitive. It would be difficult to give Inuyasha a hickey with her human teeth. His skin was too strong. Instead she grasped onto his gorgeous hair to turn his head.

"Oi!" Inuyasha reared back with wide eyes. She swiveled to look for the threat. Strong hands gripped her wrists. Pink light danced on her fingertips.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"You shocked the hell out of me." Inuyasha turned her wrist. While inconsistent, reiki shone on her hands. She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. It was child's play to identify the aura of her half-human husband, something any human could be trained to do, given the proper mentor. There was no other immediate threat in the area, no creature, no youkai. Inuyasha's eyes reflected the pink light.

"Are you upset with me, Kagome?"

"Of course not! It was an accident." She planted a swift kiss on his jaw. Her hands clenched to shield him.

"Are your powers fading? It happened at the reception, after we - "

"If it was a reaction to _that_ it would happen more often. We've done it way more since then." Kagome shook her head.

"It only happens when you're scared, right?"

"I'm not scared!" Carefully, she moved her weight out of her husband's lap onto the tatami flooring. She examined her shimmering fingertips with awe. Kaede or Miroku would probably have insight into her current predicament but they were currently out of reach.

"Are your powers rejecting me?"

"No! If that was the case, wouldn't they have reacted a long time ago? We spend basically every day together." Kaede would have a better understanding. Her miko tutoring would begin immediately after they returned, if her powers remained. Everyone in the village had warned her that her powers would be gone after her wedding night, which didn't seem fair. Miroku still wielded his own spiritual authority to craft sutra and banish demons.

"Maybe it's a myth, you know? The rule that says I lose my powers. If Miroku can keep HIS powers, shouldn't I be able to keep mine?"

"Yeah, but you're a girl. It's different." Inuyasha leaned back on his palms. The sound of the rain intensified shortly as another crack of thunder broke the rhythm. Kagome clenched her fists tightly. The shimmering reiki was beginning to fade again.

"Why would it be different? We both have spiritual powers."

"Miko don't get married. There's lots of perverted priests out there." Inuyasha snorted. One hand lifted to lazily scratch his collarbone. Kagome crossed her arms at the unfairness of his statement. Miroku was a much bigger pervert than she could ever be, but none of her friends had ever expressed concern that he would lose his powers. No one had ever mentioned the subject during their many nights round a campfire.

"That's such a double standard!"

"A double what?"

"It refers to having one set of rules for men, another for women. Like a rule that monks can have sex but miko can't?"

"It's an old rule, Kagome! I didn't make it up. Kikyo was the one that told me miko couldn't marry."

"Oh, so Kikyo said it, that means it has to be true?"

"Remember, Kaede sat us down! She warned that you might lose your powers."

"No one sat down with Miroku and warned him not to get married! How is that fair?"

"I-what? Why are we talking about Miroku?"

Kagome leaned back and considered the unspoken rules she had ignored in the Feudal Era. She could afford to ignore the rules and the unfairness because it didn't affect her, a guest, rather than a permanent resident. There were any number of social norms the village would required her to follow. Inuyasha probably wouldn't be able to help – he had never lived in a village either. Miroku had been raised by a drunk bachelor.

"What will I wear when we go back?"

"What do you mean? You'll wear kimono!"

"Will the village see me as a miko or a married woman?"

"You're my wife." Inuyasha's ears flattened.

Kagome remembered her tone and inhaled sharply. She double-checked before she took his hand for a calming squeeze. "Married women wear full-length kimono. I don't have any clothes." During the many preparations they had made, clothing had fallen to the bottom of the list. She had a box of her modern clothes in their new house.

"We can get cloth from the market down the road. Miroku knows their schedule. It's summer now so the path will be clear. We can take the day, meet the traders, see what kind of goods they have."

"I don't know how to sew. I-I mean I can sew a button but I can't _sew_."

"Miroku knows how to do that kind of womanly stuff," Inuyasha grinned. Without a woman around, Miroku and Mushin had been forced to fend for themselves at the temple. The monk's stitches were decent but couldn't hold a candle to Sango's. Her taijiya friend had carefully mended her green skirt, her ripped shirt after Kohaku had attacked her, Inuyasha's white shirt after battles, even Miroku's robes. Dozens of careful little stitches in uniform fashion. Emotion surged in her chest as she remembered how lucky they were to have their friends. Without Sango, their group would have looked very ragged walking between towns. There was certainly no chance she would have let Miroku fix her green skirt!

"Will you still love me when I'm wearing kimono?"

"You'll still have your legs, right?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out. Inuyasha grinned back at her.

* * *

The sound of the rain on the roof provided comfortable noise. Kagome was perfectly happy nestled in the crook of Inuyasha's arm. The dim chill of the moisture in the air couldn't penetrate the layers of bedding covering them both. Her beautiful, wild husband was naturally warm. There were no layers of clothing to interfere with the transference.

"Your feet are freezing."

"Deal with it." She pressed her soles flat against his calves. Despite his flinch, he merely grumbled about humans. The sharply defined lines of his chest rose and fell under her cheek. The slow, even pace of his heart fascinated her. Slower than any human heartbeat.

"Your hands too – is that a human thing?" A large male hand found hers resting on his stomach. Her chilled fingers immediately felt better.

"Maybe."

Like many traditional buildings, the inn lacked central heating, but their room lacked an irori. The spring storm had caused a sudden decrease in the temperature outside. The rain had reminded her of a relevant design choice in the Feudal era – glass windows transferred the cold. She made a mental note to come up with a covering for the deep winter. Inuyasha had procured their glass window at great expense, despite its impracticality.

"Our house will be warm." Inuyasha hugged her tighter.

"The irori is nice. The firewood latch was a brilliant idea." From the interior, a clever little latch had been built into the frame. The covered storage outside was protected from the elements but it could be accessed from the main room. It was one of the many unique features of her new home.

"Yeah?"

"And that roof? It's really nice."

"Keh – we'll see. We won't know for sure until the first bad storm or snowfall." Snow. Their little house covered in snow! The farming would be on hold until spring so there would be more visitations, more 'calling' by their neighbors. Kaede would probably schedule more training sessions for medicine. Inuyasha would still have to patrol the forest for dangers like youkai or bandits but he would also have less work. The firewood would be cut. The snowy forest path would be more difficult for humans to traverse.

"I think it'll be nice." Kagome leaned up on her elbow. She kissed her sweet husband. Endless snowy nights in their warm home, cuddling together, playing cards together, cooking together. Christmas with her family at the shrine, building snowmen in the front yard. She squeaked when Inuyasha flipped them. Inuyasha's warm spot on the bed soaked into her back. Gentle hands trapped her wrists to kiss her. She knew he would instantly release her if she objected.

"Will you still wear your nightclothes to bed?"

"My pink ones? They're warm."

"The other ones."

"I thought you said they were ridiculous? Not safe," she teased.

"You won't be wearing them very long, it won't matter." The slight growl to his voice made her giggle. She squirmed in protest when he kissed her neck. The pressure of a long kiss left her skin feeling sensitive. Inuyasha barely felt her playful smack.

"Did you just give me a hickey?"

"A what?"

"You bruised my neck with a kiss, didn't you?" Her poor husband blinked in confusion. She immediately regretted scolding him when his expression faltered. Regarding his strength, he took special care with his humans. Their hanyou even pulled his punches when reprimanding Miroku. "I'm not mad. It doesn't hurt, Inuyasha. I was teasing you. It was a joke."

Inuyasha made a noise. His head dipped down to kiss her collarbone.

"Don't scare me like that, wench."

"Sorry." Her toes curled when Inuyasha continued downwards. Chaste kisses to tease her. His mouth paused on her abdomen. The air rushed in to chill her skin when his hand cupped the soft skin behind her knee. Open-mouthed kisses made her squirm. It was hard to formulate another protest when his goal became clear. She held onto his hair under the onslaught of sensation.

"What about lunch? The dining room closes at two!"

"The ramen place will be open, won't it? Did you bring your parasol?"

"Yeah, I did - " Inuyasha exited the conversation swiftly. She arched her back. His attention left her breathless. The clock on the wall easily passed the hour. Her husband's preference for sex over food was a huge compliment that sent her ego soaring. With a little practice under their belt, Inuyasha had no problem with stamina. It was a fantastic bonus to his natural athleticism.


	27. Fashionable

A quick afternoon excursion to the corner store soaked Kagome's shoes and frustrated Inuyasha. The metal carriages on the street were even less trustworthy in the rain. He growled at the bastard steering the metal and earned an obnoxious honk in return. Kagome squeezed his hand as she dragged him across the painted lines in the road. It was fun to hear Kagome squeal when the cold water fell onto her elbow. He held the yellow umbrella higher to protect his wife.

Bells rung overhead while Kagome sprinted ahead. An entire aisle of ninja snacks were arranged in colorful display. He inwardly preened. The prettiest girl he had ever seen filled an entire basket with flavored chips and sugary drinks and foods he liked. She grabbed some glossy paper magazines for herself. Inuyasha briefly felt very wasteful when they arrived at the clerk. Kagome didn't bat an eye at the amount and handed over the payment. She beamed at him.

"Come on!"

Inuyasha followed his wife into the street. While she carried the bag, he held the umbrella between them. Not that he cared about the rain – but Kagome was mortal. The last thing he needed was a sick human, a day's travel away from help. He made sure to hold her elbow while they crossed the street just in case a metal carriage came flying down the road. She pretended to race him up the stairs to their room, earning some awkward looks from the staff. Their purchases were slung on the counter.

"Hey!" Kagome squeaked when he lifted her into his arms. He set her on the counter. Wet socks were peeled off her cold feet as quickly as he could without tearing the weak cotton.

"Cold feet are dangerous, stupid. You don't want to get sick, do you?"

"I was going to change them!"

A new pair of dry, thick socks were discovered in her suitcase. Kagome wiggled her toes at him cutely. He appreciated the gap of skin between her skirt and her tall socks. She held up her arms. Playing the game, he helped her off the counter by lifting her. Before he could retreat, Kagome turned to stack their treats on the counter. The glossy paper magazines slid apart. A choking sound alarmed his wife. The pink cover of the second magazine pictured a girl in very little clothing and holding a colorful inflatable ball. The large writing on the side advertised sexual things.

"You read that?" It was similar to the magazine her mother had purchased in the bookstore, despite his embarrassment.

"It's a magazine!" Kagome picked up the slick scroll. She seemed to have no issue inviting him to look at an undressed woman. He moved around the counter to focus on the food. "It's a bikini, a bathing suit! People wear things like this to swim in the water."

"Those are private clothes!" Similar little patches of cloth were resting in their bedroom. The little triangle Kagome wore to cover her womanhood, the cloth that supported her breasts. Horrible imaginings of Kagome posing for a drawing like that, a drawing anyone could buy! His hands pulled too hard on the foil bag and potato discs flew everywhere.

"Hey!"

"You're not dressing like that in public." His claws pierced the little plastic soda cap. Sugary water sprayed in his direction. Kagome dropped the paper to race around the corner. She put the soda in the sink and capped it with a bowl. It sprayed harmlessly into the metal bin that collected the water. She pursed her lips but dabbed at his damp skin with the disposable paper sheets.

"For your information, I don't like bikinis. I prefer one-pieces. My yellow swimming outfit?" Her small fingers gripped his wrist. Gently, she cleaned the soda from his claws. It helped ease his sudden jealously. Kouga would never see her in such a state. Hojo thought she was pregnant – an obstacle that would probably keep that idiot at bay. He focused on his breathing while his wife gathered the fallen potato slices.

"Why did she take that picture?"

"She's a model. She gets paid to take pictures for money. It's not dirty, Inuyasha." Somehow, it was soothing to watch her run a wet cloth over the counter. Salty water was wrung over the metal basin. Kagome would never make paintings like that for money. "It's advertised to women. Clothes for the summer, fun things to talk about with your girl friends, gossip. That type of thing."

_I dare you to show that picture to Miroku. See what he thinks!_

Without understanding, he made a noise. Kagome was flipping through the book again. Jealousy and fear still raged through him so he pounced. Slipping his hands under the rim of her sensible sweater, he kissed her firmly on the mouth. Backed against the counter, he soothed his internal whispers by stretching his hand against her lower abdomen. The need to assert his claim on her was strong after years of fighting off her admirers. Stupid, blind suitors that would still steal her away if they could. His breath was raw when he realized his hand was under her bra.

"Inuyasha?" Soft. Emotional eyes.

"Sorry." Ashamed, he stepped backward. Kagome didn't like behavior like that; she deserved better than being roughly handled by her own husband. A different kind of fear coiled in his stomach. The rosary around his neck practically itched while he waited for her command, her anger. The stomping footsteps. Anger he deserved – he was too strong for a human girl. It was important that he remain in control.

Kagome stared through him. It made him squirm, waiting for her judgment. The piercing blue eyes scanned him as if they were looking for answers. He desperately wanted to explain but he couldn't, he didn't fully understand his own irrationality either. Breaking the soda bottle, wasting their chips, jumping his vulnerable wife – actions that made him feel like the mongrel humans accused him of being.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"You get soooo jealous." The soft sigh made his stomach turn in knots. She dropped the picture book on the counter. Her sweater came down to cover her breast while she adjusted her clothing. "We spent half the morning having sex. Do you think I would ever take pictures for another guy?"

"No."

"So why are you upset?" The lack of anger was novel. His bad behavior warranted at least one sit. His wife rested her hands on the counter while she studied him. The floor was cold but clean. Years of training kept him from picking at his own anger. It wasn't directed at Kagome. They hadn't even seen the stupid wolf in a year but he still wanted to kill the moron for flirting with his girl.

"Mama has a theory, you know. She thinks you get jealous because you're afraid."

"That's fucking stupid. I'm not afraid!"

"Everyone worries about losing their family." The compassion in her eyes made him squirm. "Sometimes I worry about losing Grandpa or Mama or Souta. It's just part of being human. You don't want to lose the people you love. And you have such a big heart!"

"Oi, shut up!"

"I get scared when you're hurt or angry. I don't want to lose you, either." Kagome grabbed his shirt to keep him from retreating; he didn't dare tear away from her for fear of hurting her. "You love me, right?"

"Course I do. What kind of question is that?"

"I love you too! I'm not going to leave you." Love blazed in her blue eyes. Her hands lifted to cup his face. Standing on her tiptoes, her weight pressed against him. The kiss was solid proof that she wanted him. His forehead rested against hers lightly while she regained her breath. The warmth of her soothed his turmoil. She didn't seem angry – sweat, adrenaline, racing heart.

"We're bound together, Inuyasha. I need you."

"I-I need you." The facts were too obvious to deny. Their friends made jokes about how useless he was without Kagome. Hell, he wouldn't even have learned to wield Tetsusaiga without her. She was the one who had fearlessly stepped into the portal to the other world when he hesitated. Even Sesshomaru didn't scare her enough to back down from protecting him. The schoolgirl had aimed an arrow at the most ruthless bastard in his world to save his skin. _And hit him! It really pissed him off to have a human girl break his precious armor. MY human girl._

"You're something else, you know that?" Inuyasha squeezed her tightly.

"Do you want brown soda or clear?" The playful change in conversation helped. He could never remember the names of the different brands they bought. The plastic bottles in the sink still leaked.

"Clear." A light kiss freed her. On her orders, he easily moved his claw in a circle to remove the bottle's damaged dome. He set out the cups while she lifted the jug with both hands. The clear soda tasted lighter than the brown which didn't contain lemon. Kagome popped a potato crisp from the ripped bag into her mouth. She nudged her hip against his; an affectionate kick to his backside startled him. More ninja snacks were poured into bowls. The way his wife had explained the game, being slightly wasteful was part of the fun. Salted bread sticks and baked tarts in silly shapes and flavored drinks and sticks of bread with chocolate coating the ends. Bitter tasting candy made him blanch while Kagome laughed.

* * *

Bright yellow boots covered Kagome's feet to protect her shoes from the water sloshing in the street. Inuyasha had even said they looked pretty cute on her! She beamed at the boy holding her umbrella and her purse. It was very handy to have her own boy for shopping in the rain. They had staved off their hunger with the parade of junk food from the local convenience store but it wasn't satisfying. After two beef bowls for Inuyasha, she had dragged him to the shopping area. There were fewer people on the street but the local museums were open. There was a local movie theater and a stand on the corner that sold postcards about the legend of Matsu-hime, a spirit that haunted Matsumoto Castle. She bought several to send to her friends.

"See? I told you. Bikinis!" Kagome gestured. The store window displayed several colorful variations of beach wear. A yellow bikini covered a gray mannequin without arms. Another doll wore a one-piece cut high on the hips with a hat on her head. Inuyasha frowned.

"It looks like your undergarments."

"It's water-resistant cloth that lets you swim easier! The fabric dries faster than my underwear."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha was uncomfortable so she sighed and pulled him forward. It was nice to have someone to walk around the city with. For once, she was the superior girl with a cute boy when they passed others. Girls and women both noticed her handsome husband carrying their umbrella. Inuyasha seemed confused by her blatant smugness but she couldn't care less. She walked tall while they wandered in the light mist.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned on the street. Inuyasha had paused in front of a storefront. She rejoined him under the umbrella. Surprisingly, it was a woman's clothing store. A mannequin was dressed in a cute black skirt and a shirt fitted with ruffled half-sleeves. Thigh-high red socks covered most of her legs and left a small patch of bare skin. It was a nice outfit but she didn't understand why Inuyasha cared!

"That's super cute, ne?"

Inuyasha glanced at her from under his bangs. She smiled at him but he shuffled and looked away. Curious, she studied the store behind the mannequin but it looked normal. Leaning closer, she studied the plastic body for writing – nothing! Her husband's cheeks were red under the umbrella. She nudged him with her elbow but he refused to make eye contact. So something about the clothes or the store embarrassed him! Fascinated, she watched him peek at the clothing doll again. Her mouth dropped when she realized he liked the socks. They were making him blush red like a tomato!

 _In the Feudal Era, a geisha is trained to flirt with men by revealing their wrists. The slightest exposure of skin to tease their clients with the possibility of what they could have. I guess high socks are an extension of the same idea. They don't show very much under a sailor skirt – ooh!_ The skirt looked very similar in shape to her old school uniform. The red socks were a great addition. _Did Inuyasha fantasize about me in my old clothes? That's what I wore when we fell in love, I guess._

Kagome ducked inside the store. It was easy enough to find the rack. She picked a black skirt and two pair of thigh-high socks, scarlet red and white with blue horizontal stripes. Inuyasha was glaring at the street when she emerged. She smiled at him when he cast one last look at the mannequin before stalking down the road. He seemed convinced that she had disregarded the skirt. She giggled at him but said nothing.

They walked long enough in the rain that Matsumoto Castle could be seen in the distance. The overcast day left mist hanging in the air. Inuyasha grumbled while she scrambled for the postcards. Each had a legend printed on the back. She shuffled them in her hand while they gazed across the water at the castle. It was closed because of the weather. She cleared her throat.

"Matsumoto Castle, also called the Crow Castle, was built between 1592 and 1614. Historical excavations are currently under way, although some say the landmark is still haunted by the spirit of Princess Matsu who died when she was 24 years old. Hey – do you think that's true?"

"A possessed princess haunting an old castle? Wouldn't be the first time," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I wonder why she was unhappy." Kagome clutched the postcards to her chest. The castle was beautiful in the overcast day. The literature in the brochures noted that the interior was wooden rather than cement. Her eyes scanned over the names of the original inhabitants. She was so stunned that she dropped her purchases and her purse on the sidewalk. Inuyasha jumped when she squealed.

"The Takeda clan! Inuyasha!"

"What!"

"That's so cool! 'Shimadachi Sadanaga of the Ogasawara clan built a fort on this site in 1504 which was originally called Fukashi Castle. In 1550 it came under the rule of the Takeda clan until they were defeated by Oda Nobunaga in 1582.' Don't you remember Lord Kuranosuke?"

"Who?"

"The handsome young lord who proposed to Sango! The pelt of the bear demon? The carved idols?" Kagome clasped her hands together. She still remembered her fantasy of Miroku and Sango's modern wedding. She closed her eyes.

"When Sango fought the bear spirit? That guy proposed to her?" Inuyasha blinked at her, completely oblivious. _Did he really pay that little attention because the lord fed us?_

"Yes! He hired Sango because he needed an excuse to woo her! If she had married him, she would have lived here, at Matsumoto Castle! Isn't that amazing?" Kagome let her mind wander as she considered that she had met the young lord that had fortified Fukashi Castle and changed it into Matsumoto Castle! That it was now the oldest intact castle in Japan.

"Wasn't he defeated by that other guy? Keh!"

"I can't wait to tell Sango! We have to take pictures. Lots of pictures!"

"Tell her what – that the guy who proposed to her lost in battle? Hey!"

"A guide book!" Kagome wasn't listening. She darted towards a nearby gift shop selling Matsumoto Castle merchandise. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but bent over to pick up her bags. His wife was already lost in an excited blur of coincidence and was deaf to anything he could say. The unfortunate truth that Kagome didn't realize was that if Sango had been married to Takeda when he lost, she would have become the property of the new lord, doomed to either become a prisoner, concubine or commit ritual seppuku to save her honor. Still, she looked happy going through the items in the little shop.


	28. Trespassing

Inuyasha grasped Kagome's hand as they darted along the scarlet bridge. The mist in the air prevented the few pedestrians on the road from seeing their trespassing. It helped that her husband wasn't wearing his normal red attire. Her heart raced as she kept up with her husband, who had scoffed at her warnings about police and the stupidity of wasting money on an entrance fee. The excitement made her giggle. The beautiful Nozura construct loomed above them in the mist. The land was covered with blooming cherry blossoms whose color shone through the overcast day. They passed the twin stone constructs that connected the bridge to the castle grounds. Inuyasha was unimpressed with the fish teaming in the moat when Kagome pointed at them. The doors to the castle were locked shut.

"No – don't break them!" Kagome wrapped her arms over his biceps and locked them over his chest. Her husband's first instinct had been to break the locks. He blinked, claws raised in the air. When he nodded, she dropped her guard. Instead, he crouched low for her to climb onto his back. She looped her purse over her neck before he leaped upwards. The tile roof clattered from the impact but held. Inuyasha looked for a window. Of the 5 structures, the moon-viewing tower looked the most promising. Inuyasha landed on the outer porch of Tsukimi Yagura gracefully. Curved platforms were opened to the exterior for viewing the full moon. The hall was long with dark wood overhead. Pale white panels decorated the top half of the wall. The groomed landscape outside was visible at several angles. A sturdy wooden staircase led to the rest of the castle.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Kagome hissed.

"What's the big deal? We've broken into castles before." Inuyasha dropped her to the floor. She patted his shoulder as she moved around the room admiring the view, the woodwork, the _history_. He dropped onto a wooden viewing bench while she opened up her guide book to read about the castle. The book was shoved into his chest when Kagome fished into her purse for her clicking picture taker. Before he could flinch, she pointed the camera in his direction.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking pictures! For souvenirs." The girl's bright smile calmed him. He leaned against the wall as his bride showed her age. Her little yellow boots smacked against the wood as she raced back-and-forth to examine the architectural wonders of the castle. Babbling about breaking the law with him! The beautiful dark-haired girl was infinitely more interesting to him than the castle; her bright blue eyes glittered in the gloom and shadow. She read each of the directional scrolls displayed meant to guide the humans through the structure. Several old-looking paintings hung above at the height of the giant wooden support beam.

"Want to take a picture with me?" Kagome waved the little device at him. His ears perked. His wife plopped on the bench beside him and leaned against his side. She put her arm around his shoulders and leaned her head against him. The little device made a clicking sound when she pushed a panel on the exterior.

_Kagome is pretty cute when she's excited._

Inuyasha followed Kagome down the unpainted wooden stairs that somehow excited her. The castle interior seemed rather plain to him compared to the polished, gleaming grounds he was familiar with wandering. Now on the second floor of the Keep, she stopped to read every informational plaque framed in glass. Every fuzzy picture in black-and-white captured her attention. While she bounced between informational scrolls, he gazed at a stone rendering of a 'killer whale', a fish with a small dragon's head. He glared at it suspiciously and leaned forward to flick its snout. The stone did not come to life or react.

Kagome seemed fascinated with the vertically latticed windows placed for archers to fire from. The warrior windows were plain wood, evenly spaced, but she darted between them. Inuyasha stayed out of her way while she raced past. He caught up to her in a room marked as a 'museum' that displayed human weapons. Kagome peered close to examine the matchlock guns and reach the plaques describing how each one fired, how they were found in a broken state. Inuyasha shrugged and turned towards the samurai armor on display. His wife was amazed by the baked salt pots. They were expensive but they were nothing to crow about! He scoffed at the samurai's sword. It was nothing compared to his Tetsusaiga, just another polished human blade. Armies in his time had started to wield the odd metal poles that fired metal rounds but the one behind the glass looked different.

Kagome's breath fogged the glass while she examined the materials in the Excavations case. She explained to him that people were digging in the area around the castle to find relics, 'antiques' that would help piece together the history of the castle. Broken pottery rested on a plate. Cups. Small daggers. He looked at her sideways. _This is what humans consider relics in this era? It looks like garbage._

"This is the stuff your grandfather collects?"

"Sort of! Grandpa prefers weird things like mermaid scales and old medicine." Kagome shrugged.

"Does he collect fish bones too?" His thumb pointed at the weirdest display of all. Different remnants of fish from different areas lined on red cloth like gold and jewels. Kagome giggled but went to peer into the case. She tried to explain how it shows how varieties of fish were traded at the castle, pointing at the different shapes of coins that were minted in the area.

The third floor was nothing more than a storage section. Kagome seemed equally unimpressed. Inuyasha followed her up the stairs to the fourth floor. The stairs were increasingly steep and he feared her losing her step. The lord's bedchambers were decorated with vertical wooden panels. The light color floor was streaked with dark sections. Inuyasha grumbled internally about the expense while Kagome took her photographs. She seemed to like the floors and the large open space. The beautiful human girl smiled at him when he growled about the stupidity. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she kissed him. It was a nice distraction from the smell of dust and old, moist wood that grew stronger the higher they climbed.

"I don't want a castle, Inuyasha. Think how much work it would be to clean this place!"

Ego soothed, he let her hold his hand while they wandered. She forced him to pose for another shared photograph by the stairs. The stairs to the next floor were less steep but he kept his hands on her hips nonetheless. Knowing his clumsy wife, it was only a matter of time, not that it bothered him to hold her hips. The same compound wood decorated the lord's meeting area. Warrior windows decorated each of the four walls to allow the lord to look outside during a siege. Inuyasha snorted when he imagined the human lord that had proposed to Sango peering fearfully onto the grounds. Miroku might be glad to hear that the lord that had proposed to his future wife had probably spent his final hours holed up in this prison, pretty as it might be. Kagome was still yammering on about the gables and the high ceiling!

Their house was comparatively simple to this multi-building, multi-storied castle but it was surrounded by flat land. It was defensible. If trouble came, he could run Kagome to the Bone Eater's Well and drop her to safety. No matter how stupid the builders had thought his patchwork flooring, there was a stone-faced cellar in their kitchen. He had dug the dirt out himself and helped lay the stone on the walls. Dark and moist, it would hide Kagome and several others. If they had children, their children would have somewhere to hide if their father was missing during an attack. If bandits burned down the house, Kagome would have a chance. The tunnel ran underneath the little hill that bore their house and overlooked the village. A boulder hid the external exit. His family might have to crawl through dirt but they would be safe! Not trapped in a tower with only one way down, forced to surrender or starve to death when there were no more dogs and horses and rats to stave off the siege.

"Why do you look so sad?" Kagome lowered her camera.

_She loves this place. Don't tell her how the Takeda clan probably died. She's having fun._

"I-I was just thinking about the house. This wood is nice." He gestured at the gleaming, polished floor. His young, happy wife rolled her eyes and continued trying to convince him that she didn't want to live in a palace, although he no longer felt jealous. A castle was dangerous. A castle or a fortress invited contest and greed. A tower left women and children stranded with no escape. She had mentioned secret passageways beneath the castle. Perhaps they had managed to get their families to safety before the battle? If bandits attacked the village, their house was the grandest.

Sango had promised to teach Kagome to defend herself. He certainly didn't understand how to use a tiny knife, with his claws. If bandits came across Kagome in the yard or in the fields before he could reach her, she would have to fight or run. There wasn't much in the way of defensible shelter in the village. There were no stone caves in the area to hide within. Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the wall while he considered how badly an attack from an army could fare without him present. Miroku and Sango were good fighters but they couldn't stop an entire armed force. Perhaps Totosai could fashion an early warning system for the village? An object that could lift a barrier for the women and children. Miroku could cast a barrier but it relied on his human strength.

_Knowing the badger, he'd require something ridiculous as payment, like another stupid bath!_

"Earth to Inuyasha!" Kagome's face swam into vision. He shook himself out of his musings. Another click of the camera went off while she giggled at his 'spacey-ness' and balanced on her toes. _Innocent. Happy. It's my job to protect her._

"There's supposed to be a shrine to Tsukuyomi on the next level. Want to see?"

"The moon guy?"

"The moon-reader. Born from a copper mirror in Izanagi's right hand. The myth says that he killed Uke Mochi, the goddess of food, and angered Amaterasu. That's why the moon and the sun are separate." His knowledge of the kami was hazy at best. A half-demon living in the forest didn't encounter many gods or shrines. Kagome, daughter of a famous shrine, knew many of the stories. He'd listened to her talk with Miroku too many nights to count about the differences between Shintoism and Buddhism.

"Let's go – watch it!" Inuyasha caught her arm when she nearly slipped on the stairs. He grumbled but said nothing as he followed her swaying backside up the stairs.

"Tsukuyomi is the son of Izanagi and Izanami, making him one of the three divine children. The legend says that Tsukuyomi granted this castle to the Toda clan for their worship. That's one reason why there are six stories to this part of the castle, to put the clansmen higher to the sky. The moat outside reflects the moon. They presented live horses to Tsukuyomi annually at a special festival. Sometimes he's shown as a mirror, other times he's pictured as a man riding a horse in purple with a golden sword!"

"Don't those cards also say this place is haunted by a dead princess and cursed to lean sideways?"

"It's an old castle! Of course there are different legends."

The room at the top of the stairs was substantially smaller than the lord's military council chambers. The room itself was bare, plain and covered in a permanent layer of dust and encroaching spiderwebs. The smell made him sneeze into his elbow. Within the exposed beams of the ceiling was a white shrine. Kagome immediately clasped her rooms respectfully and bowed her head. He mumbled quietly while his wife ushered a quick prayer. The hanegi structure kept the small shrine from moving out of place. Assuming the shrine was to the moon god, its place at the highest point in the castle made sense.

Inuyasha stretched his arms over his head before folding them behind his shoulders. The stretch felt good after their relatively peaceful traversal up the stairs. While Kagome finished her prayer to the moon god, he moved to the other side of the room. A spider was busy in his efforts to repair his torn web. A particularly large fly had met its end in the sticky webbing. His lip curled but he resisted the urge to crush the spider. Killing something in a shrine was probably bad, right?

"Skipping school, children?" The voice made him jump. Kagome turned her back to the shrine. An older man with a white beard in a uniform stood at the top of the stairs. He tipped his hat playfully as he surveyed them. "Matsumoto Castle is closed to prepare for the festival. Trespassing is a crime."

"S-sorry. We just wanted to look around!" Kagome shot him a look warning him to be respectful. He rolled his eyes. Authority figures held greater sway over his wife.

"That's understandable, but I must escort you off the property." The guard gestured. Kagome nodded and reached for his hand. The journey down the stairs was short while they waited for the guard to follow. The portly, older gentleman came down the stairs without a sound. The scent of Kagome's fear put him on edge. What was she so scared of, this old man? As if a single elderly human could hurt him! She swallowed visibly. When the old security guard passed, Kagome tugged on his hand to follow. The old man had no problem descending the steep, wooden stairs but he insisted on going ahead of Kagome. If she fell, at least she would collapse on his back.

Inuyasha glared when the old man looked over his shoulder to confirm their presence. The elder smiled back at him. He couldn't put his finger on what was wrong, but his instincts were suddenly screaming at him. _What is it? What don't I like about the old geezer?_ He slowed their pace. Out of habit, he inhaled to complete his picture of their escort. Kagome jerked to a stop when he refused to proceed. The old man turned the corner.

_The fucker doesn't have a scent! Not a sound! No human can sneak up on me!_

"What are you playing at?" Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer.

"Inuyasha, how rude!"

"Oi, show yourself!" His voice bounced off the walls. Getting the idea, Kagome's posture straightened. She stayed at his side when they rounded the corner to the next hallway. There was no sign of the bearded guardian. Chills crawled up his arms when a distant laugh echoed down the hall.

"It wasn't human, Kagome. He didn't have a scent!" Inuyasha kept one hand on Tetsusaiga's handle as he turned.

"A ghost?" Strong little fingers gripped his arm.

"Something. Let's get out of here." After years of practice, it was easy to pull Kagome onto his back. He dropped through the next flight of stairs onto the floor. Spirits and dead things were beyond his role of expertise. Angry spirits and the like were Miroku's style. The idea of an entire castle of haunted spirits rushing out of the walls unnerved him. They had no scent and no physical form to defeat.

"A security guard?"

"Playing with us. It might have wanted us to follow somewhere." Inuyasha hitched her legs higher on his hips. He tried to remember how the hallway split on this floor. It didn't help that the sun was going to set early. The castle had grown dimmer in the hour or so since their arrival. Kagome's knees pressed against his ribs when another laugh echoed from their right. He scowled into the dark corners and made a decision. Sprinting forward, he ducked through a storage area for the museum.

"Duck your head!"

"Inuyashaaaa!" Kagome's voice pitched. She buried her face against his collar before he reached the wooden window. The crossed thin beams would be easy to crash through. A human heartbeat raced against his back.

"Aaaah!" A section of the wooden floor opened. He barely skirted out of the way. The same creepy laugh echoed from the pitch darkness. _Trap doors, secret passages? A castle this old and this famous attracts curious humans. A steady stream of food. So what if a couple of visitors go missing?_

"We haven't seen your kind in years," the voice echoed. The words were practically dripping with anticipation. Kagome's arms squeezed his neck.

"Show yourself, coward!" Inuyasha was hesitant to move. Kagome's book had mentioned secret tunnels and passageways. Without knowing where to step, they could accidentally fall into the creature's trap. There was a glimmer of sunlight from behind the clouds. Experience told him that they didn't want to be in the castle after nightfall. Ghosts and spooks were stronger in the dark!

"A delicious offering she will make!" Harsh, loud, close. Inuyasha raged when he realized what it wanted. Drawing Tetsusaiga, he ignored Kagome's previous warnings and aimed the Wind Scar at the window. He followed the golden blaze into the open sky. Debris fell around them as he landed in the grass. He turned to do battle but there was silence. Shards of wood fell from the blast hole.

_A demon, probably confined inside the tower._

"Kagome, you ok?" His left hand touched her wrist at his neck.

"It's l-leaning." The scared whisper fueled his rage. The tower had lost one of its main joists that supported the central load. A dark aura began to leak into the night. The Daitenshu seemed to lean _angrily._ There was a wooden groan that forced him back a few steps.

"We'll come back in the day. It's stupid to fight that thing at night." Inuyasha wanted to go back into the castle and find the creature threatening his wife but her safety came first. He stepped backward through the grass until he was sure the creature couldn't give chase. As quickly as he could, he darted into the safety of the cherry blossom trees. Miroku would be able to force the creature out of the wood. If it had a sensitive nose, Sango's pellets would push it out of the building. He grumbled when Kagome buried her cheek against his neck.

_If Kagome IS losing her powers, its madness to bring her into a battle. She'd be defenseless._


	29. Searching

Kagome sank deeper into the massive tub in their suite. The water was nearly boiling. Steam filled the room. It wasn't quite enough to stop the tremors that shook her hands and chilled her bones. The evening news echoed from the television. Inuyasha sat with his back against the tub as he poured over her guide book. Tetsusaiga rested across his lap.

"It could be a demon trapped in a scroll. The village of salamander women?" Inuyasha mused.

"M-maybe." She pulled her legs against her chest. Why hadn't she sensed the inhuman spirit? It was distinctly malevolent. _Maybe my powers really ARE fading. I used to be able to sense jewel shards from miles away! Now I can't even sense a demon in the same room!_

"It could not leave its shrine either." Her husband flipped the page. Adrenaline raced through her blood when she remembered the voice, the darkness. All those times they had saved other women from being at the mercy of a people-eater. Was this what it felt like? She hadn't been this afraid of the Thunder Brothers! _What will I do if we can't fight side-by-side anymore? How would Inuyasha react? How can I just leave the fighting to my friends? What if they need my powers but they are gone? People could get hurt and it would be all my fault. Kikyo wanted to settle down and become a normal woman. I do not want to change our relationship._

"Inuyasha!" The distress in her voice made him turn. Without hesitation, he pulled her out of the tub. His arms crushed against her bare back to protect her against his chest. She gripped his shirt.

"You're really scared." The softness to his voice made her flinch. Inuyasha's warmth and his strength surrounded her as he curved around his body around her. She didn't want to be afraid. She wanted to be his partner. "I'm not going to let that thing hurt you. We're a team, remember?"

"I should have been able to sense it, but I didn't!"

"Don't kick yourself for that! I didn't sense it either." A kiss to the crown of her head helped. "The thing popped out of nowhere. No aura, no scent, no sounds. It is only another demon looking for a meal." _Inuyasha doesn't lie._ The warm, woodsy scent of her husband kept panic at bay. The ghost-spirit had surprised him too.

"Am I losing my powers?" The real repercussions were beginning to show. Without her spiritual powers, she could not be Inuyasha's partner in battle. She couldn't charge into a castle beside him to banish a demon. She was no warrior or monk. Without her sight or a bow-and-arrow she was a liability. Inuyasha could not focus on protecting her with a charging demon! The arms around her tightened.

"You think I AM losing my powers, don't you?"

"I don't know! Your powers are acting funny."

"So I'm the only one in the group who can't fight anymore? How is that fair? Sango can fight. Miroku can banish demons. Even Shippo is getting better at his transformations! I don't want to be the only one left out."

"I love you, Kagome, even if you can't be a priestess anymore. You would love me if I was human, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would, but it's not fair!" Kagome closed her eyes. She could sense Inuyasha's warm, red aura. He was the only demonic presence in the area. She could sense how much he loved her, how distraught he was that she was upset. _At least I still have this sense, unless it disappears too!_ It was insanity that a married miko should have to lose her powers. Izanagi and Izanami had sex. If sex was sinful or wrong, why did the stories have the gods mating?

"Maybe there's a reason, you know?"

"Like what? It's insanity!"

"We could have babies." Inuyasha's voice spoke quietly but his tone screamed embarrassment. She felt her face flush and it wasn't because of her bath! The sound of her husband's breathing superseded her complaints. He cleared his throat but didn't continue. _Babies?! How many babies?_ The awkwardness was different than their conversation in her garden. This wasn't Inuyasha freaking out about marriage. _He's talking about babies!_

"D-do you want your robe?"

"That sounds nice." She kept her face averted. Her arms slipped through the sleeves of her robes. There was a faint buzzing sensation in her head when she drained the bath. It was too embarrassing to look at herself in the mirror. Inuyasha had long disappeared to the living room. Her hands slipped when she went to apply toothpaste to her brush. Then she remembered that Inuyasha would still want dinner and he hated to eat alone. _Are we going to talk about babies? A real conversation? I don't even know what I want! I'm only eighteen._

Sango and Miroku wanted a family. The former taijiya blushed whenever they discussed the subject but it was in the works. Her friend was in her twenties, a fully grown woman in the Feudal Era. Miroku glowed brighter than Sango when the subject of families came up. Neither of them had doubts about their future. It would be cool to have babies at the same time so they could be the same age. _But I'm not ready. Inuyasha's DEFINITELY not ready._

_Maybe he is ready to talk about it?_

Kagome was still freaking out when she went into the bedroom to dress. She heard things clattering in the living room – concerning, but classic Inuyasha. Pulling on a fresh skirt and blouse, she found Inuyasha crouched on the sofa. His ears flickered in her direction while the channels blazed past. The news was reporting a story about a break-in at a local house. Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

_CRACK._

The black plastic snapped in Inuyasha's hand. He dropped it on the table when it sparked briefly. She saw him panic. Sad, colorful buttons popped off the remote onto the coffee table. He winced.

"It's ok, Inuyasha. Television remotes are pretty cheap!"

"Y-yeah?"

"Totally! It's not a big deal." Kagome waved her hands with a smile. She wandered over to the hotel phone where a short menu was posted. Inuyasha had slumped down onto the cushions. _I forget how strong he is, sometimes. Poor guy!_ Her hand paused before dialing. Ordering room service meant there would be more time in the room, alone. Inuyasha was as nervous as a wet cat. It might be better to give him time to process his feelings. _Heck, I need more time!_

"Would you rather go to the dining room? We have not been there!"

Ten minutes later she sat across from him at a wooden table in the bright dining room. Her husband stared at his thick, paper menu without blinking. She sighed when the waitress came by a second time to ask for their drink order. Inuyasha completely ignored her so she asked for hot tea. The menu was fairly comprehensive. Seafood, steak, pasta, sushi! The chef could even produce an excellent pizza. Kagome watched a group at a nearby table having a party. An older couple seemed to be celebrating an anniversary at a table close to the exposed kitchen. The staff seemed busy enough carrying large metal serving trays to-and-fro bearing heavy-looking foods.

"Would you like to share some yakitori? Tempura? Udon! You like tempura on udon."

Inuyasha didn't answer. When the waitress returned she ordered yakitori and a side of onigiri. She shook her head at the waitress when she tried to take back the menus. It was easier to let Inuyasha avoid her by pretending to read the menu. Knowing him, the word 'baby' had slipped out of his mouth without thinking. Now he was processing what he had said. She couldn't begin to picture Inuyasha with a real baby. The guy couldn't even pay attention when Sango talked about kids! He constantly zoned out of group conversations that didn't interest him. Her husband only emerged from his cocoon when the food arrived. The menu made a sound when it slapped onto the table. She tried to smile at him but he pulled his plate close and proceeded to gnaw on his impaled chicken. The complete lack of table manners made her smile. _He doesn't feel self-conscious in front of me, just my family. That's something!_

Kagome silently pulled apart her own rice ball. _A baby might be nice. In a couple of years. When I finish with school and we're settled and our house feels like home._ It felt weird to give herself permission to imagine Inuyasha's baby. Their baby! It no longer qualified her as a creepy, obsessed stalker. Feeding a baby, washing a little laughing baby, Inuyasha playing with a pudgy baby in the floor. _Oh, no! What if he treats it like Buyo? He'd better not!_

A masculine burp ruined her silence. She glared at him over the table. He blinked.

"Sorry?"

"You have to be nicer to Buyo!"

"What? The cat?"

"You can't swing him by his arms. It's not good for his posture."

"We're talking about the cat?" Her irritation intensified. "Yeah, fine, I promise! I'll be nice to him." His shoulders relaxed when she nodded. Mama would appreciate Inuyasha being kinder. Inuyasha ruffled his tail and made him scratch at the furniture for revenge.

"Good." She smiled at him from under her lashes. As intended, he looked totally baffled, but it was cute. The yakitori was seasoned well and totally satisfied her slight hunger. Unlike Inuyasha, she couldn't consume an entire breakfast and TWO beef bowls at lunch and entire chicken for dinner. He seemed calmer with a full belly. When their bill was satisfied she grabbed his fingers and led him up the stairs. The forgotten television was still reporting a re-run of the news. The broken plastic shards from the remote were dumped into the bin. The staff would likely be able to supply a replacement in the morning. Inuyasha sank onto a kitchen stool and pretended to read one of her magazines. The headline of the article was entitled 'Already In Your Wardrobe!' and there was zero chance he cared about matching summer and fall clothing styles.

"It's been a long day, ne? I'm going to get changed for bed. Thank you for dinner." _He's not ready…_

Tidying the bath took several minutes. Adorning a pair of simple blue pajamas and brushing her hair and finding her mouthwash left her exhausted and ready for a night's rest. Inuyasha was sitting in the floor by 'her' side. She crawled into the bed and pulled the sheets up.

"Could I have some water?" The desire was sudden.

"Hold on!" The query was simple. Inuyasha seemed happy to bound off to the kitchen. She smiled at him gratefully as she sipped. With a happy sigh she fell back onto the bed and worked on getting settled. Her husband returned to his place on the floor. His clawed hand figured out how to turn off the bedside lamp by turning the control knob. The dimness helped her relax.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Keh. I'd rather keep watch."

"That's a good plan." She rolled onto her side and tweaked his ear. Knowing that there was a malevolent creature in the area, having a guardian during the night ensured their safety. They could figure out what to do about the castle tomorrow. Police would be called when they saw the damage in the main tower! Thousands were already invested in the excavation and the upkeep. It was a national treasure!

* * *

Matsumoto Castle sparkled in the early morning sunlight. Its reflection in the water was picture perfect. Families and photographers were already in the moon-viewing room. Couples were lingering in the romantic gardens blossoming with cherry blossoms. Pink blooms floated in the free air. Fish darting out of the moat to eat bugs. Glorious white birds descended from the sky to play on the water. Visitors were already lining up to buy tickets to tour the interior. Performers twirled on the red bridge and kids played with wooden samurai swords. Actors had been hired to entertain some of the guests with period clothing and faux battles.

Kagome stepped closer to her fire-red hanyou who certainly looked the part of a cos-player. Tetsusaiga completed his usual attire. Barefoot on the sidewalk because he had refused to wear sandals when battling a demon! It looked especially preposterous beside her sensible navy skirt and gray sweater.

"Where's the hole!"

A mother shuffled away from them with a scared look. Inuyasha growled in frustration. She purchased two day tickets for the castle and led him across the bridge. Girls giggled at her enthusiastic boyfriend. He stared in disbelief at the looming structures, fully reformed. The Tetsusaiga's distinctive attack had been magically repaired overnight or perhaps it had been an illusion? Inuyasha glared at the crossed-wooden window he had destroyed. There was a flash as some kid ran past an adjoining window with his mother.

"At least no one called the police." The last thing they needed was to attract attention. They wouldn't be able to explain Inuyasha's ears or his claws to an extensive police investigation. The Higurashi Shrine certainly didn't need that level of media coverage! A manhunt to explain what had happened to the famous Matsumoto Castle. Everyone in the country would be watching.

"Dammit!" Kagome hurried to stop him before he could leap at the castle. Too many families and strolling couples were evaluating the beautiful sculpted walking path, the grounds, the water. She smiled at a nearby older couple distracted from admiring the colorful shrubbery.

"That bastard. It's hiding, Kagome!"

"We'll figure this out. Come on." She grabbed his palm and pulled. Inuyasha chose to follow. The long, straight path was pale compared to the manicured grass. The greenery practically shined in the sunlight, a completely different perspective than the previous day. Despite knowing that the castle and perhaps the grounds itself were possessed, she found herself relaxing. _This place really is beautiful! They must pay a fortune in landscaping costs to maintain the grounds. Our shrine is small, so we tend it ourselves, but this place goes on!_ They passed two girls dressed in formal kimono. Assuming that Inuyasha was also role-playing, they stopped to bow. He buzzed past them without noticing. They looked so offended!

The pervasive sound of the wadaiko drum echoed over the grounds. On the main path to the castle, a group of musicians were beginning to play for the guests. Kagome pursed her lips but let Inuyasha drag her away from the main structure to tour the Honmaru Gardens. Despite her desire to join the party, she knew it was better to let Inuyasha follow his lead and say nothing about visiting the little shop. If the castle _itself_ was possessed by some horrible spirit, there might be signs away from the main keep. A scroll, a gravestone, a pit hidden in the cherry blossom orchard – Miroku had shown her some of the signs of a dark spirit.

"Hey, oi!" Inuyasha stopped suddenly. She ran into his back. His eyes were wide when a group of students passed by then. They waved politely and giggled at his expression. She bowed respectfully at the teacher and the adults. Their clothing and their varying skin colors suggested they were an international school trip. A dark-skinned girl wearing thick braids down her back looked back over her shoulder before whispering with her friend, an icy blond wearing a checkered skirt.

_The locals do not travel much in the Feudal Era. No wonder he looks so shocked!_

"They must be from America. See?" She pointed at the shirt of one of the boys, a striped flag. "The castle attracts visitors from all over the world. The entire area generates revenue from tourists who come to see the festivals!"

Inuyasha blinked wildly.

"Come, silly." Distracted from his search, they followed the group at a safe distance. A pale boy with short red hair and spots on his face trailed behind the others. Another girl with dyed purple hair pushed back her cap to fluff out her long locks. She could hear the teacher yelling things over the group but she didn't understand all of her words. Occasional pronouns and titles she interpreted from television. American? British? They watched the group until the teacher called for them to go inside. Inuyasha shook his head in frustration and stormed down the path.

Birds chased each other in the branches overhead. The mid-morning cloudiness was beginning to reveal a beautiful temperate day. Kagome took several pictures while her husband was distracted. Face-down on the grass, he continued to investigate for clandestine scents. A couple across the grounds were holding hands and whispering to one another. She clasped her hands together when the man dropped to one knee. It was easy to figure out that he was proposing from the girl's reaction. The sounds of sniffing interrupted her romantic cloud.

"Why are you making that noise? What's wrong?"

"Look! Isn't that sweet?" She gestured at the couple. Her husband rose to his feet and hid his hands inside his sleeves. The girl was practically crying when her boyfriend slipped a ring onto her finger. The diamond glinted in the sun and reflected light in their direction.

"An adamant stone?"

"It's an engagement ring! He proposed!" Proposing during a date at a beautiful castle was a thoughtful idea. She beamed with pride at the guy wearing a dress shirt and tie. The girl twirled in her pretty pink floral dress.

"Isn't that piece of adamant really small?"

"It's a diamond ring. It's a symbol of their engagement!" Happiness flared in her chest when she saw how perfect the couple looked. Newly engaged, they were wandering down the path, hand-in-hand.

"So the guy asks the girl directly, with an adamant offering, not her family? That is how they contract the marriage?" The direction of the question reminded her that Inuyasha was unfamiliar with the Western tradition of exchanging wedding rings. They weren't practical anyhow. No one in their era would understand the importance. Inuyasha would destroy his the first time he punched a demon!

"I don't want a ring, Inuyasha. I love the way you proposed." Her smile soothed the Catherine wheels spinning in his eyes. "Mama said that you talked to her before our dinner under the Goshinboku. She thought it was really sweet."

"What? I did not!"

"You were sitting in the kitchen, asking her to make a special dinner?" She grinned at Inuyasha's ambushed expression. Her mother had completely ratted him out, post-proposal. Inuyasha was pretty obvious when he was trying to be smooth. His ears rotated under his cap while he tried to avoid eye contact with her. Seriously, abasket with home cooked goodies inside!Romantic gestures weren't exactly natural to her guy. The way he had tripped over the picnic blanket. _Inuyasha barely understood when Miroku proposed to Sango! Of course he needed advice._

"She knew?"

Sweet, oblivious Inuyasha! He was legitimately embarrassed!

"My mother is pretty insightful." Love flared so strongly in her chest that she could barely contain herself. Inuyasha was blushing under his cap. _He thought our engagement surprised my mother! After asking her what age girls married in my era!_ Flowers of moe filled the space between them. Seriously, did he think she would not recognize her own mother's cooking? Her family had been gathered in the living room way past Souta's bedtime. Mama had been prepared with decanted sake magically waiting in the kitchen. Inuyasha lifted his eyes questioningly.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

Kagome held onto his fingers while they walked the perimeter of the outer moat. Knowing how loud displays terrified him, she contained her outburst. His wildness was adorable. Fish played in the water. The water mirrored a rainbow against the stones. Strolling around together was pretty romantic! They were getting along and having a nice time hunting for the demon. It was a beautiful day.

"Hey, do you want to take my picture?"

"Y-yeah. How?"

Kagome pulled the camera out of her purse. She showed him how to lift the plastic lens to his face. When his clawed finger rested on the black button, she posed in front of a bush. He held the little rectangle up to his face. The metallic click went off.

"That's awesome, Inuyasha!"

"That's it?"

"Yeah! Cool, right?" Youthful excitement overtook her guy. He held the camera up to his face and pointed the camera at various objects. The nearby geese, the sky, her shoes! The pictures probably wouldn't look great in the final edition of their photo album but it was sweet! Most modern technology was deemed irrelevant or irritating. Cars, phones, socks, hot water...all despised! It was good to watch him get excited over something. When the lens swung in her direction she struck a pose. There was another metal click.

"Can we have one together, like before?" Kagome joined him. She adjusted his wrist before leaning into his side. His eyes were bright when the camera took another picture. She took possession of the camera and rolled the textured wheel to set the next picture. Hopefully the last photograph developed well. Her cute husband wanted to take couple pictures like they were dating in junior high!

"Will you put these in your picture book?"

"Hmm? My school album?" There was an album by her bed. It was an odd collection of photos from school, shots of Souta, random events in her family's history. "Inuyasha, we're going to have our own picture book! Mama is going to put together all of the photos from the wedding. When we go home, we can get these pictures developed too. Mama will probably frame one of the best for the hallway. You can have a picture for your wallet!"

"To carry around?"

"Grandpa has tons of pictures in his wallet!" The proud grandfather liked to show pictures of his family at antique conventions. The worst photos were the baby shots. All of Grandpa's friends liked to make subtle jokes about her panda outfit at Christmas parties. _Grandpa had better not show Inuyasha the panda outfit!_ "We can have pictures in our house, too. It's nice to frame family photos."

There was an extra bounce in his step when they continued down the path. _Something as simple as carrying my picture makes him happy?_

Inuyasha was pulling her down the path. People were gathering in a line to experience the tea ceremony. Her husband dragged her past the crowd, signaling his complete disinterest. _But I like tea parties!_ Perhaps she could convince him to bring her back for the cherry blossom viewing and the corridor of light? Gardeners were already stringing lights through the trees. By nightfall, the grounds would be lit like a fairy tale land. _So romantic!_

Their second tour of the castle was crowded and uneventful. Children pushed past Inuyasha to touch the glass displays. Parents snapped photos of the old-fashioned architecture. There was a small incident with a pair dressed like ninjas. They quickly identified the garish red outfit and samurai sword and assumed the hanyou would want to play-fight. The teenage boys ran off in fright when Inuyasha scowled.

"They just asked if we wanted a picture!"

"Why would I want a picture with those guys?"

The castle was different in the afternoon sun. Inuyasha had already inspected the storage room from the previous night. Creepily, there was no edge in the floor to indicate a physical trap door. Kagome stayed close to her growling husband while they peered at the interior details with intent. The lack of modern heating meant that there was a permanent chill to the interior, not unusual in its own right. None of the tour guides or volunteers seemed to have any stories of missing children or maidens. The room smelled like dust and stale air. Inuyasha crouched onto all fours to check under the furniture for loose boards again.

"It must be a spirit. Naraku made an entire castle disappear. So it must be connected to the grounds?" Bells rang outside. The cell phone in Kagome's purse indicated that the castle would soon be closed to visitors. She also noticed the envelope icon blinking in the top corner. A message contained a photo from her friends. It was the group photo from the reception. Human Inuyasha looked very cute in the center. She quickly typed out a reply. How adorable! People in the hall were being ushered to leave the grounds until the landmark reopened for the festival. "Inuyasha, I think we should leave. The castle is closing."

"That bastard threatened you!"

"There's nothing we can do about that now. Ghosts don't attack during the day. The castle will reopen in a few hours. There's a shrine down the road. Maybe there's a priest that knows something!" She scrambled in her purse to find the correct brochure. "Fukashi Shrine is within walking distance. It's dedicated to Tenjin and Takeminekata. There is also the Kasamori Inari Shrine with the white fox guardians! Tsukiizumi Shrine has a famous spring. There is a tree with a guardian spirit. Ooh, please!"

Inuyasha exhaled but held his breath about spending the afternoon touring shrines and temples. While he didn't care about seeking blessings from the local kami, Kagome certainly did. How she expected them to bless the marriage between a shrine maiden and a dog demon, he couldn't fathom. Beautiful dark lashes fluttered at him. Soft, pink lips pouted. Conversations with Miroku suddenly became relevant. Refusing to stare at more old, dumb displays and ancient buildings would save his afternoon but ruin their evening. The ridiculous, embarrassing antics the monk performed for women made slightly more sense.

"Fuck," he whispered.

"Please, can we go?" The sweet way she clasped her hands had him.

"There might be clues." The submission earned a sparkling smile. The leap of celebration caused bouncing. Good bouncing. Recollections of the pale skin underneath her gray sweater made him daydream.

"Let's go, Inuyasha. This way!"


	30. Corridor of Light

The city was growing more crowded. Local restaurants were closing later than normal to account for the traffic. The Corridor of Light attracted families and couples from the surrounding areas. Lanterns in the trees. Lights on the walls. The black castle was supposed to glow white in the darkness. The cherry blossom trees would be blooming and look romantic and make great atmosphere.

Tsukiizumi was the smallest and least impressive of the local shrines. The area was quiet and less traveled than the main roads. The sunset cast a warm glow on the aged wooden torii gate. It was not red like the Kasamori Inari Shrine. Inuyasha tucked his arms into his sleeves. Kagome was kneeling in front of the small, unpainted shrine. Whispers of prayers left her lips. The humble request to bless their life made his ears swivel. A sample of water from the little clear spring rested in the cup by her side.

"Kagome," he whispered.

Kneeling on the hard stone cast them in the shadow of the tree. In the Modern Era, it seemed out of place. The quiet was a pleasant break from the overcrowded castle and the shrines, each of which had a priest more disappointing than the last, a scholar with no spiritual powers or experience exorcising real spirits, but would happily sell them trinkets for protection. Kagome's respect for this shrine in particular kept him quiet. Her hands pressed together again for another prayer. The innocence and purity on display made him feel slightly guilty for lusting after her. Surely if a kami resided in the shrine it would know his thoughts?

The sound of the bubbling spring was the only sound. No birds had made their nest in the tree. Koi carp sometimes splashed water onto the path but the shrine was well preserved. The informational board beside the water listed details about the stone carved with a man and woman, a protective spirit preserving the town. With Kagome's eyes closed in prayer, he rested his fists on his knees. It had seemed dangerous to say much inside the Higurashi Shrine while Kagome's ancestors judged him. The Moon Fountain was smaller and less critical to his fortunes.

The gray sweater looked very cute. The thick cuffs around the sleeves were slightly too big and dwarfed her small hands. The way she had tucked her tangled hair up revealed her human ears and smooth neck. Several hours of strolling around the city had raised a thin layer of sweat on her skin, imperceptible to human senses. Dark lashes swept her cheeks. The thin line under her gray shoulder indicated the strap of her feminine wear.

A weird urge overtook him. Big blue eyes blinked at him from underneath the bill of the giant cap laying on her head. The panels that struggled to cover his ears drooped over her skull.

_Fuck, that's adorable!_

"Inuyasha?"

"T-the sun! You could get sunburned."

"Oh. We have been out here a while." There was doubt but she pulled out her little calling device to check the time. The festival at the castle meant more humans in the area but it gave them another opportunity to search the grounds. The sweet girl beside him stuck her tongue out at him before she messaged something to her friends. The attempt to explain how she sent pictures and letters through the air had gone over his head. There was a giggle about a comment from Yuka, the loud one. Beeps and clicks came from the little magic box. The little cap fell farther on her head.

"I'm thirsty! Can we stop to get a drink?"

Twenty minutes later Kagome had a large sugary drink in her hand. She skipped beside him while they turned in the direction of the castle. The cap had been returned to his head to 'protect' him. Other humans were in the streets. Families and couples and vendors bumped into them while they found a place in the queue. Kagome squealed and abandoned him to hold their place in line. She returned holding a pink cloud.

"What the hell is that?"

"Open!" Kagome's fingers brushed against his lip. The pink cloud felt like a spider's web but it was sugary and warm. He shared a sip from her cup. The 'cotton candy' made her bounce from foot-to-foot. It was a nice distraction from the line of humans and their smells. Eventually they were able to reach the gate guardian who took their paper money for stamps. Lanterns and string lights filled the shrubbery. The cherry blossom trees were lit internally with soft, pale lights. The humans, Kagome especially, seemed enthralled with the ability to see at night. The twilight sky and the sudden lack of sun didn't bother him. The way Kagome looked at him made his heart skip a beat. The gentle glow of the lanterns against her skin was unforgettable.

The humans had changed their clothing. Rather than the common street wear, yukata in pale colors and traditional hakama seemed to be the attire of choice. Blankets covered the grass to sit on. A princess and her escorts seemed to be making her way across the grass. The humans would stop to bow as the Moon Princess handed out gifts to the children. The guards were doing a poor job protecting her from strangers touching her clothing.

"The castle looks beautiful!"

Lights had been directed to illuminate the castle. The black exterior nearly gleamed white. His wife dropped her food remains in a nearby can. She raced him down the path to hear the beat of drums. The crowd of humans made it hard to search for other scents. An idiot stepped on Kagome's foot but he slipped into the crowd. She giggled at his ranting about the idiot. The gentle curve of her hip as he guided her through the humans was nice. The bump of other humans against his body made his lip curl. He easily swung Kagome into his arms and jumped out of the area.

_No perverts are going to 'bump' my wife!_

The little bridge by the moat reflected the cherry blossoms. Several had drifted free. The partial moon gave his human enough light to find her way onto the paved path. The castle looming overhead twinkled! He scowled at the structure.

Kagome twirled under the cherry blossom trees. Her body created shadows on the path. The tension in his shoulders lessened. Kagome lifted her arms over her head to pick blossoms. The little exposure of naked skin reflected the lantern light. Pride swelled in his chest. The memory of kissing her soft belly was _his_.

"Inuyasha. Pick me up!"

"Why?"

"Up!" The good-natured command came with a smile. Blood rushed to his face when he realized Kagome wanted to sit on his shoulders. Happy squeals came from the girl filling his cap with flowers. Since the other guests were busy with the bridge and the castle, they were alone. It almost leveled him to feel Kagome's warm thighs surround his head. The weight of her was nothing.

"The sign says - "

"I know what the sign says! We'll just pick a few." By the time Kagome had returned to the ground, the cap was full. _A few? Ha!_ She studied the pink petal with a happy, distant expression he did not dare interrupt. The girl pivoted on her pretty legs. They passed signs with details about the gardens that were visible across the outer moat. She looked up at the waning crescent moon and cradled the hat to her chest.

"Kagome?"

"When I was little, my parents took me to the Meguro River to see the cherry blossoms. My dad put me on his shoulders so I could see everything. I had this great white jacket with a furry hood. My mom was pregnant with Souta so she got tired. She went to sit down but I wanted to see the trees! So Dad took me down by the river and we picked cherry blossoms and it was the best time. He told me that if I made a wish on a cherry blossom it would come true." There was a sadness in her voice. It was the first time she had said anything about her father, besides saying that he had died in an accident. Kagome offered him the hat. The petals were soft in his palm.

"Do I say the wish out loud?"

"No, then it won't come true!" Both hands clasped around her blossoms. Eyes shut.

_A wish?_

Kagome dipped her chin to rest on her clasped hands. When she had made her wish, she kneeled down on the grass. The pink blossoms floated towards the center of the water. The thin reflection of the moon glinted in their direction when the wind shifted. It seemed feminine but Kagome would not mock him for something her dad did. He shut his eyes. In the past, he had obsessed over the wish he would make with the Shikon Jewel. This wish was different. There was only one thing he wanted. If Kagome's father was one of the ancestors that had approved of their union, he was grateful, and the guy that had married Mama Higurashi definitely had sense. That woman could cook!

_I wish for Kagome to be happy. I hope I have your blessing, old man._

Their blossoms collided on the water but did not sink. He would never admit it to Kagome but the floating flowers made him happy. The quiet was broken when brilliant lights broke in the sky to create colorful patterns. Fireworks, Kagome called them. A quick leap to one of the stone tower ruins gave them a better view.

* * *

"What were you going out in the woods with a bunch of bandits, anyway?! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I was trying to go home! It wasn't like you cared."

Matsumoto Castle was also called the Crow Castle. The mention of crows had led to a discussion about the carrion crow that had possessed the body of a human bandit, the crow that had eaten the Jewel and shattered when she shot it. It was surreal to remember what a jerk Inuyasha had been. Only caring about the Jewel!

"I cared!"

"You cared about the Jewel. That is why you were following me."

"W-well I didn't want you to get hurt! Those bandits could have hurt you, stupid. You have to be more careful. Wandering off alone is really dangerous." Inuyasha's angry concern made her feel better. The path around the castle was less crowded than it had been. After the fireworks, the families with young children had gone home. The castle grounds were still populated but the demographics had changed. "You attract everything dangerous. Do you remember what happened those first few days? Mistress Centipede. Bandits. Carrion Crows. Yuka of the Hair. Sesshomaru!"

"How was Sesshomaru my fault? He's your brother! Oh!" She was married to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was technically her _brother-in-law_. Her feet stopped dead on the path. It was too weird to contemplate. Weird and wrong! _How are you today, big brother? It's good to see you, big brother!_

"What?"

Both arms wrapped around her waist. A burst of laughter filled the air.

"What the hell are you laughing at, wench?"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha blinked at her jovial attitude towards their sometimes ally. "Souta calls you big brother."

"So? Oh, fuck. No! Kagome, no!" Dark eyebrows slanted. She giggled at his serious horror. "You are not calling him anything, do you hear me? Just stay out of his way. He does not tolerate humans 'disrespecting' him. Don't poke the bear!"

"You mean the dog?" _He listens when I explain modern sayings!_

"Yes, that's what I meant. No poking the dog!" Inuyasha mistook her joke for a correction. It made her laugh harder. "Let the bastard ignore you. He visits the kid and he leaves. That is it!"

"I cannot say hello? What will my big brother think?" She grinned at Inuyasha. His eyes narrowed suspiciously while he figured out that she was teasing him. "We have to have a house warming party. It would be rude not to invite him."

"House warming? Don't you trust the irori?"

"It's a gathering where friends and family visit to see the new house! The guests bring presents. The couple cooks dinner."

"MORE presents?"

"Inuyasha, you can never have too many presents!"

Fewer and fewer people were wandering the gardens. The doors to the castle entrance were closed to prevent unwanted festival-goers from entering the unlit castle. Staff were moving carts of equipment in preparation of closing the grounds. Inuyasha led her to the edge of the inner moat. The dark water slapped against the stones. The dark castle looming overhead was a stark contrast to the house Inuyasha had built. Light, unvarnished wood. A large open living space with a sliding door and its own interior lock. Beautiful sliding doors that led to their sleeping area. Cabinetry! Sango had practically swooned at the shelving. Grandpa was a fan of shows and magazines showing the restoration of kominka housing. It would not surprise her to learn that Grandpa had spoken to Inuyasha about their house, how it should look. Some of the features were absolutely Inuyasha. The closed ceiling would help with help with heating in the winter, which the men had warned him about, but the sliding doors that opened into the back garden? No one in the village had that feature! No one else had a support beam running across the ceiling with hooks for lanterns.

Kagome shook her head as a thought came forward, something unexpected.

The craftsmen Inuyasha hired from the village were regular farmers, peasants! The village was peaceful so most of the men had been spared from the surrounding wars. The land was disconnected from the main roads so visitors did not find it by accident. Their house had design features from much grander towns, villages and castles. How did Inuyasha know about the kamado? Kaede did not have one. She cooked over her irori like any other villager. Miroku, perhaps? The monk had an eye for expensive luxury goods but he had grown up in a fairly simple monastery. There was a definite feminine element to the number of shelves in their living space and bedroom.

_Inuyasha! The house is Inuyasha!_

The realization melted her brain. The size of the irori. The detail on the woodwork. None of the villagers would consider details like that for their own homes! Their homes were built for function rather than elegance. The window was clearly an attempt to mime her modern home with a protective amado. The gable on the roof with overhanging eaves and a genkan to fight the rain. A landscaped garden with flower plots. Inuyasha wanted to build a _tsukeshoin_ in their living room. A desk! There was a single rectangular transom above the sliding doors to the bedroom to allow more natural lighting into the space. Lacquered red storage chests and a low table. She had even made a note to acquire sitting cushions from her mother!

"Inuyasha!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Did you live in a castle?"

"What is it with you humans? Your brother asked me the same question. No!"

"Was your mother a princess?" The house was lacking in artwork but she suspected Inuyasha had limited exposure. He rolled his eyes before walking along the water. She chased after him before he could dismiss the subject. "You lived with her when you were little, didn't you? Where – oh!"

" _I went to my mother's castle."_

Inuyasha had told her! His mother was a princess, a real princess! He knew more about castles than anyone else in the village. The mother spirit had transformed into the likeness of Izayoi. Only princesses wore so many layers of kimono.

"What does it matter?"

"You did live in a castle!"

"I barely remember, wench! it isn't like they wanted me." Her enthusiasm crashed when Inuyasha's shoulders tensed. He glared at the glassy stillness of the water.

"Oh, I didn't think - "

"Where is the reflection?" Inuyasha's eyebrows came together. The castle loomed over the inner moat with the crescent moon behind it. Inuyasha was right! There was no reflection on the water, not even the cherry blossom trees. People strolled by on the other side but the water remained a still layer of black. There was no mirroring of the stars or the moon. She tossed a small stone into the water but there was no ripple.

"Kaguya was consumed by Naraku, right?"

"Definitely." Kagome hugged herself for warmth. The awful memory of Naraku using Kohaku's body to consume Kaguya was vivid. How could it not? It was the first time she had kissed Inuyasha. Kaguya had almost taken him from her, from his friends! Shippo had barely looked at them for a week. None of the other attendees seemed to notice anything amiss with the moat. People posed to take pictures, to sit by the water.

_Creepy._

Inuyasha easily carried her to a window high on the castle. She stayed pressed against his side while she rooted around in her purse. The small flashlight came to life with a few taps of her palm to highlight the interior. Her human eyes were almost blind. Dark and unlit, the walls looked taller than before. The earlier tour with children and parents ambling through the halls had seemed harmless. Weird floorboards creaked under their weight. The silence was deep. Inuyasha held her hand while they moved through the darkness. There was no noticeable demonic aura permeating the halls, only the smell of old damp wood and dust.

Someone had discarded their soda cup in the corner. The old furnishings on the wall absorbed the light rather than reflected. The glare of the flashlight bounced off the glass cases and the shiny display armor. While Inuyasha could step lightly, she nearly tripped on the traditional runner. A rat ran across the hall and she screamed.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

"Rat!" She buried her face in his arm. That long tail!

"It is an old castle, wench. There's bound to be scavengers."

"Too quiet. Can we talk about something? It is scary." The way her voice bounced off the stone carried far down the hallways. Light made Inuyasha's eyes shine in the dimness. The comforting shrug of his shoulders helped.

"Sure. You wanted to know about my mother's castle, right? It was not as big as this." Inuyasha squeezed her hand. She followed him up the next flight of stairs. "It belonged to some cousin of hers. They treated her with respect. They never denied her food or clothes because of me."

"I am glad." _Inuyasha's mother!_ She must have truly looked scared if he was willing to discuss his mother. No topic made him more defensive. Demons mocked him because she was human. It had left him feeling ashamed of her, which made him feel guilt, which made him angry! _The shame of being a half-demon almost made him wish on the Jewel. I'm sure his mother wouldn't have wanted him to change._

"The lord had money, I think. He would throw large dinners for his guests. Mother wasn't invited often. I think she must have been lonely but I didn't see it. It meant that we could eat together." The sad, quiet ache in her breast grew. Being punished for loving your own child! Quietly tolerated by your own family but never accepted.

"Do you have human family, somewhere?" The idea unwittingly popped from her mouth. Did Inuyasha have family somewhere? If her mother had parents and cousins and siblings, maybe their descendants were still alive!

"Keh. How would I know?"

"Well, what was your mother's family name?"

Kagome crashed into Inuyasha's arm when he stopped. In the room beyond, the flatware previously displayed on the wall was floating in the air. Swishes and dips made the porcelain flip through the room. Several pieces crashed into each other. Cutlery fell to embed itself into the floor. A teacup floated by Inuyasha's face. He caught it.

"Inuyasha!"

"It's just a cup!" His hand released the dainty piece. It immediately wandered back to its friends. They both stared in puzzlement.

"There has to be something here. A possessed scroll. Maybe the spirit is protecting treasure! Wouldn't that be cool?"

"A scary voice and flying teacups? It is not doing a very good job."

"Don't forget the Wind Scar! The castle repaired itself overnight. There is no reflection in the water!"

The flashlight blinked and fizzled. Dead. Kagome found the robe of the fire-rat and clutched hard. It was warm and rough against her skin; a physical reminder that her husband had not disappeared in the darkness. It was scary to stumble forward without light. Her worried cry was soothed when Inuyasha answered. The flashlight refused to revive with a little shake. The crash could only be the abandonment of the flying pottery.

"Inuyasha, what is happening?"

"The plates dropped. They broke." Hands on her shoulders steadied her. "Can you see me? You can't, can you?"

"It's dark."

A calloused, warm hand gripped her fingers lightly. She used her other hand to rest on Inuyasha's elbow. He led her to a bench.

"Are you going through my purse?" A white light nearly blinded her. She cheered when Inuyasha's body became apparent. The glare from her phone showed a half-demon kneeling on the floor by her knees.

"See? Not so scary."

"I guess the batteries died." It was still spooky inside the castle. Inuyasha set her purse on the bench to search around inside. _Inuyasha never asks before going through my yellow backpack either. I'll have to teach him to respect a girl's purse. Later._ He grinned enthusiastically when he found a loose match in a pocket. A thumb claw made a strike against the phosphorus. A decorative torch was yanked from the wall. Yellow light reflected from Inuyasha's eyes.

_Sometimes I forget how cool Inuyasha can be!_

"Want to keep hunting for cursed treasure?"

Prowling through the hall of a cursed castle in the dead of night?

Following their treasure theory, they descended down the stairs to the first floor. Poking around the closed off sections revealed a service closet, ancient dusty door locks, tapestries waiting to be repaired, a tool belt and a broken key. She did scream once when Inuyasha surprised her with a salamander. The jerk only grinned and released the amphibian loose on a nearby ledge. _Guys!_

"Eh, Kagome! Is this plumbing? Like in your house?" Ancient bamboo piping had been fitted into the kitchen. It didn't look original to the castle built in the Feudal Era but it was somewhat recent. Her husband's keen interest in the pressurization of the water and the materials elicited questions she didn't know how to answer. She wasn't a plumber! The basics of cutting the bamboo to irrigate fields and bring water she described.

"That doesn't sound so hard!" He made a fist and crouched down.

 _Is he trying to adapt plumbing to suit our house? Oh, Inuyasha!_ She clasped her hands together when she imagined having a proper bath in the Feudal Era. A heated onsen in the sculpted garden behind their house. A romantic evening with candles and champagne!

"Must be the dust," Inuyasha mused. "Quit dancing around like that, wench!"

There was an old door closed by a detached semi-modern pipe stove. Kagome held up the light while Inuyasha pulled the cast iron aside. Dust flew loose. The wood splintered. A stone staircase led downwards. Scents of disturbed dust rolled into the kitchen. No guard rails or slick prevention steps, no artsy signs to 'Keep Out'. Inuyasha went first down the stairs. Dead insects littered the floor. Cob webs made Kagome shiver until Inuyasha grabbed an old broom to clear the way. The tunnel went straight for an undetermined distance. It was narrow and cramped. An escape tunnel, perhaps? A secret way to bring messages to the city? It was less exciting than she had hoped.

_Inuyasha is desperate for a good battle. This is just...filthy._


	31. Darkness

The tunnel underneath Matsumoto Castle branched. Latched sections overhead opened into various sections of the castle. Despite the excavations being undertaken in the city, the tunnel looked undisturbed by modern humans. Rat skeletons and other vermin littered the dirt path. A family of albino spiders crowded one corner. Inuyasha stretched his arms overhead to push open another trapped door. His sleeve slipped down over his elbows but the square of wood was stuck. He grumbled and applied more force. The immediate tinge of blue light sparked against him.

"Aaaaahh!" The barrier sent him flying into the wall.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome touched his back. "Are you ok?"

"A barrier!" Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet. The glowing protection spell faded into nothing. The trap door had a sealing sutra on the other side! He prepared to strike again but Kagome stopped him. There was a broken arrowhead buried in the dust. Kagome sat on his shoulder. He shielded his eyes from the purifying light. The clunk of wood striking wood echoed through the tunnel.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Inuyasha winced when Kagome's foot pushed against his head. The girl pulled herself up and into the room with a cute wiggle of her hips. The angle gave him a clear view up her skirt. Grumbling, he waited for her to be clear of the space before leaping through. It was a smaller room in the castle. The stale air made him cough into his sleeve. A sutra floated to the ground.

"The ink disappeared!"

"Did we find the treasure?" Inuyasha peered around the dark room. The idea of finding more 'antiques' to pawn at a local merchant house made him think of Kagome's family. If he could return with enough money, it would secure his place in their pack! The expense of the wedding and its associated troubles had surely emptied their coffers. Surely they expected him to contribute to the family estate? Even if her mother did not require a bride price for Kagome, it would be shameful to continue to let the old man pay for his food. Souta needed tuition to become successful in this era. Mama Higurashi had showed him the paper's for the kid's middle school application. The expensive school led to a better apprenticeship!

_They're counting on me!_

"Oh, interesting!" Kagome clapped her hands together. Another shrine to the Moon God. A low table displayed rice mochi in various colors. Inuyasha crossed his arms when Kagome admired the bowl, the perfection of the shrine and table. She lit the candles with a long taper. The wicks burned golden in the gloomy darkness. She dropped to her knees.

"Kagome, this is not the place!"

"It's the perfect place!"

"Why build a shrine to the Moon God underground?"

"I don't know!" The silly girl popped one of the mochi into her mouth. Her eyes closed to relish the sticky sweetness of the confection. Inuyasha's brow twitched. _Humans must have a death wish._ Before she could reach for another, he pounced. "What is your problem? They're good!"

"Who made them? How long have they been sitting here? Idiot!"

"Let me go. Sit!" Kagome's command sent him to the floor. He was captive when the girl brought the offering bowl into her lap. One after another, Kagome consumed the rice mochi. A long moan escaped her throat. It made him flush.

"What are you doing? Stop!"

"Sit boy!" Aches echoed through his frame. The human girl exhaled a raspy breath before drinking the sacramental sake. Crumbs gathered on her cute gray sweater but she did not seem to notice. Addicted to the mochi, his wife barely seemed to care about causing him pain. Her skin flushed. Her fingers stroked her lower lip. She giggled!

"That's it! We are getting out of here. Kagome!"

"Sit. Sit! Sit." The girl sung the command like a joke. He cried out. _What is wrong with her? Is she under some kind of spell?_ His claws gouged the ancient wooden flooring. Kagome popped another serving into her mouth while he watched. In a drunken state she reached up to loosen her hair. It required several tries for her wandering fingers to find the clip which clattered to the floor. Her hand stroked down her neck to her breast. _Is she drunk?_

"Kagome, can you hear me? We need to leave!"

"I suppose I should be grateful to Tsukuyomi. And you, half-demon." A dark laugh made him snarl. "A ravished priestess is a perfect offering. I shall have to reward you. What a beautiful bride she will make."

"Show yourself!" Inuyasha challenged.

A dark shape materialized in the corner. An arrogant bastard in black clothing stepped forward. Long black hair swung to his waist. Kagome swayed drunkenly. He cursed but the rosary held. The laughing jerk pulled _his_ wife to her feet. It was intolerable to watch the sharp-toothed bastard sniff her hair. The sword hanging by his waist carried its own aura.

"Kagome, Kagome! Wake up. You have to wake up!"

"Siiiit!" Giggles.

"Is she as sweet as she smells, half-demon?"

"Get your hands off her!"The guy had his hands on her hips. A malevolent grin stretched too far on his face before he kissed Kagome's pulse. The man fell silent and serious when Kagome swatted her hands against his leather-padded shoulders. She shook her finger in his face.

"H-hey. You're not my hu-HIC-husband!"

"What are you?"

"You're a pervert, that's what YOU are." Kagome hiccuped again. The man did not resist when she pushed away from him. The beautiful, crazy girl tried to plant her hands on her hips. Inuyasha was proud of her foot stomp. _Even drunk Kagome has enough sense to deny this idiot!_

"I am the Crow, the Night Sky! No mortal has the power – what are you doing?"

"I'm going to throw THIS arrowhead at you and poof!" The broken shaft in Kagome's hand was held like a dart. She swayed on her feet. Her cute, pink tongue came out of her mouth. Inuyasha felt the rosary's power fade. He scrambled out of the way. The girl's aim was bad enough when she was sober! The klutz was liable to purify them both in her state. Brave, impossible Kagome giggled.

"What is so funny?"

"You want to marry me but I married him! Inuyasha," she whispered conspiratorially. "And this is really pointy."

"I am Amatsu-Mikaboshi. I cannot die, mortal."

"Like...SO pointy! Look Inuyasha!" Kagome's hand glowed with reiki. The guy stepped back in surprise. The drunken mess stepped closer with a grin on her face. He was equally surprised to witness the girl summon her powers unconsciously. Knowing the girl better than their foe, he moved behind her.

"I understand. You have not sampled your maiden! Then I shall complete the wedding ceremony and taste the first - " The guy grabbed her wrists. Inuyasha prepared to intervene until he realized his wife had it handled. Reiki poured from her palms onto her assailant. A ragged cry shook the room. The castle itself seemed to be shaking. Dust and debris floated from the ceiling. The demon dissolved into a scattering of shining motes. Kagome brushed her hands together with an irritation and swiveled uncertainly to find him. Her face lit up when she found him.

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm here. Oi!" He braced uncertainly when she rushed him. Sloppy wet kisses covered his neck.

"I found you!"

"Y-you did!" The castle was definitely shaking. Pushing aside her hands, which still glowed dangerously, he swept her into his arms. He jumped through the gape in the floor. The tunnel shook. Rocks and lizards and pieces of stone were coming down around their heads.

"Wheee!" Kagome kicked her legs straight.

"This is no time for games!" The girl was transferred to his back. He sprinted for the far exit but a stone fell. A branching tunnel led to one of the previously opened trap doors. The wood shattered when he burst through the hatch. The castle walls twisted unusually. Supporting joists broke. Load-bearing walls were preparing to succumb to the weight above. His cursing was loud when they burst through a latticed window into the open air. The famous red bridge sent wooden beams flying into the water. Water seemed to be draining from the moat.

"Doggy ears!" A human mouth descended on his furry ear. It tickled.

"Stop that! Hey!"

"I could have a baby with doggy ears! That is so _weird_." Kagome pondered aloud. Despite their situation, he blushed. "Isn't that weird, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha avoided the huge stones falling from Matsumoto Castle. The flat courtyard seemed a safe enough place to turn. The breathy girl on his back clapped her hands in front of his face with another drunken hiccup. The food she had consumed was making her potently unaware to the danger. Completely vulnerable to the demon who desired her as his offering, his bride! _Like hell will someone else marry MY wife._

"That's what you said, remember? Remember?"

"I remember, dammit!"

"Did you mean it? You want babies with me?" The question sounded sad. _The wench is drunk off her ass!_ Ignoring the earthquake and the draining moat and the collapsing towers, he hoisted Kagome's legs higher on his waist. Warm thighs clenched around his torso. His wife was draped over his back completely, breathing on his ears. A hand sought out his face, tweaking his nose. Giggles.

"Yes, stupid!" _My crazy wife._

An impressive cascade of brick, wood, glass and mortar was happening. Tower crashed into roof, roof fell onto level, level crashed into level. The ground underneath his feet trembled and unsettled his balance. Alarms were going off in the distance. Screeching high-pitched sirens wailed into the night. Kagome gasped and flattened her palms against his ears to 'protect' them.

* * *

Humans crowded the streets. Cars had stopped in their journey. Women wrapped in blankets were being attended by uniformed physicians with horrible metal carriages with flashing lights mounted. Inuyasha stopped to help a child crying outside a fallen house find her parents. Uniformed humans were everywhere trying to assist the wounded and the needy. The quake had damaged some of the local homes and businesses. A commercial building had been felled but no one had been injured. Others were not so lucky.

Kagome napped peacefully against his hair. Drooling.

_This is madness._

Matsumoto Castle was a pile of rubble. The possessing spirit within seemed to have been banished or purified. The grounds had imploded but the cherry blossom trees remained. That would improve Kagome's mood when she awakened. As he turned the corner to walk the road back to their inn, Kagome's befuddled hopes replayed in his ears. He had not considered that she had taken his errant question as a confession! It was confusing.

_We could have babies._

Where had that come from? Years of watching the monk with girls, probably. Overhearing the two lovebirds whisper happily about their first child. Listening to Kaede sigh happily about their little group of misfits. Building a larger house than he had initially planned to please his new wife. The monk was right about one thing. Opening the screens to a planned garden would be good for minding children. Flowers and water and herbs for Kagome's healing. A covered table for her studies. Bamboo piping to deliver water for her morning cleansing ritual! It had looked fairly simple in the castle. Surely Kagome's school had books about bringing water! There were books for every other subject he cared to consider. Math, history, healing, writing, stories...

"Babies," he rumbled aloud. Kagome nuzzled his shoulder.

Inuyasha vaguely remembered a section about childbearing in her Health textbook. The concept of the already tempestuous girl undergoing mood swings was fearsome. The idea of her flat, toned belly stretching as large as Shippo's balloon form 'freaked' him out. There was no way of knowing how her human body would react to HIS kid, a child with demon heritage. Her spiritual powers complicated the equation. The Well and its mysteries made it worse!

_Her mother wants grandchildren, she has made that clear._

Humans underestimated his hearing. He had overhead the matron and her father-in-law talking in the kitchen. Planning for Kagome's first child. _First!_ How they would set money aside, how they would accommodate a new baby, Kagome's schedule, doctors, babysitting, Souta! Beyond his financial obligations to his new human family, it was clear that they expected an heir. There were real, financial preparations being undertaken.

_Humans worry about money more than I realized!_

A bachelor outcast in the woods never needed money! Hunting and scavenging for his dinner had been normal. Humans would not hire him for coin. They refused to even trade with him if they cared to approach him at all. Demons did not trade shiny metal for goods! Sesshomaru had endless presents for Rin but the bastard did not have a profession. Miroku had often complained about a lack of money to spend at geisha houses or roadside stalls but it was a luxury. Without money, they would continue. Fish from a stream and sleeping under the stars was normal for him but Miroku insisted that was not suitable for a 'wife'. Kagome would expect her own home and money and treats. Even Sango spoke about earning extra money and taking jobs to save for their future expenses! Cloth and food and services!

_I have never lived in a village. I have never lived indoors!_

His friends laughed and teased about Kagome taming him. They marveled at his new house and the efforts he was undertaking to please Kagome but he was nervous and it gave him energy. He knew how to scout and starve and survive. Kagome was a different standard of living! To keep her, there could be no 'survival'. His wife could not go hungry very long before she would die. They could not huddle in a tree in the depth of winter. Kagome had never eaten a rabbit raw because there was a blizzard and she was starving and the wind was too strong to maintain a fire!

A crowd of impatient humans had gathered outside their inn. They parted to allow him to be approached by a senior member of the staff carrying a clipboard. She expressed relief that they were safe. Yes, the inn was safe, they were waiting for clearance from the city. She recorded his room number and name before marching towards uniformed humans in a band. They wore shiny hats and spoke with authority.

Inuyasha marched behind a group into the building. Humans in nightclothes were allowed to return to their suites. Kagome barely stirred as he marched up the expensive stairs to their room. The key in her purse unlocked the door. Somehow he was able to gently roll her onto the bed sheets and slip off her little shoes. The girl stretched and mumbled. Safe and warm in soft sheets, Inuyasha relaxed. His wife might suffer a demonic hangover in the morning but she was protected. The medicine case was a mystery so he placed the entire pack by her for the morning. The purse he set on its rightful shelf.

_When will she learn to be more careful?_

Inuyasha wet a cleaning cloth. Sitting on the bed at her hip, he gently cleaned her sticky fingers and her soft mouth. He pushed her hair aside to clean her neck thoroughly. The scent of the rice mochi lingered on her breath.

A soft kiss to her forehead stirred her damp locks.

There was a pack of paper in Kagome's purse. Inuyasha settled in the floor. The self-contained writing instrument took practice but soon he was able to darken the page with characters. His control was not as refined as Miroku's or efficient like Kagome's. He could not remember the characters for everything he needed to itemize so he doodled rough versions of the subject. Using his era as a frame of reference, he quickly tallied the numbers, remembering the monk's complaints and empty purse strings.

Kagome would need thicker clothes for winter. Shoes. Where did humans get shoes? Their agreement with the village guaranteed them a percentage of the crop in exchange for his guardianship and Kagome's apprenticeship. If necessary, he could hunt and trade skins for extra income. Certainly they needed seed for their own garden. Salt. Cooking things! What other cooking materials would Kagome require? Chickens? A cow! Barrels for pickling vegetables? A storage house?

Movement in the shadow set him on alert.

"Finally, found you!" A thin voice cheered. Inuyasha rolled to his feet. A small figure dropped onto the carpet with little impact from the window. He cracked his claws in preparation to defend his vulnerable wife. Whiskers on the little creature wiggled nervously. Brown paws on the ends of hands raised to suggest submission. "You are the half-demon from the castle! Younger than I thought."

_I fucking hate windows!_

"Name yourself before I skewer you, rabbit!" Long, floppy brown ears rotated nervously. The animal nose sniffled.

"M-my apologies! I am Tsukinōsagi. I was forced to pound my last rice mochi by Amatsu-Mikaboshi! I feared for my life after he chased Tsukuyomi from the castle."

"The moon guy?"

"My m-master was clever. He cursed a portion of Amatsu-Mikaboshi to remained trapped within the castle! You let her sleep!" The small rabbit-man bounded between his legs to land on Kagome's pillow. His white nose wriggled over Kagome's hair.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

"Oh, no! No, no." The rabbit left paw marks on Kagome's cheeks.

"Let her rest, rabbit! Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

The rabbit's genuine concern made him pause. "My rice mochi is an offering to Tsukuyomi. Your human consumed my last batch. What will I do?"

"So make some more!"

"I cannot! Uke Mochi is dead. There is no more rice!" Inuyasha picked up the idiot by his ears. Giant feet swung up to kick his face. Growling, he crushed the irritating rabbit against the flooring. His fist trembled with the urge to pound the little creep.

"The girl is mortal!"

"That doesn't give you the right to touch her!"

"Stubborn dog, mortals cannot consume the food of the kami!"

"Eh? Why not?" The rabbit's disbelief made him nervous. Miroku and Kaede made regular offerings to the village shrine to ensure tranquility and prosperity. He had assumed the local deity was not interested based on the careful disposal of the ignored food. This seemed different. The sprites of the monkey god had catered to the will of the old guy. Had they brought him food?

"No one has ever been foolish enough to permit it! This cannot be good."

"Kagome is in danger?"

Tsukinōsagi wiggled his rabbit feet hysterically in protest. He grumbled but released the little nuisance. The rabbit rubbed his ears pathetically while complaining about his treatment. The rabbit used the bedding to pull himself up onto the mattress. Inuyasha watched while he performed a cursory examination of the slumbering maiden. Kagome stirred to swat at the little pest.

"What power does the food have, rabbit?"

"My name is Tsukinōsagi, dog!"

"Whatever! What is so special about some rice?"

"It is my sacred duty to feed Tsukuyomi. She has stolen his food! Oh, he will be so angry! The mochi provides him the energy he needs to awaken."

"And if he stays asleep?"

"The Star God will have victory. There will be no moon."

"Oh, great! What about Kagome?" The horror of endless moonless nights filled him. Eternally human, mortal, powerless! It would give Kagome a normal, human husband but the village would be unprotected. One night a month without Kagome's scent was enough!

"I suppose it MIGHT be possible to procure more rice in the patties below Kotakuji Temple. Before he killed Uke Mochi for her foul ways she spared a portion to the Zen apprentices for their training. Replacing what the girl stole might be a proper penance."

"Penance? She has nothing to apologize for!"

"Humans are greedy creatures. Many of them have forgotten the old ways. By consuming the food of Tsukuyomi, she has put us all in great peril! My lord has a temper. Do you realize what madness would descend if Amatsu-Mikaboshi chased the moon from the sky? A great evil would flow across the land. The creature wants nothing more than to tilt the balance of life towards chaos!"

"Kagome ain't greedy, stupid. She's good!"

"Precisely what a half dog would say! Ow!" The rabbit sulked in the chair rubbing his lumps. Thick brown feet thumped against the side of the chair in an irritating nervous tick. Inuyasha raised a fist until the rabbit went silent. He settled with his back against the bed in case the little rodent was a pervert. Out of unconscious habit, Kagome flipped onto her side. The quiet, satisfied sigh when she tweaked the fur eased his worries.


	32. Nineteen

A tray of breakfast sat untouched on the bed. At the first smell of the fresh cheese omelet, Kagome had bolted for the toilet. Nausea overwhelmed her while she clung to the pristine porcelain bowl. Inuyasha lingered nervously at the door. Her head spun worse than the hangover after inhaling the mist of the sake sages! The splitting headache made her want to sleep and sleep.

"Water?"

"Uggghhhh." She peeked from under her bangs. Inuyasha cautiously sat with his back to the cabinet. She accepted the cup of water to clean her mouth. The aftertaste of acid left a sickly coating on the tongue. It was so embarrassing to be sick in front of Inuyasha! The cute boy with his shiny hair and his inhuman constitution could not GET a hangover.

"How's your head?"

"I drank all the sake?"

"Like a fish. What got into you, wench?"

"I dunno. It was a compulsion. I really, really wanted the mochi." While the memory of the evening was slightly blurred, she could clearly recall the perfect taste. Despite the shame and the jackhammer pounding in her head and the way she probably smelled to her very sensitive husband, a lingering desire for more sweets was strong. She really wanted more of those wonderful little confections. However, according to the little rabbit person chewing in their main room, there were no more.

"Can I rest my head in your lap?"

Without looking at her, he shrugged out of his haori so that she could use the cloth as a pillow. The floor was refreshingly cold against her body. Her husband's lap was attractively close to the toilet if she felt sick again. The world felt less dizzy horizontal. A warm hand patted her back awkwardly.

"Thanks."

"So what happened?"

"Beyond the dozen sits? That bastard flirted with you. The sake went to your head. You purified him and the castle crumbled into the earth." Comforting strafes across her back felt nice. She inhaled the scented fur of the fire-rat. There was no memory of purifying anyone or the beautiful ancient castle falling. The distant news program confirmed Inuyasha's story. The human news was reporting that a local earthquake had destroyed the tourist favorite. The water had drained into an underground aquifer previously unknown. Rescue efforts were underway to recover artifacts from the castle.

"So the rabbit wants us to travel to Kotakuji Temple."

"Some greedy human ate the last of his sacred rice." A hand patted her stomach teasingly. Despite her woozy head, she growled. It was definitely not cool to make your sick wife feel chubby!

"Says the dog that steals my last onigiri!"

Inuyasha laughed quietly. She pulled the fire-rat over her face. The darkness was soothing to her hangover. After a short nap, she woke with a desperate need to urinate. Inuyasha retreated into the suite while she cleaned herself. The tangle-haired sweaty mess in the mirror couldn't be her! She went to the bathing room to start filling the tub. There was a piece of toast on the cold breakfast tray which helped settle her stomach.

_Uck, an omelet!_

The hot water helped distract her from the craving for more mochi. The sensation of warm, buttery toast certainly helped her stomach but it was no comparison! Sacred rice pounded into perfection. A vague, happy memory of celebrating the New Year with both her parents confused her. She could remember 'helping' her dad pound the rice as a very little girl even though she was too little to transfer the steamed rice into the _usu_ or lift the _kine_. Mama had prepared the old kitchen table to act as a shaping station. They had personally delivered the New Year cards to the mailman – her idea. Dad had waited with her on the shrine steps to wait. In the cold!

"Kagome?" Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"Coming! Hold on." The soft cotton towel kept her warm while the tub drained. When she was dry and fully ready, she chose a simple outfit for their trek through the woods. Soft gray shorts with a long-sleeved t-shirt. Perfect!

"Get in the bag, rabbit!"

"Dog!"

"Rabbit!"

"Inuyasha, stop harassing him!" The silly boy was trying to shove the little guy into her purse.

"Well, he can't walk around in broad daylight, can he? Won't the humans notice you're not normal?"

Kagome tapped her foot until Inuyasha dropped Tsukinōsagi. Luckily there was a larger shop on the corner that sold backpacks. The little rabbit was just the right size to fit into the bag. With a hat on his head, he looked like a child playing dress-up or a companion pet and he seemed perfectly happy letting HER carry him.

"Ridiculous! He'd better not eat the food."

"No snacking, ok? I have to carry our food. There's no shops on the mountain, right?" Food bars and water made the pack heavy but it was necessary. According to the map, they had an hour's walk to get to the fields before they started the trek up the mountain. It might be another hour to reach the temple. There were symbols for bike paths but her bike was at home!

"You had best mind your canine doesn't get into the food..."

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome kept her front to Inuyasha before he could wail on the little divine servant.

The city was still in shock after the previous night's trembles. Kagome led their group with the directions on their paper map. They stopped for a quick beef bowl before leaving the main city. Snoring from her backpack meant the little guy was tired. It made sense that a moon rabbit would be nocturnal. Weren't normal rabbits crepuscular, most active at dusk and dawn, when most predators were still sleeping? Inuyasha rolled his eyes when she giggled. The rabbit feet of Tsukinōsagi thumped inside her pack a few times.

"What? He's cute!"

"You're cute. He's a pest!" Inuyasha snarled.

"You think I'm cute?" She smiled at him sweetly. Her guy blushed and looked elsewhere. That her husband did not immediately insult her beauty was progress! They were married. There could be no more pretending he did not like her!

"Hey Inuyasha? Did you celebrate New Year's Day? With your mom?"

"Mother? I don't remember."

"My family always celebrates holidays at the shrine. Mama loves any reason to cook. I think it is a good tradition. Maybe we could host the next New Year's at our house! With Miroku and Sango and Shippo we would have plenty of help making the food! We could play games."

"Us? Hosting a holiday?"

"Yes, silly. Why else did you build such a big house?" Somehow, Inuyasha's blush got worse! _I was just teasing! Our house is bigger than Sango's or Kaede's. We have the space to entertain a party. The kamado is more than enough to cook for a group!_

"H-holidays! Fine." Underneath the bandanna, her husband's ears gave him away.

"That's settled then. Then we can spend New Year's Eve with my family and New Year's at the house. But there is also Tanabata, Obon, Christmas - "

"What is Tanabata?"

"The Star Festival. It's such a romantic story about the Star Crossed lovers! Tanabata was a celestial princess. She descended from Heaven for Kengyu, a mortal man, and they fell in love. But her father had found out that Tanabata had taken a mortal lover and promised to bring him to the stars so he cursed their wish! They both returned to the sky as stars on either way of the Celestial River. But on the seventh day of the seventh moon a bridge appears across the river so they can reunite."

"Yeah?"

"Y-yeah." Kagome looked at her lover. The sadness of the story made her loop her fingers through his for confirmation.

"Her father sounds like a jerk." Inuyasha kept his eyes forward. A thoughtful distance glazed over his eyes. _That's right. Inuyasha's father fell in love with a mortal. His love for her caused his death!_

"I would never let the Well keep us apart. It brought us together for a reason and I won't let it change its mind! I signed the damn paper and promised your ancestors. If they wanted to object, they should have done it earlier."

_Oh, Inuyasha!_

"You did sign the damn paper!"

"We are having the New Year festival at our house!"

"Yes, we are!" Kagome didn't quite understand the yelling, but it sure was fun! People walking past gave them looks. She grinned back at their confused faces and slipped her fingers around Inuyasha's wrist to slow him down. An angry Inuyasha could outpace her without a thought.

"What was that last one?"

"Christmas?"

"We're having Christmas at the shrine with your mom!"

"She'll love that. And birthdays!"

"Every stupid festival. What is a birthday?"

"It is the anniversary of the day you were born."

"What, like every decade?"

"Every year!" Kagome skipped over a divot in the pavement to keep pace with Inuyasha. _He probably does not know his birthday. Poor Inuyasha! We have to throw him a party like everyone else. Even if he thinks it is stupid._

"So human!"

"When do you want your birthday? We can pick a day."

"What?"

"For your birthday!"

"Demons don't have birthdays!"

"Everyone has a birthday. The family gets together for a party. Mama makes your favorite dinner. We give presents and talk and tell stories. What season were you born?"

"You cannot be serious."

"My birthday is 12 March. Your - " Kagome stopped on the street. Inuyasha was several paces down before he stopped. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check. Inuyasha jumped when she gave a little scream.

"Kagome! What?"

"I'm nineteen!" In the chaos of wedding planning and sex with Inuyasha and building the house, she had forgotten her own birthday! Nineteen! A rainy morning in the hotel with Inuyasha having steamy sex. Traipsing around a haunted castle. Overall, a pretty good day. Her shock faded a bit.

"Nineteen?"

"I forgot with the wedding! My own mother forgot!" Kagome giggled at the absurdity. Her perfect mother who never missed a holiday had forgotten her birthday. Inuyasha's muscles loosened when he realized she was not going to command him. Of all the notes in her mother's wedding planner, her daughter's birthday had gone out the window!

"Happy birthday?"

"It was! We watched the animal shows and cuddled and went to the castle!"

"Oh! That was a good day. Happy birthday, wife." Inuyasha stepped forward cautiously to kiss her cheek. "Do I have to get you a present?"

"I had birthday sex!" The giggles overwhelmed her. She hid her face in his chest but the silliness owned her. Inuyasha was confused but he patted her head. She squealed into his chest when she imagined telling her friends. _Romantic, cuddly birthday sex with my cool husband! By accident!_ What if her mother asked her how she had spent her birthday? _We had sex for hours, ate candy, broke into a castle, disturbed a ghost who (by the way) tried to marry me, went home and Inuyasha asked me to have his babies?_

"What is 'birthday' sex?" A third voice interrupted.

"Mind your own business, rabbit!"

"I would if you could keep your voices down. Children." The rabbit scratched where his hat was cut to let his ears poke through. "Hares know much more about rutting than some half dog runt – ow!"

* * *

The farmer seemed perplexed by the hiking couple looking to purchase rice but he easily agreed. The young girl had a strange stuffed animal in her pack that squeaked words when it was disturbed. The boy in red was even stranger. Bleached hair and pale eyes and cosplay cat ears and long press-on nails! He muttered about the youth of this generation before pointing them towards the mountain path. They were hiking the old path to Kotakuji Temple.

"See, Inuyasha? We follow the path straight along the markers until the trail ends. Chikato Shrine is not TOO far from here? Maybe we could make a detour! There's a pond with ducks and daisies and - "

"No, wench! We have enough to do before dark! You slept through the morning."

"Oh, Inuyasha."

"Maybe when we get rid of Lucky Foot, ok?" His heart softened when she pouted. The girl smiled and scampered up the steep path. A large brown tree with a scarred belly marked the way to a plain brown torii gate. Kagome stopped to touch the scaly, cracked wood like a snake's belly. She hitched her pack higher before leading through the gate. Around the bend was a straight, inclined path upwards. Greenery flushed them on either side. The silly girl held her hands out on either side to grasp at the soft, low foliage. She tried to jump high enough to reach the arm of a mossy green tree casting shade on their path. Despite the severity of their purpose, it was nice to put distance to the city. Noisy, smelly, modern humans with their invisible signals and grating machines and traffic!

"Inuyasha, it's lovely!"

Kagome halted at a pavilion built to house a statue of the Buddha. A longer structure housed five status of the same deity with red bibs at their necks. The farther up they climbed, the more statues on pedestals they encountered. Inuyasha found no peace in the iconography but he respected Kagome enough to stay silent. She admired the stone lanterns and the natural beauty. The ever-present chirps of birds and insects set him at ease.

"How cool!" Kagome clapped her hands when they found the entrance. Two flights of pale stone stairs with handrails led the way into the temple. Stones supported the steep sides. Inuyasha took the pack from his wife and slung it over his own shoulder so she could sprint. Little flat shoes flew upwards. Kagome squealed when he whizzed past her fast enough to send her hair flying around her face. He grinned.

"No fair!"

The beautiful hip-and-gable roof featured yakugawara to protect against demons. Beautiful wooden carvings reminded Inuyasha of bells. He smirked when Kagome tried to leap high enough to ring one of the actual bells hanging from the roof. The flap of her pack opened and Tsukinōsagi leaped forward. On all fours, he sniffed at the air.

"This way. Follow me!" Kagome's hips pivoted. He rolled his eyes but they both chased after the moon servant.

Stone rabbits were frozen in place on a pillar. Tsukinōsagi sprung forward to push the wooden mount forward. The metal bell rang freely. An aura washed over the temple. Inuyasha's skin tingled. The little stone rabbits were fading from gray-blue to color. One was snow-white, the other speckled gray, but they both raced on the pillar. Wide feet pounded wildly while they scampered around each other. Kagome gasped when one jumped into her arms to nuzzle into her elbow.

"So cuuuutte! Inuyasha, look! Wanna touch?"

"So what now, Tsukinōsagi?" The girl biting her lip and wiggling her hip was distracting.

"We must make the rice mochi! We have announced our intentions to present an offering to Tsukuyomi. Your wife will present the mochi this eve. If it is an acceptable penance, he will appear."

"And if not?"

"Amatsu-Mikaboshi may fill the void created by Tsukuyomi's absence. There could be war."

Inuyasha retrieved the heavy clay pot from the temple while Kagome gathered firewood with her rabbit pals. More and more of the little statues had awoken. A small army of rabbits were 'helping' Kagome bring twigs and fallen branches to the courtyard. He left her temporarily to fetch water to steam the rice. When the fire was good and hot, he stirred the water with a long clean paddle while his wife added the ingredients. The first batch of water was cloudy so they moved the rice to another pot, he dumped the water. Rinse and repeat. _Like Kagome's shampoo pot!_ It was hot, moist work that left his bangs sticking to his forehead.

Kagome's hair was also damp. Her shirt clung to her form. The gray shorts showed the shape of her when she turned to add the rice. Fabric clung to her pert, sweet backside. When her finger sucked into her panting mouth, he fell. Steam and sweat covered her pale legs.

_Fuck!_

A basket broke over his head.

"Go, you horny hound! It must be a PURE offering to Tsukuyomi, not tainted with lust. You will befoul our work!"

Kagome giggled.

"Patrol the mountain dog, cleanse yourself! Perhaps you would be of better service guarding against our foes!" The sexy girl laughing at him planted her hands on her hips. It only served to remind him how the sweat on her skin would taste. The little sounds she would make when he dipped his tongue into her belly -

"Fine, I'm going!" Rabbits were nudging his feet. Kagome winked at him with a sexy little laugh. If not for the threat of endless moonless nights, he would carry that beautiful girl somewhere to help her clean herself. His tongue on her neck, dipping between her breasts, making her beg.

The distraction did NOT improve alone in the woods. Inuyasha groaned at the scent stuck in his mind. Licking her naked skin until she cried and whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist. The firmness of her little backside when she laid flat on their bed to stretch. The clean line of her spine from the back of her neck to the little divot in her back. He could spread those legs and push his hand on her belly to -

_Fuck! When did I get so obsessed? I am almost as bad as that pervert monk!_

The image of Kagome like _that_ had him flushed.

_Her mother was right. Two weeks is not enough time to 'honeymoon'. One day without sex. One day! Does Kagome feel like this?_

Inuyasha banged the side of his fist against a tree in frustration. Memories of kissing under the Goshinboku after the proposal, the excitement and the gasping little breaths and her hands cupping his head plagued him. In his mind, he could envision stripping the girl's underclothing and making love on the blanket until she was hoarse. Turning her onto her belly and massaging her until she growled in beautiful frustration. Then, only then would he -

Quiet, careful, slow sex in her bedroom. Kagome biting her lip to avoid waking the family. Settling into the perfect home between her legs, teasing her. A slow rhythm to build slowly so she grasped the headboard. Watching her tweak those pink nipples until they were firm. They would be sensitive when he took them into his mouth. Palming her backside to bring her closer, thrust harder, force those slender little ankles into the air. _Inuyashaaaa!_

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_." Inuyasha was sweaty and hard when he reached the pond. The water was cold enough within the shade of the canopies to make him hiss and taste his own blood when a fang scraped his lip. He cursed doubly when he realized Tetsusaiga's sheath was in the water. He tossed the sword on the bank with his partially soaked haori.

Kagome had been pretty when they first met. A royal pain in the ass but a nice girl! She liked him, she trusted him immediately, she cooked space food to please him. When he fell in battle she mended his wounds, even if he did not need it, as a show of their friendship. So he had learned to trust her. Decades older than the fifteen year old girl-child, he had kept his distance. It was a girl's crush, he told himself, he had to die with Kikyo. Send her home! Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen! Eighteen marked adulthood in Japan, she said, although a festival persisted that marked twenty one. Parents can give special permission to marry at eighteen _,_ Souta said! Her curves at eighteen certainly belonged to a woman. Child-bearing hips, Miroku winked.

"Shit," Inuyasha groaned. He buried his face on his arms propped on the bank. _Four years? We met on her fifteenth birthday._

Anniversaries were important shit to women – he knew that much! Was Kagome expecting a present? What did the girl want that she did not already have? Her mother had insisted they would have plenty funds to 'start' from the wedding gifts, enough to warrant establishing a 'joint account' upon their return. Where did you take a woman in this era for a 'big date'? They were too far from the Well for another picnic.

_Kagome said 'birthday' sex was special. Is 'anniversary' sex special?_


	33. Buried Deep

The temple interior was fairly clean for a structure that was regularly maintained by rabbits. A room off the main courtyard was cleared and prepared for their overnight stay. An exhausted Kagome stretched on the bedroll the temple servants had carried. A dozen little brown rabbits working together to bring her a single bed! She looked up at the sulking hanyou perched against the wall. The floor was relatively cool against her belly.

"Did you have enough to eat? I thought you liked ramen and sweet rolls."

Inuyasha's hands crept higher in his sleeves as he gazed out into the courtyard. Tetsusaiga rested against his shoulder. She was surprised when he shrugged out of the robe of the fire-rat and tossed it. The slightly furry texture of his coat was warm and saturated with the scent of warm husband.

"Get some sleep. Who knows when this Tsukuyomi appears?" The late evening light was already beginning to fade. The approaching line of the temple's shadow continued to grow shorter and shorter. Even after sundown, it would be hours before the moon rose. If the moon rose! The offering bowl glistened at the foot of the moon god's shrine. The divine servants were returning to their places to continue their slumber as stone idols.

"You are keeping watch?"

"Keh – don't look at me like that. It could just be another demon for all we know." Inuyasha tilted his head. She sighed but decided to let the matter go, no matter how nice it would be to cuddle together. It would be romantic! A quiet temple all to ourselves! "I promise to make it up to you tomorrow, when we get back to our room."

"Horny puppy," Kagome teased. Inuyasha's ears perked while she giggled and drew the haori over herself. It made a fine covering for her bare legs. The cute shorts she had worn were fine for a day trip but there had been no room in the bag for a second pair of clothes, Tsukinōsagi and two impromptu meals. The canopy outside kept the surroundings temperate during the day but the air had grown cold. She rested her cheek on her bent arm to watch him.

"What would we be doing if we were at the inn?" The question caught her off guard. Inuyasha's honey gold eyes melted her insides. The edge of his mouth rose.

_Inuyasha is flirting!_

Very explicit memories replayed in her mind. The magazines she had bought at the convenience store had some interesting suggestions. Things she certainly would not have imagined! She flushed. Her ability to sleep was definitely compromised now!

"S-something good." It was a lame response but it was her best. Her friends had taught her nothing about flirting with a husband! She knew how to casually flirt with boys at school, little smiles and encouragements. Her mother could easily charm a random male with a simple smile. The man at the property tax office gave her an enormous discount every year!

"How good?" Inuyasha sounded encouraged!

"Like, amazing."

"Watching the magic box?"

The hint of humor made her giggle. "No!"

"What else could be so amazing?" Inuyasha was not good at playing innocent! The grin on his face was too obvious. She chucked one of her shoes in his direction but it missed. In a flash she found herself pinned to the bedroll, Tetsusaiga by her head. Her stubborn husband ignored her laughter. She squirmed when he kissed her ear. He easily evaded all of her attempts to free herself with a gentle grip.

"How are you going to throw the other shoe now, wife?"

"Who says I need a shoe?"

"So there is a plan!" Inuyasha grinned. He let her wrestle him to his back. She held HIS wrists down for a tactical assault on his ears.

"Inuyasha, no! Down!" Kagome squealed when her shoulder hit the mat. He had her socks off and her ankle in the air. The grip on her left knee kept her from jerking her foot while being mercilessly tickled.

"Are you going to throw more clothes at me? I won't mind." A friendly pat on her bottom made her laugh! Inuyasha laid on his side, supporting his head with his elbow. Relaxed. She flexed her foot to reset the nerves while resting her head on her bent elbow. Her cute guy seemed like he was in a better mood. The free hand rested on her bare hip. It was nice. Very gently, his hand came up to comb her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes. Inuyasha was taking extreme care not to tangle her hair.

"Kagome."

"What?" Inuyasha's body warmth was more than enough to insulate the little single bed. She snuggled a little closer to hold onto his shirt. It always set her at ease knowing he was watching out for her. Perhaps on the way down the mountain they could lie under the clouds and spend a few hours enjoying the sun? There was another shrine at the base she wanted to visit.

"You and me – this. It's good. I think the marriage is doing well." Inuyasha's strong hand was rubbing calming circles on her back. It was heavily relaxing. Leaning against his chest, she sank into an intermediate state. The day's hike and the preparation of the mochi had exhausted her muscles.

"I have few complaints."

"What do you mean, 'few'?" There was a teasing note to his soft tones. A kiss pressed against her head. His hand continued to gently massage her back. The warm, heavy cloth of the fire-rat over her legs made her drowsy. Inuyasha's familiar, red aura wrapped around her like a protective blanket. It felt completely natural to lie with him this way. They had traveled together for years as companions, sleeping in random places, but never as lovers. Her sixth sense focused on Inuyasha and his calm youki in the temple's silence. It was easy to slip into sleep.

Christmas at the Higurashi Shrine. Snow blanketing the grounds. The smell of peppermint sticks drifting through the house. Homemade eggnog cooling in the refrigerator. A miniature tree in the corner for decoration. Mama's twirling around the kitchen making her special sponge cake with fresh strawberries and whipped cream. Special cards from her friends lined on the side table! A cup of cocoa in her hands while they waited for New Year's. Her dad singing along badly with the radio. Kagome took her cocoa into the hallway to investigate the Christmas presents from Mama's friends! The phone rang and she stood on her toes to pick up the receiver.

"Hi, I'm Kagome!"

"Hello. Is Higurashi-san available?" The man's voice smiled.

"My mommy is in the kitchen making cake! Do you like cake?" She tapped her feet against the tatami flooring. The white socks with kitty faces were her favorite! "Dad likes cake. He always tries to take the first piece but mommy said no!"

"Is your father available? Can you put him on the phone?"

"I wrote a poem in preschool for my Grandpa. Can I read it to you?" She struggled to get the card off the table. Mama had promised to put the card in the mail so Grandpa would have a Merry Christmas. The others fell off the table onto the floor. She stuck her tongue between her lips while pulling on the curly phone cord. So many cards!

"Kagome, you know better." Dad's voice laughed. Warm hands picked her up. The phone was taken from her. "Higurashi residence. Yes, my apologies. My daughter likes the phone. She started preschool this year. Too young to be concerned with taxes. Yes, maybe in a few years!"

"Daaaad," she whined.

"Yes, let me verify." Dad pressed his ear to the phone and raised his shoulder. He opened the wooden box to look through their mail. "Ah, here. Three-seven-nine."

"Daaaad!"

"Why don't you help your mother in the kitchen?" Dad kissed her wrinkled forehead. He set her gently on her feet. She pouted when his attention returned to the phone. The paper in his hand will all the numbers made him smile. "A man with a growing family needs all the help he can get!"

Kagome pouted and collected her special Christmas cards in her hands, preparing to throw a fit. Dad was ignoring her! When he wouldn't pick her up, she ran into the kitchen. Mama had left her crayons in their box. She put her colors in the chair before climbing onto the cushions. Her card for Grandpa was finished but the other one still needed work. While Mama pulled a tray out of the oven, she sorted her colors.

"Finishing the card for your boyfriend?"

"I need more red." Kagome concentrated before filling in the outlines.

"You have a wonderful imagination. What is that?" Mama rested a hand on her hip when she leaned over smelling like frosting. Another red crayon was removed from the box.

"Those are his doggy ears!" Kagome bent over to focus on scribbling. The cute boy-dog was always sleeping, even in the cold. She paused to kiss the image on the paper. Her mother giggled.

"Like Sleeping Beauty! He must be cursed to sleep forever. Maybe if you make a Christmas wish, your friend will wake up." Mama squeezed her shoulder. "You can free him with your magic powers and fight the dragon that cursed him!"

"I told you, he's real! And my tummy really DOES glow in the mirror!"

"Of course it does." Mama smiled. "Can I have magic powers, too? What would they be? Oh, we could wear matching outfits!"

"That's stupid. You don't have magic powers. Dad does!"

"What are Dad's powers? Super strength?" Her mother was beginning to paint icing over the cake. Long, straight movements to coat the yellow sponge cake in white sweetness. A bowl of freshly cut strawberries were waiting to decorate. Kagome pouted. "Papa could join your superhero team. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Grandpa is too old!"

There was a knock at the door. Mama set down her square spatula and pulled her apron over her head. Kagome waited until her mother had left the room to pounce. White, sugary goodness coated her face. She ran around the table and dipped the spatula for another mouthful. Her mother's Christmas cake was better than any of her friends' had brought to school. Maybe Mama would let her push the buttons on the phone to call Eri!

"Higurashi residence. May I help you?" There was a thump. Kagome froze.

"Kagome? Where are you?" A stranger called. She dropped the spatula and crawled under the table. A pair of strange legs crossed the kitchen doorway. The shadow did not fit a human body. "Ka-go-meee. I know you are hee-EEE-re! I saw you come home with your daddy. Come out and play!" The voice was mean. She hugged herself when the man's presence made her feel cold. "Where are you, you little bitch? I finally found you and you're too young to protect yourself! A _child_. Aren't you the peculiar one?"

Kagome was too scared to move.

"Come out, come out! Maybe I'll hurt your mommy. This is getting boring." The voice sneered. "The fearless Shikon Miko hiding in the laundry! Under the stairs? No friends to rescue you, no mongrel!" The legs appeared in the kitchen. Kagome screamed when the table flipped. It shattered against the refrigerator.

"There you are, Ka-go-me. I suppose a half-grown morsel is better than no meal at all!" A mean face grinned at her. The mouth stretched too wide like the Cheshire Cat. It looked like a lady but she wasn't! When the woman turned to put her hair into a clip, there was a second mouth under her hair! A mouth full of teeth. Her hair flew around wildly like tentacles.

Kagome pulled her arms in and screamed.

"How dare you enter this household, futakuchi-onna!" Glass covered the floor but it was her dad! Standing between her and the monster. A broom in his hand. His foot came down at an angle to break off the straw head.

"Another huuuuman! I shall strip your skin from your bones!" Hair whipped towards her dad. Kagome hid her face but nothing happened. The black hair could not reach them. A sphere of light surrounded them and made the monster scream. "What is thissss? A priest! Another tasty!"

"Taste this, demon!" Strips of paper flew forward. The thing screamed shrilly and hit the wall. The broom spun in Dad's hand before he smacked the paper on her head. Another strike sent the sharp end of the broom through her chest. The wail grew louder before it petered off. The monster disappeared like a sparkler, lights fizzing to the ground. The broom clattered to the ground.

"Kagome? Oh, my little Kagome." Dad crushed her to his chest. "Are you hurt?"

"Dad!" Safe in his arms, she cried. "Was that the monster in the closet?"

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her into the hallway. Mama was laying down in the floor. Dad helped her up. "Your mother will wake up soon, peppermint. Just a bruise, see?"

"What about the doggie man? Did she hurt him too?"

"No, she didn't hurt your friend. Still asleep." Her dad smiled but it was sad. She touched his mouth. Mama never believed her but sometimes Dad saw the dog too. He had promised they could take a slice of Christmas cake to the tree. Maybe it would wake him up! A hand tousled his hair while he mumbled to himself. Grandpa had told her stories about all kinds of monsters.

"What are we going to do, peppermint? I cannot keep you locked up. You have to go to preschool." Dad leaned back against the wall. She shrugged. His blue eyes studied her. Mama said they had the same eyes. Her hands clapped together.

"We should call the police!"

"Can't do that, honey. They will keep coming. They are drawn to the shrine."

"Why?"

"Our family is special. Most people do not have the sight, but we do. Sometimes monsters hide in plain sight. They don't like it when you expose them. Mama and Grandpa cannot see the dog man. They didn't see your principal wearing the mask, the one that changed his face. But my baby did and she used a payphone by herself."

"The principle had two faces. He wanted to hurt Eri!"

"But you both ran away. That's what you have to do. I'll keep you safe." Dad pulled her close for a squeeze-y hug. "There must be a protection spell in the old scrolls. If we hide your aura, they will not target the shrine. They can sense the – the glow. But they'll still hide in the city, looking for prey. When you catch them in their lies, they will know who you are. My baby deserves to be safe at preschool without being afraid of monsters."

"What about my play? I get to be the panda!"

"Yes, that's right! They gave Kagome the hardest part! Your mommy made the suit just for you. Do you remember your lines?"

"Pandas are from China, much bigger than a teddy bear! Pandas love to sleep, they'll do it anywhere!"

"Then what do you say?" Fingers tickled her sides. "Huh? What sound does Dad's little panda make?"

"Rawr!"

* * *

It scared Inuyasha half to death when Kagome woke up crying. Real, heart-broken tears while she sobbed wordlessly against his chest. Streams of tears running down her face. No matter what he said, she refused to answer him! Just more and more crying until she was almost dry-heaving. One of the worst moments of his life. He felt like an absolute piece of shit that he could not comfort her.

"Kagome! Kagome, what? Kagome!"

"M-my...and you! Mama," she hiccuped. He rolled slightly on his backside to drag the pack closer. Thankfully his prepared wife always carried tissues. She sniffed wetly before blowing her nose. More crying! He hugged her tightly but it did not help. She was still sad.

"You're scaring the shit out of me, Kagome. Please say something!"

"I r-remember! How could I forget? I forgot!" It was climbing towards a wail. "How could I forget, Inuyasha? I'm such a terrible person!" He rocked her in his lap. Her stressed-out, wet, salty scent had him on edge. It was more than he could take!

"Who, forgot who?"

"My d-dad! He was such a good dad!" Hiccups. _Her DAD?_ "Why doesn't Mama remember? She never said anything! Just the pictures of my play. Nothing about my imaginary boyfriend or my principal! Grandpa loves that picture."

"What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" It was impossible to follow her conversation. _What imaginary boyfriend?_

"The p-pictures! I bet Mama still has them! She keeps everything." Kagome lifted her dark head. Her tears were still marking clean trails down her face. Miserable, vulnerable eyes glistened at him with hope. "Souta's baby drawings are in the shed with everything else! I bet she kept mine, too. It feels real, but how can it? There are no youkai in Tokyo or hardly any now. It doesn't feel like a dream."

"Tell me what happened in your dream. You're shaking, Kagome!"

"Oh, s-sorry. I t-think it was a memory! A real memory of my dad." Her lips pursed. More tears rolled down her cheeks. "He died in a car crash when I was little, when Souta was a baby. Growing up, we talked about him, but we never – why is my head so fuzzy?" The girl pushed her palm against her forehead.

"You're dehydrated, that's why." Inuyasha scoffed. He pulled a water container from her bag. Kagome drank dutifully before leaning against his chest. He wrapped her in his arms while she tried to calm herself. Ragged, horrible breaths. He let his chin rest against her hair.

"I made you a Christmas card."

"You did? Last year?"

"In preschool. When I was a baby. I made lots of them. Dad helped me, I _remember_. He would draw the outline so I could color them in with crayons. We made cupcakes for you! Mama thought it was just my imaginary friend because I was lonely. That's how we got Souta." Kagome giggled, then coughed.

"When you were little, you drew pictures? Like Shippo?" _So what?_

"I could see you, sometimes. Dad too! Sleeping." Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. "Dad told me you were sleeping, anyway, not cursed. I didn't know any better. I brought the drawings to school for Show-and-Tell. My principal was a demon. I saw him! He was wearing a mask but no one else could. They thought he was a normal human. I ran away from school with Eri and begged a grandmother for change to call my dad. The woman threatened to call child services but he was so proud of me! The principal left school the next day. My dad might have purified him."

"Hold on! What do you mean, you could see me?" Inuyasha leaned back.

"When I was little, younger than Souta. I _saw_ you...sometimes. Pinned with Kikyo's arrow." Kagome blinked. "I don't know if he knew who you were but he could see you. He told me Mama and Grandpa couldn't see but he could! I think my dad had real spiritual powers like Miroku."

"But the first time we met, we were strangers! You didn't know me."

"I know! It could be just a dream. My memories of my dad have always been fuzzy, but he died when I was seven! I should have SOME memories of him. But I remembered Christmas. Mama doesn't make Christmas cake anymore, she makes cookies, because the cake makes her sad. My family has not really talked about Dad until we started planning our wedding. Ooh – a woman came to our house and turned into a demon! It wanted to kill me. It _knew_ me, adult me! It mentioned 'the mongrel'." Her hands gripped her head again as another bout of dizziness overcame her.

"Kagome, that's – that's crazy!"

"What time is it? Where's my phone?" The girl pushed away from him to dig in her bag. She flipped the phone open. Both hands gripped the device. Inuyasha waited until she started to push buttons. She pushed the other button that put the device on 'speaker'.

"H-hello?"

"Mama? It's Kagome. I'm with Inuyasha. Everything is fine!" Kagome wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I am so sorry to call this late but I really needed to hear your voice. I...I had a dream about Dad."

"Kagome? Oh, honey. I miss him too." Sleepy but clear, her mother's voice ran through the room. Inuyasha looked around just in case she could somehow be magically summoned like the Well. "Was it a bad dream? What happened?"

"Do you remember my imaginary friend from preschool? Dad helped me cook Christmas sweets for him. The 'Animals of the World' play?"

"Of course I remember! You made an adorable panda! The teacher gave you the longest part but it rhymed. None of the other children could be cast. Grandpa loves those pictures. You were so proud. We practiced for days."

"Do you remember anything else happening that Christmas?"

"You wore that panda costume for a week! You refused to take it off."

"No, Mom! My imaginary friend. Dad helped me draw my friend. I sat at the table with crayons while you cooked. Did you see my imaginary friend?" Kagome stopped short of breath while they waited for her mother's response. Her hand curled against her chest in the silence. _Nothing_. "Mama, are you there? Do you remember the woman who came to the door that Christmas?"

"The choir that sang 'Ode to Joy'? They were off key."

"Do you remember what my imaginary friend looked like? What I called him? Hello. Mama?" Kagome rechecked the phone. "She hung up on me!"

When the phone picked up again, her mother answered promptly. "Kagome? Why are you calling so late?"

"You hung up on me!"

"I would never! I was just getting some tea. Is something wrong? Is Inuyasha ok?" Kagome sent him a look. He shrugged. _Humans DO get loopy when they haven't had sufficient sleep. They need the full time to recharge. If Kagome does not get her eight hours, she can be vicious!_

"I'm with Inuyasha. Everything is fine. I had a dream about Dad." The repetition was forced. Her face furrowed while they both gestured at one another.

"Kagome? Oh, honey. I miss him too." There was a faint sound of metal touching metal. "Was it a bad dream? What happened?"

After a short, pointless replay about Kagome's childhood play, the girl clicked the phone closed. She let the antenna rest against her mouth while they both stewed in the oddity of her mother's forgetfulness. Inuyasha tried to recall any meaningful conversation about her dad prior to their wedding. The subject rarely came up and when it did, it was short. He had assumed it was simply too painful to remember their father, the same way memories about his mother made him sad. The weird pauses whenever Kagome asked detailed questions about her dad or her imaginary friend. Extended, forced silences.

"It couldn't be a spell, could it?"

"What kind of spell makes you forget your husband?"

"In my dream, Dad said something about a protection spell to hide my aura from demons so I could go to preschool because they were being drawn to the shrine. What if he did something? Until I fell through the well, I had never seen a demon before! I had zero memory about my imaginary dog boyfriend. Neither Eri nor her mother have ever mentioned running away from preschool!"

"So why can you suddenly remember?"

"I-I dunno. It's fuzzy." His wife drew her knees to her chest. Sad. "Blue eyes. Like me. Really handsome. He called me peppermint. I think it might have been a joke, but I don't remember the joke. Oooh!" She was on the verge of tears again.

"Kagome?"

"My teddy bear. In my room. Dad gave it to me that Christmas." Her lips pressed together. "Mama put it somewhere when we were redecorating! It was my bear. Dad couldn't find a panda so he gave me a brown bear to take to school. His name was Shortcake."

"Fuck, Kagome!" The heels of her hands pressed against her eyes. She was crying again.

"Dad and I got into a food fight so all the C-christmas cake was gone, we were s-short." Inuyasha let her cry into his shirt. It was already damp with her tears. His ears flattened against his skull while she mourned over her lost toy. He really hoped it wasn't in the bags he had carried to the street. The loud, nasty metal demon had crushed everything inside to nothing. "All that was l-left was p-peppermint candy!"

"We will find it, Kagome. I'm sure your mom stored it." Inuyasha would personally look through every box in that dusty old shed. It would break Kagome's heart to lose her father's gift. The rotted, grimy box of his mother's sacred possessions had saddened him. She had obviously tried to store treasures in the box for his welfare, old coins no longer minted and too brittle to survive, her flower paperweight sealed in resin. Miroku had promised to take it to Mushin but he didn't hope. There was only so much that could be done after so many decades in the ground. If he could keep Kagome from THAT loss, he would do anything!

"I love that bear!"

"It is safe in the shed. I'm sure of it! Your mom would keep it for your kids. She talked to me about passing things down to the next generation. Jewelry and papers and heirlooms from your grandparents. There is no way she tossed your toy out."

"That sounds like her," she sniffled.

"So calm down, breathe. Everything is fine." He patted her shoulder uncertainly. "No more blubbering. When we go home, we'll find Shortcake. If there is a spell on your mother, we'll break it. If there are demons at your nursing school, I'll kill them."

"Y-yeah, that is true! I am sorry, Inuyasha. I must have upset you." Kagome pushed back her sweaty bangs. There was a lingering puffiness around her eyes but she seemed soothed. He nodded. "You are a good husband." The heartfelt sentiment made him squirm. His wife giggled when he looked elsewhere to control his blush. The girl climbed out of lap to finish her bottle of water. Another precious granola bar was retrieved to satiate her sudden hunger. The food would get something in her stomach and soothe her.


	34. Visitors

The bright light of the moon kept the courtyard and the gardens visible. Inuyasha dashed outside yet again to see if Tsukuyomi had visited. Kagome clenched her fists against her chest while another wave of sorrow roiled her emotions. It was not helped by her massive headache. Years of repressed loss curdled her insides. She could not even call her mother! Inuyasha understood. He missed his mother even though she had died decades ago.

The dream, memory, whatever it was – she had a solid concept of her dad. Not a stranger in a photo, not just a toast on his birthday, a ceremonial donation on Christmas to charity. Blue eyes and dark, dark hair. Tall and slender. So handsome! No wonder all of the teachers at her school had liked him. Mama would light up when they were in the kitchen together, flirting, his hands on her hips when she made dinner. Setting the table. A nice voice but a terrible singer. Bedtime stories. Dad would tuck her in every night while Mama cleaned up her bath.

"Kagome? Eh, wife. Here." Strong arms wrapped around her.

"What is happening to me? It hurts."

"You miss him. Course it hurts. Just because it happened a long time ago doesn't stop _that_. It's fucking terrible but that is how it is."

"It never gets any better?"

"The sharpness dulls with time but you will always miss him. Why wouldn't you? It was your dad." Kagome thought carefully. There was experience and sadness in her husband's softly spoken words. "How long has it been since you visited his grave?"

"I don't remember. Years?"

"Whenever I am in the area, I take flowers to my mother's grave. It's not much, but maybe it soothes her soul in the other world, to know someone misses her. I told the headstone we were engaged to be wed, asked her blessing to take her hair pin...stupid stuff. It is a quiet place to think. Maybe that's what you need."

"What I need are answers! If I could see you as a little girl, how could I forget? Mom cannot seem to answer specific questions about my father. Souta is too young to know anything. Where are the pictures of Dad? She doesn't even have a photo of their wedding day. It is like she completely erased him from the house. Why would she do that? How did no one notice?"

"Yeah! Your mother loves pictures."

Kagome closed her eyes as another headache rippled through her head. Painful. She groaned into Inuyasha's chest while the world spun. Bile rose in her throat. Another memory of her father. This time he banished a flower creature from their backyard. A creature that had attacked her while building mud pies, a demon with green vines for arms and a sunflower head had rushed at her from the bushes. Refusing to sleep in her bedroom because of the crawly, possessed insect glowing on her ceiling. The thing at the grocers that had followed them home in the rain while Mama pushed her stroller.

Grandpa had tried to stop the Noh mask but Mama still believed the attack nothing more than a simple fire! Souta had seen the demon fight Inuyasha in the office building under construction downtown. Mama had smiled but reacted strangely little at hearing both of her children had nearly been killed by a monster. The woman had barely blinked at meeting her half-demon friend with dog ears! Was she actually that calm about the supernatural or under a spell?

"Kagome? What can I do?"

Her hands gripped his shirt. Focusing on Inuyasha's powerful, red aura distracted her from the battle in her head. Vibrant, alive, Inuyasha. The boy she had loved practically her entire life without even realizing! Miroku had given her lessons over the years on mediation and concentration. Several skills that Kaede and Miroku intended to teach her depended on her total intent. She smiled when she felt his aura flare and bend around her. Without realizing what he was doing, his concern was directing that energy towards helping her, lending her strength. Being close to Inuyasha always made her feel safe.

"Oi, what are you staring at, creep?" Inuyasha barked. A white fox sat on the platform outside. Its head cocked inquisitively. The red bib around its neck made her gasp.

"It's an Inari fox!"

"I didn't sense a demon." His strong shoulders didn't budge when she used him for leverage. Once on her feet she ran to the cute little fox. Its tail lifted optimistically while it wove round her legs. Chattering in the strange language of foxes, it definitely seemed to like her! She clapped her hands when the albino creature nuzzled her calf.

"Inuyasha, she's so cute!" Kagome ignored his muttering when she kneeled down. The fox rested its front paws on her legs to provide scratching access. She happily acquiesced to running her blunt nails through her luscious fur. The chattering fox servant lifted her chin for love. Kagome squealed happily and wrapped her arms round its stomach for a squeeze. Divine energy brushed against her aura. A clean, pure spirit.

"Like I said, she is an Inari fox! They bring good luck." Kagome held the little creature in her arms when she rose. The fox seemed happy to let her hold it. Inuyasha crossed his arms when it yipped. Its tail whipped against her elbow.

"All I see is a fox. You had better not be a pervert!"

"Inuyasha, no! She is a divine servant, a messenger of Inari. It is an honor to be visited by one! It must have been at one of the shrines. Is that it, sweetie? Did you come here to answer my prayer?" Kagome scratched its triangular ears. The searching black nose investigated her. "Do not mind Inuyasha. I am glad you are here. Such a pretty fox! Would you like something to eat? Do we will have those granola bars we were saving for breakfast?"

"Now you want to feed it my breakfast? What are we supposed to eat?"

"Don't be selfish! A divine messenger follows us all the way up here and you - " Kagome watched Inuyasha tense. She turned in time to watch the light of the moon disappear overhead. Her husband cursed and pulled her inside. An old man in white sat at the shrine. The moon had disappeared from the sky! Kagome set down the Inari fox to comfort her husband.

"A human thief and a dog. Now the fox." Old, faded blue eyes investigated the offering. Pale fingers lifted a portion to sniff. Inuyasha glared when the old man deigned to take a small bite. Kagome cautioned patience while he slowly chewed. When Tsukuyomi finally swallowed, her human husband was ready to fight. "I did not expect to see you here this eve. What have you to say on the matter?"

"Listen, you - "

"The human and her mate prayed at our shrine. We were interested." The fox's voice was female. As she darted across the courtyard, her shadow changed. Kagome blinked. The white fox grew larger and larger until she stood above them, as tall as a horse. Thirteen tails fanned out behind her in a display of power. The courtyard was visible in the light of her color. The fox bounded from lantern to lantern until they all glowed white.

"I-Inari Okami!" Kagome sank to her knees. The beautiful creature filled the area with power. Weightless as she moved, the white muzzle lowered to sniff her hair. She kept her head bowed reverently. The smell of a warm summer's day brightened her mood. A tongue licked her.

"Hey, don't lick my wife!" Inari twirled her tails before bouncing off. He yelped when her paws pushed him gently to the ground. There was more protesting when she proceeded to lick him too. Kagome giggled at his frustrated state. "Get this rabid fox off me!"

"The fox does as it pleases." Tsukuyomi grumbled. Another portion of rice mochi disappeared. The fox deity dashed towards her again. Full of boundless energy, the fox moved behind her, tails glowing in the dark. The energy infused her with hope and improved her mood. Kagome's headache disappeared in her radiance. Inuyasha might not appreciate being visited by one of the Lucky Seven but Shippo would! A spirit of earthly prosperity and harvest.

"Newly married! A lovely match." The voice proclaimed. Kagome turned but the fox was already gone. Inuyasha yowled when the spirit coiled around him again. Her light seemed to grow brighter. "Strength and purity. Courage and innocence! His heart yearns to please her. She is the protecting spirit."

"Inari is fascinated by the pairings of mortal kind." Tsukuyomi answered her thoughts.

"Tsukuyomi is one of the heavenly spirits. Inari is of the earth," Kagome recited. Her grandfather had spent many hours teaching her of the differences. Inuyasha turned to face Inari but the fox was too quick. Her tails flowed behind her as she completed the symbol. Light flared on the ground. Kagome stepped closer to her husband when the symbol shrank. Golden light illuminated them both. The moon god paused before consuming the next mochi.

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand as her eyes traced the edges of the symbol – a flower. The flower shifted as it bloomed against the courtyard, blinding them in its brilliance. Inuyasha pulled her close for protection but it was not necessary. The pulse of energy was pure. Kagome closed her eyes as the light became too much to bear. Power washed over them in a wave as the flower reached its zenith.

* * *

Inuyasha startled awake when Kagome shifted. The beautiful naked girl moaned quietly when he moved. Long white hair was strewn over his wife's breasts where his head had lain. The courtyard beyond their room showed the last vestiges of the moon in the sky. His shirt was bundled under Kagome's head for comfort. The robe of the fire-rat covered their hips. The smell of sex filled his nose.

"Sleep, sweet girl." The girl was all tousled hair and relaxed limbs. Inuyasha relaxed when he confirmed Tetsusaiga beside the futon. His wife stretched before turning onto her side. His heritage left him perfectly awake but he could still enjoy the intimacy. Kagome's hair was soft against his cheek. The stretch between dreaming and awakening was hazy like a stormy day, restful like a kitten with its paws in the air. Every breath lifted Kagome's belly and his hand. Even her permanently cold toes could not disturb his peace. _My wife will have to wear tabi during the winter to protect her feet. Humans have to be so delicate!_

There was a sudden flare of light under the haori. He pushed the cloth back. Golden power in the form of his hand marked Kagome's abdomen. It subsided until it glowed in the layer under her skin. The girl mumbled in her sleep but did not rise. Curses flew from his mouth when he sensed her aura flare to life. She was quite content hugging his shirt. Before he could wake her, it faded. Inuyasha fell back.

_What the fuck was that? Was that a reaction to my touch? Did that fox put a spell on Kagome?_

Inuyasha knew very little about human reiki. Long ago, Kikyo had taught him a little in response to his questions as part of their friendship. He had never met a holy power that had not tried to purify him before Kikyo and Kaede. Monks like Master Ungai would try to imprison him with spells or shoot him dead. D-E-A-D dead! Even in their early days, Kagome had never once threatened to hurt him. He knew even less about kami. Villages did not tolerate curious half demon boys leaving offerings at their shrines, even ones that had lost their mother. Men would crush his hard-won food underfoot just to punish him, mocking the dirty half breed and his contaminated food. From a young age he had learned to avoid shrines, villages, demons – anybody, really. There was no place for him at festivals or harvests. Kagome's mother had mandated that he participate in family festivals and celebrations.

_If some wolf deity thinks she can keep me away from Kagome, I'll have her head!_

Inuyasha pulled on his hakama and grabbed the Tetsusaiga, leaving Kagome with the sword's sheath and the robe of the fire-rat covering her. Add the holy aura covering her skin and she was bundled with protections! He pushed past the barrier surrounding the temple to growl at the enormous fox prancing around the garden, tormenting the servants of Tsukuyomi. Her tails flared dramatically when another rabbit fled between his legs.

"Oi, fox!"

Inari darted past him in a flash. Another burgeoning rabbit turned into stone before she could reach her prey. Tails floated weightlessly as she turned to sniff at the ground, following more trails. The spirit's white fur was a dead giveaway to her hiding spot. Inuyasha grumbled as she turned in the tall grass.

"I am talking to you, fox! What have you done to my wife?"

"Rabbit, rabbit!" Her dark nose twitched. Another stone rabbit bounded out of the grass. The distracted deity forgot about him instantly to chase the creature around a large tree. Tails flailed out behind her while she tried to pounce. Utterly pointless – the servant of Tsukuyomi turned to stone when she almost caught him.

Inuyasha grabbed hold of her lush white tail before she could speed off again.

"Answer me! What kind of spell did you put on Kagome? Hey!" Thirteen tails took hold of his sword arm. The deity turned on him pointedly, growing larger and taller. Tetsusaiga clattered to the ground when her tails forced his hand. He snarled at the blatant attack. "I knew you were just a demon! What do you want?"

" _My mother died this year. Please keep her safe. I brought some food!"_

The memory caused him pain. The fresh, ragged reminder of his mother's death made him blink. The fox tilted her muzzle. He refused to tear up because some demon could read his mind! Even Goshinki could read his thoughts.

"The little prince-ling whose mother fed strays, even fox-kin in disguise."

"H-hey! Don't change the subject. You put a spell on Kagome!" Inuyasha managed. It did not sound nearly as formidable as he hoped. The tails had a firm hold on his arms. The creature had a good opportunity to bite his head clean off, leaving his naked wife vulnerable! _Like hell! I won't go down so easy._

"He asked for Inari's blessing, many years ago."

"W-what? As if!"

Despite the clear moonlit night, Inuyasha could feel rain. Drenched from the tip of his human head to his feet. A typhoon had flooded villages across the province and ruined crops. Rice spoiled after being washed away. The shrine at the edge of a village had been forgotten in the humans' desperation to escape. Days without food had left him weak. All of the local wildlife had fled. There had been rice and heated sake when he crawled into the shrine.

"Does he not love his mate?"

"I love Kagome! That's not the issue!"

"Hearth, home, kin. That is what he wished! Now he is happy." Inari circled. Her tails elongated to keep hold. The long, thin body squeezed him.

"Kagome's powers are acting strangely. Was that you?" Inuyasha flexed his arms. The ring of fur crushing his torso reminded him of Mushin's rosary. It might be possible to burst through but the effort would be painful. "Are you trying to manipulate her powers to separate us?"

"The marriage bond supersedes the father's protection."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"The bond will grow stronger, she will remember. A lotus flower is rare. Many will seek her life. Prince-ling must protect her." Inari stopped. Where her paws met the earth, flowers bent towards her, attracted to her power. Inuyasha struggled. "The marriage will prosper. Her first child will be burdensome."

Inuyasha had no response to _that_!

"Prince-ling is now head of his own household. Raise a shrine to honor his ancestors. Even the spirit of a mortal princess seeks to bless her son's happiness. A great and terrible father listens." The words made him pause. The absence of a familial representative at his marriage had worried him even if it wasn't his fault! Kagome was the daughter of generations of priests. Surely they would only approve of giving their heir to a man with family to support her?

"My parents...they know about Kagome?"

_"_ _Seisha wo mamori engo suru shisha_ _, protecting spirits."_

"I...I don't know how to build a shrine. I have never had any roots, only my mother's grave." It was a thoroughly foreign concept. Honoring his human mother in his own house! Honoring his dead father who had given him the means to protect himself from his demon blood and defend Kagome. "If Sesshomaru – my half-brother – heard that I had a shrine to our old man, it would piss him off. He hates being reminded."

"A family should honor the ancestors. Let him piss off."

Inuyasha snorted. The fox deity nudged her muzzle against his shoulders before releasing him. He rotated his shoulders before bending down to collect Tetsusaiga. The blade's familiar power pulsed in his hands.

"Because of prince-ling's kindness to our kit, a second blessing is offered." Inari lifted her paw. A small bag was tied closed with plain string. "The prince-ling and his mate are not accustomed to a farmer's strife. We know how he worries about food."

"Y-yeah? Thank you." He waited for the fox to weave behind him before pocketing the gift. It was not a particularly heavy bag but any seed was welcome! When they returned, he and Kagome would have to hurry to plant vegetables for spring. It would likely be a poor harvest, breaking new ground. The farmers had already warned him that the first year would be hard if they were not accustomed to growing things. The home garden was a wife's authority but his bride was as green as himself! They might have to rely on her family's assistance and his hunting skills to eat comfortably through the next winter.

"Oi, wait! What was the first blessing?" Inuyasha turned. The fox deity had disappeared into the evening without a trace. He quietly panicked before shaking himself. The temple was still protected by Kagome's barrier but permitted him to pass. His beautiful wife still slept soundly under the robe of the fire-rat. She mumbled something unintelligible before yawning against his chest.

"In...sha..."

"Kagome?"

"Water?" Barely conscious, she yawned. In a flash he brought her a cup of water from the nearby bucket. The girl pushed herself onto her elbow to drink. Dark hair spiraled down her bare neck and tangled around her shoulders. He pushed it away to admire her beauty.

The pale skin around Kagome's navel was marred by something. She completely ignored his alarm to sink back onto the futon. He pulled the robe of the fire-rat away from her body for a better look. The girl protested and threatened to sit him! The mark was definitely there, using her belly button as its dark center. A small flower design in thin gold bands. He wet his thumb to clean off the paint.

"Shit!"

"No sex. Sleep!" Kagome whined. "It's late."

_That fucking fox! I knew she did something to Kagome. My wife definitely did not have a tattoo yesterday._

"Kagome, your belly!" The stubborn girl glared before turning away from him. She used his shirt to cushion her head, grumbling about horny husbands. The posture of her body was a definite warning that he recognized. Kagome was tired from a day's travel and work and she was going to sleep. _Or else._ Inuyasha clenched his fist while he glared at the marking.

"Inari is one of the kami?"

"Inari Okami is a deity of foxes, yeah." The answer was quiet. Kagome kicked him lightly to get her covering back, pulling the robe over herself. A massive yawn wracked her body. "And rice. And sometimes swordsmiths. Depends who you ask."

"Nothing about flowers?"

"Mmh-hrm."

"Magical tattoos?"

"Sleep, baka!" Kagome's next word would command him. The irritable girl cursed at him. He was not some pervert! It was his job to be concerned about his wife's body! Inuyasha shifted closer to try again when she turned to glare. The girl pushed him down onto his back to loom overhead. A hand on either side of his shoulders. Dark hair swaying. _Kagome is pissed!_

"Kagome, wait!"

"Fine! But then we sleep." The fire blazing in her eyes left no room for argument! The aggravated girl did not ask before working on the knot to his hakama. Even with his limited understanding of social cues, he understood. He protested from fear - maybe it was worse than a sit! It would be just like his cranky wife to punch him in the balls. The kiss confused him. The normally gentle little hand gripping him made him groan. Firm, slow strokes.

"Ka-Kagome!" The grip tightened. Her half-angry, half-horny scent was shifting. Blue eyes.

"Can I try something?" It was the last words he was expecting! Inuyasha nodded reluctantly when it seemed like lust seemed to be winning. Kagome leaned down to kiss him softly, letting her lips linger. Nervous hands tucked her hair behind her ears. Gentle kisses to his pectorals. Teasing hands on his ribs, his abdomen. He tensed when she continued downward.

"Kagome, fuck! Kagome!" Inuyasha's fist hit the wood. Kagome's dark head bobbing between his legs made him call out. His hips thrust upwards of their own accord. The ring formed by her mouth tightened. A hand on his thigh. Soft, wet and tongue! The sensation was fucking intense! Too intense. Electricity pulsed through his muscles. He thrust gently with each spurt of his orgasm.

Inuyasha collapsed, breathing harshly.

"You really liked that!" The girl planted a hand on either side of his head. She was definitely laughing at him but he was too happy to care. Kagome and her perfect mouth could say anything she liked. Beautiful, sexy Kagome! The girl giggled again but laid on her side next to him.

"Oh, now he's asleep!"


	35. Baths Can Be Fun

Kagome hitched her pack higher on her back as she marched up the steep slope. Not even the majestic view of the Alps could improve her mood! The ruins of Hayashi-Ojo were at the top of the mountain and she was determined to visit them. The pine forest with its ancient, mauve trees and beautiful shadows were a welcome distraction from the half demon trudging behind her.

_A magic tattoo! He should have told me._

A golden orange flower symbol on her belly. It would not wash off. Permanent! She glanced over her shoulder at her husband but he pretended to look elsewhere. Charging off to fight Inari without waking her! A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to ask one of the Lucky Seven meaningful questions! Inuyasha did not even know Inari!

Kagome stopped in front of the shrine of the mountain god. Clapping her hands and bowing her head, she offered a prayer to the shrine. Other travelers had left bottles of sake and packets of food. She dropped her pack on the ground to find an offering. Inuyasha stopped too but kept his hands tucked into his sleeves. The last of their food was a packet of crisps. It was a poor offering but it was honest.

"What do you pray?"

"Inuyasha?"

"When you bow your head to the shrine. What do you say?" Inuyasha shrugged. "They seem to hear your prayers but ignore others. Your prayers must be special."

"You mean which _norito_? Nothing unique! I just speak from my heart. I do not know the name of this kami, only that he is the mountain god. I am thanking him for allowing us to traverse this beautiful mountain safely. I hope he likes the potato chips!" Inuyasha's interest in her prayer was enough to break her mood. The boy came forward to investigate the shrine more thoroughly. She smiled encouragingly.

"Inari told me to build a shrine in our house."

"A household shrine? That is a nice idea. A _kamidana_ for Inari or a _butsudan_?"

"For my parents." Inuyasha's ears flickered back and forth. She purposefully kept her face straight. It was a miraculous sign of maturity that Inuyasha wanted to honor his parents for his birth in their home! After discussing her own late father, maybe he was ready to admit he loved his human mother? "What do you think? I have never cared much about shrines but you know better."

"Miroku could make proper _ihai_ for your parents and my dad. We could have a small enshrining ceremony to welcome their spirits. That would be a good way to officiate our home! Since your parents could not attend our wedding, they could still watch over our family. That's brilliant!" Kagome threw her arms around his waist. The thoughtful boy dipped his head towards her hair. Inuyasha's first home! A place where her poor orphaned husband could feel safe enough to love his parents. _Does Inuyasha pray to his mother?_ She would happily show her husband how to recite prayers. The poor guy would be too embarrassed to ask Miroku for help.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"A household shrine is a wonderful idea. We will need a proper cabinet and some cloth for a little curtain. Candles!" Kagome squeezed him happily. How many years had his parents' spirits wandered without a home? "They would be so proud of you, Inuyasha."

"Keh, I don't know. The fox said I was the 'head of the household'. My parents are protecting spirits." Inuyasha hugged her lightly. The heartbeat under her cheek fluttered. "Do you think that is true? Would they stay in this world to watch over us? Shouldn't they move on?"

"If your parents did choose to stay in this world, it was to protect their only son! The best way to soothe them is to live well, which we are going to do." Kagome gripped his haori to study his calm, thoughtful worry. "We can invite them into our _butsudan_ so they can watch us live in peace."

"Weird," Inuyasha scoffed gently.

"All of the other families in the village will have a _butsudan_. It is not weird!"

"But - "

"You are the head of our household! You are your mother's only son. We should remember her." Kagome smacked his chest to silence any more protest. "Without your mother, I would not have a husband. It would be a nice way to thank her."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, stubborn dog boy." The words came out softly. She made sure to tweak his ear in jest. When she went to collect her pack, she extended her hand for Inuyasha. The morning's complications were forgiven when he smiled. Sweet, open Inuyasha had to be rewarded! A shrine in their family home. They could place his mother's hair pin inside. It was the only real memento he had of either parent besides Tetsusaiga and the robe. Kagome smiled one last time at the shrine. The old metal bell marked the way to the next wooden post. The old abandoned village was quiet and peaceful. The paved road was shaded on either side by large greenery. It was a steep descent that brought them to the metal gate closed with a padlock and a warning sign.

"What does that say? Hell no!"

"Oh, please! We came all this way!" Kagome clasped her hands together. The route to Hell's Cauldron required him to break the lock or jump over it. Inuyasha scowled but twisted the metal out of place with a single hand. He held the door open while she skipped through. A strong hand grabbed hold of her arm before she could sprint forward.

"Any place called Hell's Cauldron is probably haunted! Don't wander off." Protective, gruff Inuyasha fixed her with a look. She dutifully nodded until he released her. Her mirth seemed to insult his caution as she held his hand.

Wood and bamboo had been fashioned into a form of well covering. Kagome bent down to read the sign sticking out of the ground on a rectangular placard. Man-made and almost uniform, each of the unpainted rods had been stacked together cabin style with rivets carved at each side to fit like jigsaw puzzles. The hole was not particularly big but her Matsumoto guide book had suggested a horse had fallen inside and died!

"This is Hell's Cauldron? It looks like a caved-in well!"

"Maybe. No one really knows."

"There could be a demon sealed away down in this pit!" Inuyasha cracked his claws. Excited by the prospect of a battle, he approached the fixture. Before Kagome could stop him, the boy had dragged the seal away. He peered down into the black space ready for a fight.

"Umm...Inuyasha?" Dark clouds were gathering overhead at unparalleled speed! Despite the sunny day, rain drops were beginning to darken the mountain top. She shielded her face from the instant downpour.

"You sense anything?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. A muscled, bare-chested creature was forming from the mud. Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga before the demon's claws could strike him. Enormously tall with a triangular head, the unfriendly cat turned its fangs in her direction! Without her bow or any arrows, she stayed behind Inuyasha. The half demon grinned as he brandished Tetsusaiga. The cat's tail was a dark length. It was on fire!

"Inuyasha, it's a kasha!"

"A what?" The cat's fiery tail lashed. It could not cut through his haori. He dodged out of the way of another charge. The pelt at his waist seemed to be made of tiger skin! A drum bouncing against his leg stirred her memory.

"It's a corpse-stealing demon that drags sinners to hell! Be careful!" There was nothing in the vicinity that could serve her. Tetsusaiga rang as the creature's claws bounced off its edge. The horrible yowl of the creature made her hold her ears.

"A flesh eater, eh? Try this!" The transformed Tetsusaiga swung widely. Kagome fell to her knees in the fresh mud. The sword's power cut the creature in half down the center. It dissolved into colorful flakes but the weather did not revert. The pulsing, cramping sensation in her lower abdomen made her suck in her gut.

"Kagome? Kagome! Did it touch you?" Another muscle spasm made her ache. The proximity of his aura helped. She pressed his hand against her lower abdomen. Relief! His natural temperature acted like a heating pad. Leaning against him, she waited for the sensation to fade. Based on her calendar, she was due for her period. It was always inconvenient. _What a pain._

"Cramping? Did you get hit?"

"Yeah, by destiny. I was born a girl." Kagome giggled. "Nothing extraordinary! Just my cycle."

"Oh, your – do you want to go back to the inn? You're covered in mud. I can carry you."

"We're out of food anyway. Maybe we could soak in the tub?" Her supplies were back in the room. A change of clothes, a bath, a warm meal! The tampons were in her vanity bag. It might be a good opportunity to call her mother and see how their family was doing. A proper nap without sake or destroyed castles or magic flower decals! Maybe they could visit a local shrine or bookstore to decipher Inari's blessing.

* * *

The laundry had been collected during their absence. New sheets covered the bed. A new remote sat on the counter with a note about the destruction of property and a small replacement fee. Inuyasha browsed the food menu. The beautiful stone tub was filling with water in the bathing room. Kagome went through the drawers to find a change of clothes.

"You're all muddy too! Wanna take a bath?" A shirt smacked him in the head.

"W-what? You're bleeding!"

"The hot water stops it. It makes cramps better too." Kagome leaned against the door frame. Dressed in only her bra and shorts, she made a pretty picture.

"What about the ghosts?"

"Ghosts?" Kagome repeated. "Why would a ghost care about my cycle?"

"I h-heard that if a woman bleeds on you, the spirit of the baby turns into a bad ghost." Inuyasha cringed. His wife tilted her head. It sounded so stupid out loud! Whether the taunt was true or false, Kagome had ample ammunition to laugh. The horrible idea of his own dead child haunting him was too much to risk. Causing a child to suffer like that girl who had died in the building fire was unimaginable.

"I would not invite you into my bath if that were true. Who told you that? Miroku? Oh, that pig! I bet he used that line on every single woman in Feudal Japan! I will wring his neck myself. No. I will tell Sango and she can get him!"

"Kids, ok? When I was a kid, that's what they said. They said I was the ghost because my hair was white."

"Those little shits!" Kagome's hands rested on her hips. Her anger mollified him somehow. "There's no bad ghost, Inuyasha. It's an unfertilized egg! Either they were really stupid or really mean. Baka!"

"They were mean little creeps." His wife was mad. It was nice not to the one on the other end of her anger for once even if those humans were grown and dead by now. Their kids could be dead by old age! Seeing how angry she was, he decided to omit the part where they splashed him with chicken blood and squawked. Her body pivoted while her hands unhooked her bra. Kagome left it on the bed to check on the tub. Curiosity drew him after her. Hot water fogged the mirror. Kagome pinned her dark hair above her neck. A little machine on the cupboard played gentle music.

"I'll take the first bath. Do you want to order some pizza?" An electric match was lighting candles set around the tub. Inuyasha shifted his weight. When they were all lit, the tub looked very relaxing. _Miroku was right. Girls do everything better!_

Inuyasha stepped inside. Sitting in the warm water across from Kagome, she grinned. The girl stretched out to the wooden table to grab the soap and the long-handled brush. Shampoo, conditioner, soap, comb. Years of patrolling the woods to protect the females from bandits or Miroku had created some very powerful myths! Naked, wet, glistening candlelit Kagome was definitely worth a few sits. Kagome tucked her legs close to give him room while she applied soap.

"Turn around, silly. I'll wash your back."

Inuyasha obeyed, sweeping his hair to the side. The soft bristles of a brush encountered his skin. Soap began to foam in the water while Kagome worked. The girl hummed along with the music box. His shoulders relaxed with every stroke of Kagome's hands. Water poured down his spine.

"Okay, now your turn." Kagome pushed the soapy brush into his hands. The sexy girl spun in the tub, legs tucked to her chest. Clear, pale skin taunted him. The line from her neck to her cute backside was unobstructed. Even the flyaway hairs escaping from her pinned hair were fucking adorable! The audible snap made Kagome look back.

"Fuck, not again!" _Why do I have to break everything?_

"It is only the handle! See?" Kagome cupped the brush head in her palm like a horse's comb. He was pathetically grateful. Holding the head in his palm, he gently applied the soap to her skin. It gave him more opportunities to touch her skin. He kept his claws turned inwards to avoid any more accidents. When she was sufficiently sudsed up, he grabbed the clear little pail. Clear water removed the soap. Echoes from her content little sigh were trapped in the tub's enclosed walls.

_No one else will ever see her this way. It's special!_

The insight into the privacy of her bath made him smile. Kagome trusted him to wash her back. A real girl! She took the brush back to scrub her long, lean legs until the remaining mud came free. The limb lifted out of the water so she could scrub her delicate little feet. The private view of her back and more was reserved for him! He groaned when she scrubbed her breasts until they turned pink. Her hair clip was removed so she could duck under the water freely. Her arms lifted to force shampoo through her dark locks.

After she confirmed that he was equally clean, Kagome leaned against his chest. The fresh, potent scent of her skin filled his nose. Relaxed, happy Kagome was becoming tired. He could feel her descent into sleep through every breath. The previous day she had spent half the morning sick from magical food! Last night had contained limited sleeping. Two days of fighting demons and encounters with the kami.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet. You need a proper meal. Come on, Kagome." Inuyasha ignored her protests before standing. She pouted when he set her on her own feet. He wrapped a towel around his waist while she flipped her head forward.

"How did you do that?" He pointed a claw at the curious towel configuration.

"Girl magic."

Inuyasha drained the tub and extinguished the candles. Kagome turned off the music with a flip of a dial. She quickly punched in the number to the kitchen to summon a quick meal. By the time their pizza arrived, they were dressed. Inuyasha accepted the platter while Kagome lounged on the couch. The smell of bread and hot cheese made her clap. A rumbling human belly made him smirk.

"Starving!" The gray cotton pants were adorable on his wife's long limbs. Stretchy and comfortable, they contrasted nicely with her little pink top. Bare arms reached for a slice of pizza. Inuyasha took a piece for himself. Cheese melted on his tongue in a satisfying way. Kagome's shoulder leaned against the cushion while she moaned happily. The fizzy drinks that had arrived with the service boy were excellent. Bare human feet flexed in his lap. She stretched with a yawn while she settled against the couch. He reached for another piece.

It was minutes before Kagome was asleep. He eased the crust of bread from her hand and tossed it on the platter. Stretched over the couch with her face pressed against the cushions. Damp hair tied over her shoulder. Kagome's body twisted slightly, sticking her hip in the air. The solid curve of her backside faced outwards. The little shirt cut low on her bosom, showing the delicate soft curves of her breasts. They rose and fell lightly with each sleepy breath.

_I am one lucky bastard!_

Inuyasha took his time with the next slice of pizza.

In the winter, a proper ofuro with heated water would help Kagome. A simple structure with four walls, a tub, a small table to place her things. Connected to the house so she would not have to step outside in the dark months. His skin could withstand the snow to build a fire for the water. His wife loved nothing more than immersing herself completely in a boiling hot tub. She deserved more than a quick, manual bath with a rag and a pail. Nothing put Kagome in a worse mood than feeling dirty after several days on the road! Their bathing house would be the only one of its kind in the village. Miroku would know a craftsman. He could gather the materials but an experienced hand would be needed to construct the tub. A side table he could construct himself with their tools. Anything was worth this satisfied, relaxed state.

 _Regular bathing wards off infection and disease._ His own mother had scolded him enough times about playing with unsanitary things as a child. It had been a rule of his childhood that he could not eat until he had washed his hands.

Inuyasha could not pretend to understand her cycle but the scent of blood was enough. The girls and their monthly symptoms had caused more than one embarrassing conversation. Demons attracted to the scent of young maidens had brought trouble several times. Animals did not bother with them much, too cautious of a pack of humans and a half demon. Knowing Kagome and her propensity for trouble, bathing close to home was smart. A protected space where the famous priestess could bathe in private without curious adolescents or passing farmers or hungry demons chasing power.

As gently as he could to avoid waking the tired human, he pushed her shirt higher on her belly. The flower taunted him.

Somehow these modern homes could use bamboo pipes to bring water inside without intensive labor. It made life considerably easier for his new family. The grandfather, the widow and the kid did not think twice about turning a faucet. They did not lug pail after pail into their home or gather wood for a fire. They did not take turns sharing the tub from the youngest child to the male head. A new mother need not walk to relieve her bladder in an outhouse or a toilet over a frozen river. There was no reason to expose a newborn to the cold for life-saving water.

_Fuck, I wish I could talk to Miroku! The monk might be a con and a pervert but he does have power and training. He would understand this Inari and her magic. Protection spells and fox deities and magic flowers!_

"Our marriage supersedes her father's protection," Inuyasha paraphrased. _The spell?_

Kagome's aura surged when he traced the decal with the pad of his finger. His natural reflex was to retreat. Reiki would not immediately kill him but it would hurt! Magic light followed the outline of the flower until it found its beginning again. There was no powerful magical effect or noticeable danger. Twisting his hips on the couch, he leaned closer to investigate.

The flower glowed between his fingers, under his palm, _through_ his palm.

_Her bleeding has started so there is no baby. The medicine works. Kagome said!_

"What the fuck are you?" The magic did not answer. Frustrated, he leaned his forehead against her solar plexus. The scent below her breasts was entirely clean, happy Kagome. The steady beat of her heart did not change. The girl mumbled something before her palm smacked against his cheek lightly. Before he could yell at the unfairness, her hand crept into his hair. There was pressure holding his right ear down.

_Even in her dreams, Kagome likes my ears._

The unconscious recognition made him smirk. He nuzzled his cheek in the cleft between her breasts. They certainly would not be able to hold each other like this in a campsite but it was nice. The intimacy of cuddling with his wife was growing on him. There was a sweetness to their entwined forms that made him happy. His breathing adjusted to mimic hers. Just Kagome and a cozy place to rest.

When it rained, a strong roof overhead. _Hopefully._ A fire in the coldest of winters. Sharing a bed every night. Strolling around their village with their friends every day. The monk was always making jokes about a routine. Waking up, fetching water, starting a fire, cooking breakfast, joining the others. Kagome would have meetings with village elders, training with Kaede and her apprenticeship at the academy among her other duties. Husbands and wives had set responsibilities in his world but their marriage was unusual. Other than patrolling the village for threats like bandits and demons, his schedule was clear. Their garden would have to be prioritized over her bathing tub. Miroku could surely use a hand on his summons to cleanse the surrounding villages.

_Cleaning, gardening, weeding, fetching water, studying -_

The craftsmen had accepted his payment to build the house. _That was a first._ Kaede's influence was easing their transition to living in the village, he was sure, but the humans certainly didn't view him the way they worshiped Kagome. They viewed her as Kikyo returned and respected her as such. Children and women certainly looked at him but they didn't invite him for tea or conversations. _Keh. Not that I care!_ That left him available to help Kagome whenever she needed. Miroku and Sango and Kaede would invite them to call upon their homes. Kagome would have all the friends she needed in the village. If he behaved, others might call on Kagome. She would never end up like his poor mother, isolated from other humans, eating alone with her bastard child, growing sadder and thinner.

_Kagome would never survive the loneliness._

If the village did turn on their marriage when Kaede passed, he would bring Kagome to her world, separate from the stigma of having a demon husband. None of her friends treated him like a beast. She would have her family, friends and her modern conveniences. Their house meant nothing compared to her safety and her happiness. He could find some way to provide for her. They could have their own house on the edge of her family's property! Plenty of households lived close together in his era. When they had children, it would only be a short walk to her mother's. Close enough to seek assistance but a separate home. The Higurashi home was large compared to his era but there was no room to expand.

 _A man should have his own home and his own money._ The grandfather was right about that much!

Kagome's family wanted him. Her mother was planning on their children! Asking his opinion on Kagome's baby clothes in storage and where they could put Souta and making him promise to attend birthday dinners. If their plan failed, they had a home, a family that would accept them while he figured out something.

_Inari said our marriage will prosper._

Never having a use for fortune tellers or soothsayers, he put limited faith in the fox's words. Having a successful backup plan for his burgeoning family was sanity. Where would they go if a flood destroyed the village? The humans could be absorbed into other villages but not their family. If the villagers attacked his wife, his child, his friends? It was closest to the Well and her family. Living in the forest would make Kagome sad.

The faint smell of Kagome's blood was making him think. Their friends were already discussing babies! Sango was several years older than Kagome and wanted her own family _now_. Married and incorporated into the village, the human pair were settled. His nose told him there would be no baby for at least one of the girls this month. Given the swirling elements changing in their lives, he was relieved. Once Sango had a baby, Kagome would want one too. Miroku would be ecstatically happy to tease them about their prospects.

" _It is part of the package, friend!"_


	36. Quality Time

The priest at the Inari shrine had certainly been no help! He had practically run in the other direction when she showed him her belly.

_I am NOT a pervert!_

Inuyasha smirked at her again so she threw a pen at his head. He caught it easily. The merchant stalls outside the book archive were bright and clean and free of dusty shelves. The books were good at historical information but were distinctly lacking practical mystical directions. The _Compendium of Japanese Heritage_ and _A History of Feudal Japan_ provided no rituals for understanding one of the Lucky Seven! A giant, playful fox with unlimited holy energy had marked her with a flower! She did not know the answer to that tattooist's questions – what did it matter if the tattoo was tebori-style or irezumi? Inuyasha's reaction when he tried to touch her belly was priceless!

"Marking yourself with ink is illegal." Inuyasha grinned. "I'm married to a criminal."

"How do we know whether it's ink? It glows!"

"Wait, I remember! Kaede had sacred powers when she was a child too. Kikyo was training her to destroy demons. She could use the Sacred Arrow. One of the books said kitsune can put dreams into your mind. Inari must have unlocked the memories your father sealed."

" _Dad, what if I don't like the new baby? Can we take it back?"_

" _It's non-refundable, peppermint."_

A handsome face. Dark hair. Blue eyes. She had helped him put together Souta's baby crib, the same crib Mom had found in the old shed, the same crib that she had mentioned to Inuyasha. The little airplane mobile. Sweet little baby clothes and fun toys. Dad laid on the rug with her and played with building blocks.

" _What if you like the new baby better?"_

" _You are Dad's special girl, Kagome. Nothing can ever change that._

Inuyasha's arm surrounded her. She swallowed with a lump in her throat. Tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks. The sympathy in his eyes helped her growing sense of loss. Souta would never have memories like those.

"Dad brought Buyo home so I would have a friend!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Y-yeah." Kagome sniffled. The memory of the tiny tabby in Dad's big hands was clear. "I was jealous about the new baby so Dad gave me a kitten. I fed him, I played with him, he slept in my room, I talked to him. I think he wanted to teach me about Souta. Taking care of Buyo made me love him so much that I would do anything to protect him."

"He sounds like a good dad." The memory of her younger self and Buyo crawling around the second floor was too much. A family pet was a great way to distract her from being worried about the new baby. She would obsess over measuring out his food and carrying him to the water bowl. She would sit in the kitchen floor with him to make sure he ate enough. Dad showed her how to cradle him in her arms like a new baby, belly in the air, how to be gentle with his paws.

" _Babies cannot have pets. Only big girls can."_

"Speaking of cats - " A bendy, flexible band pinched her head. She caught a glimpse of herself in the market mirror. The sight of herself with fuzzy, black kitty ears made her giggle. Inuyasha grinned.

"Six hundred yen." The girl running the stall held out her hand. Inuyasha happily laid the paper down. Kagome laughed at the silliness of the purchase. Her husband led her to the next stall. Other, young patrons were investigating the stalls. No one thought twice about her cat ear headband. Her husband's mood had greatly improved. As she had suspected, he was not suited for long hours of concentrated research in dark book cellars. Under the sun with the smell of food everywhere, her guy had brightened.

"Kagome, look. Jewelry, right?" The little stall was bright and colorful. An independent jewelry artist that sealed blooming flowers in resin. She did not have a choice. Strong, excited Inuyasha pulled her forward to examine the display. She exclaimed loudly when he picked the ugliest piece – a necklace made of huge sunflowers that would drape to her navel with big, oval silver loops. _Trust Inuyasha to have hideous taste in jewelry!_

"What? You like flowers!"

Kagome shook her head. There were other pieces for sale that she actually liked. She was surprised that he was also interested in the jewelry. It was weird. He picked up a dainty silver ring with his claws to examine. The silver made a _ping_ noise when he tapped it. _Is he still worrying about an engagement ring? I told him it was unnecessary! I would have to remove it for surgeries and births and scrubbing up for nursing clinicals anyway._ The ring was simple – a stamped silver flower was attached to a thin band.

"Inuyasha, I don't need a ring." Kagome interrupted his inspection softly. He looked startled. Inuyasha's proposal may not have been as well-spoken as Miroku's but she would treasure the memory forever. A special dinner underneath the branches of the Goshinboku. Kissing under the stars. Racing home to tell her mother waiting to toast their engagement with sake. Souta bouncing on the couch in excitement over having a new big brother! Mama crying with happiness when she hugged them both.

" _Kagome, w-would...would you come live with me? As my wife, I mean."_

" _Are you serious? I mean, yes. Yes!"_

"Did you propose to Kikyo?" The question made her cringe. Inuyasha cringed. For a moment, old hurts crawled to the surface. Jealousy over Inuyasha and Kikyo. _You're being ridiculous! You know Inuyasha loves you._

"Kagome - "

"N-nevermind! It's silly." She forced herself to smile. Kagome clasped her hands behind her back when she walked away from the stall. The erratic beat of her heart and her emotional state were dangerous. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. _I don't want to fight with Inuyasha about Kikyo on our honeymoon! What does it matter? Kikyo never married Inuyasha. Kikyo wanted Inuyasha to become human! If she truly knew him, she would know he could never be happy that way. It is his only connection to his father. It makes him proud._

"Kagome, stubborn girl!" Inuyasha caught up. Before she could squeak, Inuyasha swept her into his arms. In an isolated alleyway, she was pinned against cold concrete. Inuyasha's kiss was desperate. The hand in her hair gave her no choice. The tongue invading her mouth silenced her questions, her doubts. Tears leaked down her cheeks.

"Kagome, Kagome!" Chaste kisses consumed her tears. "I thought we were past this! We are married. I love you!"

"But you still love Kikyo, right?" Kagome wiped her face with her sleeve. The soft fabric felt good against her dumb, stupid face! Maybe Inuyasha was trying to improve on his last proposal, his last engagement! _I bet it was really romantic too. Stupid Kikyo!_

"Yes, I do." Inuyasha's affirmative answer made her ache. "A part of me will always love her, Kagome. We understood each other. I loved her because I was lonely and so was she. Her life was filled with misery and blood. She had no friends, no parents. No one in the village remembers her as a woman beyond Kaede and me. What kind of man would I be to forget someone who was kind to a rude, friendless half demon?"

"S-so I bet you wish you were married to Kikyo!"

"No, I don't!" Inuyasha gripped her shoulders. "You're the one who showed me real love, stupid! I didn't know you were possible! I wanted a home, a place to belong, someone to belong _to_. Kikyo wanted a life of her own. She wasn't perfect, Kagome. Neither of us knew any better."

"So you did propose to her?"

"Kikyo asked me to become human to purify the Jewel. I told her that I would so we could live together. That was the day Naraku forced us to betray one another. She died thinking the man she loved never cared." Inuyasha's fingers touched the plastic band behind her ears with a thoughtful expression. "She was sad and lonely and trapped in her life so she empathized with me. I thought that was love."

"Inuyasha?"

"Even from the start, you never gave me a choice. My partner, my friend - " Inuyasha tucked her hair behind her ear. "I have loved you since our battle against Yura of the Hair. You could have stayed home with your family but you chose to fight by my side."

" _It's made with hair of the fire-rat. You'll have some protection at least."_

" _Thank you."_

" _Yeah, well, if you weren't so weird looking, you wouldn't even need it."_

" _You should talk, dog-boy."_

"That was the first time you teased me!" Kagome looked up. Nostalgia softened her anger when she saw Inuyasha looking at her like _that_. "You told me I was weird looking in the well house."

"I had never put the robe of the fire-rat on anyone before. You were cute." Inuyasha flushed.

"It was the first time you used my name." Kagome could hear his voice telling her to go. When she purified the red skull that controlled Yura, she had earned Inuyasha's respect. It was the moment they truly became friends.

"You are the first person to try to rip my clothes off."

"You're the first guy to see me naked." Kagome bit her lip. Inuyasha grinned so boldly it made her squirm. Male hands squeezed her hips in a familiar way. She exclaimed when he kissed her ear. Both hands palmed her backside.

"Perverted dog-boy!" The clear-and-present weight of him pinned her against the wall so there was no escape.

"The ears are adorable on you. We're keeping them."

"Oh, you like them?" Kagome played with her hair a bit to fluff her bangs. "Why would you want to keep them, husband?"

"You know why." Inuyasha's low tone made her giggle. The kiss was deep and full of forgiveness. Whatever had happened in the past with Kikyo, she was sure Inuyasha was happier now. He was the one who said she was born to be with him! His loyalty to Kikyo was one of the reasons she could trust him. Her husband would never betray someone he loved.

"I bought the skirt."

"Skirt?"

"The ruffled skirt? Socks too." She smiled. "Maybe I could wear them together. That might be cute."

"The ones from the window?" Inuyasha's hand cupped her upper thigh. She brushed his bangs aside. The side of her husband's head rested against hers. Inuyasha's heartbeat was high.

"You are a good wife." Strong arms squeezed her.

Kagome continued to wear the cat ears when they sat down in the cafe. No matter what the waitress thought, she lifted her head proudly. Inuyasha's eyes were bright and flirtatious. She held his hands on the table. Calloused fingers brushed against hers. Fresh smoothies and sweet rolls were a brilliant afternoon snack. They had intended to scout the surrounding bookstores for information about Inari. _That would spoil the mood! This is sooo sweet._

"Twin bears omelet rice! So cute!" The menu was overly kawaii. They also sold ice cream cones designed to look like animals. Pancakes with chocolate syrup faces. Fresh cut strawberries with cream. Little cakes in the shape of cat faces. One in particular reminded her of Buyo. It was absurd that she was sitting in a kawaii cafe with Inuyasha but he didn't seem to care. Kagome clapped her hands together when she realized they had Sailor Moon burgers! Colored buns for Luna and Artemis. Well, almost black. It was closer to a dark blue.

"My wife wants the omelet rice," Inuyasha told the waitress. "And the sweet rolls! The chicken sandwich for me. Her husband."

"One twin bear omelet rice, one happy bear sandwich!" The girl bowed slightly. Kagome hid her smile when she noticed what the picture portrayed. Wheat bread cut to look like a chibi bear's face with chocolate rounds for the eyes, the dark of the ears, holding a cherry tomato cut like a heart. Freshly cut apple slices that looked like bunny ears sleeping on a bed of lettuce. _This is definitely not the restaurant Inuyasha would choose!_ Still, it was the manliest item she could see on the menu.

Inuyasha looked out the window. "Why don't you want a ring?"

"A wedding ring? Why would I need one?"

"Other women have one here. It is an oath from the husband, right?" Steady gold eyes turned her hand over. A calloused thumb brushed her ring finger. "We did not have a _yuinou_ ceremony because I have no family. You should at least have a promise ring – because I promise to protect our family with my life. I will love you forever."

"Inuyasha, I love you too." From his perspective, an engagement-wedding-promise ring had great importance. It wasn't just a symbol to ward off potential suitors. He had no clue that men wore rings too! A ring carried the same weight as a betrothal ceremony to him, an important step they had missed because he had no family to join to hers.

"A ring sounds lovely – or a bracelet." The bare skin of her finger seemed to fascinate him. "We could even have a ceremony at home. Mama is already planning on a family dinner when we go back. We can browse the shops outside. A lot of husbands take their wives to shop for a ring."

"Do you like flowers?"

"I liked the one you picked outside, the little silver band? I like simplicity. Anything too fancy would interfere with my archery. Silver might tarnish. Jade would be pretty. It symbolizes healing and love. They bring good luck and supposedly ward off disasters."

"Jade? The green, shiny stones?"

"The more you wear a jade bracelet, the more good or bad energy it possesses. I think my grandmother owned one. Grandpa might still have it with his treasures. It used to be that you gave items like that to the eldest son but he might part with it."

"Why to the eldest?"

"A long time ago when a woman married, she went to her husband's household. If you gave your daughter heirlooms, the family would lose them. By giving valuables to the eldest son, they stay in the family."

"So if we have a kid, would they belong to our family or yours?"

"Ours. The branch system? I bet you've never heard of a family tree! Everyone makes one in school. See, with every family, there is a main family, then there are branches." Kagome used a napkin to show Inuyasha the hierarchies. She sketched her family tree quickly, what she could remember. Then she drew a horizontal line connecting her with Inuyasha. She drew stems for his parents and his brother although she knew nothing about Sesshomaru's mother.

"Am I the head of our household?"

"Well, you are your mother's only son. We know very little about her family. That makes you the oldest male heir of your lineage. If we have a child, I suppose that starts a new stem. Souta would be the oldest male of my family after Grandpa." The imaginary little branch representing their child made her think. A brand new little family.

"You forgot Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha's claw pointed. Kagome quickly made another little gathering for their friends and the nekoyoukai. She tapped the pen against her lip before connecting Rin to Sesshomaru. She connected Shippo and Kohaku and Kaede and even Jaken.

"Can we make an official version of this for home? Your grandpa knows how to make big scrolls doesn't he? Miroku could make a copy." Inuyasha's eyes were too hopeful. The brief memory of Hojo and his family scroll made her eye twitch. She had never seen fit to inform him about that temporal oddity. Not that it mattered. Perhaps Akitoki Hojo married another woman named Kagome! It certainly would not be her.

_Home. Inuyasha said home!_

"I'll ask Grandpa. He knows everything about the family history."

"Twin bear omelet rice for the wife, happy bear sandwich for husband!" The girl in the cute pink skirt swooshed back. She served Inuyasha first before serving the omelet rice. It was absolutely adorable! Two bears cuddling underneath a blanket of sauce. Inuyasha was a bit put-off when the girl clapped her hands and sang a food song about the Happy Bear Cafe. She soothed his nerves when the waitress swooshed away again.

"What the hell was that?"

"It's a b-blessing." It was the easiest explanation for a kawaii cafe song. Much easier than explaining they were having lunch in a girl-oriented restaurant for tweens and little kids. It was fun watching Inuyasha pick the chocolates off his sandwich. He popped the tomato heart into his mouth. The bunny apples were very cute. She could ask Mama how to make them for Shippo and Rin. The kids would have fun eating decorative apples!

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted a bunny apple!" Kagome bit the bunny's ears off. She challenged Inuyasha to protest for stealing food off his plate. The husband thought about it before taking a spoonful of her omelet, holding the spoon with his thumb and palm. Removing the bunny's tail was satisfying. The crisp, moist apple was caramelized. _Of course._ Sugary, warm apple goodness made her lean back. She almost rested a hand on her belly before she remembered the flower.

"Thank you, husband."

"Is this a permanent thing? My wife steals food off my plate?" Inuyasha broke his apple slice in half before consuming it, less precise. He played angry but she could sense the game. Inuyasha liked sharing things with her.

"Yes. It's in the marriage handbook." Kagome consumed her first mouthful of the omelet rice. Absolutely perfect! It was the ultimate treat for spending hours in a dusty old cellar. It was bright yellow and kawaii and sticky.

"Anything else I should know?" Inuyasha picked up his chicken sandwiched between wheat for a first bite. Mama had made him several sandwiches at the house when she was registering at school. The word 'sandwich' might not be popular in the Feudal Era but her family had helped him with several menus. The closest substitute was anpan.

"The husband has to like his wife's cooking no matter what she makes." Kagome pointed her chopsticks at him. "It hurts my feelings when you insult my cooking. If I make a special meal for you, you should be polite."

"What if it's not good?"

"Then be politely critical. I'll stop making the dish or get better."

"Deal – if you promise not to sit me for my opinion. It pisses me off." Inuyasha moved his plate so she could steal another apple slice. Kagome nodded her head in agreement. She was not as immature as her fifteen-year old self anymore. By habit, she was more careful now.

"Deal!"

"So you are going to cook dinner?" Inuyasha tore a sweet roll apart. "At our house. It's the wife's role to make the food, right? I can collect the firewood and bring home whatever ingredients you want."

"Like splitting up the chores? I can do the cooking." Inuyasha might help her mother but she did not trust his daily cooking skills! "If you promise to help with the cleanup. Washing dishes, collecting water? It would probably be safer for you to fetch water after dark. Your eyesight is better."

"Definitely. I don't want you falling in the dark."

"We can split the housework. Airing the futon, washing the floors. You might have to dust the high corners." Kagome ran through a list of daily chores in her mind. "Weeding the garden will be a lot of work. Hauling extra water for the plants in summer. Cleaning the walls. Laundry. You'll need an extra set of clothes too! You can't come to bed dirty. I might need a day to wash your robes."

"What? My clothes are fine!"

"You're not getting in MY bed covered in mud." She pointed the chopsticks at her chest.

"Your bed? It's our house!"

"Yes, exactly! If you come home dirty from working, you are not mussing up our house. I'll wash your clothes but you are not getting into my bed smelling like the fields. That means clean feet." She gestured. "No tracking dirt into our sheets. I like cleanliness."

"Who says I want to sleep in your bed?" Inuyasha exhaled.

_Ladies and gentleman, the most socially unaware person ever._

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Kagome dabbed a bit of sauce on her finger before putting it on her tongue. Her husband's cheeks bloomed.

"Is everything to your satisfaction? Would you like more bunny apples, husband?" The waitress reappeared. Kagome wiped her hands on her napkin. It resettled daintily in her lap. Her husband was speechless.

"The food is amazing – more bunny apples please!"

Kagome hummed the Hungry Baby Bear song to herself while she finished her omelet. Watching the passengers on the street stop to read the cafe menu was entertaining. More apples were delivered to the table. Inuyasha was still blushing like a bride. The memory of his reaction to _that_ made her giggle. It had taken time to build up the nerve but he definitely appreciated it! After his enthusiasm to please her, it was past time she did the same.

_I don't want to have sex on my period yet but there are other things we could try._

Beautiful, resplendent Inuyasha calling out her name. Begging her! She had caught him by surprise. It had not taken very long to satisfy him. The magazines had said virgins were very sensitive at first. She was teaching him to connect more during sex with eye contact and touching. They definitely needed to work on their communication. Inuyasha definitely only used one – well, two – positions thus far. Then again, how much could she expect him to know? She wasn't an expert on sex herself. Catching random glimpses of late night television did not help.

Kagome ordered the Kute Kitty Kake! for herself and Inuyasha. A miniature little ice cream cake was delivered. It was vanilla except for the decorations. Chocolate, chocolate icing decorated the top to define the cat's face. She handed Inuyasha a fork before diving in. Cold cream cooled her back teeth. Inuyasha hesitated until he realized it was not white frosting on cake bread.

"Hey, it's good!"

"The kitty looks like Buyo."

Kagome sat back while Inuyasha frowned at their receipt. He counted out the yen while the waitress waited patiently. She took _almost_ the correct amount back to the register to close the ticket. She returned with an extra bill. _I am proud of him. He really is learning!_

Inuyasha led her back to the jewelry stand. She showed him what size best fit her finger. Gold would be too flashy for life in a village. Silver was pretty but would require polishing and cleaning. She showed appreciated when he picked a square silver pendant with a resin flower. A pair of koi swam around lapis lazuli rocks underneath a cherry blossom tree in bloom.

"Try it on!" The woman behind the counter urged.

Inuyasha's claws could not properly handle a button so she did not expect him to help her with the tiny, delicate clasp. She looked at the pendant in the mirror. It was definitely unique! Her husband seemed to glow with pride when he patted her hair into place. The clear crystalline necklace looked good against her pale skin.

"Like the festival night! The blossoms, the koi fish. Do you like it?"

"It's stunning. Can I have it?" Despite the money in her purse, she blinked her eyes at Inuyasha. As expected, his chest puffed with air. The saleswoman gave him a price and a paper jewelry box with non-reactive paper inside a bag. It helped soothe his need for a promise ring. Also, the resin flowers were lovely. Before they left, Kagome bought a smaller piece for little Rin. A small, individual sunflower preserved in resin was half the price. Sango was not much for jewelry.

"Rin will appreciate having a new treasure."

"It will look adorable on her! She is a sunflower, always so bright and sunny." Kagome tucked the bag into her purse. "Unique, too. Sesshomaru brings her kimono but no accessories."

"Kaede thinks he is building her worth or something. Gifts for her future. Marriage or whatever." They walked together down the street. "No idea where he gets the stuff. Money is a tool for weak mortals. Demons trade in power, not metal."

"If she does remain with humans, she might need money. Sesshomaru will keep providing her with kimono. The village will feed her as Kaede's protege. If something happened to Kaede, would that make her my protege? She's just a little girl. Would she inherit Kaede's hut?"

"I do not know. It's at the edge of the village. It might be dangerous for a girl living alone...assuming she even chooses humans." Inuyasha tilted his head. Kagome forced herself to imagine a future without Kaede. Rin living alone. Sango and Miroku would not have room for her. It would make sense for Rin to live in their house until she were older. They could walk to jobs together, gather ingredients together, mind the garden. No woman in the village lived alone except Kaede. It was rare. Single women were quickly offered marriages to protect them from rumor or threat. Not that Kaede permitted such crimes in her village. Inuyasha certainly would not stand for assault. There was also the ever-present threat that anyone who hurt little Rin would suffer the wrath of the snowy dog demon who occasionally haunted them.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a small heart attack when she picked up a red canister.

"What's wrong with you? Put that down!"

"It's a game! Sexy Truth or Dare." She wiggled the box. There were lipstick kisses covering the cylinder. Kagome picked one of the sample sticks from the vendor and proceeded to read it aloud! "Truth – where was your most romantic kiss?"

"Kagome!"

"That's a tough one! We've had some very romantic kisses. I hope it means _when_ rather than _where._ " It was fun to torture him. _Just a little._ When she picked up the next stick. "Dare – I am going to dab perfume somewhere on my body and you will have to use your nose to figure out where."

"Humans! Like finding that stink would be a challenge."

"Dare – join me in the shower and wash my body." Kagome showed him the prompt. He turned his nose up at the suggestion. They had already taken a bath together, he didn't need a game for ideas! Not that she disagreed. Taking a bath with Inuyasha had been sexy and fun. Washing soap off his lean, sculpted back unmarred by injuries was definitely inspiration for later.

"One please." Kagome handed over the yen. She received one red cylinder of Sexy Truth or Dare. Inuyasha stared at her like she was a pervert until she giggled. The little game was rather innocent but there was at least one resident pervert in the village who would appreciate it. Sango swore that Miroku was being faithful – _or else –_ but he was still a major flirt. A game would give their friends an excuse to play.

"The kiss at Kaguya's castle was our first." Inuyasha pouted. "I missed the first half!"

"Our love was enough to break Kaguya's spell. True love's kiss can break any curse!"

"True love's what?"

"Love is stronger than any curse! Love can transcend time and pain and death. That's why I was born to be Inuyasha's wife!" Kagome swung his arm with their clasped hands. Inuyasha huffed. "So the very least you can do is play a game with me."

"Fine! When I posed the question. There were many good kisses." Inuyasha tugged to lead her in the right direction. She beamed. Maybe one day he would truly appreciate the appeal of a picnic under the branches of the Goshinboku. Her focus drifted. It was the first time they had truly 'made out' as a couple! Tangled together under the limbs into the early hours of the morning. Inuyasha's wild musky scent had permeated her clothes. It had taken some very strong will to drag him through the Well to tell her mother! The novelty of having Inuyasha to herself had left her keyed up and excited. The most beautiful, stubborn, courageous boy ever wanted to be her husband!


	37. Zenkoji Temple

The lecturer led their group through another wing of the Matsumoto Museum of Art. Diligently polished wooden floor gleamed so brightly they reflected off the wooden cases lining the walls. Kagome nodded diligently in response to the elegant woman in a white suit. He waited until she was preoccupied to tear another piece from his brochure. The boy next to them giggled – his mother was intrigued but her son was equally unimpressed by the traditional kimono on display. Left to entertain himself, he poked another tightly coiled sprig of paper into the underside of her dark hair.

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered easily. The boy offered up his own brochure. Together they sat on a free bench and made plans for what else they could do. Pieces of canvas splattered with paint were expensively lit with electric lanterns. The art interested Kagome. She walked from one to another slowly to read the information about each. Inuyasha was bored until he refocused his attention where it mattered. If Kagome was admiring the art, he could admire her. The physical awareness of her was powerful. All soft curves and long, lean limbs. One of her white-clad feet tapped the toes against the shining wood floor. Even that minuscule act intrigued him. Such slender ankles. Usually she wore white cotton tabi but today her legs were bare. Memories of pulling her clothes past those little feet made him flush. Too many opponents had mocked him in the past for being distracted by his human lover because Kagome always had his attention on a battlefield. How much worse would it be now that they were intimate?

The sexy girl looking at pictures trapped her bottom lip between her teeth while she read a plaque about a helmet.

His new friend showed him how to fold the rectangular brochure into a paper swan with extended wings. After showing him how to guide the swan into flight, he passed over the origami bird. Inuyasha paused for confirmation before sending the bird across the gallery. The pointy end collided with Kagome's back before crashing into the ground. Her head turned suspiciously but he pretended to be looking at another canvas.

The boy giggled.

"Does she know you like her?"

"She's my best friend, course she knows I like her." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Not as a friend! Like, have you held hands? Girls like holding hands," the kid noted with authority.

A paper bird bumped into his chest. Kagome hitched her purse higher on her shoulder. The twitch on her lips let him know they were found out. The little boy giggled when she sat next to them on the wood. Her knee bumped into his. He bumped her knee back.

"Who did this to my hair?"

Inuyasha grinned when she smacked him with her purse. Fragments of paper fell out while they had a small battle until he stole her purse. Passing the bag to the boy, who passed it back, prevented her from reclaiming her property. Despite her growls about their immaturity, the game was fun. Inuyasha raced into the next room with her purse under his arm. The incensed miko was slower to turn the corner.

There was an open door into a courtyard. Inuyasha darted through. Kagome swiped for her purse but he made a half-turn. Her purse was firmly out of her reach. He stretched high on his toes to prevent her grabbing it. The nearby tree gave him an idea. Tossing her purse into the air, the strap caught on a lower branch.

"My purse!"

"I'll get it for you if you ask nicely." Inuyasha crossed his arms. Teasing her was more fun than wandering around a building full of expensive ornaments. She judged the trunk and the height of the branch and her pretty flat shoes with no grip. Her brow twitched while she studied him.

"Give me my purse."

Inuyasha dropped to sit on the ground. Kagome growled in her human way. His posture hid his smile. The aggravated 'mature' priestess standing over him took two sections of his hair. Her deft little hands wove a half-braid into his hair before he realized.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"No!" There was ample warning before he wrapped his hand round her ankle. She was forced to lean against his shoulder or fall. In a flash, he had her little white shoe in his hand. Darting away from her on the grass, he rotated his arm.

"Don't you dare throw my shoe!"

"Or what?" Inuyasha grinned. Kagome sprinted at him but he easily skirted around the tree. While he could have easily outraced her, he only moved fast enough to stay out of reach, which really seemed to irritate her. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Aah!" A loose root underneath the tree sent him flying. Kagome took advantage of his sprawled posture to climb on his pack. Her weight settled on his spine evenly. The flat shoe rolled to a stop on the grass.

"How old are you, baka? I swear, my little brother is more mature! Now my foot is green." Hands delved farther into his hair. The slight tugs told him that she had resumed braiding his hair idly. At least she was paying attention to him. _Fuck, museums are stupid. All they do is stand around and look at things! What's the point?_

"You're really bored, aren't you?" Gentle hands touched his ear. "We don't need to stay."

"You like walking around this place. I don't care." Lying on the grass with Kagome was far preferable to the Museum but he didn't want to ruin her fun. The gentle tugs and pulls on his hair felt nice. A length of long hair fell over his shoulder while she worked.

"Can we at least stop by the gift shop? Mama would love an art book. A candle! She loves scented candles," Kagome giggled. Another looped section of hair fell over his shoulder. "I've been thinking, we could travel north. We have to see Zenkō-ji Temple! Gansho-in Temple has legendary artwork from Katsushika Hokusai that is over one hundred years old. We studied his artwork in my history class!"

"More temples?" Traveling north would show him more of her country. It would bring them closer to the northern mountains than he cared for. While the surrounding landscape had changed, he had a general idea of their location in his mind's map.

When Kagome finished playing with his hair, he retrieved her purse from the tree. She held it protectively against her chest but he scoffed. He led her by the hand through the Museum to the little shop where he watched her fawn over the books of pictures, little sculptures, flowery garden ornaments, bee key chains – all silly little items, but she promised that her mother would appreciate a special gift from a famous landmark. She stuffed the book wrapped in brown paper into her bag.

The trip to the inn was better. Fresh air rushed over them while he leapt over the buildings. Kagome made packing their – well, her – belongings a game. Kagome wanted to take a two-day trip north but they would return to the inn before jumping the train. They could leave the smaller items like the gifts in the room. They thanked the staff at the front desk who helped arrange their late tickets for the bus. Kagome led him to the way-station where the metal beast waited for passengers.

It was a noisy contraption of metal and smoke. Plenty other smelly humans crowded the metal cart. It rattled and groaned and overall made him sick. Kagome let him rest his head on her lap in the wide seat at the back. The barrier of her clean scent helped ease his headache. Ritual passes from his head to his shoulders soothed him. Even when the bus jumped over another hurdle and he almost felt sick, Kagome held him.

It was almost evening when they stepped off the bus into the fresh air. He sat on the bench to clear his head while Kagome consulted the map. Other humans followed the road to Zenkoji Temple. An older couple walking the road struggled to carry their pack. Knowing his wife, he groaned silently before approaching them. The old man did not thank him but his gait quickened without the burden of their clothes and gear. The wife smiled and bowed her head towards him.

"Thank you, young man. So you are headed to the Temple?"

"Yeah – my wife wants to see the statues, she likes that kind of stuff."

"Wife? You are very young! How long?"

"Oh, married? Not long. It's our honeymoon." He hitched the strap higher on his shoulder. Kagome strode forward obliviously with her papers. The rising structure in the evening light had to be Zenkoji Temple, past the surrounding city. Paved roads led the way to the white-painted shukubō behind a wall. Kagome spun on her toes to find him.

"She is a very pretty girl, you lucky dog!" The old guy patted him on the shoulder. Inuyasha froze until he realized it was only a modern saying. His bandanna still concealed his ears. The girl ahead clasped her hands in that Kagome-way. He kept his head down.

The older couple had made the pilgrimage to the temple before. They led the way to the lodgings where Kagome paid out their night's stay. The older couple beamed when they were given keys to the abode next door at the ground floor. Inuyasha cursed under his breath but carried their bags over the threshold. A sparse, clean room with little affectations of femininity or most electronics. There was a shared modern bathing chamber in the hall; a kotatsu in each room for warmth and meals. It was a modernized version of Mushin's temple with gas lights and water toilets.

Dinner was a quiet, tired affair in the dining hall. The familiar surroundings set him on edge but there were no outcries about a half demon eating in a temple, with a human girl. There was no fish or meat with the meal but he ate plenty of the tofu-filled dishes. Kagome was excited about turning in to sleep early. Why a legendary, powerful priestess would be excited about rising at dawn for a ceremony he could not fathom. The sparkling, beautiful girl had ten times the purity of any of the monks, who paid no mind to his demonic aura. In his eye, it should be Kagome who blessed _them_. What could this oasaji reveal she did not already know?

"Tired, Inuyasha?"

"Why do you want to attend the morning ceremony?"

"Why wouldn't I? Are you gonna join me?" Kagome sipped at her amazake.

"You want me to get blessed by a priest? Seriously, wench, think it through!"

"You married the daughter of a shrine, y'know. Think of the children!" Her outburst made him choke. _C-children!_ Would Kagome want to raise their family in certain beliefs? He hadn't thought to ask. He knew nothing about the kami or the stars or even his ancestors beyond his parents. What if that really mattered to her? There had been no one to tell him the stories growing up. Her grandfather knew dozens of tales about the kami, he only knew how to kill demons!

"You should see your face," Kagome giggled. "You're white as a sheet!"

Inuyasha tossed his chopsticks at her which earned a disapproving look from one of the monks. Once he glided by Kagome _kept_ his chopsticks to punish him. He had to steal her plate to negotiate a final trade. A truce was agreed upon but he watched all the same. Her eyes were too mischievousness.

They bid goodnight to their friends across the hall. Kagome fell face forward on their joined futons. He made sure the sliding doors were securely closed. There was still light outside but even he felt tired. She patted the white bedding beside her invitingly.

"Wake me up at dawn, I mean it," she yawned into her pillow.

Before sunrise, when the area was still dark, he gently called her name. A tired Kagome was an angry Kagome; rousing his sweet wife too hastily would earn him a 'sit'. The gas lamp made her pull the cover over her head until he pulled it loose. She growled and clawed and fought him every step but they arrived dressed at the main hall of the shrine. Gas lanterns lit the way to where others kneeled along the terrace. Inuyasha joined his wife in the queue. The head priest of the temple tapped the mala beads against the curve of Kagome's skull briefly. There was no power when the beads touched his head. _Keh – I knew it._

Kagome's mood improved when they were inside. The expensive interior was brightened by large glass lanterns dropped from the ceiling. Kagome clapped her hands together to pray earnestly when the chanting began. The ring of a large gong made him cringe. As if that were not enough, the steady beat of the taiko drums matched his new headache! This time, a mature priestess circled the room, gently touching the mala beads to the foreheads of her supplicants. Her smile was beautiful when she blessed Kagome's spirit. Her ardent wish to please the spirits of the Temple outmatched any other.

_Kagome's prayers are special. Somehow she asks and the gods listen!_

The women nodded before touching the beads to his skin. She nodded pleasantly at the beads around his neck. A hint of power stopped his breath before the priestess moved past. She had not half the power of his wife, or Kaede, but it was real. He watched her move around the room, to the back where the remaining travelers waited. A monk began ushering them out into the fresh air for a third and final blessing. The priestess was gone once more, standing on the sides, while her superior finished the ceremony.

"Wasn't that lovely? Oh, if photography were not banned, I would take pictures!" Kagome twirled in the courtyard. He heard her admiring the natural beauty, the crisp morning air, the craftsmanship! Did he know it was built in the 7th century and housed the first statue of Buddha brought to Japan? In the days of temple towns, Nagano had risen to become a massive city!

Inuyasha blinked.

The sun had barely risen above the skyline, casting red shadows on the dark sky. Yellow began to breach through the clouds. As Kagome twirled, he saw the other woman take form out of the light streaming through the morning mist. A tall, shapely woman with long dark hair twirled with her on the paved stones. The dark beauty smiled at him as she turned. He blushed to his hairline when he saw that her obi knot had slipped to loosen her kimono. The stranger seemed not to mind. The spirit twirled with her golden ribbons and her loose hair until both became a storm.

"Ka-Kagome?"

The spirit accepted Kagome's hands. Inuyasha peeked at the humans gathered outside of the hall but none paid mind to the spectacle. Kagome turned in a circle with the spirit, laughing merrily, dark ringlets flying. He sensed no magic other than the spirit's aura, which burned bright in his vision.

"What a delightful dancer! What is your name?" A voice like golden chords struck them both. Kagome seemed as awed by her gleaming smile as he was – she danced under the spirit's arm with a flourish. Inuyasha hid his face when she turned, revealing that she wore nothing under her many layers of kimono.

"My name is Kagome!'

"Kagome who dances the kagura! Well met," she laughed. It rang like a soft bell. "Your spirit shines like the new day."

"Thank you, kami-sama!" His wife turned in a wide circle to mirror the creature. Inuyasha watched suspiciously but they were only dancing. Her head turned to grin at him, mouthing something unintelligible. Palm-to-palm they walked in a circle that became a flourish.

"Be you a mortal daughter of Kisshōten, dancer? Guardian of the Cintamani?"

"Oh, wow – but no. I am only human, the daughter of a humble shrinekeeper," Kagome flushed. "We came here for our honeymoon!"

"I see, a Kagome who bears the mark of the _kagome_ over her belly, the s _vadhishthana_ , the flower!" The goddess laughed merrily. Kagome's shirt had lifted during her dance. "Does it improve your lovemaking with the shy one, do you soar?"

Kagome turned _red_.

"You can't ask her that!" The hitch in his throat was audible. The spirit tossed her head in his direction, reflecting light from her long earrings. The girl captured in her arms peered at him shyly. Forbidden fantasies nearly overwhelmed him at the implication of making Kagome _soar_ and bend and cry out.

"You know about the marking, Ame-no-Uzume?"

"It has many names. Come, little one." The spirit extended her hand. Kagome turned to reach for his hand. Monks and tourists ignored them completely while they moved around the grounds, linked like a children's game. Inuyasha saw no point in the exercise until the flare of power. Point-to-point to edge, they stepped behind the goddess' illuminated steps until a pattern emerged. In the center of the overlaid triangles they stood while gold light filled the space.

"The _kagome_ ," Uzume lifted her arms.

"It came from Inari Okami. Her marking turned into a flower, then - "

"Kagome Kagome the bird in the basket, when oh when will it come out?" Uzume completed the circle by joining her free hand with his. "In the night of the dawn the crane and turtle slipped who is behind you now are they big or small?"

"Please, kami-sama, I don't like this song!"

"Kagome Kagome the bird in the basket," she sang. Kagome covered her face. Inuyasha was alarmed until Uzume gripped his fingers painfully. The new serious demeanor confused him. The song upset his wife! They turned around her in a tight formation, stepping in a tight circle. The eerie song gave him the creeps.

"I always know who's behind me. So what? Stop it!"

"Kagome Kagome the bird in the basket." Their limbs did form a cage around his wife. Uzume nodded at him while they turned. Inuyasha followed her gaze to the mark shining on her chest, not her belly. A reiki mark glowed to life.

"In the night of the dawn - "

"Inuyasha, ok? Inuyasha!" Kagome stepped back into his chest. He wrapped both arms around her protectively. A reiki mark glowed in the center of her chest. Real tears threatened to fall from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Kagome, what did she do to you?"

"I hate that game! Why did you make me play?" Guilt overwhelmed him at her sniffles. _Game?_ He hugged her apologetically without understanding. It was a spinning game where children sang a song? Uzume tapped her finger against her cheek.

"A _kagome –_ I knew I sensed something!"

"Kagome? What do you – hey!" Inuyasha pulled the hem of her sweater tight. The movement revealed the full mark shining on her chest. The girl blinked but failed to be surprised about the mystery mark.

"Oh, yeah! That _kagome_."

"WHAAT?"

"My namesake! When I was born, Mama saw a _kagome_ on my chest at the hospital." Kagome exclaimed. "I thought it was from the light of the Shikon Jewel glowing through my body, when I was a baby, but it can't be. The Jewel is gone."

"What manner of human requires so many protections?"

"Kagome, your hands!" Inuyasha darted away. Kagome clenched her fists. The reiki shining through the creases in her fingers set his skin on edge. The sting of the holy power felt like something sharp pricking his skin even through the protective layer of the fire-rat. His coat was protection against many things but it could not absorb the brunt of his wife's purification abilities. His sleeve was scorched.

"Do you understand what's happening? Am I burning through my powers, Ama-no-Uzume?" She extended her hands. The kami turned her flattened palms to the sky.

"A curious marriage! The little star-breaker and her sky hound. Your powers do not wane. This mark was not granted – you were born with this protection on your soul? That is no slight magic, child!"

"Everyone says a priestess loses her powers after marriage. That's not true?" The goddess turned towards him. His mind went back years to his hopes of marrying Kikyo and having a home, freeing her from the burden of permanent pursuit – something he understood.

"In the normal sense. You have shared a bed, little dancer?"

"We have. Our friends warned us that I might lose my powers. Is it a response to Inuyasha, kami-sama? What should I do? I can't hurt my husband every time he comes near!"

"Quite the mystery. A human priestess does not normally marry. They are chosen to serve their communities and their people! For a priestess to give up her powers and commit herself to a man is quite rare. However, Inari has chosen to add a blessing to your household. To find the truth beneath so many tiers of blessings, you should make the pilgrimage to Shiraito Falls of the Great Mountain. The waters have powers of revelation."

"A water cleansing ceremony?"

"You are a human priestess of great power whose soul is now bound in marriage. You and husband should both step into the waters. Your reiki should balance with your husband's energy. It may take time to correct."

"So the cleansing ceremony will show us what the problem is? Will Kagome lose her powers after we've balanced?" His wife was afraid of losing her powers. It would reassure him that she was not utterly helpless in his world where monsters reigned. On the other hand, if she kept her powers, it would make her a target. Surely the villagers would talk about a married priestess? It was unusual enough to encourage gossip. He already knew about the whispers because she was marrying him! Young girls gathered on the market road talking about Kikyo-sama marrying the demon!

"That is for your souls to determine. I do not see how she can bear children while they remain. A priestess carrying a half-demon child! I would fear for the child's safety in her belly, if she could conceive at all."


	38. Shiraito Falls

The Shiraito Falls were quiet in March. The weather was too cold for most hikers but Kagome was determined. Their luggage had been delivered to a nearby hotel. The rest she had packed into the pack she carried, essentials like clothing and food. A fervor pushed her muscles farther and farther up the trail. Inuyasha carried the heavier bag over a single shoulder. He looked back nervously.

"We're almost there – I can hear the falls."

"Good!"

Transferring from one bus to another, Kagome was glad to be on the final part of their journey. Ama-no-Uzume had insisted that they make the journey to the Falls as soon as they could. How were they supposed to balance their souls?The peerless white kimono were inside Inuyasha's pack. She knew what the water cleansing ceremony consisted of doing, the ritual was fairly simple, but what else could they do? She was nervous about losing her powers – could the purifying waters take them?

_No matter what, I choose to be Inuyasha's wife!_

Ama-no-Uzume had painted a terrifying picture. What if she hurt Inuyasha? What if her powers prevented her from conceiving? What if she became pregnant and purified their baby? Just the thought made her feel faint.

The Falls were a short hike from the main road. As they climbed the next ridge the glorious downpour of water into the basin came into view. Greenery poked through snow in the cavity where a huge face of rock provided the support for the falling water like silk floating through the air. In the evening light, orange and red and gold beamed through the foliage. She paused to admire the natural beauty. Her thick sweater protected her from the chill in the air. The temperature of the water was freezing! Her hands pulled the straps of her pack tighter just thinking about it.

_We have to go into that water!_

"It's a pretty spot. I'll get the firewood." Inuyasha dropped his pack on a brown patch. She set down her pack to unroll her sleeping bag. Their pack of water sat near her bag. There was definitely a peaceful sense about the area. Neither youkai nor large animals seemed to have disturbed the foliage. Inuyasha darted back and forth to deliver firewood to their site. After Inuyasha had arranged their campfire, she easily used a cheap lighter from the way station to light it aflame.

The inn in Matsumoto had been surprised about their early check-out but had been kind enough to offer a partial refund. The money had paid for their bus tickets. Home was only a few hours from their current location. Her mother had been surprised but supported her decision. Souta had monopolized the rest of the call to pester Inuyasha. Her cute husband had been forced to answer 'big-brother' questions for a half hour!

Inuyasha dropped next to her. The pot brewing over the fire had fresh water from the falls. She hoped that wasn't sacrilegious.

"Do you think Konohanasakuya-hime will mind us stepping into her waters? The stories say she has a temper."

"Who is that?"

"The kami of the mountain. Sometimes they call her Sakuya-hime, the blossom princess, daughter of the mountain god Ohoyamatsumi. She is married to Ninigi, grandson of Amaterasu, the grandfather of Emperor Jimmu."

"Who?"

"The first emperor of Japan, descended from the kami! Ninigi brought the three celestial gifts – the sword, the mirror and the jewel – to his grandson as signs of his right to rule!"

"Hell, if the kami got mad whenever a human came around, there would be no humans left."

The white kimono were wrapped in plastic wrapping to protect them. Kagome brought them out of the pack to smooth them out and lay the folded fabric flat. Stickers on the exterior marked the sizes for both the male and female. Inuyasha eyed them.

"What's involved in this so-called ritual?"

"We get dressed in the _shiroshozoku_ to perform the _misogiharae_. We meditate under the falls to purify our souls of things like sickness or bad thoughts. Once we are in the water we do the _furitama_ with our hands." Kagome clasped her hands together as an example. "Most men just wear their _fundoshi_ but I thought you might prefer the kimono."

"So taking a bath in this water will show us why your powers flare up?"

"Whenever someone in the village has dark moments, she brings them to the river falls to cleanse their spirit. It is meant to align your senses and your mind to the kami so that you can develop your spirit's flow centers. It's real!" Kagome crossed her arms. Inuyasha huffed. "Miroku-sama performed the _misogiharae_ before Master Mushin would repair his wind tunnel."

"You are humans! What the hell do I need from the kami?"

"Ama-no-Uzume said our souls are connected now because of the marriage." The instructions suddenly clicked in her silly human brain. "If the water will remove our impurities maybe our spirits can connect better! After all of the fuss over the wedding, maybe we need some clarity."

"We're not connected now?"

"Of course we are, but our marriage is new. Ama-no-Uzume said that it might take time."

They fell into companionable silence while their dinner finished stewing. Her husband could never turn down instant ramen, chicken or beef flavored. She popped the tab of soda pop for him. He kept his head down while he ate. Mama assured her that the single-mindedness would fade with time. It was the clearest indicator of Inuyasha's feelings. The poor guy was worried about the waterfall meditation – she was worried too! But she knew that picking at the matter while he ate would violate his safety zone and make it worse.

_I'm a planner but Inuyasha is a worrier. I don't know what balancing our souls will entail either. Will I have to decide between keeping my powers and having children? I won't allow myself to hurt our family. Losing my powers will have consequences too. I would still become the village miko but I would be powerless if a band of demons attacked the village. I would be totally reliant on Inuyasha to protect me – not that I'm not already._

"Hey, Kagome – when we go home, will we still take trips?"

"I mean, why wouldn't we?" She took another swig of fizzy cola. "There will be demons to stop, won't there? Or do you mean that you don't want me to go on trips anymore? Can't we still take trips to any hot springs?"

"Miroku still plans to accept exorcism jobs. Sango might be sticking close to home."

"So what, wives don't travel in the Feudal Era?" Inuyasha paused while he estimated the danger. Kagome's scent was marked by her monthly cycle; triggering her famous temper would ruin their evening.

"They _can_ , of course they can! If you want!"

"Oh, but Sango cannot leave the village because Miroku says?"

"I was traveling with Miroku for your family's presents, we talked! Now that things will be settling down in the village, they want a baby before the end of the year."

"Seriously? That's fast!"

Inuyasha stayed quiet while Kagome mulled their friends' decision. He added another stick to their small fire. The burble of the water as it washed over the moss-covered rocks in the riverbed provided some background noise.

"He can't be serious about having ten or twenty babies can he?" Kagome drummed her fingers on her soda can.

"I d-dunno. The idiot has tried to procreate with every pretty girl he has ever met! Remember when we met? He tried to con you!" The memory of the diversion so that Miroku could swipe her piece of the Jewel made her giggle. The severity of Inuyasha's brow increased. "What's so funny? He practically kidnapped you! Remember the scratch he put on your bi-cycle?"

"Oooh, that's right! He adjusted my seat!"

"And he kidnapped you!"

"Well, yes – but he let me go. Now Miroku-sama is our best friend, so it all worked out. Twenty babies in their little house! Poor Sango. We'll have to hide her at our place when he gets that look in his eye." Inuyasha growled but added another log to their fire. The imagery of Miroku surrounded by young children made her smile. The way the man glowed when teasing Sango about their family! "I guess they really want a honeymoon baby."

Inuyasha choked on his ramen.

"Eat slower, silly! Even demons need to breathe. There's no reason to hurry." She rubbed his back soothingly until he returned to normal. Inuyasha's cheeks were red from embarrassment but she didn't care so long as he was safe. She pressed the can of soda into his hand. "Drink! It'll soothe your throat. That'll teach you to chew your food properly."

"T-thanks."

Kagome smiled at him before resuming her cup of noodles. She hummed happily to herself thinking about their friends. Miroku wanted nothing more than a house full of children. Sango was only a few years older than her but times were different in the Feudal Era. Her friend didn't quite understand the context of her Health book. They had plenty of time to have their family but they were making up for lost time. By the end of the year! It certainly wasn't an open discussion at their group dinners but Miroku's playful conversation only highlighted their shared baby fever. _It will be an adjustment to think of them as parents but they're overjoyed to have the chance._

"Why are you tearing up?" Inuyasha slurped down another noodle. He lowered his cup while he waited for her answer. She clasped her hands together to issue a little prayer for her friends to Sakuya-hime. There was nothing more fragile on earth than a new baby! She would have to start bargain shopping in secret for their friends' new family. Napkins and pins and little red outfits to bring good fortune!

"I'm so happy for them!"

"Eh?"

"They have both wanted a family for so long. Now that Kohaku is safe they can focus on their own family! We could have a baby in our group by next spring!" Kagome squealed. A fat, pudgy baby with Miroku's eyes and Sango's hair! "Isn't that just the sweetest thing? Kilala would be so happy!"

"Where are you going?"

"To make a real prayer to Sakuya-hime. She protects all earthly life by holding back the volcano! Come on," Kagome waved him forward. She gathered some salt from their bag to cast into the bubbling water. On her knees, she clasped her palms together. Inuyasha crouched beside her. Eyes closed, she wished and prayed as loudly as she could for Sakuya-hime to bless their home. She asked Sakuya-hime to intercede with her husband Ninigi to help her friends' live long lives with their many children. Given her friends' wishes, she prayed that Sakuya-hime bless their friends with a pregnancy as quick as her own, the result of a single night! After living so many years with their respective traumas, they deserved every happiness.

Inuyasha helped her gather the remains of the dinner. She did not bother going into the bushes to change. A pair of long, thicker sweats would keep her warmer in the vicinity of the mist of the falls than her skirt. Her husband added his coat to her exterior. The thick, red fur was waterproof and fireproof and a host of other magically positive incentives so she wrapped it close. Upon her insistence Inuyasha joined her in the sleeping bag. Since he was sooooo adamant that the mist didn't bother him, she let him be the median between her and the Falls. The warm arm around her abdomen helped negate the chilliness of the cold mountain weather. There was still snow on Mount Fuji and the water was freezing! When she shivered Inuyasha pressed closer to lend her his body heat.

_Don't think about how cold the water is going to be tomorrow!_

There was a male hiss when she pressed her covered feet against his bare calves but he made the smart decision not to complain. While her body settled into position, it began to gather heat. She grew warmer and warmer in the sleeping bag until she was capable of crossing the border into sleep. Inuyasha drowsed against her shoulder blade. The safety of his strong, safe aura soothed her concerns about their marriage. At least Ama-no-Uzume had seemed optimistic about their problems. _Inari called me the protecting spirit, but the Dawn called me the star-breaker, Inuyasha the 'sky hound'. I guess his brother can fly around. His father probably could too!_

The morning air outside the sleeping bag was crisp and cold. Kagome stretched alone. She turned on her side. Inuyasha was already up and about stoking the smoldering ashes into a newly raging bonfire. She rested her cheek on her folded arms. The resin of her necklace rested on her wrist. The robe of the fire-rat was soaked through with her husband's lovely scent. Its magical properties let it retain the pine-scent that mixed with the comforting aroma of wood smoke yet it never smelled like sweat. The sleeve had already repaired itself with her husband's energy from her reiki. She silently apologized to the coat for accidentally searing its cloth. She owed her live many times over to the hide.

"Is that lizard?" Kagome opened her eyes. The scraps from a skinned animal rested on a flat stone. Spears of meat were beginning to crackle over the fire. She issued a quick prayer for the little guy. Inuyasha practiced sheer practicality in regards to food. It was an attitude shared by her friends. Food was hard enough to acquire in the Feudal Era.

"You hungry? There's plenty. We'll need a full stomach if we're going to do this thing." Her husband stretched his arms behind his shoulders. The leanness of his form made her smile. In the early morning mist, in his white shirt, she was very proud of her handsome guy. Kagome stayed in the insulated bag while their breakfast cooked. Until the last moment, she enjoyed the brevity of her cocoon. When her stomach rumbled she dragged herself out to put on her shoes and join him at the flames.

"After the ceremony, are you still intending to climb the mountain? The weather will only get colder. Do you have enough clothes?" Inuyasha poured her tea. Kagome went into their pouch to bring out the cute ski cap she had purchased as a souvenir. The baby blue color looked good against her black hair. He shrugged but still looked concerned.

"Are you cold, husband?"

"I can tolerate the cold better than you can! That's what I get for marrying a human. Keh!" Inuyasha closed his eyes with a huff and turned his chin. His eye peeked open to gauge her reaction. She giggled and tossed her cap into his face. "Oi, wife! You'd better behave."

"Oh, really? Or what?" Kagome pounced. Her hands buried into his hair to tug on his ears. "What are you going to do if I don't behave, husband?"

"Hey, that tickles!"

Inuyasha rolled her onto her back for an assault on her feet. Her full back met the ground while her knee lifted into the air. Her sock and shoe went flying so he could lightly tickle the soles. She protested but he was merciless. He was too strong to pull down – one of the downsides of marrying a sure-footed half demon. Finally she had to concede to his physical supremacy although she did pinch him.

"There are places to stay on the mountain nowadays and proper trails; huts with pay toilets and such. Not like home. We can buy food and shelter on the trail if it gets too cold. We've hiked worse trails in the Feudal Era with way less!" Kagome sat back. "Besides, I have a big strong husband to carry me if I get tired."

"The air gets harsher the higher you go. Humans go mad in the mountains."

"Oxygen deprivation? We can purchase a few cans of O2 just in case." When Inuyasha looked confused, she briefly explained about the content in the air and why humans 'went mad' in higher altitudes. He shrugged but agreed they needed to purchase a few 'cans of air'.

The water was decidedly too cold to brave in the early morning for her own sanity so they waited until it was noon. It was fun exploring the area around the basin collecting smooth rocks pounded flat by the strength of the falls. She tried to explain the concept of placing the white stones in a bowl for the shrine as a decoration and failed. Her practical husband scoffed mightily at carrying any extra weight around for little gain.

The white _shiroshozoku_ was quality, thick cotton – the merchant had been truthful regarding its price. She blushed when she stripped down naked to don the garment. Her tanned husband was less bothered by the cold mist drifting over them. To match her husband's rosary, she did not remove her necklace. Hand-in-hand, they followed the path as close as they could to the Falls. She was grateful that her husband could carry her over the rocks peeking out of the water. They crossed the half-bridge to stand under the falling water on the mound. Even the mist made her shiver. There was a good chance that the water contained melted snow water from the peak.

"This is crazy!"

Inuyasha extended his free hand to test the water.

"This water is freezing! You're going to get a cold!" He grit his teeth. "Humans are total babies when they're sick! There is no way I am carrying you up the mountain. It's stupid!"

Kagome stepped onto the mossy rocks and nearly slipped. Inuyasha caught her around the waist. His toughened feet had more grip on the slick surface to balance her posture. She clung to him while the thinner sheet of water fell over them. The temperature was as cold as she had feared! Her body trembled with the effort not to break free of the shower falling twenty meters onto her shoulders and the comfort of her sturdy husband.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

"I-I-I-I'm ok!" Her teeth were chattering. Ama-no-Uzume had sent them here without thinking about her human skin! Did the kami get cold? In the circle of Inuyasha's arms she clasped her shaking hands together to begin her prayer. She prayed for Sakuya-hime to provide clarity into their marriage. She called out for the Great Mountain to purify her human soul!

"Kagome!" Her eyes opened. The _kagome_ on her chest shone through the _shiroshozoku._ As she blinked, she realized the water was warmer. Her muscles no longer shook with the effort to stay under the assault of freezing slush. Inuyasha blinked heavily. His ears were plastered to his head to prevent water from being trapped inside the fur. The knot of her obi was in his hands. The golden flower on her navel glowed!

"Wow – you were right!"

"Are you good?" Inuyasha eyed her hands. The light trapped between her palms was eeking out between her fingers. When she jumped into the water, it wasn't freezing. Her hanyou husband jumped in after her to bring her to the surface but she didn't need the lift. She kept her arms over his shoulders to avoid touching his skin with her palms.

"Have you lost your mind? Don't scare me, wife! Humans," he scolded.

"Well, you married me!" She grinned. He didn't object to a kiss on his bottom lip. _It's fun to tease him! He takes things too seriously._

A ring of golden waves gently ripped around them. Kagome stayed fixed to Inuyasha while she focused on the waterfall. Beyond her husband's loud energy, the waterfall gently reminded her of its power. Volumes of water cascaded over the falls daily bringing water from the snowy tips of Mount Fuji. Inuyasha complained in hear ear about swimming for both but his kicks were enough to float them both. Inuyasha's aura was red and loud and direct. The gentle aura of their surroundings went far deeper. The mountain could not be moved by a single mortal event.

"Sakuya-hime?" Kagome called out. The noise from the Falls dulled her cry. The fall of the water absorbed her voice as easily as a thunderwave. Inuyasha turned to find the kami but none appeared. She smiled. "Can you feel the mountain, Inuyasha? It's huge!"

"So what?"

Kagome laid her cheek against his throat. The cleansing power of the water eased her worries. It had not purified her husband! Her desire to traverse the mountain trail grew in bounds. Now that they were hear, so close to the landmark that overlooked her home – in both eras – she wanted to see the top. She needed to see the crater!

"Eh, Kagome! Wench!" The panic confused her. Inuyasha yelped in fear.

The water was saturated with power. Light glittered from the surface; the water suspending them was no longer clear. She held onto him tighter in surprise when Inuyasha spun them.

"Are you in pain?"

"No! Did you do this?"

Power made her dizzy. Bewildered golden eyes waited for a response she did not have. Inuyasha's panic had brought her flush against his torso. Her palm rested flush against his neck but he failed to notice. The reiki shone against his bare skin.

_Inuyasha cannot feel it!_

Kagome sucked in her breath while she considered what it meant. When she had been possessed by Menomaru, she shot Inuyasha! Her arrow had pinned him against the Tree just like Kikyo's. So clearly she _could_ cause her husband harm intentionally. But here – in these rare waters, he did not react to the sting of her holy powers. Her word could command his spirit through the rosary – something he clearly reviled! So how could his demon skin withstand her reiki?

Inuyasha was surprised by her kiss but he didn't reel back. Her palms cupped his head. There was no immediate objection, no yelp of pain. It was a nice kiss even if he was distracted. The holy aura of the water mystified her. How could they be _literally_ swimming in holy power without pain? Was it because he was half-human?

A much smaller aura tickled her senses. She broke the light contact to admire the pretty hawk perched on a nearby branch. It completely ignored them to peck at the scraps of their lizard-breakfast. That she could separate the aura of the hawk from the mountain or her husband surprised her. She was drowning in the depth of the mountain's spirit! Still she could sense the hawk's spirit - a delicate spot of yellow energy against the backdrop of the green, serene forest. It was not unfamiliar to sense things in her vicinity as the group's long-term shard detector but her understanding had expanded.

" _Do you see the man, Dad? He has a cat face!"_

The crash of memories hurt. She clutched onto Inuyasha's shoulders tightly. Rather than facing individual memories spaced by a few hours, many years of her childhood became crystal clear. Painfully clear.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled them out of the water.

Her palm covered the reiki mark on her chest. The _kagome_ burned painfully. She couldn't rise out of the wave long enough to comfort Inuyasha whose worried face filled her vision. A nekoyoukai disguised as a plumber had come to their house to fix the sink. A terrifying, baby-liver-stealing kurozuka had climbed the walls of their house one night to steal her brother's organs. Mama had seen the demon! Dad's barrier had prevented her from entering the window while they hid in the bathroom.

The ungaikyo that contained the soul of another demon – one who had tried to drag her into the mirror. She remembered the twisted version of her own baby face reflected in the mirror. Dad had purified the evil object with a sacred sutra. The poor nuye cursed with the voice of a dying woman! Playing on the shrine grounds during Obon had attracted malevolent spirits to possess their red lanterns. She remembered her child self running the length of the courtyard to reach home. Dozens of lanterns with faces nibbling at her hair!

"Kagome!"

The emakimono that had trapped her in its rolled form! The tengu with red flesh and large black wings. It had mocked her – child her – with how it would drop her from the air and drink her liquefied bones. Several boys at her pre-school had gone missing with their brothers found hanging upside down in trees never to return. Even kama youkai had possessed their kitchen pots to cause trouble! Mama had battled the iron cooking skillet to force it into the cabinet.

"Ooh, hoo! What is this?" A booming voice cut through her pain. A shadow separated her from the overhead sun. Enormous hands reached down to grasp her shoulders. The bellow in her head calmed forcefully. A very large man with long white hair brought her to bear. Certainly not a youth, his face was wrinkled and had the reddish coloring of an aging man.

"This is the child! They obeyed faster than I envisaged." The familiar voice chimed. "Newly married! Aren't they a pair, Husband?"

"Sarutahiko Ōkami!" Her mouth went dry. She tried to bow but his grip did not allow her to kneel.

"Doesn't she pray well? A true heart!" Ama-no-Uzume twirled. "She called to Sakuya-hime with true words. Even the mountain deigned to heat its rivers! They have already encountered Inari Okami by way of Matsumoto."

"What is your name, little wife?"

"K-Kagome." The aura was different from his wife's. While Ama-no-Uzume felt soft and feminine, there was deeper strength in this spirit. The father of Aikidō furrowed his brow while he examined her. The _kagome_ on her chest was still visible. The female kami stood beside Inuyasha with a reassuring smile. The curve of her beautiful lips gave her hope and lightened her heart.

"This is the newly married priestess from Edo? What troubles your spirit here? I sense great distress." His bushy, wild eyebrows somehow reminded her of her own grandfather. The comforting soul broke down her wall of defense. Wild tears streamed down her cheeks. Their marriage, her reiki, her childhood memories – every worry poured out in a garble of words. There was no overt change in his expression. Ama-no-Uzume was far more expressive with her compassion.

"Then you were wise to undergo the _misogiharae_ in this sacred place. The waters may wash away even the most stubborn magic. I sense that your soul is straining to be liberated from a long-standing glamour. A father's protection, Inari Ōkami said? If your memories are truth, the caster imprinted a vigorous rune into his child. Warranted it seems. You bear great power that ill forces are wont to seek out but I have never sensed your reiki. It is rare enough in this age of metal and human ingenuity."

"The marriage bond should unmask her energy! How else will they grow?" Ama-no-Uzume beamed at Inuyasha. He squirmed at her familiarity. The Divine Female twirled behind him in a dance of her own making, swaying so that her sleeves brushed the damp stone without soiling her clothing. "She performed the _misogiharae,_ Husband. No longer a child in her parent's home, in the bosom of her father's spirit! Inari Ōkami agrees with your wife's assessment!"

"How many winter seasons have you, Kagome?"

"N-nineteen?" Inuyasha looked as perplexed as herself. _Assessment? They have a theory?_

"Not yet twenty-one. Your parents consented to this union – your grandfather?" Sarutahko Ōkami stroked his long beard. She nodded uncertainly. Her emotions were still raw from her terrifying childhood. So many monsters! "Married in a family shrine, you say. Oh hmm," he muttered. "As a father, I would have sought to protect my daughter until she reached the age of full maturity without knowing her future. Humans are short-sighted and wary."

"But I'm married! We're married!"

"Indeed! Inari Ōkami looks favorably on your power. So many layers of magic on you both! It clouds the vision," the kami leaned back. His height blocked her from the sun even when she was standing! "A half human heir of the Sky Hound would be interesting enough, but he weds a priestess! An extraordinary woman cloaked with an extreme glamour since childhood. The protection survived the _misogiharae_ which should have stripped your bindings."

"What kind of bindings?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"The girl's soul yearns to spill past. It is no wonder that so many evil spirits have preyed on you." Sarutahko Ōkami clapped his hands. _When Kanna tried to absorb my spirit, it spilled out! Koharu's soul was taken from her body. Do I really have such an enormous soul?_ Kagome tapped her foot while the kami consulted with his wife in private. She heard something about bringing her soul into balance. Inuyasha slipped his hand into her sweaty palm.

"So you know that guy?"

"That 'guy' is Sarutahko Ōkami, the ancestor of all earthly kami! Amaterasu Ōkami may have designed the plan for life, but he is charged with executing her plan!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha blinked back hopelessly. "Husband of Ama-no-Uzume?"

"So why aren't you in his plan if he's so important?"

Kagome fiddled idly with her sakura necklace while she watched the couple. Many lessons from her father and grandfather played in her head about respecting the spirits of nature. Sarutahko Ōkami had been charged with balancing the world; it applied to his wife. There was nothing feminine about his older, mature stance. Ama-no-Uzume was thin and feminine and beautiful in every respect. Dad had taken her to pray at a shrine with him! She had been so excited about having a baby brother. They had kneeled before an enormous statue honoring the elder kami. Her mother adored the festivals and the Goshinboku but she was less spiritual.

" _Pray to Sarutahko Ōkami when your life is spinning out of control, little star."_

" _What do you mean, Dad?" Kagome felt very grown up! A day trip with Dad!_

" _Occasionally we humans need guidance for the future – especially when we are surprised." Dad ruffled her hair to annoy her. "New babies are very expensive. Your playroom will become the baby's room."_

" _I don't mind sharing! Grandpa gave me money for candy if you want."_

Kagome could still feel his hug. Sadness made her heart ache while she wallowed in the memory. She wondered what he would ask Sarutahko Ōkami. She badly wanted to ask him what kind of bindings had been laid on her soul! Was it her Dad's protection or some other interference?

_What was Lady Hitomiko trying to say? Where does my power truly come from?_

Kagome remembered being underfoot while her parents decorated Souta's room. Crisp white sheets for the new baby! The secondhand changing table they had repurposed from her babyhood. Dad had installed the stars on the walls in her room to match the baby's mobile. Having those glow-in-the-dark adhesives had made her feel less lonely, more comfortable in the dark. There had been many nights where she could not sleep for fear of monsters. Had she really leaned out the window to reassure herself that the Goshinboku was there protecting her 'boyfriend'?

"It is settled then!" Ama-no-Uzume clapped. The kami crossed the distance. Kagome turned with the goddess into a full twirl. Her skin tingled lightly. Her _shiroshozoku_ rippled and stretched. The water on her skin disappeared. A long-sleeved shirt with cuffs covered her torso. Adorable pink boots insulated her toes! The white jacket over her shoulders was quality silk of many layers with a silver design. Leggings conformed to her legs to match her attire.

"How lovely! Isn't she lovely, new husband?"

"The clothes are sorta cute, if you like that stuff." Inuyasha agreed.

"We agree that you must continue up the mountain. Husband is Lord and Master of the Earthen Spirits but cannot oversee the Heavenly. Bindings on the spirit are the providence of Heaven. Ascend the Great Mountain to the domain of Kuninotokotachi no Kami with humility and earnestness. Do you know of whom I speak?"

"The Nihonshoki mentions that he was the first kami but I know little else, Uzume."

"It is a very lonesome spirit, the First. Many traverse the mountain without showing reverence." Uzume tapped her nose. "There are many wars, mortal and not, but few come to the mountain. Sakuya-hime protects her realm fiercely. Go, climb! But honor the shrines and speak carefully. I fear that many spirits will be listening."


	39. Mount Fuji

Mount Fuji was covered in snow and ice. Inuyasha stayed close to his optimistic wife reading the trail map. He had offered to carry her up the side on his back but she insisted they walk the full trail 'the human way'. For the experience! According to her map, it would take anywhere between five to eight hours to climb the mountain at a leisurely pace. Given how cold her skin already felt to his touch, he could not imagine spending the night without protection. Thankfully there were several huts along their trail.

"Another one closed!" Kagome stomped her foot.

"You said it's the off season, right? Why would anyone want to climb a mountain in the early spring?" His wife gave him an irritated look before trying the door. The sign advertised cans of oxygen – the protective herb that would keep his human safe in the higher planes. A row of viewing benches showed the winding trails below. Thick white clouds were already beginning to camouflage the world below – a world of white mist.

"Inuyasha!" The lock was pathetically weak. He pushed open the thick wood. A small shop inside still advertised goods and services for travelers. Another door revealed a satisfactory sleeping area. It was insulated against the strong, frozen winds of the mountains. Kagome's voice bounced around the interior. He found a gas lamp and the liquid used to fuel it. The heavy pack was dropped on the floor. Other rolled futons had been stacked in a closet. The station was a place of rest for climbers.

"Water! Drink up, Kagome." Inuyasha pulled the pack out of storage.

"That's stealing! We can't drink that."

"Then we'll leave money when we leave. You need water." While he considered the food and the hut abandoned property, Kagome hesitated. After a moment of mental math, she took a long gulp from the transparent containers. Water was extremely heavy to carry; given the mountain's frozen state, it might be hard to find as they traversed. The wind would prevent any mountain campfire. The sun outside was beginning to set. His ears turned to listen to the wind already pushing against the structure. Creaks and groans worried him but the beams looked strong enough.

While Kagome rested, he found the remained of the supplies in the closet. A bin full of cans reminded him of Kagome's stickier hair supplies. She showed him how the nozzle could cover her mouth and how to press the button. If they continued to climb and she could not breathe or fainted, he should give her the life-saving oxygen.

Light filled the dark corners when the gas lamp came to life. There was plenty of fuel to so Kagome could see to use the toilet outside. Rather than use their supplies, he convinced her that it was moral to eat the store's forgotten food bars. They could leave cash at the till to pay for their usage. Climbing a snowy mountain capable of an avalanche, he would rather have supplies than colored paper and was it not a fair payment for the services of the roadside shop anyway? When Kagome removed her shoes he helped rub warmth back into her soles.

"Isn't the mountain beautiful, Inuyasha?" Kagome checked her camera. Another click made his ears spin.

"You need another picture of me? What for?"

"Another picture of my cute husband? Lemme think," she giggled. "I took plenty of pictures to show Grandpa! He climbed the mountain with my grandmother once. I'm not sure if he could make it now. We can show Mama and Souta!"

"The last thing I need is to drag a group of delicate humans up a frozen mountain." Kagome giggled at his honest exasperation. His wife had learned to survive in the outdoors but it had taken years of whining and complaining. Life in this era had made humans soft – softer even than the humans in his world.

"If we get started early tomorrow morning we could reach the crater by sunrise! Do you think we could go that fast?"

"In this weather? You'll freeze. There's too much snow."

"I have warm clothes and we won't stay long. I really want to see the sunrise. Please, Inuyasha?" Kagome clasped her hands together. Long, dark eyelashes stroked her face. "I'll even wear the robe of the Fire-Rat over my clothes. We can always come back down the mountain to a hut."

"It will be cold and dark. You won't be able to see the path. What if you slip?"

"What if you carried me? You can see in the dark, can't you?" The beauty bit her lip hopefully. His resolve wavered. He could see in the dark better than a human but there was still the question of the snow and the wind. He would have to bundle his human tightly in the robe to insulate her thin skin. The hide was magically protective against blades and poison and fire and the weather. It used his youki to repair any damage it incurred.

"If you wear the robe, deal?"

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" Kagome threw her arms around his neck. He bowed forward to accept the embrace. "It's going to be so beautiful, I just know it! There was a class trip my senior year but I missed it. All of my friends brought back souvenirs."

"You never said anything." Guilt stilled his tongue. Kagome and her family had given up many things for their relationship. She had sacrificed time with her family for their quest.

"We were in the middle of a battle with Naraku. I couldn't very tell take off time for a school trip, could I? Not when people were dying." The grip around his shoulders tightened. Their long struggle with the bastard made him squeeze her in return. He rested his cheek against her scalp. The simple joy of holding one another kept the memories at bay. So many times he had almost lost her! Sango, Miroku, Shippo – everyone was safe.

"I'd rather go on a trip with you anyway," she confessed. The clean scent of her hair reminded him of jasmine. The wench used her scented shampoos that distinguished her scent from most others in his era. It made tracking her easier. Others usually bathed with river water and soap made from rendered animal fat.

"You know what would be romantic?" Gentle hands tugged on his shirt. Lips brushed against his skin.

"Here?"

"It's totally deserted! If we came back, there would be lots of tourists. What do you think?" Teasing fingers untied his knots. The shock of cold, harmless nails on his chest confused him. A kiss to his jaw followed. His eyes closed while she toyed with the skin on his neck.

"We have to get up early if you want to see the sunrise. Don't you need sleep?" An overtired, cranky Kagome was far more likely to sit him.

"Remember when Miroku and Sango married? We had just started dating." Lips rested against his throat. His resolve was crumbling the longer she touched him. The first time they had held hands together at a group dinner, the teasing had been merciless. Miroku had been a little drunk and Sango was too busy fending him off but Shippo had been the worst. What Kagome called dating his era knew as courting, not that he knew much about either! His impatient girlfriend had taken charge and kissed him for the first time, post-Naraku. It was a relief that she was relatively young and innocent herself to ease his embarrassment.

"Do you still hate open-mouthed kissing?" Kagome pinched him.

"It's not so strange anymore." To prove his point, he chastely kissed her lower lip. Her smile widened. Other couples kissed in his era – he was sure of that – but Kagome's style was unusual. Despite her insistence that it was quite common, it was absent from his world. The lecher had never heard of it! Kagome made a happy sound when he pulled her closer to smooch her more thoroughly. The memory of his own reaction the first time his girlfriend had brought it up was humorous.

"France is the province fighting with the island, right?"

"Not anymore. Like China and Japan, France and England have a complicated history." Kagome's smile was full of pride. He nodded while he recalled the map lines of the foreign lands. It was hard to think of their land as one nation with a single government and framework. On Kagome's map, the island was no longer marked by provinces owned by different families.

Kagome's piercing scream made him wince. He turned in preparation for battle. A small white mouse perched on her bag. A fallen crumb of granola was held between its paws while it nibbled. His wife's hands pushed him, urging him to kill it now. The rodent wasn't even very big. Red eyes noticed him and the rat dropped his food. Whiskers wobbled while it considered running; it seemed too scared to move.

"It's just hungry, wench. Calm down." He kept her hands pinned against his leg. "We are on the side of a mountain in bad weather. It just came inside to escape the cold. There's plenty of scraps for it to eat. It will not hurt you."

"It's a rat, kill it!" Her face was shielded in his shoulder.

"We've fought worse than some rodent." Inuyasha slid free. The little rodent quivered but allowed him to pick it up in his hand. He showed Kagome the harmless mouse held in place by his thumb. The length of the tail showed him it was a fairly harmless creature. Floppy white ears quivered when it turned its head to research him. His wife promised bodily harm if he came near her with the 'rat' in his hand. She refused to kiss the mouse's head.

"Stay away from me. I'm serious!" Kagome darted across the room.

Inuyasha took the mouse across the path to the storage shed. It was insulated against the cold. He crumbled up the remains of a half-stale granola bar for the mouse that scurried under a bale of hay. Kagome's entire family always seemed surprised by the existence of smaller life around their homes – rodents, insects, birds. They even sprayed the shrine grounds with poison to prevent insects from entering their home.

"Just stay out here until we have passed, Kagome doesn't like mice." Inuyasha advised the trembling little body in the hay. He made sure to close the door solidly behind him. The last thing he needed was another mouse infiltrating the hut where Kagome could see. He still remember the mouse that had nibbled her hair at the river! Screaming on a snow-covered mountain could cause an avalanche. He could pull himself out of the snow but Kagome would be endangered.

* * *

As asked, Inuyasha roused his tired wife before dawn. Kagome dug deeper into the sleeping bag and called him a particularly foul name that made him smile. It was not until he found started a brew of fresh tea that she lifted her head. He draped the bag around her while she ate. The cold seeping in through the windows gave a brief preview into the conditions outside. There was even a fresh layer of snow on the road outside leading back to the trail. Flurries melted in his hair from a trip to the pay toilet outside. He showed Kagome the funny sign that demanded payment for using the facilities. The fresh snow that passed her scarred ankles made him cringe.

"Inuyasha!"

"It's ridiculous. No!" The shelter had limited heat but it protected his human wife from the cold. He crouched to force her over his shoulder. Weak fists beat against his back while he carried her back inside. Years of experience trusting his senses warned him that the weather was preparing to turn. The unsettled flutter in his lower belly mattered more than his promise. It was too dark and too cold. Even the slimmer of moonlight would not give them sufficient passage up the increasingly slick mountain. Ice crystals on the ground nearly caused him to slip. Kagome crossed her arms in irritation but he barred the door with a heavy piece of wood.

"Even the animals have gone to shelter. They have more sense than stupid humans!"

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"You have no fucking sense of preservation! We're staying put." He ignored Kagome's furious pout. Sinking into a sitting position, he met her glare. While she looked pretty cute in her new clothes, the angry twitch coiled his nerves. The fury of a mountain in winter was too dangerous. Even with the robe of the Fire-Rat around her shoulders, she could suffer frostbite. By the time they reached the summit of the mountain where the wind would be at its worst, she could lose her fingers and toes!

Kagome stubbornly returned to her sleeping bag – alone – leaving him desolate. He was preparing to sleep against the wall when the sleeping bag flapped open. His wife pivoted at the hip to tap the thermal padding. The quiet forgiveness from their quarrel was a relief when he nuzzled into her shoulder. In younger days Kagome would have sent him crashing to the ground at the suggestion of being called stupid. It still surprised him that she had not.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"I'm sorry. You're right." Kagome squeezed his fingers. "The sunrise would be nice during the summer when there is not a blizzard. It would be unsafe. Sometimes I get carried away trying to keep up with you."

"Mountains are dangerous in these conditions. Rock slides, mud slides, avalanches – you can be stuck for days without supplies. We have to be careful." Her hair was soft against his cheek. They were safe from the wind. The builders from the village had shown him the difference between hand sawn boards and cabins built from full trunks. You could cut trunks stripped of limbs and leaves to fit into one another. Miroku had suggested that a woman like Kagome might prefer the more stylish _honmune_ with the _suzume-odori_ ornament hanging from the gable. Wooden boards would bear the full weight of a blizzard better than straw. A strong roof over his wife's head would set him at ease.

"Do you really like our house?"

"Are you kidding? It's beautiful." Kagome twisted her shoulders. "Although we still have to decorate. Everything is still in boxes! It might need a good scrub after being empty for two weeks, you know. My mom trained us to keep a cleaning schedule for chores."

"Do you like the bird?"

"What bird?"

"The bird over the door. Totosai made it." Inuyasha huffed. Kagome's eyes glazed over while she remembered their house. Weeks and weeks of his life had gone into curing boards and sanding rough edges! Picking the style, cutting the trees, helping the craftsman even out the soil and Kagome didn't remember the damned bird!

"The thing over the door is a bird?" Inuyasha's head hit the floor in frustration. "Oh! It's a bit abstract. I was expecting an actual wooden carving instead of the dark wooden V-shape. Now I remember what you mean. That's a really great idea. They are lucky guardians."

"It's 'longevity, luck and long love' right? What? That's what Sango said! I don't give a damn." Embarrassment and frustration made him turn his back to her. A quiet giggle broke the silence. Gentle hands touched his back. He could feel her kiss through his shirt. The touch made him blush.

"It can also mean companionship, happiness and hope."

"Whatever. Totosai picked the guardian." He rested his head on his arm. Mischievous hands took advantage of his posture to hug him. A deeper flush colored his cheeks. The knot holding his shirt closed came apart easily in her nimble fingers. Hours of work for a stupid lucky guardian and she had barely noticed! _Women! They want pretty houses but don't care how it gets built._ The stroke over his chest and abdomen made him twitch.

"Why do we need a house guardian when I have you?" The flirtatious tone perked his ears. Soft fingers counted his ribs. "We have each other for prosperity and good fortune, although you are too quiet to make noise in the dark."

"Yeah? So what do canines symbolize?"

"Well, love - " Kagome grinned when he rolled to face her. "Courage. Loyalty. Devotion – dogs are one of the twelve zodiac animals you know. There's the rat, the ox, the rooster, the rabbit, the horse, the goat – dog, tiger, monkey, boar, snake. The dragon is last, of course. Did you know when families rebelled against the Emperor they were called earth spiders?"

"Hmm-hmm." The smooth expanse of Kagome's throat beckoned him. She giggled and squirmed when he kissed her. Her breathing hitched when he managed to unzip her cute pale jacket. The silky shirt underneath was surprisingly insulated against the piercing cold. She volunteered to lift her arms to discard the fabric. It didn't take long to strip her out of the hakama and cuffed boots. The little hut was quiet except for his wife's excited little gasps and the gas expanding in the lantern. He vaguely considered how well they might keep her thin-skinned feet dry in the snow rather than traditional footwear – not that he knew any proper cobblers in the village. Totosai might be able to bend the leather into place and attach metallic rivets.

The sleeping bag itched his bare skin but it retained the warmth from their lovemaking. Kagome sighed happily into his chest. His skin was exposed to the frigid air but he said nothing. The pale, happy girl nuzzling his chest was covered. The wind still railed against the thick wooden beams but the hut held its ground. The dark hair spilled over his shoulder smelled like home.

"Skin-to-skin contact is a good survival technique." Fingers traced his biceps. Her forearm stretched past him to claim an uneaten granola bar. She leaned on her elbow and tore the wrapper with her teeth. He tucked his arms behind his head comfortably. "We have to keep our energy up."

"If you want to get undressed every time it snows, I don't mind." He grinned at her.

"Pervert." The word sounded like an insult but she blushed. She balled up the wrapper and tossed it towards the packs. "Although speaking of snow, winter should be nice this year. No chasing demons through the snow or huddled in the forest. We could host dinners at the house! Mama has a Shogi board in one of the closets."

"Never played. What's that?"

"You have a board with two players at war. Each player commands their pieces and they do battle. It's the Game of Generals. We should totally get a board for the house! You might be a really good player. I just hope it doesn't end up like that game of mahjong."

"I won that game! Miroku cheats."

"Do you think they have hot cocoa? I would love something sweet." Kagome peeked at the distant shelves. He vaguely remembered the taste of the powdered drink. When Kagome pouted, he sighed. Crawling out of the fabric enclosure he pulled on his clothes to search the dried goods. The adorable girl beaming at him like her hero made him smirk. She clapped her hands when he found the right tin. The miracle of hot water mixed with the brown powder to form a steaming, fragrant drink. Kagome wrapped herself in his coat before she dared sit up from the sleeping bag. He sat cross-legged beside her.

"Thank you, husband."

"Yeah, whatever." He crossed his arms. The girl smiled at him over her cup.

Inuyasha unbarred the door and cursed at the snow piling on the trail outside. He left Kagome to enjoy her cocoa while he shoveled the path clear to the toilet. The trail leading to the lip of the crater was thick with snow. They would not be climbing the mountain in time for the sunrise. Thick icicles clung to the side of their temporary shelter. He cleared them for good measure. Water would not come from the metal pump so he abandoned the metal bucket. The summit looming overhead made him glad they had stayed. A small tumble of snow and rock had blocked one of the trails leading upward. Easy enough for him to traverse but a human would struggle.

"My cocoa!" Kagome covered her cup when they reemerged fully dressed. They stood at the rails when the first streaks of light broke through the cloudy mist. Red, yellow, orange – through the white frozen water. Pink and yellow reflected off the white snow. The shadows of the night changed around them.

"It's beautiful, Inuyasha! Wow." Her innocent smile widened. The peace of the quiet, snow-covered mountain etched itself into his soul. Relatively untouched compared to other pieces of Kagome's land, the Great Mountain welcomed the new day. The smoke and filth of the surrounding cities could not climb so high into the heavens. He tilted his head back to inhale the fresh crisp air pushing him towards the edge.

"Eh, Inuyasha!"

Several white mice chirped as they darted past. Kagome squealed and jumped into his arms. He frowned at the sudden tuft of flame in the distance. More and more small bursts of light colored the pristine snow. Kagome yelled about their things but it was too late. The mountainside hut was already going up in an unnatural wildfire. Squeaking white mice left melted tracks in their wake – their warm paws melting the snow itself.

"I told you to kill it, didn't I? Inuyasha, our supplies!"

"Oh, shit. Stay!" Inuyasha burst alone into the hut. Flames and smoke were everywhere. Cursing the horde of rats underneath, he leapt to the remains of Kagome's sleeping bag. Ruined. He managed to grab the larger of the packs that contained the remainder of their food. The smaller pack was already peeling back as mice swarmed inside. The canvas burst into flame at every contact. He covered his mouth with his sleeve. The severity of the heat was unusual. It was closer to the intensity of the magma pits surrounding Totosai's home than a normal campfire. White and blue flames destroyed the extra futons and the furnishings.

"Inuyasha, we have to - "

"We have to run. Come on!" With Kagome safely on his back, he leapt to the top of the snow-covered fence. Squeaking white mice were almost indistinguishable from the snow except for the growing puddles of water. If they turned, the mice would be hard to avoid. As several crossed underneath he avoided the temptation to strike with the Tetsusaiga. A blast from the sword might kill the mice but would absolutely cause the snow overhead to avalanche. He ran along the safety fence until the mice were behind them.

"Are they demons?"

"Oh, what now?" Inuyasha skidded to a stop. The mice were gathering together on the snow in an indistinguishable pile. Squeaking, crying mice were clumping together and crawling over one another. The mass turned as a group in their direction. Hundreds of small, red eyes blinked in their direction. The rising form grew in power in the light of the burning hut. Kagome's knees pressed harder into his ribs while the horde of mice finalized becoming one. The collective power of the smaller mice intensified in the new creature. It continued to grow in size until it filled the lower path that blocked their escape downwards. Lava dripped from its gaping mouth onto the rock.

"Fire-Rat, Fire-Rat!" Kagome slapped him. "The legends say they live in active volcanoes!"

"Fire-Rat? Fuck!" Despite his confusion, he could sense the danger. The enormous demon sniffed the air. Where the mice had borne tails, the Fire-Rat had flame. It tilted its head in their direction. The heat boiling the surroundings made him sweat even at a distance.

There was no safe path around the Fire-Rat; the heat would cook Kagome instantly. He turned instead to dart as quickly as he could up the rocky, frozen path. The demon's weight shook the ground as it charged. It barreled into the side of the mountain as he sailed overhead. Bounding upwards from rock to rock, the creature had limited intelligence. It charged the rock again but seemed to take no damage. Snow and ice melted underfoot to make the climb more treacherous. Inuyasha barely avoided a sudden projected flame. It licked at his heels and drove him faster up the crevasse. If the idiot demon melted too much of the snow, the weight above would have nothing to support it! The whole mountain could come down on their heads. Any wooden arrow Kagome might have shot at the demon would melt before the spell could take hold.

"Where did it go?" Kagome yelled over the wind. The demon had disappeared.

"We're not lucky enough for it to give up. Hold on!" Inuyasha trusted his instincts. The demon was a native of the mountain and knew the terrain better. Mountain caves and tunnels would provide a good way to ambush them, especially with the entrances covered in snow. He trusted Kagome to keep her grip while he ignored the path. The race to the lip of the crater was their only hope. On flat ground they could make a plan without worrying about an avalanche. Snow would melt on the Fire-Rat but it could kill Kagome instantly. The image of his human wife with a broken neck roused rage in his chest. It gave him the energy needed to make the final leap to the top.

Wind, snow, ice, rock – barren. Inuyasha moved behind a sizable boulder to break the wind shear. Her lips were practically blue.

"K-keep the robe! You need it to fight the r-rat." Kagome shook her head.

"You need it more. You're freezing to death." Inuyasha dropped the pack. Kagome's limbs were too stiff to fight him when he draped the resistant fabric around her shoulders and covered her head. Her thick fingers pulled it tight around herself. The danger of frostbite was very real. He remembered men with missing fingers lost to severe winters trapped in the forest. Children would get lost in sudden blizzards and die in the hay outside their huts.

"S-Sakuya-hime!" Kagome whispered into a white cloud. "Sakuya-hime, please!"

Inuyasha pressed her to the stone when the mountain underneath trembled. It was not a goddess but the Fire-Rat. Burrowing through the center of the crater, the aflame rodent broke through the earth. It twisted its head curiously to find their scent. Even the earth around it burned and pulled away as it pulled itself up. The mountain rumbled again as steam rose from the new break in the packed ash. Lava burned in the rat's footsteps as it searched.

"V-volcano," Kagome whispered. "If the rat awakens the mountain, we'll die. My family could be in danger! Lava would destroy the Well."

"So we kill it before it calls its friend. I swore to protect you, didn't I?" Inuyasha kissed her quickly. Tetsusaiga easily came free from its sheath. The blade transformed effortlessly into its true form. The rat turned in the crater. Its fire-tail swung in his direction unknowingly and he ducked. Without the protection of the robe, he felt the searing heat. Small holes burned clear through his shirt. It seemed preoccupied by a certain scent.

_Have you faced the Fire-Rat before, Tetsusaiga? How did the Old Man kill it?_

Inuyasha suspected the Wind Scar would not work. The amount of wind at this altitude was interfering with his nose. He could not use the Backlash Wave until the creature attacked with something other than heat and flames – but he could not give up the advantage of surprise. Kagome was counting on him to protect her. His wife needed him to end the Fire-Rat before it caused the mountain to spew fire and death on her village. There would be precious little he could do once that happened.

"Adamant Barrage!" The onslaught of piercing, glittering stone flew from Tetsusaiga's surface. The adamant pierced the unsuspecting Fire-Rat's molten skin. Its wail hurt its ears as it struggled. As it fought to stay upwards, he sent another wave at the creature.

"Enough, enough!" A voice commanded. Inuyasha turned in preparation to battle the rat's mistress. A phenomenally young princess in bustling layers of red and pink kimono glared at him. A large, expensive fan gestured in his direction. "How dare you attack one of my loyal pets?"

"The rat attacked my wife. Who the hell are you?" He kept one eye on the creature. The spears of adamant were slowly breaking apart under the extreme heat. Soon the Fire-Rat would be free to charge at them again. Like Princess Abi and her birds, he would kill the master to stop the demonic servant.

The young woman glared. The steam rising from the crater increased. The mountain rumbled.

"Sakuya-hime!" Kagome barreled into his side. The girl sank to her knees to apologize profusely. "Sakuya-hime, please stop the rat! It attacked without provocation. We meant it no harm."

"Without provocation? You wear the flesh of his dead mate!" A wide flourish showed the detail in her kimono. Inhumanely detailed gold stitch decorated her vibrantly red silk. The angry girl pointed her fan at him! "It smells the Robe on your human. How dare you return to this mountain, flesh-ripper! You kill one of my beloved creatures to pad her backside! You have returned to make it a matching pair?"

"I'm no thief! It was a gift from my father."

"Another blasphemous hound on my mountain!" The princess wrinkled her nose. Her fan opened effortlessly. He stepped back when he realized it was no ordinary object. Glowing characters sparked to life on the dark wooden spine. The Fire-Rat was almost free of the adamant stones.

"Sakuya-hime, please!"

"There must be punishment for such arrogance." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome protectively. The flames coiled around them in a vortex. It was warm enough to burn away the very air. He buried Kagome's head in his chest and prayed that she survived. The Robe was fire-proof and virtually indestructible. Even if the flames destroyed him, his wife might live.

The sword in his hand pressed against her back. If the sheath could put up a barrier against lightning, it might survive the fire. She could take the Tetsusaiga and try to make it down the side. Trapped in the walls of the spinning magma, he kissed her covered head. Pain seared his skin.

"Inuyasha – we're not dead!"

"Don't let go! If there's a break, run for the side. I'll try to hold them off!"

"No, dummy. Open your eyes!" The girl in his arms pinched him. The swirling vortex nearly blinded him with its brightness. Yellow, orange, red, blue, white, purple – more colors than any fire he had ever seen. Kagome beamed at him. Protective reiki covered their bodies like a second skin. The pink light acted like a shield against the attack. The funnel of fire lowered and burned a ring into the packed ash at their feet.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome cupped his face. "You're - "

"So they passed your test," a male voice scoffed.

Sakuya-hime tapped her closed fan against her mouth. Inuyasha kept Tetsusaiga and its sheath pressed against his wife's back just in case. The pouting princess sat. Before she could fall a cloud of smoke swept by to create a grand chair with red cushions and a tall back. She slumped slightly into the support.

"Test? That was a stupid TEST?"

"No mortal can defeat me! They must have cheated," Sakuya sighed. "My lord Ninigi-no-Mikoto must be playing a trick with Uzume. Which is your family, half-demon? Which clan has sent you here to wear on my patience?"

"Ame-no-Uzume sent us up this mountain to find answers!" Kagome pushed away. Her foot stomped in the soft earth. "We are not playing a game. You sent the Fire-Rat to attack us, didn't you? It chased us up the mountain!"

"It was rude of you to change your plans when I have been waiting," the goddess tipped her head. "Your husband would not let you climb the mountain to see the New Dawn; you forced my hand. How did you survive my Whirlwind of Flame?"

"The girl withstood your fire. She has earned her prize." The voice belonged to the air. Inuyasha scowled in preparation for another battle. Mist coiled and formed beside Sakuya. A nondescript male shape formed dressed in layers of traditional gray-and-white kimono. It had no face.

"Not until I am sure they have not deceived me!"

"How thin is your focus! Ame-no-Uzume surely sensed your connection. The dancer is wise in her way." The stranger laughed. Sakuya's sharp eyes glared. Inuyasha stayed between the approaching spirit and his wife. It walked in a calm, slow circle around them. "Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage - "

"Stop it!"

"When oh when will you be free?" The voice laughed softly. Inuyasha recognized the creepy song Uzume had used to taunt his bride. He snarled at the form. The Wind Scar might not be effective against a spirit formed from mist. Kagome made a pained noise against his spine.

"Stop singing before I tear your throat out!"

"In the night of the dawn, the crane and turtle came down," Sakuya recited. Kagome pressed harder to his back when the volcano goddess joined the game. Both turned in a slow, luxurious circle around them, following the track made by the Whirlwind. Their taunting expressions made him ache for blood. How dare they hurt Kagome? Why she hated the song, he didn't know, but it seemed to cause her physical pain. White-knuckled hands clenched onto his shirt.

"Who is behind you now?"

"Kuninotokotachi," Kagome sobbed. His wife dropped to her knees. The overlong sleeves of the Robe pressed against her face. The scent of her tears tore at his gut. Inuyasha bared his teeth at the jerks. He was extremely tempted to gut the faceless moron!

"Fascinating! But which one of them is it?"

"The human, ne? Given in marriage to a half-demon!"

"Kagome? Kagome! Don't cry." He kept his attention on the circling spirits but he crouched. The broken hiccups were like a blade to his chest. "It's just a song, wench."

"Then why does it hurt?" Kagome touched her chest. The hidden _kagome_ on her chest had roared to life. It shone through her clothing. The spirits had regrouped to study his wife like one of her books. "Oh, Inuyasha. It hurts! I hate that song! Please don't let them sing anymore."

Inuyasha took another long breath. It failed to satisfy him but the air was thin. He ignored his own exhaustion to focus on his wife. If their enemies learned that a children's song had this effect, she could be in danger! At least she was wrapped warmly in his Robe. The early morning air just past sunrise made his skin tingle. Now that the Whirlwind had faded the soles of his feet were beginning to ache inside. Sheer willpower prevented him from collapsing. _The battle with the Fire-Rat must have taken more out of me than I thought._

"Inuyasha? Oh, Inuyasha!"


	40. Chapter 40

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Kagome dropped to the cold, hard ground. The thick, rich soil was so cold it made her bones ache. Arcs of power visibly hurt her husband. His dark hair alarmed her. His fingers curled in the soil.

"The half-demon?"

The two spirits displayed an inconsiderate disregard for Inuyasha's state. Kagome pushed down her answer while she returned his Robe. The forced transition into his mortal state rendered him extremely vulnerable to the weather – he did not even have shoes! She rubbed her hands together until healing _reiki_ shone brightly. Inuyasha flinched when she touched him but his coloring improved.

The _kagome_ on her chest burned. She pressed her palm against it when the mark rotated another quarter turn.

"Run, stupid." Inuyasha grimaced.

"As if I would abandon you! Oh," Kagome winced. The binding, burning sensation intensified. Inuyasha's human aura felt pale compared to his normal state. The two kami whispering ignored Inuyasha's withering glare.

"They're distracted. Get the fuck out of here."

"No!"

Sakuya opened her fan in a single elegant movement of her wrist. Kagome's heart dropped when her eyes narrowed. The dazzling, beautiful kami tilted her head while the wind deafened all else. It would not be long before another attack commenced.

"I'm the husband. Do what I say!"

"Excuse me, dog boy?"

"You heard me. Go home!" Kagome would have yelled back if not for pain. Searing agony disconnected her from her body. She rocked back on her knees while the protective mark turned! Glowing symbols appeared between the points.

"Little sparrow, this will not do." Female hands covered her shoulders. The pain subsided to a tolerable level. The dark-haired spirit had her hair pinned above her ears. Several layers of kimono rustled against the ground. Kagome leaned back against her chest. The comfort of her touch made her feel safe. "Your spirit yearns to balance with your husband; it is breaking through the father's mark."

"Can you help her or not?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Only you have the power to rescind the magic. You possess the Sight," Uzume continued. Her gold earrings swung delicately with her movement. "You and your prince are bound. The Weaver hath made it so!"

"Weaver?"

"Renounce your family name. It is written into the _kagome_. 'A blessing is granted to the bearer of this mark, this heir of Higurashi.' Your spirit will be free."

"But Inuyasha doesn't know his family name!"

"Sakuya has tested your husband's blood. We know his house. Are you willing?"

Grandpa had procured an identity for Inuyasha to register their marriage. The family name on the paperwork was false but it didn't matter to her. Mama had suggested off-hand making Inuyasha a Higurashi but since they would be living in the Feudal Era she had forgotten. Inuyasha blinked wildly; he seemed equally confounded. Inuyasha who had lost both parents at a young age. Inuyasha who did not know his father's name!

"Yes, I'll do it! What do I say?"

"Kagome, wait - are you sure?"

"To the house of my husband I pledge, that I should honor him all my days." Kagome repeated the softly spoken words. The protective mark on her skin rippled. Another quarter turn mystified her. Inuyasha looked ready to protest but she took his hands. "In the night or the dawn let my name be - "

"Kagome?" Her nervous husband squeezed. She stayed silent while she judged the sound in her head. It didn't ring a bell from her History class. For one last moment she cherished her family name, Higurashi! There would be paperwork to change her name at school. When Inuyasha's nose wrinkled in preparation to yell, she let it go. It was a small inheritance but it was his family name!

"Takahashi." The _kagome_ turned. Reiki traced the lines in an ordained fashion until it was complete. In one moment the mark existed; the next it blinked out of existence. Its disappearance left her tired but strangely exhilarated. Space expanded in her chest until she felt faint. The aura of the Dawn burned like a golden halo. The red force of the volcano goddess clashed with the tempest of the First. The human boy squeezing her palms grounded her in the whirling mixture; she left the bosom of Uzume to hug him fully. The solid muscle under her cheek calmed her sadness.

"Kagome?"

"I've known you all my life. Ever since I was a little girl, I have loved you. My father knew it; it scared him. A half-demon spirit pinned to the Goshinboku on our family grounds! There was an old scroll in the family records about the terrible dog demon who killed a priestess – he warned me. Still I would play under the tree every day hoping to see my sleeping prince. I almost woke you up, once."

"As a child?"

"Grandpa helped him install the _s_ _himenawa_ around the trunk, the one that doesn't exist in the Feudal Era! I begged them not to! Mama didn't understand why I was heartbroken. The next time I saw a demon was on my fifteenth birthday. Souta lost Buyo in the Wellhouse and I went inside to save him. Mistress Centipede broke through the seal on the Well and dragged me down!" The child in her heart cried in sorrow at the years lost. Hosting tea parties with Eri, Ayumi and Yuka without remembering her true love. A tingling sensation drew attention to her little finger. The red string tied around her skin flashed when she turned her hand. Inuyasha didn't react when the thin string around his thumb constricted.

"So the bastard had enough sense to keep you safe."

"In lover's dawn and lover's end, the promise will bring them back again. To find them once is the price renewed, the final vow is fate ensued!" Uzume recited. Kagome did not recognize the verse but the goddess beamed. Inuyasha's arms tightened around her. It was not a spell – only a poem.

"When we get home, I want to look at that _s_ _himenawa_. If it's dangerous to youkai, I don't want it standing. I bet there's a ladder in the shed!" Many nights Inuyasha had slept on the roof but he loved the serenity of the Goshinboku. The last thing she wanted was another curse hurting her husband. _Our children will have youkai heritage. Dad meant well but he couldn't see the future. What if they want to play in the tree and it zaps them?_

A ball of sakura blossoms exploded in Inuyasha's face. He spit petals off his lips. The volcano goddess palmed another handful of pink fragrance while she prepared to attack again. The petals had adhered to his hair and shoulders. The next dissolved against her defensive forearm into a small hill.

"Hey!"

"Many blessings be upon you." The goddess pouted.

"Come now, no sense in being petty. A wish for the little princess!"

Kagome laughed when another avalanche of flowers blinded them. She swore she saw the goddess smirk. Awash in a sea of petals it was difficult to stand but Kagome managed. Inuyasha shook them loose from his hair but they were entangled.

"Sakura blossoms are a symbol of renewal, beauty and strength. They're lucky!" The boy choked and spewed while he shook the blossoms loose in dog fashion. She took a handful to press to her nose. The understated clean scent eased her soul. When she lifted her face a youthful face filled her vision. As pale and beautiful as the flowers she was named for, Konohanasakuya-hime studied her. When a stiff fan pushed underneath her chin she acquiesced. It was difficult to hold her neck straight with the weapon so closely. The delicate, wooden fan was enameled with golden characters; its aura was incredibly dense. It was doubtful that a normal human would even be able to lift the creation.

"I rather like your pendant."

"T-this?" Sakua touched her gift. The koi fish came to life in the resin. Together they swam around the tree in shadow. The blossoms fell from the tree until she could not see the matching pair swimming in their cycle. Kagome's eyes fluttered as a flash of heat washed over her skin. Although Mount Fuji had not erupted in several lifetimes as a mountain in stasis, she felt its potential. Lava would be pulled from under the earth to destroy what was, to provide the foundations for new life. Death and live and its inevitable cycle.

" _Pure is impure, impure is pure / Good is bad, bad is good / Living is dying, dying is living..."_

"A half-demon Takahashi and a reincarnated princess bound in marriage? The girl's soul is enormous. How can he hope to balance with her?" The First mused.

"He is the survival of his house. She is its restoration!"

The remnants of a palace blazed in the middle of winter. The flame burned so high that even the surrounding snow turned pink in its light despite the black orb blocking the light of the full moon. The bodies of soldiers scattered on the grounds only darkened the pink snow. Kagome moved towards the woman whose face was covered. The infant crying in her arms was hidden by its bindings. When she turned her head, a single tear rolled down her cheek.A beautiful face even in its sadness. Kagome reached out but the woman ran past her. They continued until the woman lost her strength and collapsed between the great roots of a tree which blocked the wind. She whispered to the crying baby. In the darkness they were almost invisible in shadow. The forest was eerily silent compared to the cracking and breaking wood of the castle grounds.

_It is too cold! She doesn't even have shoes!_

A fox darted across the snow. The creature froze when it saw the woman dying at the base of the tree. It chattered nervously as it circled. The woman was quickly slipping into a frozen sleep. Kagome tried to shoo the carnivore but it paid her no mind. The cries of the baby were replaced by weaker sounds. There was a flare of light when the fox changed shape; its limbs and back elongated from its crouched position. A female kitsune with sable hair checked the mother's pulse. She maneuvered the baby's wrappings to expose its face.

_Inuyasha!_

"Beginnings to beginnings, ends to ends." Sakuya released her.

"That was real?"

"There are many threads woven round you and your husband. The Weaver spins her plans to resolve her matches but few regard the fate of a mortal over centuries! The burden of your calling is not to be underestimated. Mind the training of your teacher carefully; you will be a leader of your people."

"A leader?"

"A miko is the gods' mouthpiece of healing and wisdom. Build up the glory of your shrine. The prosperity of those who dwell within the borders of Inuyasha's forest will invite others. Strength and prosperity invite trouble but you are well suited for battle." The goddess turned her hand and her fan glowed. Kagome extended her arms to catch the newly formed cloth - heavier than most. It was white with lovely flowers in dark thread as decoration. "Wife and shrine maiden, child and woman, warrior and healer. You should have attire to fit your status."

"Thank you, Sakuya-hime!"

"The fabric will not tear or be worn down by ordinary circumstances."

Kagome hugged the fabric to her face. It was soft as a kitten's belly yet carried the scent of blossoms. She went to show Inuyasha her gift. He also stroked the fabric and agreed. Her kimono would have to be cut and sewn and measured from the bolt but she could design her daily wear. If she wore it with the traditional red hakama of a shrine maiden it would be serviceable for the making of medicine and tending her patients. She ignored his snide comments about her sewing skills. Plenty of other women in the village could teach her to sew and make clothing. It wasn't as if Inuyasha were a great seamstress either!

"Why would I be? You're the girl!"

"Men can sew too! There's no law that says the wife has to fix all the clothing. Don't be so stubborn."

"Girls mend the family clothing. Everyone knows that. Can't your mother teach you?" Their squabble was contentious. She pinched his arm in punishment but her human husband barely responded. When he also insulted her cooking, she stomped her foot. If he didn't like her cooking he could find his own food; she would share hers with the birds first!

"Are their squabbles always so loud?"

"Have they eaten? I hear humans can be quite surly when hungry. Something about a weakness of the blood."

"You have a screw loose if you think I am going to stay at home, barefoot and pregnant, mending your tabi, you...you!" Kagome poked his chest poignantly.

"I don't wear tabi!"

They gathered together to watch the priestess chase her husband while he yelled. The boy seemed to have altogether missed the point of their argument. To amuse themselves, they investigated the contents of their mortal pack. Their journey down the mountain would not suffer them to hunger. The First conjured a gift from the cold winds that would surely please the young girl? The lovers continued to express their relief in the familiar way. Packed and wrapped and stored at the bottom it went. Inuyasha yelped when Kagome pinned him to the ground and insisted he apologize.

"The last son...really?"

"Neither death nor time could not stop her soul from finding him."

"But the girl does not know what she is. Will that not place her in danger?"

"Generations of warrior priests were bound to invite interest from Heaven. Her father may not have known her destiny but he sensed her power. A child born with a soul large enough to host the Jewel of Four Souls uncorrupted! A shrine maiden whose power will grow in marriage to a lost son."

"Oi! What does being barefoot have to do with it? Plenty of the villagers go without shoes in the summer! Hey - no biting!"

* * *

Through the pane glass, the green countryside passed in a blur. The falling sun in the distance touched the edge of the skyline. Inuyasha let the seat support his head while he waited for the onset of the evening. Descending the mountain as a human had been vastly more difficult than ascending. As the orange edge of the sun's rays faded into the oncoming storm, he closed his eyes. The familiar pulse from within his body brought power and information. _At least those bastards didn't lie. It was only temporary._

Kagome was soundly asleep on his shoulder. He was careful not to snag his claws on the decoration when he prevented her purse from tumbling out of her lap. The tired girl nuzzled closer. Exhausted from the descent from the mountain, the rush to the hotel, mailing their luggage and hailing a cab to the nearest commuter station were enough to tire any human! It was lesser in his normal state but the temptation to sleep was heavy. He pulled the floppy hat out of her purse and forced it over his ears. It irritated him when the sensitive hairs flicked the inside lining but his family had deeply impressed on him the need for secrecy.

"Water, sir?" A uniformed girl offered.

Kagome's era was interesting with its contraptions but he was eager to return home. The Higurashi Shrine with its simple house and adherence to the 'old ways' put him at ease. Kagome's family would greet them with easy food and drink and a safe bed. Souta would pounce on them for his gift. _Too bad – it's with the luggage, runt. You'll just have to wait._ Retreating to his wife's childhood bedroom might be awkward even if Higurashi thought they were long-time lovers. He grumbled but the cold water cleared his worries. _We're going home. Home!_

_A safe place to sleep. A warm fire. Kagome!_

Humans retreated to their homes at the end of each day when the sunlight faded. Families gathered together for a shared meal. Kaede's fire had beckoned them many times to share stories of their adventures. Miroku could spin a simple demon slaying into a full-blown epic. Shippo would listen with wide-eyes until he recognized the story then scoff about his own part. No doubt their friends would insist to hear about their wedding trip. Kagome had to get the pictures 'enveloped' for transport so they would not be ready immediately. Her dark head shifted and she mumbled something about cake. He found the camera inside her purse. The little panel clicked.

_I can carry Kagome's image in my wallet – like a cameo between lovers._

The purse also contained a granola bar which he ate. Curiosity drew him to open her little pocketbook. Beyond the money organized and tucked neatly into its slot there were her plastic cards. She had tried to explain the concept of offering one to the beeping machine in exchange for currency but he could not conceive such a demon. Her nursing school card made him smile. It might not be the education she aspired to but it was a start. The picture of her seemed happy enough. In exchange for the school card he picked out her main form of identification used to buy the train tickets.

_Takahashi Kagome._

It had thrown her for a loop to see her name changed on her travel papers. The spirits on the mountain had made no mention of _that_! The contents of Kagome's purse had always seemed magical in nature; they never traveled in her world without it. To see his apparent family name attached to hers only confirmed his suspicions.

_I am bringing home a wife. We are going home._

Inuyasha adjusted Kagome's posture to sleep against the seat; the purse took his place. The sign at the back of the train clearly marked the toilet. He rotated his shoulder as he passed another couple consumed with a new-fashioned listening device. A distance voice recited a story from a black box. The toilet was different than those in the buildings. He kicked the door closed while he considered the white bowl. The lever's depression forced the contents to flush away.

Bamboo piping. If he could get his hands on some good reeds, he could learn how to bring water to the house. He had a brief fantasy about an ofuro filling with water in its own room with the swing of a handle! Naked, happy Kagome wrapped only in a fuzzy towel rewarding him with freshly made ramen in the main room.

_What more could a man want?_

Inuyasha roused Kagome when the overhead voice called for the same station listed on the tickets. He grabbed their luggage from the overhead bin in back. The tunnels confused him but his modern wife led him down the right path. The familiarity of the buildings and signs set him at ease somehow.

"Tokyo! We're home. Are you hungry? I'm starving!"

"I thought your mother was making us a family dinner. Will she be expecting us?"

"We're a day early. Ooh, noodles!" Abandoned on the street, he sighed before entering the restaurant. Other evening patrons were ordering quick dinners before returning to university studies or professional careers. Kagome pointed out the differences in their attire. The luggage filled the seat on his side while the trays were delivered. Simple bowls of noodles and vegetables sent steam rising into the air. Neither of them had much energy for conversation but he shared his water when she finished hers too early. The busyness of the staff slowed the delivery of a new beverage.

Kagome ran up the steps of the Higurashi Shrine. She waved hello to her grandfather sweeping the path before bursting inside. Inuyasha paused to nod respectfully to the old man.

"You're back early. Is everything well?"

"Oh, y-yeah. The honeymoon was nice but we missed home. You need a hand?"

"The doctor says exercise is good for the knees. Run inside and put those bags away. Ask the women to get some tea ready, will you?" The grandfather began to sweep idly. "I want to hear all about Matsumoto. The news reported a quake!"

Inuyasha stepped forward before his conscious bugged him.

"Eh, um – thanks for the wallet. You were right. A man needs his own money and papers in this world."

"At least someone appreciates my gifts! Say – how would you like a monkey skull that once belonged to a famous priest? It is a one-of-a-kind blessed artifact!"

"Maybe later." Inuyasha nodded. The old man returned the gesture. The gentle sounds of _brush-brush-brush_ followed him to the door. The lack of falsity to the exchange made him smile. Kagome and her mother were already bustling together in the kitchen when he dropped the bags. The little hallway with its smells and shoes gathered by the door felt good. He took a moment to examine the scattering of family pictures on the wall.

_Kagome's right – where is her old man?_

"Inuyasha. How good to see you. Tea is on. Would you like something to eat? Biscuits or cookies?" Higurashi was already looking through her cupboards. When he reassured her that he was satisfied, she stopped to look at him. Her smile made him feel like a child.

"Come sit! Why are you standing like a stranger? Have you energy for tea?" Higurashi stood behind an offered chair. He sank onto the wood. His wife giggled at him behind her hands. The mother pushed aside a newspaper to let three cups clink onto the table. A tray of candy-coated bread sticks was offered. Inuyasha chewed on one experimentally while Kagome chatted casually with her mother. Yes, they were having steak for tomorrow's dinner. The course schedule for her school had been sent in the post. Kagome poured over the attached list of books required for her first semester while making notes about price in the margins. Her mother assured her that there was enough.

"You should have more than enough. We should take the envelopes to the bank. I have been nervous having that much money in the house! Imagine if a burglar broke in," Higurashi sighed. She took a bread stick from the center. "Inuyasha can escort you tomorrow. They should process in ample time to buy your course work." A little notepad was supplied to her daughter; blue eyes widened. "To think that you doubted us! Grandpa has many wonderful friends. He has been bragging about his new son-in-law to the neighbors you know. The Suzuki family had a wedding a year ago, Inuyasha. The poor boy has no prospects in his field. Terrible grades."

"Not like Kagome!"

"No one is like Kagome." Their shared pride was ignored by Kagome. Higurashi lifted her cup with both hands. The little scratches on the notepad were beginning to fill the page while she calculated and estimated and considered. The pencil's sharp end snapped.

"I think it's enough money to get through school!"

Plans were immediately made for Kagome to purchase her schoolbooks to start studying early! When she described scrubs, Inuyasha assumed she meant cleaning. Higurashi showed him a catalog picture of the odd shirts and bottoms she would have to wear. The available courses excited her the more she described them: Geriatric Care, Mental Health Care, Maternity, Pediatrics, Infection Control, Disaster Nursing, Critical Care!

"As long as you have dinner for a family dinner now and then," Higurashi smiled.

"What if I could plan a clinical with Ayumi's mother! She's a doctor. I bet she would," Kagome mumbled. "She used to let me play with her stethoscope when we were little. We listened to the hearts of all the toys and their dog. Sometimes the nursing clinicals are very competitive; the registration assistant warned me. There are only so many positions per semester per office."

Inuyasha followed Kagome up the stairs while the girl continued mumbling to herself about school. Higurashi bid them good night before returning to the kitchen. The cases he set by the door. Kagome dropped into the chair at her desk to continue work on her papers. Yellow, green, pink – each colored paper had a meaning. Schedules. Maps. Course descriptions. It was overwhelming to him. Emotion coiled in his stomach about her lack of a desk in their home. She was going to need it!

When Kagome finally threw down her pen and turned, he was worried.

"What?"

"We can go back tomorrow, can't we? I have to check on the village. Will we have time for all those errands?"

"The bank should be quick. I cannot buy my books until I have the money. We can wake up early, get to the bank, then go home to start on the house! Mama wants to have a family dinner but that shouldn't be until late. Souta is sleeping over with his friend." Kagome spun her chair to face him. He was about to respond when a sharp pair of claws caught the back of his ankles. A fat, arrogant house cat pulled himself from under the bed.

"Buyo!"

"That hurt!" As Kagome cuddled her pet, his vengeance faded. The purring ball of food rubbed its face against her shoulder lovingly. Little sounds of love accompanied each stroke. It really did seem like the old feline had missed her.

"Don't be mean to Inuyasha." She booped his nose. The cat meowed. Eventually his sassy behind waddled out the open door to perch on the top stair. His tail swayed to warn the dog occupying his bedroom.

"We also have to pick up the luggage!"

Within a few movements of the long hand on the clock, Kagome was ready for bed. Her breath smelled of mint when she climbed into the sheets yammering nervously about their early day. They had to retrieve the presents for everyone before they jumped through the Well, her mother's art book and her brother's book on karate history and her grandfather's antique pocket watch. There was a half-considered plan to prepare boxes of food for all their friends but he convinced her otherwise. Another day would suffice after they were settled. Kaede would insist they call to have tea to discuss Kagome's schedule and their integration into the village life. The house was built but their belongings were stored in brown paper boxes! The futon might need airing, Inuyasha.

"The dusting," she mumbled in the dark.

"We'll get it done." Inuyasha patted her hip through the covering.

"We could have a cat."

"Not if you want chickens."

"We should take a box of food to the house. There is no food! We'll starve."

"Keh, no we won't. They promised us some of last year's crop. I can hunt. Miroku overcharges every village for his services. The last job we brought home two barrels of rice grains. It was heavy as shit! I had to carry them both while he whined about the weather." Giggles. There was silence but he could practically hear her attempting to find another issue. His claws delicately attacked her ribs. There were a few minutes of playful battle while he tried to tickle her to sleep.

"Your eyes see in the dark – not fair!"

"Should have thought of that before you married me."

Inuyasha held her still when he heard the stairs creak. Kagome's mother wished Buyo a good night. They both held their breath while waiting for her door to close with a soft click. Her grandfather followed several minutes later, interrupting Kagome from her sneak attack on his ears. Thumb and finger played with his ear mercilessly while the old man brushed his teeth. As soon as the distant door closed he pinned Kagome's wrist to her chest. The stubborn wench stuck her tongue out!

"Do you talk to your mom about spirits? The things you see?"

"Eh? I don't know if she can really understand. People in this era have no concept of real spirits."

"Souta talks about Mistress Centipede and the Noh mask. Your grandfather knew enough to protect himself with a sutra against that thing. Your dad saw things. Why doesn't your mom? She was face-to-face with one at that festival."

"We should look at the tree tomorrow. If Dad did something to my memory, maybe it affected hers? Kaede or Miroku might have heard of a spell."

Inuyasha rested his head on his palm while Kagome settled beside him. The girl stole his unused pillow and hugged hers close. The peaceful quiet of the house helped him rest. He could hear the gentle buzz of the ice box in the kitchen. The leaves outside rustled as a particularly strong wind pushed across the land. Buyo left his warm spot on the stairs to sit on the rug to push the unlatched door open. The bossy old male yawned wide. Inuyasha was trapped by Kagome's weight or he would have discouraged the pet from joining them. His eyes drifted closed while he kneaded the girl's hip. The cat's scent expressed made him frown.

"Oi - get your own human."

Buyo blinked his eyes at him slowly while his paws kneaded furiously with a very clear: _my human._ The cat claimed his spot against Kagome's soft, warm belly. Claws continued to knead reflexively while he purred. The girl's hands drifted downwards to touch his ear.

_Not funny, wench._


	41. Home

Inuyasha was already enjoying a freshly made omelet when Souta burst through the door. Higurashi made him go back to remove his shoes and hang up his pack. Very soon the boy was seated next to him at the family table firing questions about his trip. The grandfather came back listening to the weather wizard on the television who predicted a moderate spring day.

"Quit pestering him, Souta." Kagome glided past. The freshly bathed girl with her newly primped hair smiled at him. He ducked his head when the grandfather hummed in his throat. The women brought more servings of food to the table. A fresh cup of tea was poured for him.

"Kagome gets all that money – what for?" Souta pouted. When Higurashi turned to wash a dish, Kagome made a face. Souta mirrored her.

"Do you have enough food, Inuyasha?" Kagome took the end seat. A fresh omelet steamed on her plate. He twirled another strip of golden goodness on his chopstick before making a big bite. "Want seconds?"

Breakfast was quiet but joyous. The Higurashi family seemed happy to have their daughter back. The siblings battled over the last omelet. Kagome pushed him out the door forcefully. The city was only beginning to awaken. Higurashi half-turned to judge their squabbling before giggling into her hand. In a large, white-washed building Inuyasha waited while his mother-in-law greeted a man familiarly. Kagome explained that it was her friend Yuka's father. The same intense energy bubbled off the man who accepted the shoe box filled with red envelopes for processing. The women chatted about the girls' graduation and the wedding and paying for university!

"Yuka sets goals and takes charge! A law firm will give her long hours."

"Indeed. Kagome would like to be a doctor but the fees are so expensive. Have you seen the brochures?"

"Watanabe-san is a very skilled physician. She delivered our cousin's newest. Pity that Ayumi does not have her mother's stomach for medicine. She prefers the arts. I heard that she wants to produce musical theater. It seems likely only yesterday the girls were having a mud fight in the back yard! Now little Kagome is married."

At the end of the interaction the man handed Kagome a sheaf of paper with associated receipts and tallies. She showed him the numbers gleefully; he nodded silently. Higurashi studied him when Kagome gave him the papers to read for himself. He forced his eyes to scan the pages like others did. The text he could understand in pieces but the little strokes were foreign. Kagome thanked the man and skipped ahead to the luggage depot. They bowed slightly to the man before following his wife into the street.

"You cannot read the numbers, can you?"

"Yes I can." Inuyasha set his jaw. Memories of Kagome's stolen math book made him irrationally angry. All of the strange strokes and symbols had reminded him of his own lack of childhood. Even her little brother could work with the set with ease.

"Japan did not adopt Arabic numerals until the nineteenth century. I am so foolish." Higurashi pressed her fist to her heart. "They used to teach the counting rods in schools but that was ages ago. Do you use the Chinese system?"

"...don't tell Kagome, ok?"

"Why don't I mentor you? The house will be empty during the day. I taught both my children when they were little." Higurashi touched his arm. "You have done so much for our family. It would be an honor to help you. Oh, say yes!"

"Fine, just - " he went silent when Kagome stumbled out of the shop. The girl was unable to handle all of the handles on her own. He claimed the heaviest bags and dipped his torso to lay a strap across his chest. The human women each took custody of one of the smaller articles. The shop owner came to the glass window slotted into the door.

"I suppose you will be leaving the remainder of the day to settle your home? Do you have what you need? Kagome promised to take pictures to show us your town. I would like to do something kind for your friends, especially the one named Kaede. She is like an aunt or grandmother?"

_Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation; Kaede is Kikyo's sister. Does that make them sisters?_

"Kaede is the most wonderful person, Mama. She is kind and brave and wise - a healer and protector of the village for decades."

Kagome began to load their dirty laundry in the water demon while he unpacked the smaller cases. Souta sat on the stairs to pour over his illustrated karate manual. Kagome's mother beamed when presented with her tome containing the art collection of Matsumoto Museum. The old man appreciated the antique clock that didn't tick and promised to restore it to working condition. Even though the silver was tarnished and the hands were loose he treated it like gold. The way they looked at him for such small gifts of appreciate made him uncomfortable. Higurashi winked at him conspiratorially when she stacked Kagome's banking papers in a folder.

"Laundry's running, Mama. We'll be back this evening!"

The villagers greeted Kagome warmly while he waited. It seemed like each one wanted a moment to ingratiate themselves to the beautiful, powerful priestess in their midst. The old women compared her to Kikyo and the young gave her the latest gossip. The smile on the men's faces made him want to punch them. Kagome was immune to their attempts to flirt with her! His wife purposefully made special effort to flirt back with an elderly gentleman that complimented her glowing skin.

"How can you be jealous? Eizō-san is a senile grandfather, Inuyasha; his family died in a fire. Can't you be kinder? So what if he wants to have a bit of fun flirting with Kikyo?"

"I don't like it."

"Then I suppose I'd better confess. I am leaving you for Eizō-san the first chance I get. Between his gout limp and scars and his ear hair, how could a girl resist? We shall marry and live in a cottage by the sea with twenty children!"

Inuyasha scowled. Kagome hitched the gift basket higher on her forearm as she sprinted down the past. She lost a few vegetables while he chased her over the grass to their home. He caught her by the door. The way she melted against him soothed his worries. The elevated pulse in her neck made him chuckle.

"Twenty children?"

"From all the lovemaking, of course."

Kagome peeled Miroku's sutra from the door frame while he collected the vegetables. Brown paper boxes waited to be unpacked. The sliding doors to their future garden were opened to let fresh wind and sunshine stir the dust. He waited while she evaluated the work to be done. It amazed him when she took a moment to press her hands together for a quiet prayer. Sweet, charitable words fell from her lips about the prospects of their home and family.

_Kagome…_

"There should be good energy in a home, you know. Kaede and Miroku both said this was a fortuitous place. It's even cooler than I remember!" Kagome opened the door to their sleeping chambers. She ran a finger over the red lacquered cabinet meant for her nighttime things. Dusting, she proclaimed. Inuyasha obediently shrugged out of his coat and rolled up his sleeves. As the taller of the two he was charged with dusting the walls and the ceilings. When that was done she merely pointed at the futon. It needed a proper airing!

"You get bossier every year – ow!" Inuyasha rubbed his shoulder dramatically. The pillow landed in the floor. Kagome returned to her work lovingly dusting each side of the bedroom cabinet. The box containing her undergarments was already opened. He opened his mouth to make a remark but she was humming happily to herself.

"We could put the desk here, couldn't we? For your studies?"

"And maybe some little shelves!"

Serving trays for food made of dark wood leaned against the wall. Sitting cushions in serviceable gray were placed on the lower shelf sewn by her own mother. Inuyasha showed Kagome how the cream-colored vertical boxes called _okiandon_ had a divot on the front to pull out the oil dish with a treated shelf containing extra wicks. There was an _ariake andon_ lamp for the bedroom so she could see in the dark which was smaller and square with a curved wooden handle. Human eyesight was limited and he didn't want her to fall.

"Inuyasha, these lanterns must have been expensive!"

"They're only paper screens to spread the light and some wood. I thought you could use stone lanterns in the garden for your herbs too. Why are you sad?" His nose sniffed. His wife's blue eyes were brimming over with tears. "I did nothing wrong! I bought the paper. I didn't steal them!"

"I am not sad, I'm happy!" Her face buried itself in his collar. The salty-water-sad scent made him nervous. "All of those months planning; lanterns and cabinets and a house guardian. You thought of everything but you said nothing. Do I really mean that much to you?"

"You and your mother were planning the wedding – Souta said that was women's work. The least I could do was make sure you had what you need here." Inuyasha squirmed. Blankets, pristine white bandages, metal tools and more were already waiting to find their proper placement. Kagome nuzzled him. He felt his cheeks redden in the silence. "Kaede thinks you will need more reeds for baskets. I do not know how to make those."

A rap on the door disturbed them.

"Shippo!"

"Kagome!" The boy jumped into her arms. She hugged the little fox with all her strength. Inuyasha leaned against the open frame. "So you did marry mean old Inuyasha?" Kagome yelped when he made a playful swipe for the disrespectful kit but it was in jest. Shippo grinned back from the cradle of her arms.

"We're married proper, runt."

"So that means you're staying!"

"Of course. How could I leave Inuyasha? He's practically hopeless by himself."

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!"

Kagome nudged past him without a thought. Shippo claimed a new cushion for himself practically shaking with excitement. Kagome unpacked enough sweets and candy for all the village children while the kit asked questions about their wedding trip and rambled about his training and occasionally mentioned gossip from the village. It was good to see him. Inuyasha tuned out for a moment to watch Shippo's tail twirl around. He gave a playful tug.

"That's attached, you jerk! Kagome!"

"Look at you, Two-Tails."

"I've been training really hard. Can we practice some tricks later, Inuyasha? I have some new illusions. My fake Kagome is much better! I can fool some of the villagers and even Sango for a minute. She says I have to learn to disguise my aura better."

"And your scent. You reek of male fox. You need a talisman."

Shippo was rewarded with Kagome's red necktie. Inuyasha studied the fake Kagome closely. The illusion itself was very good except for the hands. He could still smell kitsune underneath the magically extended scent but it might be enough to fool someone less familiar shortly. Kagome's real scent was imprinted in his head. The kitsune clasped his hand together and did a bit about falling in love with him. He scowled and pushed the kitsune down with a _pop!_ that broke his concentration.

"I don't sound like that!"

"Can you make fake purification arrows yet?" Inuyasha interrupted. Even as a distraction, the kitsune could be a valuable asset on the battlefield. His wife's reputation as the girl who defeated Naraku was widespread. Shippo held up a bowed wooden charm that grew to become a bow. While the light show lacked Kagome's true powers, the kitsune did a fair impression of her angry warrior stance. Any demon who stood their ground would be trouble anyway.

"I am training to hold both illusions but it is really hard! 'Get away from my friends, you jerk!' Like that?"

"More girl attitude. Maybe in collusion with magical chains like the Holy Demon Spirit?" Overall Inuyasha was damn proud of the kitsune. Kagome huffed about the imitation but she knew it was necessary. Transforming into a convincing human woman was a basic kitsune trick. The Miroku farce was more convincing. His lecherous friend mused quietly about the aura of their house and offered to purify it for a small fee before asking nonchalantly about where they kept their women. Then he casually asked Kagome to bear his child. They applauded his performance while he bowed dramatically.

Inuyasha stayed back quietly while Kagome showed Shippo the 'clever little lanterns Inuyasha made' and 'her beautiful cabinets'. Her pride shone clearly on her face while she pointed out how well the irori was set into the floor and how well the sliding doors opened. Shippo followed her out into the garden to make plans for herbs and stone lanterns and a fence. Shippo readily volunteered to help her sow seeds and burn away encroaching weeds with his foxfire. The boy scurried forward on all four paws while Kagome walked the borders looking for bad ground. There wasn't any – Kaede had checked thoroughly for sinking earth or rocky soil.

"We could host festival parties! Inuyasha could install posts to hang lanterns. Wouldn't that be lovely, Shippo? Big paper lanterns and food and games."

Shippo perched on his shoulder while Kagome went inside to finish sorting through her medical supplies. Colorful baskets from her era were arranged in particular order as part of a grander design. Inuyasha walked around the edge of the garden to give her space. They both stayed tuned to the various bumps, thumps and growls from the interior.

"Kagome seems happy," Shippo remarked.

"You think?"

"Make sure you tell her you love her and bring her flowers and hold her hands."

"Idiot, who's married here?"

"I want Kagome to stay with us forever."

"Me too, runt."

"Lunchtime, boys! Come on," Kagome clapped her hands from the door. She whistled insultingly while patting her thighs. Shippo sprung forward without a second thought. When she called him again like he was a disobedient dog, he huffed. She winked teasingly. Shippo slurped on fresh noodles.

Halfway through their light meal another chorus of voices came to the front door. Children of all sizes offered bouquets dripping soil and dead lizards and quartz stones to the new miko. Kagome invited them all inside for a look. Some of them glanced twice at the demons eating at her fire but others strolled right past. They marveled at Kagome's window and Kagome's books! Little feet made smudgy dark marks on the pale floors but she didn't mind. A ball was withdrawn from inside her pack to start a rousing game in the yard. The rowdier boys retreated immediately but a girl stayed to hide behind her slender calves.

"It is alright, Yuusuzu-chan. Have you met Inuyasha? He's really quite nice."

"Mommy says he is a demon."

"Inuyasha is a person just like anyone else and my best friend. Since we are friends, that means he's your friend too. He has very good hearing because of his dog ears. Would you like to see?" Kagome coaxed the girl forward. She continued to hide behind her knees while she openly stared. A cup of warm noodles was enough to convince her to sit down.

"Yuusuzu-chan helps Kaede and I gather herbs for medicine," Kagome smiled.

"We have a friend that runs his own herb farm. Is that what you like?" He purposefully kept his voice quiet. The children of the village would return to their homes and tell their parents tales one way or the other about their new residents. For Kagome's sake, he wanted to be accepted.

"Grandpa says you destroyed the shrine." Another girl stared him down with her hands on her hips.

"That was a long time ago...before you were even born. I-I was in a hurry."

"Inuyasha, Kagome!" A voice thrummed with glee. Kagome waved the former demon slayer inside for a warm welcome. "We were doing laundry down at the river or we would have come sooner. You look so well. Are you truly married?"

"Why does everybody keep asking her that? Of course we're married! Idiots," Inuyasha scoffed. Yuusuzu nodded. Sango giggled into her fist. Kagome pulled her forward to admire the fan placed in a position of honor on their wall. The symbol of friendship would bring goodness their way. The girls were still squealing when Miroku knocked on the frame.

"Miroku. They're married," Sango exclaimed.

"And have adopted seventy children!" Several kids screamed in delight as he navigated a foot around them. The man held a loaded basket with checkered cloth well over their heads. The children hounded the Houshi-sama with requests for new stories about the Princess Shrine Maiden and her journeys! Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"It is a fitting nickname, Kagome-sama."

Pickled cabbage and steamed roots where shared with the children but the sake was spared for the adults. Miroku offered to lay a sealing sutra to the door to expel the little demons underfoot. Sango shooed several troublemakers from their bedroom. They were all voyeurs while Kagome presented their gifts. The monk picked carefully through the wooden case for shodō with an aged inkstick, stone, paper and a horse-hair brush bound in bamboo that included materials for creating official wax seals.

"How clever!"

"The Night Parade of One Hundred Demons," Sango recited. Inuyasha moved to her side. The volume clearly described a human's encounters with various creatures. Kagome huffed when he crouched beside her to show her the illustrations. How anyone could worship the kappa was strange! Sango lifted the binding higher to inspect the book when a page slid loose to land in Miroku's lap. The parchment was several layers thicker than the book and colored differently. Handwritten black ink covered the page. Miroku looked taken aback.

"Kagome can fix it, can't you?"

"Half-demon, canine. Name – " Miroku frowned. His general shape filled the other side without color. The monk went pale while he read the text for himself. The girl children had a small fight over Kagome's hairbrush displayed on its own shelf. Inuyasha shooed them outside and shut the door. Even in his confusion there was a fragment of pride that the wood closed with barely a sound.

"What does it say? Miroku?" Sango touched his elbow.

"Distinctly different than the Inugami, this spirit sleeps pinned to the Goshinboku by the Sealing Arrow of a fallen woman. The surrounding area is called Inuyasha's Forest," he recited. "I encountered this spirit while searching for a great beauty called Kikyo-sama in Musashi. I had hoped to ask – oh dear."

"Don't let the children see that!" Sango slapped his shoulder.

"This is my grandfather's hand. How do you have this parchment?" Miroku passed over the sheet. Kagome flushed at the descriptions. Kikyo was known to be a great beauty but no one had the right to embarrass her that way! Inuyasha glared at the pervert. The man held up his hands in an offering of peace.

"It looks torn, Inuyasha. The edges! I bet it was part of a journal. This isn't scroll paper."

"It was tucked inside this book?"

"it seems that Miyatsu came looking for Kikyo-sama years ago about Naraku's curse but she was deceased. He had no interest in Kaede so he passed the village. That it what it says, Inuyasha!" Miroku held up his hands. "An inherited appreciation for the female form is nothing shameful! Kikyo-sama was a very powerful, beautiful woman. If in his quest to find a solution to the curse, he managed to find a female willing and able to continue his line - "

"Not in the house!" Kagome screeched. A candy bar smacked him in the back when he charged the bouzu.

"Your family is cursed all right, you fraud!"

"I come from a long line of lovers!"

Sango delicately turned another thin page of her new demon slayer's tome. Kagome went to the door to supervise their battle. The children cheered. The older boys were placing bets about whether the demon would slay the monk or not. Shippo perched on her shoulder to read the entry about kitsune.

Kagome waited until Shippo left to organize a larger game of hide-and-seek with the children to show Sango her pictures!

"Mama is still getting the remainder of the pictures developed but she expedited these! There we are getting dressed, my friends, my mom! Those are the cranes they hung in the Goshinboku. That is my cat Buyo. Souta took this one of Inuyasha when he was being moody. Here I am fully dressed in my wedding kimono. Thank you so much for the wedding fan! It was lovely." Dozens of loose photos were scattered around them. Sango laughed softly at a picture of Inuyasha dressed in formal clothes.

"He washed his hair?"

"My brother combed it out. This is outside the shrine after we were married."

The photo pictured them all together. One of the attending miko had taken hold of the camera for a snap. She and Inuyasha stood together but her family surrounded them. Tears made her mother's eyes sparkle with her gentle hand on his arm. Her grandfather held Souta's shoulders.

"Don't be sad, why are you sad?" Kagome moved closer. "Sango-chan!"

The slayer openly confessed her private worries and hopes. In the year since Naraku's death she and Miroku had married very quickly, before even having a roof of their own! While Inuyasha had begun to 'court' her openly with freedom they had started their own home. There were still demons to be slain before they could claim Naraku's old territory. Plenty of other villages had suffered the effects of his reign, new villages forming from survivors. Knowing all this, there was no question that life would soon be very different. A quick dig through Kagome's private unpacked medical supplies revealed what she needed. Her own saintly mother had purchased the bright pink boxes from a pharmacy and forced her promise to keep them.

"I cannot do that, Kagome!"

"It is easy! One trip to the toilet and you'll know. Then you can tell Miroku."

Sango covered her face in embarrassment but acquiesced. Kagome popped the cap on the little strip and set her timer. As hopeful as her friend was she was very unfamiliar with being a nervous twenty-one year old girl rather than a fearsome slayer! To pass the time they pretended to organize the loose photos for the white cloth album her grandfather had sent. A new book of pictures to put on their own shelf. Inuyasha fancied poring through her school albums when she was occupied. The bound blue album on her shelf moved outside her awareness.

"Two? We have been distracted tracking bandits extorting refugee camps for goods. I don't remember, Kagome."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Your wedding. How could I interrupt your happiness? You and Inuyasha deserve your moment." Sango ducked her head. A woman at her element battling enormous ghost bears and petty gods but too shy to confide in Kaede! Her mentor kept every secret in the village.

"Are you having nausea, dizziness?" Kagome smiled reassuringly while she rechecked the directions. Sango mumbled. Her textbook confirmed that darkening areolas were a good sign! She stopped her alarm clock from buzzing. "See that, Sango? It's a positive sign. It means yes!"

* * *

The long road leading to the village carried them down to the main thoroughfare. It wasn't much of a road but the dirt was worn and packed from years of footprints. Miroku showed him the tracks in the field from a family of boars that had recently plundered the fields of old Botan and rooted most of his vegetables. As expected Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and promised to hunt them down if they returned. No pigs were going to get the best of their crop!

"There is also the matter of bandits. Sango and I have encountered a few on the roads. They seem to operate in subgroups that pay tithe to a boss though I don't know his name. With Naraku's threat diminished and families rebuilding they are riding into camps and causing trouble. Whether they will ride here I do not know. They are scavengers preying on weakened wagons of women, children and the sick. I pray we are too strong."

"Is the boss a demon?"

"Unclear. However their organization makes them dangerous. They have an uncanny knack for identifying what resources can be plundered. Rice, sake, horses, bolts of cloth, women - " Miroku held up his hands. "I would have informed you earlier but I have no leads. They are nomads with few witnesses who will give them up."

"What if we setup a trap? Get some goods together and make for the next town. Kaede might lend her horse. Cowards like that would rob a grandmother and a priest. If you know where the last theft happened we can patrol the corridor."

"That is quite a plan, Inuyasha. Much better than letting yourself get kidnapped by the Birds of Paradise! I believe married life suits you," Miroku grinned. Inuyasha swiped but the monk easily blocked his lazy fist. They easily traversed the road bringing them back to the village. Miroku nodded respectfully to each wife and widow and young daughter. It wasn't until Rin skipped out of a hut to disperse water that he realized where Kaede had been.

"Inuyasha's back! Hello, Houshi-sama."

"Has Mei-san had her baby yet?"

"A new baby boy with very dark hair. Kaede suggested we have a naming ceremony at the shrine. She also asked if Kagome-sama could bless the baby." Rin smiled. "Kaede-sama believes that being the first baby blessed by Kagome-sama will make him very special and destined to have a good life."

"I do not suppose she would mind," he chuckled. Inuyasha shoved his hands higher into his sleeves while they walked. The humans were happy to stop and chat with the monk on numerous matters. He was relieved that the women seemed interested in Kagome's service but they were directing questions at Miroku as if he were her husband! Yes, Kagome-sama would be tending the shrine. Yes, Kagome-sama would be performing cleansing rituals and dancing at the Harvest.

"What do you mean, dancing?"

"There is a special dance performed at the Obon festival. Kagome will be expected to perform the ritual kagura dance to honor the shrine as well."

"Oh, that. Will Uzume attend those dances too?"

Miroku stopped him with a hand to the chest. The monk's brow sharpened at his casual mention of the Shinto goddess. He took a breath before calmly asking how Inuyasha knew that name! Inuyasha rarely paid attention to his philosophical debates with Kagome and seemed to honor no particular religion.

"The half-naked one? Kagome danced with her on our wedding trip outside a temple. She said Kagome's spirit shone like the new day."

"Kagome danced with Ama-no-Uzume, the kami of dance and merrymaking? The beautiful immortal woman who revels in sensuality and likes to strip bare?"

"Eh? I dunno about half that. She appeared after the morning ceremony at the temple to dance with Kagome. She sang and made Kagome cry. Then she told us to undergo a water cleansing ceremony so we could balance our energies. For the marriage." Inuyasha shrugged. Miroku's eyebrow twitched.

"Is that all?"

"Kagome prayed to the mountain?"

"May the Buddha grant me patience! What else?"

Bit-by-bit Inuyasha relayed most of the relevant details. Miroku listened seriously when he mentioned Inari's instructions that he build a shrine for his parents. His friend relayed that section of the story factually but maintained a nonchalant stance before casually mentioning the gift of his mother's family name on the mountain.

"Stupid. What do I need with a shrine? Dead is dead," Inuyasha snorted. Miroku kept his mouth shut while listening to his protests. He knew his companion well enough to know the defensive disregard. The Dawn had appeared on the mountain to give Inuyasha a family name. Named head of his own household by Inari.

"I would be a fool to deny such a request, Inuyasha. I would be honored to assist with your _butsudan_."Miroku curled his hand over his heart. The bow unsettled Inuyasha. More bluster followed but he was already planning the wood and the style. Kagome could teach Inuyasha to follow the proper rituals for their household ancestors. The more intimate the better. Inuyasha was clever enough at slicing down trees. While Kagome was occupied with her tutoring he could sand the boards and finish with a nice dark lacquer.

"Kagome surrendered her family name. I suppose that means she is serious about your marriage."

"Of course she's serious!"

"A heritage scroll would be appropriate. I copied several patents of lineage at Mushin's monastery to furnish payment for his habit. No worries, friend. My rates are quite reasonable," he teased. Inuyasha grumbled. "Perhaps you could ask your mother-in-law for a bento box or some of her roasted chicken? You are lucky to have so many women cooking for you."

"Keh. Does that mean Sango still burns everything?"

"A lovelier, more talented woman I have never met but I fear I might be the better cook." Miroku smiled while they followed the river. Women, children and men went about their business. Laundry hung on lines to dry in the breeze. Children helped their parents carry baskets and ferry packed meals to the fields. It was a far cry from fields full of dead men or villages razed to the ground by demons. Life surrounded them completely as women sat together in the sunshine to complete their sewing or mending or cleaning. They were soon drafted by a pair of sisters at the edge struggling to carry their water. Inuyasha easily hefted their bamboo yokes over his sturdy shoulders.

"The new husband, you say? My, he's a strong one. Isn't he, Tomiju?"

"Is that his honest hair color, monk? It is unusual. But so is Kikyo-sama!"

"She is not called Kikyo-sama now. It is Kagome-sama," the sister corrected. "I hope that she will lead the dancing at the summer festival! Such a pretty one. My Emica wants to shorten her kimono but she is too old to show her knees like a child."

"I saw Kagome-sama this morning. Her kimono was above her knees! Do you have sufficient clothing, young demon? I could pass along a spare," Humiya offered. Inuyasha's ears flattened. "No matter how strange, Kagome-sama needs proper kimono, not that little thing."

"Kagome has kimono. It only needs to be sewn for her. We need Kaede to help," Inuyasha explained after the women were gone. He didn't want the other women disparaging his wife's clothes. To comfort him, Miroku promised that Kaede had already fastened a set of robes for Kagome - she would look perfectly respectable. Inuyasha told him about the special cloth in their possession.

"Indeed? Sango might know how to fashion unique cloth. The demon slayers have a knack for shaping unyielding materials."

"Just not vegetables," Inuyasha smirked.


	42. Red String

Apologies were provided to the Goshinboku before the ladder rested against its side. Inuyasha sat at the base tiredly to digest the enormous meal filling his gut. He rubbed his stomach idly while enjoying the silence of the fading day. The orange on the horizon almost marked the end of their first day home.

"Give it a rest, will ya?"

Kagome one wrapped one arm around the ladder to look down at him. She made an irritated sound before climbing higher. He kept one ear perked for her eventual fall, being the klutz she was, while his muscles relaxed. Despite imprisoning him for fifty years, the aura of the tree generally calmed his nerves. The children's toy in his lap had been found in the storage shed marked 'Kagome's children' that he found suspiciously optimistic. The brown miniature bear looked back at him blankly with dark eyes and black thread sewn into its paws. It almost resembled a bear cub. For a moment he remembered the little girl with a pink hair bow from the family albums playing with her friend. It almost removed the sting of her father's deep disapproval of his spirit's presence on their family land.

"Shortcake, eh?"

"Lots of little kids have stuffed animals. I wanted a tree house but Mom said it wouldn't look dignified to official visitors. You build a wooden fort so you can play games," she explained. "Only it is suspended in the branches of a big tree. Like a secret club!"

"Does everyone have books like yours too? References on spirits and demons? Why would someone make that book if your era's humans do not believe in them?"

"Some people believe, like Grandpa. Many cultures have compendiums of local stories like the Brothers Grimm, Hans Christian Anderson, The Canterbury Tales, the Kojiki or the Nihon Shoki! They make movies from the old stories. I read plenty of anthologies in school."

"The heavy paperbacks?"

"I thought nothing could hurt you, dog boy." Kagome giggled. Leaves drifted down around his legs. More than once the girl had thrown a heavy book in his direction when he infringed on her 'morning routine' in the bushes. Paper was preferable to cans of soda or soup.

"As if I had any interest in looking. You might as well be a horse with all the brushing and watering," he huffed. For all he'd known, she really had drawn out her hygiene program to waste their day. His ears rotated to listen her to frustrated breaths when the rope stayed attached. Her feet dropped onto the grass. She sat seiza beside him.

"No luck," Kagome pouted.

"Want me to try?"

"The rope is heavy but that isn't the problem. It is a barrier, a strong one. It doesn't like me." Inuyasha noticed how she pressed her palms against her thighs. He forced her wrists to turn. She immediately retreated but he held them.

"It burned you?" Kagome shrugged. The redness of her palms looked painful. Even after the barrier had warned her to let go, she had held on. The brave, stubborn girl! He cursed at her about human stupidity while he wondered how to treat magical blisters. "You have to be more careful! What if you lost the use of your fingers?"

"I was trying to see the spell scroll, you jerk!"

Kagome was cuddled against his shoulder when her grandfather approached. She yelled at him for letting her drop to the ground. He nodded politely to the old man gazing up at the tree. Hands folded behind his back, he seemed at peace.

"Your mother wondered if you want ice cream, but it seems you're occupied. What are you doing to this tree, Kagome? Did the bark scrape your hands?" He took a seat on the bench. Kagome joined him when he insisted on seeing her wounds. She cringed when his calloused fingers gently brushed the pink skin. "The tree did this? Hmm-hmm. The stories say a shrine maiden can guide the energy of the universe to bring healing. I knew we should have begun your training earlier! Now I shall have to rely on Souta to carry on the family legacy."

"Grandpa!"

"As a trained monk, I have extensive training. Open your senses to the energy of the universe." Kagome's grandfather clapped his palms together. His wife pouted in his direction before following suit. Her eyes closed and her dark little head bowed. "Good and bad, dark and light. Death and life dance in eternal step. Our tree has very good energy. Can you sense it?"

"Hmm-hmm?"

"Keep your eyes closed, hold out your palms." The priest inspected Kagome's palms. He pinched his chin while he thought. Old, wrinkled hands rubbed together furiously before he held them above his granddaughter's hands. Inuyasha crossed his arms. _Kagome has more power in one little finger than he has in his whole body! His sutra never work._ "We can unblock the bad energy slowing your own body's regeneration. Do you feel relaxed?"

"What bad energy, idiot?"

"Ssh! Kagome must be in a meditative state. Sit down," he nodded at the tree. Inuyasha grumbled but squatted near his wife. The edge of her mouth twitched at the command. Her face relaxed again while her grandfather chanted a norito quietly. His hands hovered over Kagome's palms, wrists and shoulders. A triumphant smile nearly broke his face when light sparkled over his granddaughter's skin. The light flashed over the surface of her burns before subsiding.

"What did I tell you, son? I am an extremely powerful priest! My granddaughter is healed." The man clapped for himself. Kagome remained quiet. "I am greatly skilled with kotodama. With my prayers I have banished the harm!"

"Kagome. Wench?" Inuyasha touched her shoulder. The girl failed to move when he sat behind her on the bench. His palms rubbed over her arms. One eye opened drowsily when he continued to pull her out of her meditative ocean.

"Now we celebrate with ice cream. Souta!" The grandfather waved at the boy carrying out the garbage. The clink of rustling black plastic coupled with the old man's boasts made Souta groan. The boy did not want to attend a school for priests, he wanted to graduate high school! Promises assured him that generations of spiritual knowledge were more valuable than being a professional soccer player or stuntman.

"Hmm?"

"Want some frozen cream? Your mom is serving," he whispered. The matron had come to the door with her apron in her hands. She waved at them adoringly before laughing at Souta's attitude. One of the odder wedding gifts had been a large metal bucket with a grinding mechanism for ice. While he failed to understand why their called it 'homemade ice cream' the machine excited her mother. She called for them again.

"Is Kagome alright?" Her mother held the door open. He set the tired girl gently on the couch. Long limbs immediately stretched out to fill the length while she settled. The Robe of the Firerat was surrendered so she would have some cover. Kagome yawned.

"Moving can be exhausting. What flavor would you like?" Higurashi beamed. "I bought chocolate, vanilla, strawberry? Everyone in this family has their favorites." The noise in the kitchen made him wince. He waited until Higurashi retreated to stop the machine. Kagome turned to face the cushions. When he was sure her family was occupied in the kitchen he bent low to kiss her forehead. She mumbled at him when he verified her hands were smooth again.

"Come on, Inuyasha. I saved you a seat!"

Kagome was still asleep after the dishes had been cleaned and put away. Her mother kissed her daughter's hair before bidding him goodnight. Souta sat with him in the floor for a while reviewing more photographs from the wedding. The boy was far less impressed by the volume of accurate images.

"Do you like being married to my sister? She can be really bossy sometimes. I bet she tells you what to do," Souta leaned on the table. Brown eyes looked up at him. Inuyasha admired a particularly nice picture of Kagome outside the shrine. The girl in her _shiromuku_ was not smiling but her eyes were alive. Souta prevented Buyo from lying on the pictures while he sifted through them. Another picture captured them together inside the hotel ballroom. Kagome in her white dress decorated with black roses was pressed against his side. Her eyes were on him while her red lips were smiling. He took the picture of Kagome in her final dress for himself.

Inuyasha grinned proudly when the mess of a girl on the couch mumbled something in her sleep. "Yeah, I do."

The grandfather commanded Souta to bed. The boy pouted but wished him a goodnight. Most of the lights were turned off except for the small lamp in the living quarters. His wife slept soundly on the cushions. The possessive family feline decided to cuddle against the curve of her hips.

"Don't test me, cat."

The humans slept while he went into the kitchen to make himself some tea. He made sure to rinse everything thoroughly in the sink before setting to dry on the mat. The patchy-colorful mug was Higurashi's least favorite; if he broke it she would be less perturbed. More and more pictures passed through his hands. The section from Kagome's dressing chamber intrigued him. While her friends were dressed Kagome wore only a white robe while applying makeup in a wide mirror. Her friends were clustered around while they fixed her hair. There was a picture that just contained Kagome's friends holding silly fingers behind each other's heads. Happy.

There was a new silver album prepared to display the wedding photos wrapped in protective white paper. An entire book dedicated to their marriage. It felt strange to be captured in photographs alongside Kagome's family. It felt more permanent than the signed contract. Any visitor to the Higurashi household could remove their book from the cupboard and see proof of their wedding. Not even Hojo could make a claim on her. Husband and wife. Married.

"Hmm-mmm." Kagome frowned. He patted her leg softly. The girl nuzzled deeper into her pillow. Dark eyelashes fluttered against her face while she dreamed. The delicate nature of humans never ceased to amaze him. How could a few hours of setting up the house and walking the village tire her out? She insisted the floor needed a thorough washing after all their visitors. Kaede wanted to interview her early in the morning to evaluate her education; she would have start the daily rituals at the shrine soon. He and Miroku could cut wood for their family shrine while she started rounds to the sick and discouraged. Kaede was a source of wisdom and counsel in the village. Kagome was young but others liked to confide in her.

 _I can break up the ground for the garden._ It was arguably the most labor intensive portion of the new land. Digging up the rocks and stones and roots would be easier for his muscles than Kagome's! Once the plots were cleared it would be easier to manage. The girl had enough commitments on her time.

 _And a swing!_ The thought made him grin. Rope was procurable. A plain board with holes drilled at the end could be setup easily. There were any number of good sturdy trees in the area. So long as she promised not to leap from the seat at its zenith she could have a place of quiet. If the village children made visitations to the Princess Shrine Maiden a common occurrence, they could take turns playing with the swing. Several of the old women had promised Miroku to call on Kagome! Even if she was married to a demon, they seemed willing to give her a chance. From what little he could remember of his childhood, Mother had always accepted visitors with grace and quiet words. Most of her visitors held no desire to greet her half-breed bastard; it was safer behind the privacy screen.

_We need more tea._

Kagome had unpacked an extremely nice clay pot with matching service. If the old women spread good news others would come to investigate the strange young priestess. His wife certainly seemed proud of their home! She could accept visitors without being ashamed. Miroku and Sango could help her integrate into the village; they actually admired the perverted priest.

Inuyasha reached for the next picture when a flicker of light stopped him. The red string tightened around his thumb. There was no sensation of wire or cloth around his flesh but it was clearly there. He closed his palm around it to pull.

_No stupid cord is gonna get the best of me!_

It was stretched taught between his fists when he bit down. The gnash of tooth on tooth made him growl. The ridiculous fairy wire shimmered again to tease him. It rolled around his fist like yarn while he stretched it. He leapt over the table silently to battle. It could not be cut and it didn't break.

"What are you doing?"

Souta yawned at the entrance to the room. Inuyasha barked at him to get back to bed! The kid was not at all intimidated while he tried to untangle himself from the web wrapped round his forearm. It was resistant to fang and claw. The Tetsusaiga was his next attempt but the sword refused to leave its sheath. He cursed quietly at the temperamental katana. Of all the times he needed guidance Tetsusaiga wanted to stay nice and cozy in its bed!

"Are you crazy? You can't draw your sword in here!"

"I have to get this demon string off me!"

Kagome was perturbed to be woken by her brother but she hastened to the kitchen. Inuyasha leaned over the sink while he continued to gnaw on the red braid crushing his thumb. The interlocking cords were completely impervious to his fangs no matter how hard he tried to chew them. His teeth passed through the spirit band. Each movement rippled through the distance to make the loop around her little finger hum like a guitar string.

"Can you purify it? The bastard won't let go!" Inuyasha blinked when she prevented further efforts to destroy 'the demon'.

"You can see the red string?" In the battle against Yura of the Hair, Inuyasha had been vulnerable because he lacked her Sight. The half-demon gave her a dispirited look; the string constricting his forearm was clearly real. She calmed him before undertaking the process of freeing his arm. The calloused hand capped with inhumanely long claws relaxed while she investigated the joints of his thumb.

"Stand there. Don't move!" Kagome retreated into the family room. The red string glimmered with light briefly. It had no trouble intersecting the solid wall where Inuyasha waited on the other side. She could move her hand freely; it had no weight. How strange to see something knotted around her finger with no physical presence! Her human brain was having trouble reconciling the spiritual presence of the invisible string with her vision. Another golden glimmer passed over.

"What demon? I don't see a demon! Kagome?"

"It is not a demon. It's the Red Thread," she explained. Her palms pressed against Inuyasha's. Souta crossed his arms impatiently while they both marveled. She closed her eyes to distinguish the energy of the Thread from either Souta or her husband. Souta was easy, familiar, blue. The red swirl was unmistakably Inuyasha. The vague sense of her mother and grandfather were upstairs. Buyo was a small yellow ball still napping on his warm spot. There! A constant tug in her soul. It was more subtle than even Buyo's energy but strong.

"Whoa, Sis!"

Reiki shined brightly between their clasped hands. Inuyasha stepped back reflexively but she tightened her grip. Despite his instincts the power was inflicting no harm. Despite the contrary nature of their gifts the bond remained. Ears turned backwards, eyes wary. The buzz of youki buzzed in natural counteraction to her gift.

_I can sense our connection!_

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome beamed at him. Her smile faltered when her grinned back. His fingers were pulled from hers so that he could attempt to remove the rosary! Her foot stomped down hard when he bent forward in frustration like a dog trying to remove a plastic collar. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"We are married which means I can take the rosary – OFF!" Inuyasha growled when the rosary's spell flared to life. He bumped heavily into the cabinets. Souta sat on the table while Inuyasha cursed the damn thing. "Why won't it come off? Kagome!"

"It's exactly where it should be, you jerk! You ruined a perfectly romantic moment!" Kagome sighed when the string disappeared from view again. Its spiritual presence remained but she could no longer clearly see the cord. She navigated around him to fetch a soda for herself and Souta. She ignored his frustrated orders that she remove the rosary. He did need it! Without the rosary, Inuyasha was more likely to run off without her. There was no end to the trouble he might find without his friends.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha," she popped the soda tab. The fizzy insides were cold as they went down her throat.

"I'm the husband and I say remove it!"

"Big brother - "

"Sit boy," she commanded. Inuyasha yelped when he was dragged down to her kitchen floor. The annoyance in his posture was expected. He continued to complain to himself after she joined Souta in the family room for some late-night karate movies. It was late but Mama would forgive the hour since it was a weekend. Souta turned the television to the right channel. They were sitting together when Inuyasha stalked forward to block the images.

"Go make some popcorn, will you? Then you can join us. There's a marathon on."

* * *

The morning air in the Feudal Era brought a visitor to their village. A young man from a neighboring village brought word of an onikuma, a demon bear that walked upright. It had the ability to throw stones the weight of ten men. Their storehouse had been ripped to pieces by the hungry creature. Kaede negotiated with the headman for the sharing of goods to mitigate their loss temporarily. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. A day of tracking down a demon was just what he needed!

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome rushed out of their house. Inuyasha paused from following after Miroku. She caught his sleeve. He blinked at her offering tied neatly in a cloth. "You are going to need something for lunch. I don't want you going hungry." She purposefully ignored Miroku's smile. Inuyasha held out his palms to accept. "Do you think you'll be home tonight? Sango is taking me to the market after my training with Kaede. I will be cooking," she promised. "Our first meal at home! Do you have any special requests? Some of the villagers are asking Kaede when they can call on us – together."

"Supper sounds good. I will be quick, promise." Inuyasha looked back. Miroku winked before turning towards the road. Inuyasha grasped her by the shoulders for a quick kiss. The squareness of the lunchbox in his coat made her happy.

"I love you."

"Oi, wench." Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably. She looked over her shoulder to see Kaede emerge from their home and fold her arms behind her back. Kagome giggled and decided to grant mercy to her husband. He mumbled gratefully before darting off. Miroku was already halfway down the path.

"It is a fine home he has built for ye, Kagome-chan." Kaede nodded. Kagome brought her around to point out the guardian under the gable and the clever firewood cache that swung inward with a metal latch and the space for a garden behind the house! She was quite proud to show off all the clever little details Inuyasha had considered. There were wooden posts with a line strung for drying laundry. They still needed tools for the garden but there was a shed for storing them!

"Seed?"

"Inuyasha says it was a gift from Inari because we adopted Shippo! What do you think?" The precious little bag was taken from its hiding spot. Kaede tested the grain between her experienced fingers. "She was so beautiful, Kaede; she took the form of a white-furred fox. I wish I had taken a picture, ooh!"

"You encountered Inari Okami?"

Their conversation continued as they made their way to the river about the wedding and their trip to Matsumoto. Kaede was greatly interested in their journey up the Great Mountain and Inuyasha's naming ceremony. On Kaede's bidding she stepped into the river to purify herself. As her first day as a servant of the shrine it was important to make a good impression. She shivered in the river but Kaede had a fire ready for her.

"Thank you, Kaede!" Kagome held up the traditional red hakama.

"A priestess should have proper attire," she nodded. The old woman inspected her palms closely for any corruption that might have been causing the flares of power. Despite being married, her powers easily came to the surface. Doing as she was told, she closed her eyes. The steady, strong presence of Kaede's aura set her at ease. Decades of wisdom and troubles had forged a woman of formidable will and courage. It was child's play to distinguish the mature miko from the birds courting in the trees, the quiet serenity of the paired rabbits forging in the grass, the deer grazing cautiously in the nearby meadow. The energy from the birds brightened as the two solidified their bond. The female accepted his bounty of colored ribbons probably stolen from the local girls.

"You seem content. Marriage has done you well," the grandmother smiled. Kind fingers stroked her cheek. "It pleases me to see him settled. Even as a young girl, I liked Inuyasha, even if he distracted my sister from our lessons together. Stubborn as an old mule, but surprisingly gentle-hearted."

"I love him so much, Kaede." Kagome basked in her own affection. Her love for Inuyasha was so palpable that she could feel it resting in her chest. Despite knowing he was only in the forest, she ached for him. They had been inseparable for two weeks!

"Perhaps it is your heart that is different. Kikyo considered her love for Inuyasha as a resignation of her duties, one-for-another, an exit from her religious life. You have no such reservations. Inuyasha has become stronger to protect you."

"Why should a woman have to give up her power to marry? Miroku is still considered a monk. Such a lecher!"

"The _wataboshi_ worn by a bride covers her face for only her husband's eyes. It is said that the white of the clothing allows the female to be dyed in the colors of her husband. Perhaps it is difficult once a woman has too much of her own power. A miko becomes independent of her family line." Kaede waited while she brushed her tangled locks. Once she was clean and dry and dressed in her new uniform they journeyed to the large wooden building that housed the local shrine to Benzaiten. Many prayers for happiness and longevity were offered to the statue within that showed a three-faced beauty extending an empty left hand. A kimono had been draped around the statue to cover her nakedness. A detailed tiara decorated her forehead with the likeness of a phoenix.

"The Jewel once rested in her hand but no longer. Instead she only now holds only the Sutra of Golden Light, the recitation of which brings long life. It is said that when she meets the right person, the scroll will no longer be stone. At every naming ceremony we bring the parents inside to present the child to the scroll. Each one hopes their child will receive her gift." Kaede showed her the sacred chest that contained the Lotus Sutra among other lesser treasures which required protection. A preserved biwa was mounted on the wall but unfortunately the village lacked anyone skilled enough to play it at the annual festival. Kagome bowed her head to recite the morning norito to the deity in concert with her mentor. Afterwards with buckets of water drawn from the river they proceeded to clean the shrine from top to bottom - every lantern refilled; each floorboard scrubbed until the wood shined. By the time they stopped for their midday meal her arms were tired. They sat together on the steps to unpack a simple meal of roots and vegetables. Kagome feasted hungrily.

 _I wonder if Inuyasha and Miroku have caught the bear yet._ She indulged in a brief fantasy of Inuyasha ripping open her carefully packed lunch with tears in his eyes. Her mother had made her father lunch every day when she was a child. The idea of her handsome, hungry husband being pleased with her packed lunch made her swoon.

" _Kagome, you're the best. I love you!"_

Rin joined them on the stairs. She brought freshly made onigiri from Sango to supplement their lunch. Together they politely colluded to give the clumpy mounds to Kaede's horse. Kagome bit the inside of her lip to stop herself from bursting with her friend's good news. Based on their normal conversation, the shy slayer was keeping her news quiet. If Sango's memory was correct, they would have a new member of the group in time for Obon! A sweet baby girl to dress-up or maybe a boy with Miroku's pretty blue eyes. _First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Miroku with a baby carriage!_ The internal image of Miroku and Sango delivering at the local hospital made her giggle. The pervert who had stolen her bike and adjusted the seat was going to be a father!

_Ooh, I forgot to tell Sango about the Takeda clan. Where did I put those pictures?_

The young lord might have been able to provide Sango with wealth and an easy life but not true love! She had known since the early days that Sango totally liked the handsome young monk in their group. With his easy smile and nonchalant attitude he had eased Sango's suffering from their introduction. It did not hurt that he had nice dark hair and a pretty boy face. If he were alive in her era, there was no doubt that he would be an icon. Of course he had taken notice of the only woman who resisted his charms! Her friend was strong, talented, athletic and very clever. She clapped her hands together while she considered meeting her little niece or nephew! _They're having a super baby: handsome, clever and talented. I want to be the best social parent a child can have!_

"Godparent? What's that?" Rin looked at her. She flushed to realize she had said it aloud!

"The _nazuke-oya_ names a child," Kaede looked pleased. "That is a good topic, Kagome. I was hoping that you would agree to become Rin's big sister. She will soon be too old for a guardian parent. Your engagement provided a good opportunity for discussions."

Rin ducked her head. _Poor girl!_

"Of course Rin can talk to me," she blushed.

"Good. When Rin has her coming-of-age we will have an official celebration. She will be thirteen this summer," Kaede patted Rin's forearm proudly. "A young lady needs someone to teach her. Now that your marriage is settled, we can begin preparations! We need to consider new clothes – perhaps you might ask Sesshomaru for a new kimono?" The girl tucked her naked calves closer to her body.

"Is it like a birthday party?"

"It is the mark between childhood and beginning adulthood. The new kimono represents this transition. We will formally announce your status as Rin's big sister. This way any potential suitors know who to broker with. When Rin begins her bleeding you will show her the ways. It is a task better suited for a young matron," Kaede nodded.

"Suitors? She's a child!"

"Rin is far too young to seriously consider an offer. However, if someone did have interest in our girl, they would have to approach you. It puts her in a good position. Not many of the young men will harass Rin with so many esteemed connections."

Kagome continued to eat silently when Kaede moved inside. Rin's postured screamed embarrassment over the conversation. She certainly had no issue assuming the role of big sister to the sweet, brave girl who could charm Inuyasha's big brother. The girl only lifted her head when she removed a secret box of pocky from her robes. Together they munched on the chocolate-coated sticks to relieve the atmosphere.

"Thirteen, huh?"

Rin chewed.

"A celebration sounds like fun. I can do your hair for you. We can get ready in the house together. I bet you'll receive lots of presents," she smiled. The girl gave her a gloomy look before biting another stick of pocky vindictively. The small child she had first seen astride Ah-Un had grown taller. There was a slight chubbiness around her abdomen that signaled incoming change. She clearly remembered the arrival of her own breasts. _The poor kid doesn't have a mother to tell her the facts. I bet Kaede felt obligated to give her the Talk._

"Being an adult isn't all bad, you know."

Rin threw down her remaining pocky. They broke under her heel. "I don't want a coming-of-age. I don't want to get married! It's stupid, stupid, stupid! Who cares about presents and kimono? I hate this village! I hate everybody!"

"Rin!"

The girl was in tears when she ran off. Kagome almost followed before she remembered her own middle-school tantrums. A soft woven brush scraped the broken bits of cookie into the grass where ants began to feast on the sugar. She polished the step with a soft wet cloth until it shone.

* * *

Kagome was preparing supper when Inuyasha opened the front door. She abandoned her stew to accept his enthusiastic kiss. His hands relaxed on her shoulders to grip her arms. He beamed triumphantly down at her like Shippo.

"Did you get the bear?"

"Dead and buried. Here," he offered. A small coin purse was deposited into her hands. "The village couldn't offer any goods but the headman paid Miroku. The idiot wanted fifty percent but I won. Here is half the payment."

_Oh, Inuyasha. Fifty percent IS half. Miroku let you win the argument!_

"Way to go!" Kagome kissed him like the conquering hero. The clean smell of her husband filled her nose. Inuyasha dropped down by the irori while she finished cleaning vegetables. The quiet and solitude made her intensely aware of the hanyou staring at her. She wiped her face on her sleeve. "Is there something on my face?"

"N-nothing," he lowered his eyes. The fire crackled in its elegantly designed pit. Soon the vegetables began to boil and sweeten in the mixture. Kagome tossed the dirty water outside before closing the doors to the garden. Inuyasha accepted a cup of tea while they waited.

"You look nice."

Kagome pulled her kimono closer. It was borrowed from Sango while they considered how best to use Sakuya's cloth. They were both too shy to continue the discussion. She focused on stirring the pot to prevent anything from burning. Salt was added from its modern paper bag to the clay pots traded at the local marketplace. The ingredient was surprisingly expensive but there was a local pottery expert that supplied the village. Pepper was rarely added to their meals because Inuyasha's nose was extremely sensitive to spices. She was extremely proud to offer Inuyasha a large serving of vegetable stew, homemade onigiri and boiled egg. The mounds of rice were a bit uneven but they were cooked properly!

"What do you think, good?"

"Yeah, great. Pipe down and lemme eat. Pass the jerky." Inuyasha bit down on his chopsticks. She huffed irritably but pushed over the container. Inuyasha's feet were covered in a solid layer of dirt from traversing the forest all day. Good footprints marred her beautiful new floors. While it was implausible to expect to keep the wood perfectly clean, most other husbands wore shoes they could leave at the door. Inuyasha would get annoyed if she continuously asked him to wash his feet. He burped after his second serving of food.

All was forgiven when he led her outside by the hand through the village to the Goshinboku. Most of the residents had already retreated to their homes for the night. A beautiful full moon looked down upon the village. Silver light filtered through the enormous canopy overhead. Together they watched the twinkling stars rise from their sleep to begin again.


	43. One Month

Inuyasha perched high in the canopy above the wooden shrine. He tucked his arms high into his sleeves while he casually listened to the ceremony below. The parents had specifically requested Miroku lead the ceremony for their little boy but they insisted on Kagome's presence. The priestess folded her hands together while Miroku offered his prayers to the little one. Kagome accepted the baby into her arms with a smile.

He smacked the side of his neck. An irritating mentor floated free.

"Why must you treat this old flea so? I came to offer my congratulations!" Myouga laid on his knee. The flea panted heavily but forfeited when his master showed no sympathy. He popped onto his shoulder to watch the humans below. "The Lady Kagome looks quite happy!"

"Keep it down, will you?"

"My lord has made a most auspicious match. I prefer a fleshier woman myself but to each his own! Just last night I - "

"Ugh!" Inuyasha covered Myouga with his palm before he could hear the remainder of _that_ confession. "Oi, Myouga. How do you talk to them in that state?"

"Which state, milord?" The flea wriggled free. Inuyasha stewed in silence before saying. The grandfatherly demon made any number of false assumptions before he pointed out that it was the monk's wife in that situation! The slayer was quiet enough about it but Kagome was thrilled for their friends. She had lamented that Sango's baby would not be the first baby she would bless at the shrine.

"I suppose it has only been a short while. You have not spoken to your friend? That woman has a firm backside!"

The humans retreated into the shrine to present the newest member of the community to the local kami. Inuyasha listened while Kagome led the prayers of the little family for strength while they marked the baby's forehead with special red ink. The little burst of holy energy made him lean forward.

"The girl retains her powers? My lord! No wonder you are concerned about heirs if – ow!" Myouga struggled under his palm. Inuyasha ignored the pest while he considered the glowing string round his thumb. It bisected the air and disappeared into the roof of the shrine. If he closed his eyes he could sense the pure aura of his bride. The girl was excited about her first solitary ceremony without Kaede or perhaps she was considering their 'one-month anniversary'. To grant her wish, they were taking a trip in his era to checkup on Jinenji and the mountain witch. Rumors told of an herb dealer to the north of monstrous size. _As long as we return in time for school, Inuyasha! School starts in a week!_

"Listen, creeper. Kagome is my wife and Sango is my friend. Stay out of their skirts. If either of them complain about you being a lecher, I'll punt you out of this village for good. Get your thrills elsewhere, baka."

"Y-yes, m'lord."

Inuyasha leapt down readily when the humans parents exited the shrine. Kagome tossed her sheet in Miroku's face to descend the steps. He squeezed her around the waist and turned in a circle. The laughter in his ears was wonderful. Kagome held up her long white sleeve to block the view for their kiss. Preparations for the naming ceremony had required her to wake at dawn without his escort. She smoothed her hands over his shoulders and chest.

"Good afternoon, husband."

"H-hey." The delight in her eyes unsettled him. He glared at the spying monk who only chuckled. Their friend resumed tidying the shrine while pretending to ignore them. Kagome wasted no time pulling him close for another breathless smooch.

"Granny Kaede says I am doing well. What did you think? I'm just glad the baby didn't cry," Kagome smiled. "Miroku did most of the recitations but I held him. He had the tiniest hands! It reminded me of when Souta was first born. I hope he liked me."

"Kagome-sama!" Myouga dangled from his bangs. Before he could grab the pest, he was in Kagome's palms. "Salutations and congratulations, my Lady. Your service was performed with grace and honor."

"Thank you! I was nervous the entire time. There was a burst of energy in the middle. Did you sense anything, Inuyasha?" The sweet girl looked up. "They asked me to kiss the baby's forehead. I could sense his soul. He was happy to have a name. I asked the spirit to bless him with strength."

"Kagome-sama kissed the mark for strength on the forehead of little Hisashi. The mark glowed with her power. I sensed it too." Miroku sat on the stairs. "We can only hope that her power takes hold to make a man of great fortitude. Farming is hard work compared to blessing babies. I can only hope that when my babe is born, Kagome-sama will deign to kiss him. I shall have to consider the word of prayer thoroughly."

"They paid you mon to kiss babies? Sounds like your kind of work. Idiot," Inuyasha scoffed. Miroku was too happy to take any offense at his words. A friendly hand patted his shoulder before linking his shakujou across his shoulders. The corrupt priest was actually whistling on his walk down the path! Kagome giggled.

"I'll charge him double to kiss his baby, how's that sound?"

"Nah, that means charging Sango. I dunno what she sees in that guy but she seems to like him. What a pain." Inuyasha looked elsewhere when Kagome took his arm. She leaned into him when they started to close the distance. Sango was finishing laundry at the river's edge with Rin. Miroku held a finger to his lips when Sango went to clip another white kimono to the line. Before his hands could wrap around her waist, his wife had tossed him over her shoulder. Inuyasha rushed forward to catch the piece of laundry in the wind before it could get dirty.

"Miroku, you pervert! You scared me. Don't you ever learn?" The taijiya bent over him.

"It seems not," he chuckled.

Inuyasha presented the damp cloth to Sango like a prize. The girl thanked him before smoothing out the wrinkles. The shirt was pinned with gusto next to the family wash. Kaede and Rin both owned kimono drying on the line. Kagome dropped like a stone beside Sango to tell her about her first independent ceremony! Kaede was still preoccupied changing the poultice on an old man's leg carrying a nasty infection. Rin claimed her place beside him while the older girls conversed with lightning speed that made his head hurt. The girl peeled petals off an early flower. Miroku reclined on the hill below them to soak in the sunlight.

"Does Inuyasha like me?"

Rin peered over at him shyly. The loose petals in her hand were being crushed in a fist. Miroku smiled but didn't say anything. The girl's question made him squirm but he managed to say something affirmative but non-committal. She was a nice enough kid despite her tendency to chatter like a monkey. Kaede enjoyed having a hard-working pair of hands to lighten her load. The old granny wasn't as young as she once was; the demands of the village only grew each year. Rin refocused on her petals while he stretched his arms over his head. If Kagome kept her word they would be on the road in another day. Her afternoon had been promised to cooking lessons with her mother for their group's special dinner. Sango and Miroku were excited to try her 'flowery dumplings' as she called them.

"If Kagome becomes Rin's big sister, does that mean Inuyasha is Rin's big brother?"

Miroku coughed suspiciously into his sleeve. The girl kept her head bowed while she destroyed another weed.

"Rin had brothers once. They liked to put lizards in Rin's things but Inuyasha isn't like that. You would not push mud in my hair would you?" Rin looked up suspiciously. "Kaede says that boys are nothing but trouble! You do make a lot of noise."

"I – you – "

"If Inuyasha were my brother I would not mind. You wouldn't make Rin get married or be a woman." He threw a rock at Miroku's laughing head to silence him. As if he could stop the kid from becoming an adult! Kagome was excited enough about the event to talk about the details even if most went over his head. She liked the idea of having a little sister to spoil, particularly a sweet girl like Rin. It was scheduled to take place before the beginning of her first school term in the summer. Beyond the sunflower pendant dangling from her neck, Kagome had other gifts set aside to give the child. Whatever else the ceremony concerned, they all agreed that she needed a matron as her mentor.

"Have you told Sesshomaru about it?"

Rin's little face hardened at the monk's earnest question. Inuyasha scratched his neck for the opportunity to study her. The press of her fingers forced fluid out of the flattened petals until her flesh became sticky. Miroku disregarded the silence to study his palm against the sky. Rin glanced up at him. _I guess the bastard has been keeping his distance like Granny Kaede asked...to let her have a go at being human. I haven't caught wind of his scent since before the wedding._

"You tuck the chicken into the dough and cook them in boiling water. My mother has the fastest hands! I'm going to learn so I can make them for Inuyasha," Kagome clapped her hands together. "Vegetables, rice, dumplings – it should be wonderful. You and Miroku will be at the house before dark?"

"Of course!"

"You are coming to dinner, aren't ya? I'm sure Kaede can spare you. We need a fourth for cards," Inuyasha nudged. "I'm no good but Kagome likes games. She wants the entire group there to try her mother's cooking and I bet she brings ninja snacks. You're partial to the orange drink."

"I am," Rin answered.

"Oi, Kagome! When you come back, make sure you bring that orange drink I like, will you? And the chips potato?" Inuyasha ignored the little wrinkle in her cute nose. "There had better be enough to share! I don't want Miroku stealing them all this time."

"Baka, you could say please! Didn't I tell you, Sango?" Kagome turned in a huff. "Maybe we should just have a girl's night if they are going to be so rude! Wouldn't that teach them to be entitled? Men!"

"Kagome!"

"What have I to do with Inuyasha's demands? You wouldn't let your husband suffer, would you? Sango?" Miroku sat up. The danger of being excluded from Kagome's good cooking did not a joyful night make. He scowled at the monk. The slayer seemed swayed by her husband's charming smile. Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly. He left the monk to sweet-talk his wife when Kagome started home. He gave her a head start to cool down – no need to risk a sit command. It wasn't until she approached the well that he dropped down from the canopy. Her hakama brushed against the grass when she made a break for it.

"Inuyasha, no!"

"Kagome!" Of course he was faster. Before she could touch the wood he had her. She squirmed and fought but he kissed her behind the ear. The scent of her was faded in his present state but she was soft. It was easy to know he was forgiven when she turned to laugh.

"You're a jerk."

"I know." The blackness of her hair felt good against his cheek. They swayed together. A month's worth of memories gave him peace. Kagome was proud of their house and their little garden. Weekly dinners with her family were tolerable. His mother-in-law made dishes he liked. Tonight was different though. His wife was determined to have a special dinner with their friends. It was a different type of dinner than the social visits from the local grandmothers and their kin curious to figure out the new priestess and her hanyou. This dinner was a private celebration of happiness. Inuyasha touched her face. A month of nights had taught him that Kagome enjoyed soft, slow movements. He chuckled when she tilted her head for another kiss. There was lust but the urgency was abated. Big blue eyes fluttered open. The general state of her made him grin.

"Stay in the house after dark. I don't want anyone seeing you. Not yet," she commanded. "My brother bought a bag of candy to send back with the money you gave him. You're going to ruin your teeth."

"Well, he's my little brother too," Inuyasha grinned. The teenager was annoying but he was a font of knowledge about modern customs. Souta had saved his hide several times during their engagement. Kagome didn't disagree. He dipped his head to claim her bottom lip. Memories of their wedding night were colored in dull shades but Kagome didn't mind. Perhaps next month they could arrange to spend the night in her era where there were fewer dangers. The girl had already remarked that she wanted more time to 'investigate' his human ears.

"I really do have to go," she pouted half-heartedly. The way she tilted on her toes contradicted the statement. Nefarious hands crept through his hair to tweak his ear. He retaliated by lowering his palms. His wife slapped his chest and wriggled free.

"Pervert!" Kagome smiled at him before tipping over the Well. He folded his arms into his sleeves. Hopefully Miroku would meet him at the carpenter's house to check the work on their new cabinet. The human was too nervous to barter with him but the monk was harmless.

* * *

The Higurashi kitchen was a vortex of action while mother and daughter worked. Souta was shoved outside by his sister when he and Buyo came to investigate the smells drifting through the second floor. She paused to check her reflection on the return. The bandanna over her hair and the white apron were very cute over her blue dress! She posed womanly in the mirror. _I wish Inuyasha were here!_

Mama was making another batch of chicken filling for the dumplings. Others were already in the bamboo steamer. Kagome rejoined the battle to roll, segment and flatten the dough before her mother could empty the steamer. Inuyasha was well-known to her mother to be a bottomless pit; she blamed his age and his athleticism. Young men were always hungry, she said. It was their curse!

"Souta?"

"Yes! I suppose it was time. Teenagers are expensive to feed. Next thing you know, he will be shooting up!" Mama laughed. "Can you imagine your little brother taller than you? I hope he inherits your father's height."

"Dad?"

"Inuyasha is a good height but not _too_ tall. A pair should match. Roll!" Mama waved her palm. Kagome resumed her work flattening the segmented dough. Her mother took over the task of filling each with chicken and vegetables before crimping. There would be a dip to accompany the meal of roasted eggplant, egg drop soup and fried vegetables. The skilled hands of her mother far outpaced her. When the last batch of dumplings were cooling she collapsed into a chair. The brisk back-and-forth of her mother nearly left her tipsy. Not only were they preparing the evening meal for the family, they had to carefully pack the food for transfer! Kagome began to doubt her own strength at carting so many stuffed dumplings through the village. _Now I wish I hadn't made Inuyasha wait inside the house. We could use an extra pair of hands._

A clattering pot jarred her. Her mother pointed.

An ancient family dish towel coiled upwards. Kagome pushed back from her seat when it twirled upon itself. The shape of a tiny white dragon floated in the air. Shadows in the towel created the eyes; a red light came to life. Tiny paper fangs hissed at them before the demon flew into the next room.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome took an iron skillet with her. The white dragon ignored Buyo napping in the hallway. The _shiro uneri_ attacked a coat rack, toppling it to the matting. Kagome jumped over it when the creature slipped under the door to the laundry. She hesitated in the frame. Hampers filled with the family's laundry acted as the perfect disguise. Her mother commonly separated the colors from the whites. There was movement in the green cloth hamper. When it inevitably attacked she hit it squarely in the head with her pan. It coiled on the floor.

"I am sorry you have been overused but would you rather be thrown away?"

White cloth wrapped around her feet. Kagome fell hard. The body of the cloth dragon kept her immobilized while it hovered over her. She hit it again with the flat of the iron, charged with reiki. There was a poof before the cloth disintegrated into dust.

"Oh, Kagome. What a smart prank! Did Souta help you? My clever little monkey," Mama giggled. She seemed nonplussed by the event. Kagome wiped her face clean with a sleeve. Sitting on the floor surrounded by dirty sheets unsettled her. She shook the cotton clean before chasing after her mother. Her beautiful clean apron was streaked with mildew from the demon's exterior.

"Mama, you saw the demon! It wasn't a prank. Please tell me you saw it," she begged. Her mother bent over the kitchen table to add a lid to the container. She only received a pleasant smile as answer. Kagome tossed down the apron to confront her mother. "Mama, it was a _shiro uneri_ here in our own kitchen! Don't you care? A demon attacked us in our house! Isn't that familiar to you?"

"It was very familiar! I still remember the construction bill from the battle of the cockroach. Inuyasha must be more careful." The smiling matron giggled against her fist. "He was quite intent on defending us! It was rather sweet but a bit of an overreaction. The workmen could hardly believe a tree fell on the property. There was no tree!"

"Mama," she exhaled. She took the woman's flour-covered hands in her own. "Don't you remember Christmas with Dad? A woman came to the door. She attacked you! Or the grandmother who climbed the side of the house when you were pregnant with Souta. She was a beast with claws!"

"What the imagination you have. The sun is falling. Inuyasha will be waiting for you."

"The lanterns for Obon became possessed! They chased me in the courtyard. How can you not remember?" Kagome stomped her foot. The deep, calm sense of her mother's aura surged with distress. The sound of slow, careful steps brought her grandfather to the doorway. "Mama, please. Grandpa was attacked by a demon mask that set fire to the shed. It put him in hospital! How can you accept Inuyasha but not remember?"

"Little girls imagine things!"

"I didn't imagine Inuyasha; he was real! I drew pictures of him as a child. I shared them with you."

"Kagome!" Grandpa cleared his throat. "You should not raise your voice to your mother. Apologize." Despite her indignation, she bowed in repentance. Her mother smiled and forgave her easily while she returned to packing her anniversary dinner. She followed her grandfather into the back where he paused with his hands folded behind his back. Together they stared out at the shrine in the distance. In the fall lanterns would line the white paved concrete leading to the formal shrine. The memory of the possessed lanterns flying about made her shiver.

"Grandpa - "

"We replaced the lanterns that year. You were in such a state. I picked you up and carried you inside; the lanterns were broken on the concrete. I never could understand how you managed to reach them." The old man sighed and shook his head.

"They did chase me!"

Kagome and her grandfather went to the shed. The building contained numerous artifacts and valuables but it also contained random cast-offs from the main house. Souta's old crib was hidden behind boxes filled with ancient sleeping bags. Grandpa instructed her which marked boxes to set aside in their search. 'Family Memories' and 'Kagome's Babyhood' were opened carefully to avoid the dust. Souta arrived to join their investigation. Buyo stretched and meowed and claimed his place on the scrubbed wood. The cat made a lazy swipe for her socks. Toys, blankets, stuffed animals, grade cards, birthday cards and more were arranged in the bins. Souta turned his nose up at the robin's egg blue wool blanket that had once accompanied him in the floor. Grandpa searched less quickly; each picture was treasured. He chuckled happily at an unearthed photo of little Kagome holding baby Souta. Her treasured pink jumper was tidy despite the skewed bow on her head. She was standing in front of the Goshinboku.

_Bows are cute on little kids. I should get some for Sango if she has a girl!_

"Neat, a knife! Can I have it, Grandpa?" An antique folding knife was offered. The teenager complained when the monk reclaimed it. Kagome set aside childish watercolors and crayon drawings of unknown subjects. Grandpa hummed at dusty folders containing tax information from before she was born. The files made a considerable thud as they shook the floorboards. Kagome captured loose copies of voided checks before they could escape under a shelf.

"Who is Mizutani?"

"The name is familiar. Ah. The donor file. Mizutani contributes a sizable amount to our family each year. We have several others." All but the signature was printed from a cashier's station. Kagome flipped through the stack until she found the correct check number from the correct year. Three-seven-nine. The number of zeroes on the check made the amount sitting in her bank account look a pittance. Grandpa continued to ramble about the benefits of different tax shelters while she peered close at the signature.

_Mizutani...Mizutani..._

The thick, harsh shape of the handwritten signature was familiar. Mama had remarked about the largest check in their wedding stack presented to the bank. The single largest monetary gift was the one donation they could not thank with a card. There was no address on either check! The weight of the paper suggested wealth or even a corporation. Unlike the animal themed checks in her purse, the carbon copy in her hands was plain. _Who has this much money to donate to a small shrine? Why not give the money to more famous shrines? How did they know I was getting married?_

There was a distinctive crumple of old papers. Grandpa removed the giant clip to share the oldest of her childhood scribbles. Souta crowded close. Many of them seemed to have water damage but they were real. Scribbles of a big red thing with gray triangles covered the pages. Sometimes it was an actual dog with yellow sun eyes. Other drawings showed a stick-version of herself holding hands with the scarlet boy. Baby Kagome had drawn them obsessively. The number of little red hearts were disturbing.

"Is that Inuyasha?"

Monsters. Ghosts. Animals. They featured less prominently but through experience she could now name them. The possession of several toys from her toy chest returned furiously after studying a pencil drawing. Kagome trembled when she remember the glowing eyes of her dolls in the darkness. Dad had burst through the door when she screamed. After purifying the dead spirits from their cloth bodies they had fallen inanimate but she couldn't forgive them. They had been burned with the fallen leaves that very night. At least she had been allowed to join her parents in their room for the remainder of the evening where she felt safe.

"Your school thought you were crazy," Souta whistled. "The teacher recommended you for therapy due to emotional disturbance. Did you really tell them the principal was a faceless demon feeding on little kids?"

"He was!" Kagome snatched the memo from his fingers. The text clearly stated the case that she needed emotional assistance citing multiple unusual incidents with members of staff and other children including a story about the animation of a horse costume at the annual play. Saving Eri from the inhuman principal seemed to have been the last straw. The school had suggested that she was too young for preschool and needed to spend another year at home with her mother following a mandatory psychiatric evaluation.

_Oh, Dad!_

"Grandpa, the school called child services?"

"You were an imaginative little girl who missed her mother. Some children need to start school later than others. There is no shame in that." A comforting, wrinkled hand patted her shoulder. Kagome hugged her drawings to her chest. The wrinkle in Dad's forehead had been her fault! Monsters came to live in the vicinity of the Sacred Jewel, the Jewel she had carried in her body since birth. No wonder he feared Inuyasha awakening – another sleeping spirit that might have attacked her. As an adult she could understand. Miroku and Sango were already discussing ways to protect their baby from the dangers of their little house.

The shed door opened forcefully. Human Inuyasha scanned the dim interior until they met eyes.

"Inuyasha!"

"You promised there would be a special dinner! What is taking so long? Have you forgotten Sango needs to eat? Why are you staring?" The husband narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He stalked forward to investigate. It was embarrassing to surrender the collection of drawings. Picture after picture made him blink. Inuyasha pinned against the tree. Inuyasha holding her hand. Inuyasha holding flowers.

"So you could see me." Inuyasha picked up her photograph wearing the white shirt and pink jumper. "I knew your mother was sentimental. Is all this stuff yours? Thanks. Did you draw this one? It looks like a _hannya_ mask. The wood can be possessed by the soul of a jealous woman. Nasty buggers."

"That was my principal!"

"Tsukumogami. Okiku," Inuyasha glared at her rendering of the possessed dolls. "You had one of those things? Some jerk leaves possessed toys at the foot of a shrine. A visiting child picks the thing up and takes it home. The house burns that night." Kagome explained the story to her brother and grandfather while Inuyasha identified more of the demons in her scribbles. Each time he named a separate entity, it eased her guilt for shaming her parents at preschool. There had been assaults on her childhood home! While her mother didn't understand, she was sure it had been embarrassing.

"You have seen all these creatures?"

"Dad saw them too. He knew about Inuyasha! What do you think, Grandpa?" Kagome ignored her curious younger brother to unfurl a dirty scroll. It looked out of place with the rest of her mementos. A child had scribbled with wax over the dark, serious ink. Grandpa recognized the old-fashioned script. His son had attended priest training at a young age per the family tradition. Souta rolled his eyes and fell backwards when the old man once again suggested Souta consider religious training over the next break rather than an athletic camp.

"Souta, can you go check on Mama? I might have upset her." As suspected, her little brother grabbed the chance to escape. Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably while Grandpa was lost in memories. It seemed especially sinful to ask her next question surrounded by her innocent baby blanket, pacifier and pictures. A tiny pair of white lace shoes dangled; the knot fit comfortably in the crease of Inuyasha's finger joint. The juxtaposition between his tanned, calloused hands and the frilly socks made her flush. Why did he need to sniff at them? What could they smell like?! _Baka, you're human!_

"Kagome was a very good baby; she hardly cried. We would spend hours looking into her eyes."

"What's with the tiny shoes? Can human babies walk?"

"Humans are not horses – we aren't born knowing how to walk. Baka." Kagome crossed her arms. Miroku heartily agreed with any gift that made Sango blush and stutter like a schoolgirl. The man had taken an immediate interest in the pamphlets from her doctor. The taijiya was too reserved to publicly discuss the baby – particularly in front of Inuyasha! Some latent effect of the warrior's code, she guessed. Her husband had retreated to minimal, polite conversation with their best friend. It was endearing how he avoided looking at her.

"I knew it. Humans are born helpless! What protection could these be?" Inuyasha scoffed. "They are not even leather! What's the point?" One finger slipped under the tongue of the cloth to make his case. It only swallowed the digit to the second joint. Kagome rolled her eyes. A brief fantasy of taking Inuyasha shopping for baby gifts dissolved in her mind's eye. Miroku might appreciate cute baby paraphernalia but her husband was more obstinate. _Sango and Inuyasha are the practical spouses; we have to help them enjoy the moment._ When Inuyasha opened his mouth to complain, she stopped him.

"Little shoes are cute. Babies are cute. That's the point," she exhaled. A framed photo sat atop the pile. A nurse must have taken the photo of her mother in the hospital. Equally exhausted and happy, her mother smiled at the camera. Inuyasha grumbled but let it slide. "Grandpa, doesn't our family has a history of monks and priests?"

"Absolutely. Ours is a proud heritage! There have been many Higurashi shrine keepers, scholars and monks. I have told her the stories many times, they never listen," Grandpa colluded with Inuyasha who nodded conspiratorially. _Hey! I do listen!_ "I have already discussed the situation with my daughter-in-law. Souta will carry our lineage forward now that Kagome has left to start her own household. Tradition suggests that it should be the son anyway. He should have some training."

"You have schools for priests?"

"Grandpa, why don't you talk about the family shrine maidens? Surely there have been a few," Kagome interrupted. She refused to let them divert the conversation into a sad analysis of her failure as a holy power. _It's ridiculous! I purified the Jewel. I can shoot Arrows of Purification!_ Her grandfather looked stunned. "I am a priestess. Was grandmother also a priestess?"

"You are married." The elder blushed. Inuyasha found a particularly interesting beam to study. His cheeks were also inflamed. "Shrine maidens do not marry or have children. Unfortunately family scrolls had a tendency to ignore them. They generally had no fortune or heirs."

"That's completely unfair!" Kagome sat back angrily while she stewed. Women who had spent their lives serving entire communities could be written out of history simply because they had not joined a man? Inuyasha flinched under her blistering glare. The conceit of the male ego! "Monks are supposed to swear an oath of celibacy but they can have children. Why should a woman not have the same choice?"

Kagome was still perturbed when they carried through the Well. Inuyasha was careful to avoid her furious gaze. Miroku, Sango, Rin and Kaede were waiting at the house when they proceeded inside. They marveled at the glorious smell emanating from the packages despite the late arrival. A round of sake was poured to celebrate a successful first month of marriage. Kagome drank her sip of sake but cut her eyes at Inuyasha. Men! Thankfully their happy group fell silent while the meal commenced. Her impatient spouse left little time between bites.

"Are you fighting?" Rin broke the silence.

Inuyasha paused; his chopsticks hung in the air. He glanced at her.

"I am mad at the patriarchal feudal system, not Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. To calm the suspicion from their friends, she patted Inuyasha's tense elbow. They still seemed confused but Rin returned her smile. The sunflower pendant swung happily. "My grandfather said that families that produced priestesses and other single women might leave their names off the family history – which is totally unfair! Being a single woman doesn't warrant being forgotten."

"Do many women in your era go unmarried, Kagome-chan?" Sango blinked.

"Ancestry scrolls can become cluttered if you follow every branch," a small voice interrupted. The obnoxious burp that followed resulted in a smack. The former taijiya held out her palm to glare at the elderly flea. "Forgive me, Sango. Your blood is quite rich! That delectable smell - "

"Didn't I warn you about being a pest, flea?"

"Even my grandfather discounts my spiritual powers because I married Inuyasha. I purified a _shiro uneri_ in the laundry this evening! Souta doesn't want to be a priest like Grandpa. He wants to play professional soccer and karate chop burglars and kiss girls! But if my family lived in this era, and I was unmarried, they would record his name but not mine. No one expects Miroku to give up his spiritual powers to get married." Kagome speared a slice of eggplant with her chopsticks. "Miroku doesn't have to think about being a monk or a husband; the village accepts him as both. No one judges him!"

"I do," Inuyasha snorted. The monk pretended to take offense and refused to share the serving dish of egg drop soup. Kagome was almost guilt-stricken over her words until he winked. Her anger drained quickly and she apologized. The others launched into a larger discussion about families in the village. They saw no disparity in how history treated men and women. Inuyasha nudged her arm with his. The concern in those dark eyes lifted her spirits. A flash of memory made her remember the baby shoes in HIS hands. Suddenly she felt too embarrassed to meet his gaze; her heart sped.

"I know Jinenji! He gave me herbs to save Master Jaken once. Are you really going to visit him?" Rin's voice pierced her wandering thoughts. "May I go with you? I have not left the village in ages. Please, please?"


	44. Blessings

It was early morning when Inuyasha opened the sliding door. Even human eyesight gave him clarity to identify the shape of Miroku. The monk had taken it upon himself to maintain the fire through the night. Fingers pinched the sleep from his eyes when the human yawned massively.

"The girls are still asleep?" Kaede had wandered home for her early morning duties but Sango and Rin had stayed to sleep off the massive dinner. His friend nodded. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles before stoking the fire in the irori. His new married routine involved waking before Kagome to warm the house. The girl was far more likely to rouse without a chill in the air and a fresh pot of tea waiting. Miroku let his eyes drift close; his head rested against his staff.

_The bastard stayed up all night to guard the house if I fell asleep. As if!_

Inuyasha served his friend the first cup before leaving to fetch more water. The yoke was too heavy for Kagome to carry with two full buckets. By the time he returned yellow light was beginning to filter through the trees. It cast shadows on the tidy rows of furrowed ground behind the house. He paused in the shadow of the eaves while his powers returned in distinct pulses. It was a relief when his foggy eyesight cleared. The exhausted monk didn't budge when he reentered his bedroom; Kagome slept tangled in their bedding. The smell of her filled the space. He grinned at the way she had reclaimed the entire futon for herself. The bedding had tangled around her hips and torso. He left the bucket by the door to smooth her tousled waves of hair. This private scene behind closed doors was reserved for him alone.

In the main room, Miroku drowsed while he started a basic breakfast. Until the scent of fresh rice rose into the air he was essentially alone. He pushed a bowl towards his friend when a violet eye reopened. "You cook, Inuyasha? How domestic."

"Eat it or wear it." The man chuckled. Just because he chose to let the others cook didn't make him an imbecile. For fuck's sake, he was older than the humans combined! In the beginning Kagome had assumed that he was a helpless cook. The girl-child had immediately taken charge of their campfire. It was a rhythm they had fallen into without question. Any companion could be allowed to make his luncheon but a wife deserved equal concern.

"Now I know that I am dreaming. Inuyasha _cooks_." Miroku laughed softly.

"You need sleep. Humans. One night without rest and you lose your minds. Go take the third room. Kagome made sure we have extra beds. I'll make sure the girls stay quiet through the morning. What's the matter with you?"

"I am almost afraid my life is an illusion. Would that not be a perfect trick? If the moment I least expect the Wind Tunnel opens to swallow me whole and leaving my child cursed. What could be crueler than giving a man hope then taking it away?" Miroku held up his unmarred hand. "It would be just his style."

"I'm no illusion, idiot. The curse is gone. Your baby will be a normal weak human." Inuyasha added another helping to his friend's bowl. It seemed the monk had continued to enjoy the sake they had set out for the dinner. The new bottle was more than half drunk! An inebriated Miroku was rarely maudlin. Articulate, yes. Free with women young and old, definitely. Inuyasha didn't like the sound of his laugh.

"What a selfish choice to make. A cursed man seeking a woman to bear a cursed child. Cursing _her_. Inuyasha," Miroku sighed. "You would protect Sango if anything happened, wouldn't you? I hate the idea of leaving her alone. She has already lost one family."

"As if I would let something happen to Sango! She's my friend too...even if she has shit taste in men." The monk laughed but he was making progress with breakfast. Hopefully the grain would help his body soak up some of the sake. While Miroku mused tiredly in the firelight, he went to pull the third futon from its closet. The room was cool but the human might appreciate a slight chill in his drunken state. The monk was sipping another round of sake when he returned.

"Should I have encouraged her with Takeda? Perhaps I should have been cruel to push her away. Sango could have been the wife of a rich man with an army of attendants rather than facing my mother's destiny. I wonder if my father lied to her; did she know the truth? Did she love him anyway?" Miroku rubbed at his face with both hands. Inuyasha had never thought to ask about the monk's mother. After the death of his father, Mushin had raised Miroku. Mushin was the only one skilled enough to sew the edges of the Wind Tunnel. Even in his worst moments there had been no mention of a woman.

_Perhaps he guards his mother's memory as painfully as I guard mine._

"Imagine a woman giving birth alone within the sanctuary of a country temple. She must have been brave. Brave and beautiful and kind." Miroku closed his eyes. "Perhaps not as radiant as Kagome-sama - " the monk chuckled. "Now _that_ was unexpected. Does it always happen? No wonder you waited for the New Moon."

"Does _what_ happen?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The pervert looked too amused. The chopsticks in his grip snapped when Miroku laughed.

"A flash of spiritual energy. What were you and Kagome-sama doing to pass the time?" Miroku sipped sake. "A game of dice, playing cards? Inuyasha never sleeps on the Night of the New Moon. You mentioned her powers were flaring at inconvenient times. You should have been blunt."

"That – _that_ is not what I meant! Drunk pervert," he grumbled. "What flash?"

"Distracted, were we?" Miroku grinned. "I was minding my own business, thank you, sitting here. Light flashed through the cracks in the door. I suppose that settles the wager! I have never been prouder, though I did have to bet the over. How was it?"

_Wager?!_

"I suppose she IS young and quite innocent." Miroku murmured to himself. "And Inuyasha always places his foot in his mouth."

Inuyasha was so stunned he could hardly respond! Sango's exit from the second bedroom spared him a sound beating. The taijiya wished him a good morning in her sweet voice. Miroku grasped the slayer's wrist gently for an embarrassing display. Her cheeks turned red at the way his breath warmed her pulse. She pulled her arm free and covered the skin with her sleeve. Her heart was still beating rapidly.

"You're drunk!" Sango peered at him through her hair. Inuyasha grumbled but the woman seemed affected. The human man dropped his smile but his eyes had that _look_ , the silly-hopeful-romantic thing that made Kagome giggle.

"Ah. That does explain Inuyasha's eagerness to prepare breakfast for his lady!" Miroku held up a finger. Sango's brow furrowed. Inuyasha was ready to knock his friend unconscious but Sango was proximal. The monk flattened her hand between his own. She blushed violently when they met eyes. "You should prepare a tray with fresh-cut flowers. I am sure Kagome-sama would appreciate the gesture."

Inuyasha almost opened his mouth to defend his manhood. The treasured vision of nude, wild-haired Kagome eating pizza in their bed silenced him. _Who cares what he thinks? Kagome likes having sex with me!_ The matter of this ridiculous bet could be handled later. An evening of sweet kisses without fangs or claws calmed his ego. He left Sango to put her idiot husband to bed. Kagome opened her eye when the tray met the floor. The girl smiled at him when she realized there was food! He tossed her pink kimono at her. While she began to eat, he brought the interior lantern to life. The shadows faded to make Kagome's skin glow.

"Breakfast in bed! You shouldn't have," she sighed.

"You do not want it?" Something about his tone made her giggle. Inuyasha sat internally reciting the rules about their bedchamber. The girl liked clean sheets. Perhaps he had done the wrong thing by bringing food near their futon. The Higurashi family were strict about crumbs! He worried until she tweaked his ear.

"I fell asleep again, didn't I? I am sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "I promised to stay up with you. Can you forgive me?" The loose configuration of her obi let dark tendrils of wavy hair tickle her cleavage. The sight distracted him. Even though he could hear Miroku whispering to Sango, Kagome's touch was powerful. Sango quietly remarked agreed with Miroku's conclusion on the loss of Kagome's powers – that was the likely cause of the flash.

_Idiots! She didn't lose her virginity last night!_

"But I am glad you're _you_ again. Did you get any sleep?" Kagome stroked his cheek. "Share some breakfast and have a lie-down. It was selfish to tire you out and fall asleep!" His exasperation made her laugh; the idea of a clumsy, human having more stamina than _him_! Her forehead rested against his jaw while he stammered.

"You confuse me on purpose." Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. The girl squirmed when he kissed her knuckles. _Miroku might be an idiot but he knows how to get girls._ Somehow the female was more flushed from that simple action than being naked! She lowered her eyes shyly. Simple, soft kisses to her inner wrist made her heartbeat soar. Kagome's pulse stayed high while they finished the tray.

"Take an hour to sleep. I can water the garden. Thank you for breakfast." Kagome pushed. To ease his wife's worries, he settled against the wall with Tetsusaiga against his shoulder. His ears swiveled to follow her while she dressed and removed the tray. The quiet discourse between the women helped. Sango would accompany Kagome to the river for more water. Rin was roused to begin the morning housework. Inuyasha let his senses relax; his muscles uncoiled.

* * *

The precise location of Jinenji and his mother was uncertain. Miroku led the group hand-in-hand with Sango. They would split into pairs further down the road. The couple were looking forward to sharing their good fortune with Miroku's guardian. Kagome, Inuyasha and Rin would take the opposite trail to find the half-demon. Obedient to Kaede's instructions when they stopped the first night, Kagome and Rin sat with the trained monk for evening meditation. Inuyasha perched in the canopy above pretending not to care. When she peeked upwards he snapped his head to the side and huffed.

"Anyone can benefit from meditation," Miroku suggested. "Even human wives. Even stubborn half-demons."

Sango smiled but focused on preparing freshly caught fish for dinner. He sighed dejectedly but continued to lead the lesson. Rin clapped her hands together enthusiastically while Miroku used his calm, smooth voice to extol the virtues of visualization, kindness and knowledge of the self. Kagome inhaled deeply when instructed. Distractions were not encouraged but recognized. Focusing on the familiar red aura in the trees limited her vision. The smaller aura of the teenager beside her was interesting. Talkative, intuitive, adorable Rin was having greater troubles than she vocalized. As a teenager it was not uncommon to face spiritual turmoil as one found their place in the world, particularly an orphaned child with an unusual guardianship arrangement. Kagome internalized her good wishes for her soon-to-be sister and sent them forth.

_Please help Rin find peace and happiness!_

"- and out," Miroku guided. "In - "

Kagome smiled when she could separate the spirit of her friend from the little nudging spirit. In her spiritual vision it reminded her of a kangaroo and its joey. Sango moved with grace around the fire to season their roasting fish with packed salt. Her vision sharpened to sense the invisible knots binding Sango and her husband. It was not as clear as the red string tied around her smallest finger but the bond was strong. She wondered if Inuyasha was secretly participating in the meditation. Could he see the Red String? It was doubtful that Rin had spiritual powers but her long proximity to demons had given her vision. Could she see it?

The spotlight shifted to her teacher. Quiet. If Inuyasha was a shout, Miroku was a whisper. Shallow on the surface but deep like a pond. Complex. There was no mistaking her husband's aura, bold and strong and challenging. Miroku leaned towards blue rather yellow. He inhaled. Kagome tested herself by probing the edges of his spirit. The monk revealed nothing!

"Meditation is an inspection of one's own soul, not others'." Miroku chuckled. "Nosy, are we?"

"Sorry," she flushed. Following his example she resumed the pose and closed her eyes. She honestly tried to focus inward but she _was_ curious. A flawed human being but one who had accrued significant spiritual power and knowledge on his own merits. While she had been born with powers she did not fully understand, Miroku had studied. There were wounds that he had overcome through strength and reflection. A monk who had a habit of allowing himself to fall into traps to save lost souls! The spirit of a kind woman had become trapped within a yuki-onna who controlled a snow beast. How could he throw himself into danger and become a willing victim to diagnose his patient without suffering damage to his own soul?

A dark-haired woman and man were walking the boundaries of a wild, grassy field. The man draped purples robes over his companion's head and shoulders. When she turned Kagome noted the protective way she cradled her belly. There were both barefoot. Beyond the simple black clothing the man was surprisingly tall and broad-shouldered. A familiar country temple loomed in the picture. A pretty face lifted to gaze through her. Violet eyes.

"Stop! Please stop, Kagome-sama," Miroku covered his face. It was difficult to drag herself out of the dream, akin to rising fully-clothed from an ocean. The monk was no longer meditating peacefully. She felt sorrow for his distress. She shifted from sitting _seiza_ to resting on her knees. He held out a hand. _Stop._

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry," she pleaded. The man had certainly been his father! _Which means the girl was his mother!_ Kagome prayed forgiveness for violating his privacy. Inuyasha landed quietly at her side. Miroku dragged his hand over his jaw. Her palm closed around the pendant at her throat. Its warmth soothed the sudden chill of guilt. She knew very well how devastating a sudden recollection of a deceased parent could be! Tears pooled at her eyes.

"Who was the pretty lady?" Rin whispered.

"You are certainly not in danger of losing your Sight, Kagome-sama." Miroku sighed. "What a fool I am. You saw through me as clearly as an open frame."

"Kagome-chan, your hands!" Sango exclaimed. She drew her fingers closer. The buzz on her palms ached to be released but she didn't dare. Her husband stayed close but declined to touch her. It was not until Miroku drew closer that he retreated to the canopy overhead. Her knuckles rested firmly against his palms while his fingers held her thumbs in place. The light made it difficult to discern anything. Frown lines appeared in his forehead while he traced the ridges and trenches of her life. Miroku broke the top from one of Kagome's pens to acquire the ink. Black stained her skin when the reiki faded. Inuyasha dropped down onto the straw, leaves and grass without a sound. The squiggles on her palm seemed random.

"Is this more of your palm-reading? We won't be paying you for your stories," Inuyasha huffed.

"Then it is fortunate I do not have a story. You have a rare hand, Kagome-sama. A pity I have not looked before," Miroku smiled. "The Red Bird is the luckiest of signs for the newly married. Anyone who bears such lines is sure to have a long life and great love. The crane is a sacred bird capable of greatness in exchange for sacrifice. A fitting emblem, I think. They mate for life, you know. Once they gathered in the clearing near Mushin's temple for their courtship. The mating dance is elaborate and the males are rather loud."

"Inuyasha, be kind!" Sango deflected a flying cup. Her muffled laughter could still be heard while she tended the campfire.

"I am not a squawking bird! Apologize," Inuyasha growled. Sango pretended to consider it.

"But Inuyasha likes to perch in trees," Rin contradicted. Miroku continued to study her palms while Sango and Rin avoided the flying hanyou. She listened to his story about the thousand-year crane and the star-pattern in the heavens with one ear. It was good to see him relaxed in his own era. If only for the absence of Shippo and Kirara they could have still been on their quest to gather the shards of the Jewel. Even during their hardships there were nightly games and shared stories and the aura of home with her friends. While Inuyasha might pretend he could hit Sango and Rin over the head, he would not. It was still great fun to watch them race round.

"Wait a minute – are you teasing Inuyasha?" Kagome glared at the innocent monk. "I already have great love and I am only nineteen. How do I know you are not telling me what I want to hear? I have seen you promise dozens of young girls the same fate!"

"No, _no_. I promised them a long life and many children." Miroku ran his finger along her palm. "When did you become such a cynic, Kagome-sama? I have studied for many years to grow my own spiritual power. There was little else to do at the temple in my youth beyond train. The crane is a very good sign. It mirrors the stars in the sky that call the summer stars to fall."

"You mean meteor showers?"

"The stones that fall from the Heavens can sometimes be used to create precious weapons. My _khakkhara_ was passed down from my grandfather to my father. Mushin claims that the Monk Miyatsu took stone from such a fallen artifact to have it forged into an unbreakable staff. Neither demon fang nor human sword can mark it." Miroku gestured to his weapon proudly. Kagome remembered its battle against Tetsusaiga in the little town they had first met the monk. She doubted Inuyasha had attacked with his full strength against a mere human but _still._ Inuyasha could punch down a gate with his fist! "It was Mushin's parting gift after I had taken my vows, when I left the temple."

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome folded her arms. The hanyou slid on his stomach to a painful stop. Sango and Rin came round the far side of the oak. He glared at her. "You forget we're not like you, baka. Humans get tired running around a tree."

"Perhaps we should increase your training if you are having problems with control." Miroku leaned back. "You had no training as a child, did you? Your daily obligations to the shrine may not suit your needs. A regiment of meditation, training and learning ancient prayers. Do you know the Heart Sutra?"

"Well...no." Her education in the modern era had taught her math, science and history but lacked Shinto religious preparation. She did not know the Perfection of Wisdom and could not recite the Five Paths of the Mahayana but she could name the Three Golden Paths of the Buddha and the seven elements of the earth. Miroku's smile was comforting. Despite the angry hanyou hurling insults at the monk, they resumed the meditative pose. She listened while he recited the Heart Sutra. Inuyasha's outbursts quieted while she followed the rise and falls of Miroku's voice. She knew he had chosen a purposefully short sutra for her sake.

"Finally! We can eat," Inuyasha clapped his hands on his knees. They rejoined their friends to take part of the evening meal. The finer aspects of religion were lost on her husband but Sango listened to their discussion of the Heart Sutra and its implications on the interconnections of the soul. Inuyasha snorted when Miroku reaffirmed that she had no training as a child in the modern era. The suggestion that she increase her training had merit but school was impending. It would be hard enough rushing between her duties at the shrine to attend class at the nursing academy without additional homework from Miroku! Recitations and detailed analyses of the soul. Meditations at dawn. She grumbled into her stew.

"Miroku dealt with the Wind Tunnel for years. If anyone knows how to control spiritual powers, he does. No need to worry." Sango smiled. She flexed her fingers to test her powers but no reiki flowed. Maybe it had been exhausted? Her little finger flexed when she noticed the glint of red.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha dropped his bowl. "Kagome!"

"You can be so dramatic! It's just a string. Eat your dinner." Her cheeks flushed. Inuyasha was already trying to gnaw through the invisible string _again_ like his teeth could cut through the spiritual world. It was difficult to explain what he was doing to their friends. Miroku's brow lifted when Inuyasha tipped backwards with a yelp. She put her bowl down. How could he still think chewing through it was a good thing? She stepped over his limbs. "Inuyasha."

"Ka-go-me!"

"Why are we fighting?" Sango merely picked up her bowl when Inuyasha kicked a rock. It was difficult to wrestle him still when he was preoccupied with tearing through the Red String. He ignored her smacks. _Probably cannot feel them._ She squalled when he rolled to avoid hurting her. It took a minute to explain about the string to her friends between outbursts at her husband. She growled in frustration. How could he be so stubborn? Now he was trying to get the rosary over his head again as if somehow seeing the spiritual energy gave him the power to remove it. Inuyasha ignored her while the rosary flared to protect Kaede's spell. It took a while for him to give up the resolve. Finally he laid flat in exhaustion.

"Inuyasha can see this string?"

"It's a lovely...romantic...connection!" Kagome poked her husband. His breath stirred his bangs.

Morning came sooner than she would have preferred. Miroku nudged her awake for a new meditation in the rising sun. Inuyasha stretched on his own. The monk scratched the sutra onto a fresh sheet of notebook paper. It certainly wasn't his preference but they were out of ink. The slim ballpoint pen looked comical in his right hand. _More homework…_ She smiled when he requested that she take some time on their separate journeys to contemplate the prayer. It did make sense that she should make an academic study to write her own sutra. There certainly could be times when she could not rely on Miroku to banish unfriendly spirits like the bear plaguing the Takeda clan. _Not every ghost can be quieted voluntarily._

"Are you going to grade my sutra, oh Monk Miroku?"

"I am interested to see the power of your prayers on spell scroll," he answered. Even Inuyasha did not balk at that. Breakfast was a quick affair after Sango became nauseous at the smell of roasted river fish. Kagome stayed silent but she was extremely proud when Inuyasha offered to trade her his instant ramen with its milder smells. Her good mood continued after they parted ways with the pair at the crossroads to Mushin's Temple. Rin skipped along happily ahead of them on the trail gathering a bouquet of flowers to gift Jinenji. Inuyasha tensed when she slipped her hand around her elbow and pressed her cheek against his shoulder.

"Oi, what's that for?"

"Isn't it a beautiful morning? Even the larks are singing. It is good to be on the road again even if I do have homework," she giggled. Inuyasha exhaled at the hated word. It meant hours and hours of concentration sitting at a desk pouring over books. They had already discussed her upcoming schedule for her first semester! She had even taken him on a tour of the school and introduced him to several of her new classmates. It had been Mama's idea to show him where she would be spending her time so that he would be less anxious. Most of the teachers were female and so were most of the students. The class roster only listed a few guys to spook her jealous husband. With Eri, Yuka and Ayumi gone to their own adventures, it might be nice to make a new friend. _Preferably someone who takes excellent notes or good veins for my phlebotomy course._

Rin balanced on a fallen log with both hands extended to cross the stream. Inuyasha helped her hop over. He teased the kid lightly about getting the hem of her long skirts damp. Kaede had been undergoing the effort to drop the line on her beautiful collection of kimono. Someone would have to warn Sesshomaru the next time he made a delivery that Rin needed to wear full kimono now. Like Inuyasha the independent wild child also despised the idea of wearing geta for her coming of age. What need could there be for shoes?

"Humans need shoes!"

Rin stuck her tongue out at him before twirling ahead. Inuyasha chased her up the path until they could see an upcoming town. The girl sat with him by the fence while she made inquiries from the local headman about a giant half-demon with blue eyes. Her return path was interrupted by several old women asking if she was Kagome-sama and could bless their home? By the time she had agreed another request was made to bless the local pond where the river shrine dwelt. The local headmen thought it was a wonderful idea! There was no escaping the clamor of hopeful young girls who heard that she was recently married! Her palm stilled Inuyasha's involvement when the tide carried her further into the village. _It is good for the village's reputation if I go along. How bad could it be?_


	45. Jinenji

Inuyasha only heard the shouts. He dropped the broken wagon despite the shouts of the farmer. Rin was still helping a group of older girls feed their foal. Kagome was standing at the river's edge surrounded by other penitents now in an uproar. Her hands lifted defensively.

"The power of the gods!"

"Bless you, Bodhisattva!" An old man bowed. The residents had turned away from the shrine. They bowed instead to the young human girl trying to discourage their worship. Ritual clapping and shouts distracted Kagome from his approach. She backed into his arms.

"Inuyasha, you're here!"

"Back off, idiots!" In their fervor they barely heard his shout. An old man in the center was crying. The way they stretched out their hands unsettled him. Before one more human could put their hands on his wife, he jumped. They yelled in disappointment but humans were no match for his speed. He crouched on a limb high in the safety of an overgrown oak.

"The man was lame. They brought him to the river god to ask for his kindness. I only touched him! The River God must have heard his prayer and healed him," she trembled. "They all wanted my blessing; they wouldn't listen! I am not a faith healer."

"Oi, I've got you." Inuyasha hugged her. It was all he could think to do to reassure her that the mob of humans couldn't reach her. Promised whispers eased her heartbeat even out and slow. The pass of his palm over her spine eased her tension. "Did you pray to the river god?"

"I was meditating about the Heart Sutra because I promised Miroku but I got distracted remembering that song from Mount Hakurei and _then_ I was worried about the first day of school and whether to wear my blue skirt or my green. How can I make them see? I don't want to give them false hope." The girl turned her blue eyes up to him for help. "There IS such a thing as spiritual healing but I haven't learned that yet! Even Kaede says that it only helps set the patient's spirit right to accept the healing. Miroku has studied Kaji healing with Mushin but it takes years of practice to hold the meditative state required and the recipient has to be equally open! I did not sprinkle sacred water on anyone!"

Inuyasha's ears pricked when he heard the mobile villagers already spreading the tale. The Princess Shrine Maiden had healed old man Hatsuo! All of the residents knew the human had been born with a misshapen foot that prevented him from extreme physical labor. He dragged Kagome down to the ground. They raced back to the headman who had Kagome's yellow bag before dragging Rin away from her foal. They were already in the tall grass on the outskirts of town before more humans came looking for the visiting priestess.

"You can blame Miroku for the title – bastard."

"You healed someone? How? That's amazing!" Rin stayed close. Her hand tugged on Kagome's hakama. "Why are we leaving? They wanted to give you presents! Maybe they would give us a foal did you see the foal? He was so cute, Kagome! Wouldn't it be nice to have a little baby horse? His nose was wet and he liked me. Can I have a horse, Inuyasha? I promise I would take care of it. Kaede-sama has a horse for traveling so why shouldn't I? Oh, please?"

"C'mon." They picked up their pace to put distance between their party and the village. Inuyasha shouldered Kagome's bag when the terrain turned rocky. Rin continued to chatter about the little horse which helped to fill the awkward gap in conversation. By the time they stopped to rest on a hillside covered with flowers Rin had worn herself out and sulked on the other side of a boulder. Everyone received a snack and a water bottle to sate their rumbling bellies.

"Was the river god known for healing?"

"They prayed to him to hold back flooding and provide good silt for the harvests." Kagome held out her palms. A normal pair of human palms reflected the sun. Her teeth teased her lower lip in worry. He shifted closer to her. Her blue eyes glanced up at him then down; a flush covered her cheeks. "Inuyasha?"

"What is it?"

"Did – I mean, could Kikyo heal people? She purified Kohaku's shard and Miroku's poisoned blood. You traveled with her. Kikyo knew how to heal people with herbs and medicine and poultices. Could she heal human bodies with her energy?"

"I dunno. The times we traveled together were mainly to track down a demon. We didn't make stops in any villages. What are you doing?" His brow lifted when she stood with her bow. The flexible yew wood tumbled to the ground. Kagome smiled before attempting to complete the spinning maneuver again. He refused to throw something sharp at her! "Are you stupid? You could get hurt! Kikyo trained for years to master that technique. Stop it!" Inuyasha bounced toward her. The teenage girl figured out how to place her hands while turning the bow. He hit the dirt when a barrier erupted around the girl. It glinted like a soap bubble and popped just as quickly.

"Oi, watch it!"

The ground underneath him rumbled. Beyond the girl's legs he saw the demon emerge from the woods. He rolled past his wife to meet the oni's blade with the flat of Tetsusaiga. Sparks raked down the blade when the bloodthirsty creep pushed back. It roared something ominous about eating the young priestess and her trainee for power.

"I will be more powerful than my brothers! Down, dog. A little half-demon cannot stop me!" The oni bared his fangs. The stench of human blood from its mouth made him nauseous. Another flesh eater! He pushed back. A single leap brought him high enough to avoid the next lazy swing. One strike of Tetsusaiga cut the weakling in two. The halves slid apart on the earth. Rin and Kagome assured him they were fine.

"Eh, Inuyasha!" A familiar shape hovered overhead. "He was mine!"

"Then you should have been faster!" Tetsusaiga was returned to its sheath. Kohaku jumped free before Kilala touched the ground. The young slayer bowed politely to Kagome. "You just missed your sister. She and the monk are on their way to Mushin's Temple if you want to join them."

"They're having a baby!" Rin clapped. "You're going to be an uncle, Kohaku. Isn't that exciting?"

Kagome giggled when the impromptu announcement made both males squirm. Rin continued her one-sided conversation about the village and her own medicinal training. Kohaku quietly agreed to return to the village for her Coming of Age ceremony; yes, he had seen Sesshomaru-sama. Rin tucked her folded hands under her chin when he related that Sesshomaru had asked after her well-being. The girl twirled in happy circles. Apparently the dog demon was wandering somewhere near the coast investigating newly arrived ships from the continent.

Kohaku mentioned the uptick in battles between the regional daimyo. The clans were battling for control of the main roads like the Tōkaidō highway and the merchant classes who controlled the movement of rice from the farmlands. The Takeda clan had suffered a major loss at Tenmokuzan. The lord had burned down Shinpu Castle and retreated to an ally, but the retainer at Iwadono had denied them entry. The family had committed seppuku between the combined armies of Tokugawa and Nobunaga. Many villages and towns had already surrendered to one of the two lords.

"Nobunaga has an impressive warrior called Yasuke. They saw he has skin like charcoal and the strength of ten men. Tokugawa employs a samurai known as the Oni no Hanzō, a warrior with impressive tactical skill. He is known to be fearless. Some of his men even claim he can see the future and that is how he plans a siege. Towns will surrender at the mention of his name," Kohaku shrugged. "I have seen the Oni. His personal force is a clan of ninja who joined him from Iga. They are a force to be reckoned with."

"Miroku mentioned a band of thieves raiding villages."

"He and Sis fought one of their raiding parties. Their methods are nasty. But if you are looking for the demon Jinenji, he is up the road. A scared local summoned me to slay him but he is pretty harmless. Battles forced his people to abandon their old lands. I refused the job and the payment. He is a friend of yours?" Kohaku quickly gave them direction to the town center up the road.

"We will see you back at the village! Bye Kohaku!" Rin waved at the retreating human. Kilala paused to nuzzle the friendly human girl before bounding after her charge.

Jinenji was tending to a large field filled with humans planting the spring seeds. He set the hoe down when Rin ran up to greet him. The giant, blue-eyed half-demon kneeled down. Kagome was the next to approach. The gentle giant guided them towards a small hut where his mother was sweeping out the dirt floor.

"Your friends have come to visit, have they? Well, call 'em in, Jinenji. Don't be rude!" The old mountain witch brushed off her hands. "Bring in the pretty one and the girls! We should have tea."

"I'm surprised the old woman is still alive. How old is she? Keh," he grumbled. He was ignored. Even Kagome shoved him aside to beat Rin into the hut. Poor, shy Jinenji seemed overwhelmed at the female energy. He didn't miss the way Jinenji clenched his hands when Kagome told him about the marriage. _Poor bastard. I fell for Kagome, too._

"You hear that, Jinenji? Married! I knew you had an eye for him." The cackle made him flinch. Jinenji used his chopsticks to push his meal around his bowl. Rin told the mother all about the preparations for the house and Kagome's novice gardening skills. It was true that neither of them knew much about growing things - he was a demon, not a farmer! Kagome blushed while Rin described Kagome's attempts to seed the furrowed soil and her resulting temper tantrum. The girl had stalked inside after a harmless joke.

"Jinenji knows how to grow herbs! Would you like to come live in our village? Rin would like that," the girl pleaded. The size difference was almost comical cramped in this tiny hut. Sweet brown eyes begged him to do as she said. Apparently Rin had also encountered Jinenji years ago in a quest to heal Jaken from poison.

"You live together in this village - married?"

"Yeah. It's better than most. Kagome has influence there. Kaede brokered a deal with the headman to give us land in exchange for our protection. Kagome wants to build a local hospice for survivors of the wars. Neither of us knows much about raising crops, but you do, don't you Jinenji?" Inuyasha felt sorry for dashing the demon's hopes. It would be hard for the guy to find a human wife the way he looked but he was compassionate. "We are friends with a kitsune and a nekomata and a kappa. They are used to demons walking through the place so you wouldn't have to worry about them calling the slayers. We can vouch for you with the humans."

"What do you think, Ma?"

Rin extended her arms into the air when the mother agreed in her own colorful way. The pair had little to pack but they agreed to wait until the morning to set out. It would take another more than a full day to come within reach of Kaede's village. Kagome and Rin were already planning to give them the abandoned hut of Eito, the young man who had left the village months prior to become a traveling artist. There was already farmland around the hut but it was unmanaged. Jinenji quietly agreed to teach Kagome what he inherently knew about herbs and medicine, a subtle gift from his father, who had once been considered a kami of the earthly realm. He shared with her the little statue carved in the likeness from a forgotten shrine.

"He looked very kind."

Jinenji's mood brightened when he showed the girls a new variant of plant they had rescued from his Pa's farm which he called the lunar moss. It could only be harvested under full moonlight. He turned his face away while his wife admired his creativity and intelligence of the delicately budding bioluminescent flower. Jealousy gently churned his insides. _Baka. Who cares if he is good with plants? Kagome is his friend._ No matter how irrational, he gave the girls an excuse to step outside. The other humans gave him a wide berth but none seemed aggressive.

Kagome found him perched on a limb overlooking the local onsen. The girl stubbornly placed her hands on her hips while she called for him to come down. He kept an eye on the locals when she rested her hands on his ribs to scold him for being so aloof. The miko was being very familiar with the dog demon! Wasn't one enough? The mention of visiting the waters together was suggested - maybe after dinner? Inuyasha pushed her hands away before they attracted more damn attention.

"What is wrong with you?"

Kagome glared at him over dinner. He ignored the way she sloshed his stew onto his dish. An angry Kagome was fearsome but an angry human mob with torches would be worse. The girl purposefully let her sheet slap him in the face when she and Rin exited the hut to take advantage of the onsen. Jinenji's mother invited him to take an evening stroll through the fields for his health but he declined. Based on the humans' whispers he would rather guard his wife and charge.

"The girl is a demon's whore. She must be a demon masquerading as a human!"

"What if the big one wants a wife too? Our women aren't safe! What can we do?" His ear swiveled to pick up the sounds. Kagome and Rin were unmindful of his trailing presence. There were several pools on the edge of the refugee's side. There were already other women in adjacent onsen having conversations above the water.

Inuyasha sat at the base of a tree near the onsen where he could hear the girls splashing. More whispers about the implied relationship between them were angering the most conservative of the group. Whether they would have the guts to form a mob remained to be seen. _No need to frighten Kagome yet. Let her enjoy the water._

"He can be so moody! Ugh, men!"

"Yeah, men!" Rin giggled.

The nearby matrons were jealous of Kagome's beauty and affect on their husbands. They were clearly mocking the young priestess in ways that didn't make sense. Inuyasha ignored the girl's conversation about him...he was too on edge to care. Insinuating that Kagome was too pretty to be human? Great, just great! The men who didn't want to kill her for being a demon were lusting after her beauty and untouchable status! Why did everyone demand everything from the girl?

Inuyasha raised his claws to strike when he heard the chirp. An orange fox sat on its heels and stared back at him. Its' nose twitched curiously before it crept closer. He kept still to appease it. The animal had an intelligent face haloed by white fur. It twirled in an excited circle and bit down on his sleeve playfully.

"Hey, I'm not a toy." The scolding was reflexive; the fox was harmless. It chirped at him again.

Inuyasha confirmed that Kagome and Rin were safely entrenched in their conversation surrounded by half the local women before he followed the little fox through the forest. It would stop periodically to verify he was following. The fox left the well-traveled road of humans for tangled forest growth. It swished its tail at him as it crossed a peaceful little pond to squeeze between the narrow gap between stones. Colorful pink bushes grew in the little grove enlightened by moonlight. The fox laid on its belly beneath two white statues.

"So you're an Inari fox? Kagome would like you. You could have waited for _her_ ," he scoffed. This was exactly the type of place where Kagome liked to have picnics. The little shrine behind the two statues probably enshrined the kami. Rin loved to tease Shippo; hugging a real fox servant would please her. He folded his hands inside his sleeves while he bent forward. The wooden shrine atop the boulder had writing carved into the wood, a prayer from the original worshipper. "I don't have any food."

Inuyasha had always liked animals. Animals didn't care about human or demon - so long as they were treated fairly. He kneeled down to scratch the little guy behind his ears. Mother had always encouraged him to be kind to creatures smaller than him. Other boys on the grounds had thrown rocks at birds or squirrels or snakes for the sake of being cruel. He remembered the pride in her eyes when he brought home a fallen nest. Even when others had been cruel to her, she had been gracious. No matter the circumstances, Mother had always made regular visits to the local shrine to thank the spirit for their safety and health. As an adult, he realized life could have been far worse in his early years. If her cousin had abandoned her, they would have struggled to find a village accepting of an unmarried woman with no skills and a half-demon child. A noblewoman, even a beautiful one, with limited medicinal skills, musical training and needlework would have been considered a burden unless she remarried. Not even a nunnery would have accepted her. _And what human noble would marry an exiled princess without requiring her to abandon her bastard?_

For his mother's sake, he gathered an offering of flowers from the local surroundings to lay on the shrine. The peaceful aura of the grove helped him feel a bit more charitable towards the townsfolk. Mother would remind him that they did not understand, to forgive them, to act with honor. Jinenji and his mother were safe; Kagome had another mentor with an affinity for growing the herbs she needed to heal others. Rin would have another guardian to dissuade random jerks from kidnapping her to challenge Sesshomaru. The big guy would be helpful in the fields, too. He was meek but insanely strong!

"Eh, what's this?" Inuyasha accepted the gift from the little fox. It was a little bag of _mon_! He scratched its chin gratefully. The fox chirped at him when he finally said his goodbye. Kagome was waiting! The girl tapping her foot outside of the hut was perplexed by his mood. In the shadows of the hut he kissed her excitedly. The clean smell of her filled his nose. Her hair was slightly damp from the steam so he chided her for being careless.

"Why, you - !" Kagome exhaled through her nose but nuzzled him back. He rested his forehead against hers. The elevation of her heartbeat was pleasing. Rin was having a one-sided conversation with Jinenji's mother about horses in the hut. The girl's mouth dropped when he offered her the rough bouquet of weeds and flowers. "Of course I like them, Inuyasha. That's so sweet!" The flowers had a milder scent than other varieties. The grounds had been immaculately maintained by the castle staff. Kagome smiled at him before bringing the flowers to her nose.

"My mother grew flowers like these when I was young. Maybe we could grow them in our garden? I think she would like them for the shrine. The cabinet is being stained by the craftsmen. He said we should make regular offerings to the thing. I dunno," he averted his eyes.

_"Are they not beautiful, Inuyasha? They bloom as golden as your lovely eyes, eyes like your father's."_

"Chrysanthemums are a wonderful shrine offering. They symbolize the renewal of life and bringing happiness to a demoralized person, eternal loyalty," Kagome touched his chest. "Being remembered by someone you love is the most we can ask for after we've gone to the other world. I will set aside a special plot for a bed of your mother's flowers. What a lovely thought, Inuyasha. Rin has already been sowing the seeds of some lesser perennials, I'm afraid some have mixed in with the herbs."

"The monk mentioned we should have the butsudan ready for autumn. Kaede mentioned you would be leading the others in a dance - you and Rin? It makes sense. The old granny isn't as limber as she once was. I've heard the villagers discussing it. There will be visitors from other towns to see the famous priestess dance, like your 'family union'. We might need extra food for your visitors, Princess Shrine Maiden."

"I forgot about the _Bon_ dance. I have to learn all of the steps!" Kagome buried her face in his chest. " Everyone will be watching! It's my duty to honor the dead. What if I can't learn the dance in time? Miroku wants to give me extra training. Jinenji always wakes before dawn to say sweet words to his plants. Sango wants to begin training me to picks locks and escape bondage. I do not always get captured! What do you think?" The sweet girl looked up. "I have to go to school! How will I have time for so much study?"

"You'll have time, I can help you."

"I have to learn how to control my powers so I can't delay _that_. I bet Miroku's a strict teacher," Kagome pouted. "How many sutra has he memorized? I'll have to copy them over and over to learn. How did he do it without unlimited paper? At least Jinenji will be forgiving when I can't remember. I have to learn anatomy!"

"You're the smartest person I have ever met. We can figure it out. You will do what you can," he promised. "If anybody has a problem with that, they can answer to me. You get to decide what's most important."

* * *

Jinenji's size made it difficult to find a suitable hut for the pair to claim but Kaede found a solution. They could temporarily claim the shed on the edge of town while a taller structure was built for the pair. Some of the villagers were off-put by his appearance but his quiet, humble nature soothed them. Unlike Inuyasha, Jinenji was obviously subservient. They were more afraid of his mother's hellfire attitude which earned Jinenji some sympathy.

Inuyasha left Jinenji helping the men in the fields to dive through the Well. Kagome was abuzz with energy getting ready for her first day of nursing school. Her little blue pack had been packed and repacked several times with what she deemed the essentials; not even a bath could ease her anxiety. He offered her bow as a source of strength. Together they sat under the soothing branches of the Goshinboku. Kagome reviewed her class schedule aloud. He reaffirmed his promise to carry her to school. It was unlike her to be so nervous.

"Why don't you try your meditation?"

"It's easier to follow Miroku," she sighed. The monk's handwriting was brought out from her bag. The crescent moon of her downturned lips told him all he needed to know. He inwardly groaned when he faced her in a cross-legged position. It took him a minute to make out the first part of the sutra.

"You're going to meditate with me?"

"Shut up and lemme read," he ordered. The girl went silent but kept her smile. His poor reading skills made him self-conscious. _What the fuck do I know about meditation and self-reflection?_ Kagome could read much faster. At least his participation seemed to distract his bride. "What's that one?"

"It says, 'prajnaparamita', a female bodhisattva." Kagome only smiled at his aggravated hum. "They have attained enlightenment but don't enter eternal peace for the sake of helping others."

"So you're looking for the 'Dawn of Peace'?"

"I would settle for quieting my mind. Ok. Ready?" Kagome clapped her hands together. It felt silly to mimic her actions but he did for her sake. She shuttered her beautiful blue eyes to the world to submerge herself in the aura of the tree. He kept his eyes open to read from the notebook on his knee but he was distracted. _How can she be so beautiful and so good?_ Her black hair brushed against the thick straps of her blue dress that left her shoulders exposed. The sweetness of her mouth was puckered to start her breathing exercises.

_She married me._

Kagome opened one eye. He ducked his head in embarrassment to read the prayer aloud. Most of the wistful poetry went over his head. _The dead are the dead and once they've gone to the other world they are beyond the living. If the witch Urasue had not resurrected Kikyo, I would never have known the truth about her death. I would have hated her the rest of my life for betraying me. To think I might never have learned about Naraku's involvement in her death!_

Marriage to Kagome made him happy. Knowing what he knew now, it was hard to recall that he had asked Kikyo to be his wife. He had truly loved the sad, lonely girl separated from humanity but would they have made one another miserable in time? It was hard to imagine Kikyo bounding towards him with Kagome's light; it felt damning to imagine sharing her bed. The storm-maiden with her blue eyes never shied from challenging him. It was more than love – they were compatible. Inuyasha paused from reading the sutra to bask in his fortune. Above, the Goshinboku shifted with the wind. Kagome did not respond when he clasped their hands together.

_Whatever fate brought us together, I'm glad. We were born for each other! I need Kagome as much as she needs me…_

The girl did not react when he kissed her palms.

Kagome who fought by his side, tended his wounds, prepared his meals, warmed his heart. An impossible woman. She could face down the fiercest demonic foes without fear yet worry endlessly over his flesh wounds. An honorable priestess who could bless the lives of little children and come home to drag him to their bed. Born in the modern era, living in her past! The strength of her heart was unrivaled. For her sake he would suffer any price so long as he could keep her. If she needed a partner to assist with her meditation, he would do his best. Inuyasha could hear the ghost of Kikyo's happy laugh gliding on the breeze.

" _You are so impatient! Come join us, Inuyasha. It is good for the soul."_

" _Keh, no thanks!"_

Inuyasha knew he did not share the same depth of faith but he liked the Goshinboku. Kagome did not need to memorize _norito_ to rouse spirits. He bent his head over her delicate human wrists to make a sincere wish for Kagome's happiness. The selfless human rarely put her own needs first so perhaps that was his purpose. While Kagome lived to better the lives of others, he would do his best to serve her! He struggled for a moment. Did a wish count if he did not say it aloud? It would embarrass him to let Kagome hear. Mother had always spoken her prayers. Kagome would simply clap her hands together, bow, and leave an offering to honor the shrine. She had not spoken when she kissed the baby's mark at the blessing ceremony.

" _Inuyasha."_

The spirit beneath the shadow of the limbs smiled. Inuyasha forgot about praying for his wife. By the time she turned her little dark head, the ghost was gone. He sputtered unintelligibly before looping around the tree. Gone! Kagome brushed her skirt clean with the heels of her hand.

"You are so fidgety!" His wife laughed. The teenager took the opportunity to stretch her arms above her head and bend side-to-side exposing the band of skin above her waistline. Inuyasha was too distraught to register her jovial attitude. The faint scent of his mother's perfume drove him crazy. The echoes of the soft voice hung in the air. Why hadn't he acted faster? Kagome was welcome to tease him. He swallowed hard.

"Mother? Are you there? Mother!" The silence was crushing disappointment. He hid his face from Kagome's probing. Had she transformed into a vengeful _yurei?_ If her soul could not depart for the other world, was she in danger? As her only son, he should have found a way to attend her funeral, but her family had barred him. Too many times they had faced the imprisoned souls of a sad, lonely princess tempted by a demon. His fist drove into the Goshinboku's trunk.

"Inuyasha!"

 _Kagome was right, she's always right. My mother deserves to be remembered. I don't care what they called her, she was a noblewoman. I am her only son. So what if she was human?_ The touch of soft hands on his back beneath his hair made him tremble. Her fingers slid around his ribs to press against his stomach. The embrace evoked too many raw memories. Before the Un-Mother had stolen her form, he had almost forgotten she was dead. After decades of loneliness, remembering her had been too painful. Survive, grow stronger. _Make Mother proud._


	46. Training

Kagome hoisted her schoolbag higher as she stepped over the gifts littering her doorstep. Inuyasha had respected her wishes and given her a three-day break in her world to study for her first test. She stretched her back. The remnants of breakfast were scarred into the pot over the fireplace. Kagome found a similar status in the bedroom. Inuyasha had not touched their futon. A layer of dust coated the shelves.

_I leave for three days and he resorts to being a bachelor!_

"Kagome, Kagome!" Rin was bursting with happiness on the path. An armful of expensive-looking purple fabric filled her arms. "Can you help me with my kimono? Sesshomaru-sama came to visit. I invited him to my ceremony – please can he attend?"

"Maybe. What beautiful fabric!" Kagome was allowed to stroke the silk. It was of similar quality to her own white kimono; Sango had done a beautiful job of constructing the raw material into an outfit. She vaguely wondered if Sesshomaru's gift would also be impossible to tear? It didn't really matter. Rin was practically floating on the air. They would have to take Sesshomaru's attendance into consideration. The local Coming of Age ceremony was generally reserved for the child and the same-sex relatives but this was a unique conundrum. They were only waiting for Kaede to determine an auspicious day.

Kagome left Rin with Sango to arrange for alterations. She followed the tug on her spirit to the field where Inuyasha and Miroku were helping the kids clean the empty barrels from the winter storage. The girls with damp cloths abandoned their posts to run towards her. In the Feudal Era, even small children had a role to play. Cleaning barrels only required basic manual coordination.

"Kagome-sama!"

"Princess, Princess!"

"The doggy said a bad word!" The four-year-old pointed. Inuyasha hoisted another soaking barrel from the depths and turned it over on the grass. The girls squealed when Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome entertained the younger children during their break. It was fun to tell them stories about the Doggie Prince just to see Inuyasha suck in his breath and cut his eyes at her. Several dirty pickling barrels were rinsed out by dipping them in the water and pouring them out. Miroku would lead the children to scrub the insides until the wood was dark and smooth.

"Oi, get your own little monkeys," Inuyasha splashed water on the grass. He rolled up his sleeves to pick up the slack. The children had great fun defending their namesake – they were _not_ monkeys! They told her all about their siblings and parents and mean older brothers who pulled their hair. Each of their families had recently left a present at their doorstep for the beloved Princess Shrine Maiden. Mai's mother wanted to pay her respects at the house personally! She let curious hands tug at her hair and clothing. Kagome was engaged in an important game of Patty Cake when Inuyasha sank next to her. He blushed to his ears when she recited the full verse. Miroku learned the song quickly.

"You will have to learn more games, Miroku." Kagome beamed.

"Then I am your fervent pupil, my lady." She showed him the hand movements again. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and flopped backwards. Mai took the opportunity to pile plucked grass on his stomach. It was sweet to watch the human's violet eyes light up with hope. How many playmates could a little boy have at a country temple? Next was Omochio Tsukimasho. In a stroke of genius, Kagome forced Inuyasha to run to the house. Using only a length of braided rope she showed the girls how to play Snake. The older girls could manage a few jumps. They all wanted the strong Doggie Prince on _their_ team when she told them about Tug of War. Inuyasha smirked.

Inuyasha walked her home after returning the barrels. The girls waved goodbye to them both. Together they gathered the offerings outside her door to stack against the wall. He only shrugged when she questioned him about the goods. The small shrine had been installed in its place but the doors hung empty. She wandered closer to admire the craftsmanship of the ornate doors.

"I think I did well on my test," she interrupted. Inuyasha looked up. "Your training helped me. I need to make more flash cards for the next section. Souta is a really good artist. We should do something to reward him. Would you like to go to the zoo this weekend? Ueno has pandas!"

"Whatever you want." Kagome watched him feign interest but he relaxed his muscles. She sank next to him. The comfortable silence pressed down on them both. Her head dipped to rest on his shoulder. Three days away from Inuyasha! His clenched hand relaxed to hold hers.

"How is your family?"

"Mama is leading a neighborhood collection for clothes to donate to the shelter. I helped Souta with his math homework. Grandpa is building a little shrine for his Nobunaga sword. He visits it every day," Kagome giggled. The old man practically cried every time he looked at it. When Buyo had started to nuzzle the treasure, Grandpa had yelled loud enough to scare the postman! "My friends called to see how we were doing. It sounds like they're doing well in college."

"Do you wish you were with them?"

"College sounds fun, but living in a dorm together would be hard. I would much rather be here. Did you miss me?" There was no greater indication that she was home than Inuyasha's scent. He didn't respond verbally but she felt a clawed hand touch her head. A kiss!

"I have a surprise for you." Kagome nearly collided with his jaw. The half-demon made her cover her eyes while he led her outside. The uneven terrain told her they were avoiding the soft turned soil of the garden. Her stomach churned. _What if it's something gross and boyish? Inuyasha can be so immature sometimes. Whatever it might be, he seems proud of it._ "Well, what do you think?"

In the grand old tree behind their land, Inuyasha had secured rope to the extending branch. Kagome clapped her hands together. He barked at her not to jump when she tested the swing. He watched her suspiciously when she extended her legs at the peak of the parabola. You could practically see the entire village. Inuyasha lost his tension when she stopped kicking her legs to simply enjoy the wind.

"I guess you really do love me, dog boy."

"Keh." Her husband avoided her gaze but he was proud.

Together they walked down to the shrine to greet Kaede. Miroku and Sango reclined on the steps together. Barrier training! Kagome joined Granny Kaede sitting _seiza_ on the grass and assumed a prayer pose. It took concentration but together they were able to raise a wall against the others' sight. Next she tried to form a barrier around her bow to deflect Miroku's wooden stick. It clattered to the ground.

"Clumsy," Inuyasha scoffed. Clawed hands pushed her hips into position. Kagome flushed under Miroku's innocent gaze. "A bird could knock you over the way yer standing! Stance is important. Hips square. Don't let some idiot intimidate you."

"Inuyasha is right, Kagome. Stand tall. Push him back," Sango called. It _was_ intimidating to have Miroku charge at her! Inuyasha stayed behind her when the monk sprinted forward. What was once a hoe but was now a pole came at her legs. Inuyasha easily knocked the faux stave out of her opponent's hands. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"But I don't want to hurt Miroku – he is my friend!"

"Picture someone else: a bandit, a demon, Kouga...what?" Inuyasha grinned. "Works for me."

Kagome inhaled when Miroku sprinted at her _again_. She visualized a dome of protection around her bow. Her legs buckled nervously when Miroku drove the stave forward, the bow fell. Kagome shielded her face against her shoulder with her hands stretched out defensively. No blow came.

"Miroku!" Sango raced to the bottom of the shrine steps. She helped the man to a sitting position.

"See? Kagome did it! Next time, don't flinch. You sent him packing," Inuyasha laughed. His large, clawed hands put her hips in position. Kagome was relieved when Miroku smiled at her. Her enthusiastic half-demon squared her shoulders. "Your barrier is pretty strong if it can repel Miroku. I knew the monk was a pervert! Just hold your ground. Imagine a bandit or a wolf, thunder demon, panther demon, monk, giant moth, evil incarnation, crazed half-demon, miko, some moon bitch - "

"I get it!" Kagome fumed.

"...you get kidnapped a _lot_ ," he finished.

Kaede merely shook her head when Kagome chased Inuyasha across the field. He mocked her human legs when she could not catch him. Sango giggled into her fist when he quickly learned that she _could_. They were too involved in their bickering to notice the onlookers on the sidelines. The shrine maiden was wrestling the half-demon! The pair came apart quickly when their audience coughed loudly.

"Totosai." Inuyasha came forward. The old badger huffed and tapped his hammer on the ground. Tetsusaiga sang.

"I told you they were married!" Myouga sat on his shoulder.

"Better sharpen your sword then. No doubt you will need it." The badger sighed. Inuyasha offered him the blade. He blinked in surprise at the exchange. In his palm rested a seashell. "Myouga found the compact in the field years ago. It seemed worthy to save."

"Lip stain?"

"It belonged to my mother. I lost it over fifty years ago. Here." Kagome cupped her palms to catch it. The soft material inside had hardened from age but it was a beautiful keepsake. "If you want it."

"We can give it a home in our shrine." Using his dead mother's lipstick seemed a bit strange, but it meant something to him. Totosai had wandered off to grip about the state of Inuyasha's fang. Myouga transferred to her shoulder to ask the status of her training. When he asked after Inuyasha's progress, she smiled. No doubt in the days she had been gone, her sweet husband had worked in the little workbooks secreted in the loose board in their brand new dish cupboard scuffed by demon claws. Basic math and reading assignments marked with red ink in the margins and wobbly black characters.

 _I can't tell him that I know – what if he destroyed them? Inuyasha doesn't want me to know my mother is training him._ Kagome smiled at his suspicion. There was a clear mumble about 'creepy'. _It is an entirely different number system, different math, different characters!_

"What have you done to my sword?"

"Eh, stop that - there is nothing wrong with it!" Inuyasha slammed his fist on Totosai's head. The transformed blade made another sad, eerie sound that reminded Kagome of a metallic underwater whale call.

"What is going on with you, runt?"

Kagome watched Inuyasha dance around Totosai's question. He loudly dismissed any accusations that anything had changed, despite how _everything_ had changed. Her husband stalked off with his sword. She followed him through the town, bowing politely when people called. Inuyasha didn't stop until he sat at the base of the Goshinboku rather than in its limbs. It soothed her when his scowl lessened. Kagome flounced down beside him with her arms around her knees. Together they watched a pair of sparrows engaged in a mating dance high in the trees. The noisy, plain male made noise while he chased his bride.

"I wonder how they choose?"

"She probably waited for him to build a good nest. Women are like that," Inuyasha scoffed. The corner of his mouth went up. "You know, 'what pretty cushions, Inuyasha, can we get them?' Stuff like that."

"I thought you liked shopping with me!"

"For food, yeah. Did your mom get anymore ramen or those little canned fish? We are almost out." Hopeful golden eyes turned their full intensity on her. Kagome quickly calculated how much ramen had been in their storeroom before she left. _An unsupervised Inuyasha with access to unlimited ramen?_ It was a good thing their bank account was still well in the green. She had assumed he would have gone to Jinenji's mother or Kaede for a warm meal. Inuyasha nudged her back. They immediately made plans to visit the market together in the morning. It would give her family a chance to see him.

The fireflies came out at twilight to dance around the tree.

* * *

They waited until Miroku was no longer committed to sitting at the bedside of Ikki who was recovering from a wound. Many of the villagers liked the comfort of having a resident monk to teach them about spiritualism and Buddha and confide their secrets. Inuyasha was restless when Miroku showed up that afternoon in good spirits. The baby was kicking! Kagome served him tea while they discussed pooling together gifts for after the birth: baby napkins and swaddling clothes and extra food for Sango's recovery.

"The baby could be here in September. There is still time to take another job before the roads turn snowy. An autumn baby – how sweet!" Kagome clapped her hands together. The girl ventured outside to collect the flowers. Inuyasha bristled.

"Yes, my friend?" There was a long silence while the half-demon considered whether to voice his thoughts. Years of experience taught Miroku to silently enjoy his complex tea. Kagome was an excellent cook. Prodding Inuyasha would accomplish nothing.

"So what is the guy's role?"

"As a father? There is not much I can do for the child yet except support my wife. Lately I have been helping her with the household duties. We both want to be cautious. I suppose that is normal with a first child."

Kagome's smile shone like sunshine when she returned. They cleared the cups away. Miroku settled into his place at the household shrine to announce the invitation to the ancestors. The child's toy in the shape of a bear was enshrine in the cupboard after many prayers for her father. Inuyasha squirmed while Miroku called out for the spirit of the fearsome Dog General, Lord of the West, Spirit of the Sky. They offered food and remembrance given their lack of physical memoirs. He turned to Inuyasha for the offerings to his mother. The lovely silver hairpin and seashell clasp were placed on the prayer shelf. Inuyasha cleared his throat before setting the brilliant golden flowers down but he declined the offer to say anything; Kagome squeezed his fingers.

The flickering little candle reflected on the interior of the cabinet. Kagome took an extra moment to offer a prayer for her father. Before she left to assume her duties at the shrine she rubbed Inuyasha's ear proudly.

"Meet me at the Well?"

The legendary shrine maiden bounced through the doorway on the path to the village. Inuyasha watched her leave. Miroku gently extinguished the candle with the elegant metal snuffer. He barely listened to the monk's instructions to close the doors after sundown. Kagome's black hair glimmered in the early sunlight. Some women on the path stopped her. How could she emanate happiness from her spirit so warmly?

"Ready to start tracking this boar demon? There is a rumor it has been rooting through Jinenji's new fields with tusks as long as its body. It might be difficult to pacify if it is the spirit of an abused animal. We should be respectful of its suffering."

"Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha considered the shrine briefly before following the monk outside. They found Jinenji clearing stones out of his new land with his mother's help. There was a definitive scent of pig in the earth. Miroku engaged in polite conversation with the pair while he searched through the scent trails. It took careful consideration but he chose to go north. They found prints in dried clay as large as a bull's. Inuyasha bounded ahead of the human to avoid the bramble. The enormous boar covered in thick black hair charged him. Fire bellowed from between its tusks.

Inuyasha distracted the beast while Miroku caught up. His physical attacks had limited effects on the spirit being. Some of the local brush caught on fire; Inuyasha stamped out the ashes before the whole forest went up. Several sutra purified the angry beast with scars on its side. Someone had pierced its belly with weapons without the courtesy of a swift, honorable death. Together they dragged the creature to an existing pit to act as its grave. Sutra were applied to help ease the animal's pain.

Miroku and Sango invited them to dinner but he declined. The area surrounding the Well was alive with wind from the east. Inuyasha sat with his back to the aged wood to watch for his beautiful wife. Knowing Kagome's propensity to dawdle, he closed his eyes. The fresh smell of the forest helped him relax after the quarrel with the boar. It irritated him that the final blow had not been his own! What would Kagome say when he recalled his great battle? _I distracted the pig demon while Miroku did the real work?_

Inuyasha grew impatient. _Where is she?_

* * *

The bandits sitting around the fire toasted one another on their good fortune. Kagome comforted Rin. The girl's incessant calls for Sesshomaru had annoyed their captors enough to silence her with a rag. They were tied to a post outside the main circle but a guard watched them. The brute was carving a piece of fruit with a knife while he sulked.

"I am sure Kaede will be fine," she whispered. Rin stared back at her with soulful brown eyes. The elder miko had been knocked unconscious and left in the bushes beyond the shrine. The ropes tied around their wrists were too tight to wriggle free. Kagome cringed when the leader leered in her direction again. The man had purposefully let his hands slip when holding her on the horse!

_Pervert._

The _kaiken_ was heavy in her sleeve but she couldn't draw it. The guard was too close.

"We will collect a heavy bounty for the Musashi priestess and her novice. A plan well executed! Tomorrow we ride hard so if you fall out of your saddle we will leave you in the dirt. No one touches the women!"

They were too far from the fire to benefit from the heat. Rin curled against her side; she told the girl to get some sleep. When the guards switched, she noted the signs of intoxication. He was less suspicious than the first. Kagome was prepared to draw her little blade until she heard some of the men rouse. There was a lone samurai camping in the woods with magnificent armor for the taking! The leader commanded them to retrieve it. Of the dozen men at the camp, half ran into the forest.

_Now's our chance!_

It was easier for Rin to cut through her bonds. Together they hid behind the bandit's horses while they waited for the guard to move. It was some distance to reach the trees but they would be seen. Kagome did not know enough about horses to steal one – neither she nor Rin had ever ridden a horse solo. Kagome covered Rin's mouth when she sensed the monstrous aura in the trees.

The attack came too quickly for the men to defend themselves. Crude blades were halved before they could pierce Sesshomaru's space. Several lost hands or forearms. The leader crashed into the embers of the fire. The demon lord paused to understand their position. In a foolish attempt to stab Sesshomaru in the back, a man rushed forward. Kagome shielded Rin's vision. Claws struck out without turning to take the man's eye.

"Human coward." Sesshomaru flicked his bloody fingers clean. While all of the bandits were severely wounded, Kagome was proud to note that they were all _alive_. At least for the interim. The leader flinched when Sesshomaru hovered over him. Six men groaned and sobbed over their grievous wounds. The leader looked appropriately terrified of the ruthless demon lord pointing a sword at his face. In the darkness he looked unearthly, unforgiving.

"Whose bounty?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"H-here," the human offered. A sheaf of paper was offered. Kagome took the parchment from his unbroken hand. There was a significant monetary reward being offered for the delivery of the young Princess Shrine Maiden of Musashi. The contract promised land, women and _mon_ for her unharmed presentation at the gates of a daimyo whose name she did not recognize. Kagome kicked his leg for good measure.

"You jerk! Why did you kidnap Rin too? It does not say anything about her!"

"This Sesshomaru will permit you to live under one condition: run home to this pathetic human lord. There will be no more attempts to kidnap these females. Violate these orders and you will lose more than a hand." Tenseiga was replaced in its sheath. The human cradled his shattered hand to his chest when he crawled away. Kagome knew he would keep his promise, if only for Rin's sake.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you saved us!"

"Are you going to follow him to the lord?"

"Jaken will escort you to the village. This Sesshomaru will discourage anymore foolish challenges." The demon only softened his demeanor when Rin came forward to thank him. Try as he might, she knew he cared about the girl. Kagome was focused on keeping her expression neutral; Sesshomaru's eyes darted behind her before she could sense the blade.

"What wickedness is this?" The vengeful bandit held the broken hilt. Kagome ducked under Sesshomaru's arm. She heard the man's body hit the ground. Kagome pulled her kimono down over her shoulder but Rin could only find smooth skin; the steel had not pierced her back or penetrated her kimono.

_Thank you, Sakuya-hime!_

Kagome promised herself that she would say a prayer of thanks at the shrine to the volcano kami. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes suspiciously until she told him the kimono was a wedding gift. She extended her sleeve for his examination. The dog demon's claws did not pierce the quietly protective fabric, although he mercifully did not test its resistance to poison. Kagome's heart raced when his hand closed around her wrist. Despite knowing how much pressure he could exert, her pitiful human bones did not snap.

Sesshomaru frowned.

"I-it's nothing, really!" Kagome waved her free hand. _As if, Kagome! He knows special armor when he sees it._ The dog demon glowered. "It was a wedding gift from someone in my home village. We have lots of things _there_ that we do not have here." She did not like the interested glint in his eyes. Kagome threw up her arms when he threw a knife at her head!

"Hey y-you...you!"

"Kagome has magic clothing?"

"Hnn, indeed. The fabric has bonded to her reiki. There is a barrier on the kimono. She must have an unusual benefactor." Sesshomaru studied her. Kagome stomped her foot to discourage any attempts to steal her kimono for little Rin. His eyes lit up with evil glee when he turned. _Sakuya-hime gave me this kimono. I will not let him steal it! Let him trek up the mountain and fight the Rat._

Kagome was steering AhUn down the path while listening to Jaken jabber when she sensed youki. She paused until it came nearer. Rin took the reins so she could embrace her husband. He growled into her hair.

"Idiot! You are like a toddler. Every time I turn around, you wander off!"

Rin giggled but Kagome forgave him. Inuyasha took the reins while the girl clambered onto AhUn. The two-headed dragon followed him easily through the bramble. Somehow the teenager easily fell asleep on its saddle. Jaken brayed but made sure she was safe. Kagome described their adventure with the sorry bandits and Sesshomaru's violent rescue. When they stopped for water, she happily soothed her dry throat. Inuyasha peered at the bounty for the young Princess Shrine Maiden of Musashi although she denied the likeness. _I look nothing like that!_

"Sesshomaru is going to follow him home. Not exactly a cute puppy turning up on your doorstep! They are in for a rough surprise." Kagome folded her hands in her lap. The moonlight glancing off the water was almost romantic! If only Jaken would quit mumbling about weak mortals. "My kimono protected me. I guess that makes sense. The Robe came from the realm of Sakuya-hime too."

"I should be the one to punish him – this is an insult to your honor! They hurt Kaede. Rin is going to be your sister. Don't you care that they kidnapped you? This guy probably wants to make you his wife!"

"Of course I care that they hurt my friends! But there's no sense staying mad about it. Whatever punishment Sesshomaru enacts will be harsh...like _really_ harsh, so I doubt he will try it again. Sesshomaru will send a message that our village is doubly protected. Like a pair of _komainu_." Kagome tweaked his ear to tease him. Inuyasha calmed down when she kissed his cheek. Physical comfort was a great way to remind him that she was safe. He might grumble and huff and deny it but he leaned into her touch. Sweet kisses silenced him.

_Poor Inuyasha must have been so worried!_

"It'll be hours before we reach home. You should get some sleep. You look exhausted." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Dinner! We missed dinner with my mother. I bet she is worried. We should go home early in the morning to see them. I am so sorry, Inuyasha. Mama was going to serve homemade burgers. I bet they were good," she mourned. A fresh juicy burger sounded wonderful. Her own belly rumbled with hunger. Her mother was making a point to serve her husband different dishes every week to see what he liked.

They were greeted warmly at the village in the morning. Sango wanted to charge after the daimyo herself until they could talk her down. Kaede was suffering a headache but no other effects; she was grateful that the men had chosen not to rob the shrine of its artifacts as well as their priestess. Inuyasha took Miroku to task over his nickname.

"You cannot blame me for her fame! Kagome is a legend in her own right. Every merchant knows about the beautiful, young priestess of Musashi who purified the Jewel and tamed the fearsome half-demon Inuyasha, slayer of Naraku. You should be honored!" Miroku rolled out of the door before Inuyasha could reach him.

"Giving Kagome a title raises her price when he bargains with another village," Sango sighed. They heard the men's battle when stacked firewood rolled free. Chickens squawked in fear. Kagome waited until Inuyasha yelled to command him to sit. Hopefully an early breakfast with her mother could calm his need to blame someone. Perhaps she could even convince him to allow a quiet day in her era. The Feudal Era was lovely but she desperately wanted a real bath to wash away her evening.

Mama welcomed them home! Kagome left Inuyasha to her care while she skipped upstairs for a bath. Buyo was napping on the stairs so she stopped to skritch his belly. The annoyed feline left her with several shallow scratches. The bathroom door shut hard while she prepared for a long soak. Kagome settled into the porcelain filled with generous bubbles. It almost made the past twenty-four hours seem like someone else's life.

_I hope Sesshomaru-sama returns in time for Rin's ceremony - that girl exists to please him. I can see why she adores him. Anytime she calls, he comes. Whenever he is around, her little face lights up! And the way he dotes on her. What an extraordinary friendship._


	47. Strings

Pilgrims arrived in the village to pay their respects at the shrine. Some were penitent and seeking forgiveness from their deeds in war. Others were men looking for salvation before their death. Several new families arrived looking for shelter. Inuyasha was put to task clearing more wood to raise new shelters for the homeless. Old Tadaaki came with a young wife and son; Kaede embraced the merchant with a wagon of goods. A distant cousin with connections, he made a sizable donation to the village. Inuyasha had no trouble with these humans.

A band of monks had descended upon the village to meet the famed priestesses of Musashi. When she had freely introduced him as her husband, not her pet demon, they had tried to free the possessed girl! Even after learning their lesson, they stared at him. The fools had even approached Sesshomaru! _Idiots...but harmless._ They had no qualms joining Kagome in prayer! They even had gifts for her new little sister.

The ceremony had been restricted to the girls but publicly announced on the shrine steps. Rin was still sitting on the grassy hillside in her brilliant purple kimono showing Sesshomaru her clever little music box after Kagome had shown her how to wind the gears with the lever to make the music. It was _almost_ interesting enough to draw him closer. Kaede had presented her with a new pair of tabi and geta. Sango had crafted a pair of wooden kanzashi stained black to put her hair up.

"I never had any sisters. Are they different than brothers?" Rin asked innocently.

Inuyasha watched carefully when more visitors drew Kagome away. Everyone wanted his wife to bless their children or pray for their dead. Some even wanted her to heal them through faith. The incident with Hatsuo had traveled far. Even the bandits had certainly spread the tale of the celestial maiden in residence who did not wound, spreading blessings and wisdom through the village, the Bodhisattva. Some even thought her a spirit of Musubu-no-Kami because she had blessed baby Hisashi and was there ever born a sweeter, healthier baby boy? Young girls wanted her advice on picking a faithful husband! They all wanted an audience with Kagome-sama, not the Monk Miroku.

"Kagome may end up the local matchmaker if she is not careful," Kaede chuckled.

"Is there such a thing as a faith-healer?"

"If ever there existed one, perhaps Kagome has the gift. Sister Kikyo had the healing touch, t'is true, but her days were spent in strife defending the Shikon Jewel. It may be that Kikyo never achieved the peace Kagome knows, a peace which deepens her soul."

Sango giggled at her husband's despondency while he declined on the grassy hill. Everyone in the village knew he was married to the fearsome, beautiful slayer. His ego was hurt that none of the young girls cared to listen to the opinion of the handsome young monk! She sprinkled plucked grass on his forehead. It was a wonderful summer day. Miroku cheered when she reminded him that their baby was kicking. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at their lovebird attitudes, no matter Kagome's story.

"The seventh day of the seventh month is the luckiest day of the year! It is a day for people to unite." Kagome clasped her hands together dreamily. All of the young girls followed her lead. "One day every year, for all of time, the lovers are able to cross a bridge to be together! Tanabata was a celestial princess and her lover was Kengyu. But her father denied them! To curse them, he brought Kengyu to the stars and trapped him on the other side of the star bridge."

"He did?" The unmarried girls held their breaths.

"But their love is stronger than her father's hate! In one version, she cries the entire year to flood the Heavenly River with her tears to raise the bridge for only a single night. Isn't it romantic?" Kagome had her eyes closed. All of the girls were swooning over the idea of 'true love'!

"Kagome is a way better storyteller than Miroku!" The clay pot announced. Shippo gave up his transformation and _popped_ onto the grass. "They love her because she is good and pretty and honest."

"Do you have true love with your husband, Kagome-sama?" Inuyasha froze. The girls giggled at him. They all fawned over Kagome's affirmative answer. The way she turned to gaze at him was too much. He mumbled some excuse to his friends before disappearing onto the nearest rooftop. Maybe it was their upcoming venture into her village or their friend's baby. Hell, Kagome had already bought the new baby too many things. She found him hiding in Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome dropped by his side. The happiness in her deep blue eyes sucked him under their surface and left him speechless. The posse of little girls who followed her were loudly calling for their Princess. They waited silently until they passed. The love pouring from behind her eyes was overwhelming. Kagome seemed to understand. Her head ducked down to rest against his shoulder.

"It is almost time for the harvest. Even Sesshomaru is in a good mood. Don't pout."

The barrels were cleaned and ready for another year's rice. The men were almost ready to settle down for the winter. Their own storage was overflowing with goods and seeds and precious things saved by the old women. They had oil enough to last the winter but he knew Kagome would share. A visitor had even offered them his horse for her goodwill. Kaede was in good health. Their friends were deranged idiots obsessed about names for their baby. Shippo was doing well in his training. The village was enthralled to have Kagome no matter her husband.

"So this Tanabata is really romantic?"

"The festival is beautiful and colorful and wonderful! I cannot wait. My family hangs purses in the shop for visitors. We hang streamers in the limbs of the Goshinboku. It makes the tree look like its from another world. There are lanterns, costumes, food! So much food. We can play carnival games together – it's so much fun!" Kagome squirmed impatiently. "I usually go with my friends so they might come along. It would be nice to see them. Maybe we could get lunch together?"

Agreeing made her squeal but earned him grateful kisses. He checked before palming her hips. The girl giggled and slapped him playfully for being a pervert. After all of the arrangements to prepare the shrine and their home for Rin's ceremony he fucking missed her. Kagome seemed equally eager to touch him. Slender hands reached inside his coat to stroke his chest. Her breathing hitched.

"Home?"

"Too obvious. Here?"

"Disrespectful," Kagome shook her head. Forceful hands turned his jaw to access his neck. It took him a moment to order his thoughts. _Fuck she's good at that._ Inuyasha scooped the girl into his arms. He jumped before the humans could object. Kagome teased him while she sauntered up the wooden staircase. Her family was outside decorating the grounds. She jammed the bedroom doorknob with her chair. He chuckled while Kagome struggled to get free of her clothes; he caught her before she could trip on the long fabric of her hakama. "We don't have long."

The Goshinboku was filled with colorful streamers and cranes for good luck. The grounds were swept perfectly clean. Inuyasha helped the old man hang lanterns in the little shop's clean windows to advertise charms for love and loyalty and luck. Tanabata was lucky for lovers! Many young girls would be coming to the Higurashi Shrine to purchase the trinkets. The elderly would come to ask the kami to be reunited with their departed spouses in the afterlife. The shop ledger was brought out so Inuyasha could see how many sales the grandfather expected to make.

"The kids help me manage the shop before the festival but we let them go in the evening. I met my dear wife on Tanabata. Yes, indeed. So lovely. It was different in those days after the war when there was not much to celebrate."

"You fought in a war?"

"I walked right up to her and introduced myself. I said to myself, I cannot let her pass! I looked handsome in my uniform in those days. What do you think? Isn't she a beauty?" The old man brought out an ancient picture. The hue was black-and-white but the dark-haired girl with big eyes was attractive. He barely recognized the young man standing akimbo. It was obvious how much he adored her.

The Higurashi Shrine did receive visitors. Plenty of girls and shy men and couples came to offer prayers and tour the shop. Inuyasha was rather proud of his clever wife who approached the younger girls to recommend the proper charm. The beautiful miko was equally dazzling in her own era. Men seemed awe struck while she accepted their yen and wished them a wonderful day with her smile. A few lingered in the shop to stay in her company longer. Inuyasha was annoyed until blue eyes peered out the window to find him.

Kagome was relieved in the afternoon to change into a beautiful blue yukata with red obi. Inuyasha watched curiously from the doorway while Kagome smeared on one lipstick, removed it, then reapplied another color in the mirror. Sometimes she would even remove the same shade twice! Souta made a joke but he was fascinated. His wife used her smallest sponge to smudge the rouge on her cheeks into perfection. An ink stick shaded her eyes to make them enormous. So many little jars for one female! The strange little expressions made him laugh.

"Kagome!"

The three girls were all dressed in similar yukata. Inuyasha was propeller forward by the group to look at the pretty stalls. The streets were crowded. At least one of the girls would try to stop to browse and fall behind regularly. They made little jokes about their shepherd. It was exhausting. The best part of the ordeal was the food. All of them piled their resources together to sample a little of everything. Kagome made him carry her soda but he happily shared. He pulled Ayumi aside while the others were cooing at baby animals in a shop window.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Can you help me with a gift?"

Ayumi clasped her hands together. Inuyasha kept an eye on his wife while the kindest girl of the group reviewed the jewelry on display. A simple bracelet woven from many soft threads passed female scrutiny. The vendor wrapped it in shiny silver paper.

"Present it to Kagome when we're all together...trust me," Ayume whispered. "Girls love receiving presents in front of other girls!"

Inuyasha emerged the victor from the strength competition to present Kagome with the plush toy she picked. As if he would let some other guy walk off with Kagome's nekoyoukai! She cradled the little orange-and-white cat against her chest while they switched streets to view the parade of balloons. Yuka asked his opinion about some other guy's behavior in a way he didn't understand. What did he know about flirting? Eri shared her cotton-candy. Kagome also paused to investigate the strange not-child standing outside a restaurant.

"Name is Momo," it repeated. Kagome accepted a sample from the Tofu Boy. The demon seemed happy enough offering food to humans. Her friends noticed nothing different about the employee in the street. _Weird but harmless._

They gossiped about people at university. He waited while they took their time sampling different stains at a market stall. Camera photos were shared with Kagome to ask her opinion on different boys and their attributes. They told her about their classes, campuses and teachers. The way the friends simultaneously ignored him and included him was novel. The way they giggled in his direction unsettled him. Kagome fell back to link her arm through his elbow.

"They like you," she whispered.

Somehow Inuyasha became the guardian of multiple little wallets and clutches so the group could pose for pictures. He switched burdens with Eri so Kagome could have a couple's photograph with him. Kagome smiled happily at the flash.

"So sweet!"

"I wish I had a cute boyfriend," Ayumi sighed.

The streets were extremely colorful. Lanterns. Balloons. Stalls. Streamers. Costumes. Kagome's friends ducked into a store to shop but they agreed to meet later at the diner. In the chaos, it was easy to blend into the crowd. No one paid mind to them walking arm-in-arm. Plenty of other pairs wandered around in a blissful haze writing poetry or pushing paper into a massive Wishing Tree.

"Tanabata is known as the Star Festival or sometimes the Festival of the Loom. Many years ago, a cowherd prince fell in love with a weaver princess. His herd fell to shambles in his distraction! The Lord of the Heavens saw the mismanagement of his house and turned the lovers into opposing stars doomed never to meet." Performers on a stage acted out the tragedy with dramatic gestures and swirling ribbons against a starry backdrop. The mooing of a cow cutout made children laugh. Kagome gripped his elbow excitedly. "But their sorrow was infinite! The Lord could not undo his actions. Instead he amended their curse to permit the lovers a single night, what night?"

"Tanabata!" The children answered.

"So we wear beautiful kimono for the weaver and her cowherd as offerings of promise! The promise that love conquers all. I see many lovely kimono!" The actor dramatically hooded his eyes. Music gave a dramatic queue. "Should we let the lovers reunite?" The other performers reached for one another across a gap.

Inuyasha led Kagome to a quieter avenue with pink shrubs and colorful trees. She sat down by the little pond with her plush in hand to rest her feet. They watched another couple loitering under a grand oak whispering love words. Instead he simply took Kagome's hands. It was only a band of interwoven colors, soft to the touch. She offered her wrist for it but he could not maneuver the little silver hook-clasp with his claws.

"I hope we are never separated," she blushed.

Inuyasha squirmed when she cuddled under his arm. It was fun to watch the strange girl get mad at her boyfriend. Their fight made Kagome giggle with its silliness. _What kind of idiot courts a girl AND her sister?_

"Baka," he scoffed.

"There are Mirokus in every era," Kagome giggled.

The spike of energy interrupted their happiness. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's forgotten purse. It was easy to follow her through the park's bramble. Atop the tallest building in the area he waited for the wind to direct their battle. The insane amount of color and people in the streets made it impossible to identify a demon in the crowd. Inuyasha gave up. _How many humans can occupy the same space?_

"Do your meditation thing!"

Kagome huffed but she clapped her hands together.

Inuyasha followed her gaze when she pointed _up_. Playing between the dark clouds was a silver shadow, weaving between the clouds, creating a vortex of wind behind it. It wasn't easy to follow its massive shadow jumping between earthbound rooftops. The girl on his back guided him when the beast disappeared above the cloud layer. Like the Noh mask, the humans on the streets seemed impervious to its existence. The closer they followed the stronger its aura became. Kagome was practically holding her breath; he could feel her heart race against his back.

The silver streak crashed in a park beyond the festivities. Kagome jumped off his back without hesitation to kneel beside the yowling furry creature. It was some variation of nekomata but it was luminescent white with dark stripes. It was severely damaged. Claw marks had carved deep indentations on its back. His wife touched the demon's head larger than her own body with soft strokes.

"Who did this to you?" Brilliant blue eyes opened tiredly, blue suns against a night sky. Inuyasha noted the demon's enormous fangs poking over its maw. Kagome pushed him off when he tried to intercede. The cat paid him no mind.

"We are here. Can we help you? Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome's teary eyes pleaded with him. The cat purred sadly when she rested her cheek on its neck. Despite the size of the demon's paws, his wife showed no fear. The character on its forehead gleamed suspiciously. _King of Beasts?_

"Beware the August Star, Suzaku. The August Star," it rumbled. "In the year of one-and-twenty it shall strike. Crane and Genbu have already fallen."

"This August, Byakko-sama?"

"You know this cat?" Inuyasha uncrossed his arms. He kneeled down by the creature's head. The way its abdomen clenched and twitched was a familiar sign. The aerial attack had left this demon on the edge of death. Kagome tried to investigate the wounds but it snapped at her. The warning was heeded. The bubbling black mass burning in the wound tracks smelled like poison.

"If I die in this mortal plane, my stars will also fade. Will you purify this Byakko so that I may return to the West? There is not much time, little Suzaku. Only you can remove this tar from my wounds that prevent my ascent. I cannot be bound to the earth when Amaterasu rises."

"Of course." Kagome scooted away from his head. The blackness oozing from its back had the consistency of oil. Inuyasha stayed at the cat's head while Kagome assumed a meditative position. Reiki shone freely onto the Lord Tiger's flesh. The cat drew back his mouth to expose fangs the length of his forearm. Blackness stained the cat's teeth where it had struck at its foe. The putrescence sizzled under the power of Kagome's holy light. The tiger's fangs came dangerously close to his leg when his head turned in pain. Slowly but surely his girl purified the black ooze.

On its feet, the Byakko was impressive. It bowed its front legs in a graceful bow. Clouds billowed underneath its claws when it kicked off the grass with powerful hind legs. Kagome leaned into his side while they watched the spirit fly into the western sky. There was a white flash when he disappeared into the atmosphere.

"The Byakko is the celestial guardian of the Western skies and the autumnal season. I wonder what could have attacked him? Tanabata is the Festival of Stars. Maybe the bridge isn't just between the lovers? Can there be a bridge between Earth and Heaven?"

"You're asking the wrong person, wench."

* * *

The food cart was rather plain but the food was fresh. The stone wall gave their group a good vantage point to watch the festival. Kagome was having a wonderful time gossiping with her friends. They teased her mercilessly but she laughed. They were loud when Kagome reluctantly admitted that not every absence from school was due to an illness; their insinuations about what they were doing on school hours made his ears burn. They were still asking questions when her cell phone rang persistently. Kagome flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

"Grandpa?"

Kagome pressed her finger to her unoccupied ear to discern the buzzing words. Inuyasha could not overhear the conversation over her friends. The little dimples around her nose deepened when she agreed to whatever question was asked. The sudden seriousness of her demeanor alarmed him. Her eyes cut to him when she snapped it closed.

"We have to go. Call you guys tomorrow?"

Inuyasha heard the story while they hustled through the streets but he didn't quite believe it. Kagome's grandfather was standing at the bottom of the Higurashi shrine steps. The scent was true. Worse, the scent lead down the steps into the busy streets of a city in riot. It was difficult to pick out the individual trail that would lead them to their distraught visitor. Kagome thanked her grandfather before they set off.

"How? I don't know how! The Well is on your family's land!"

Despite the strange looks, Inuyasha crouched on the ground to follow the scent. If only there weren't so many people! Kagome waved off a curious policeman who thought something had gone missing. They followed the scent to a shadowed corridor not too far from Kagome's school lined with trees. On a stone bench, a single person sat.

"Rin! Oh, Rin." Kagome kneeled down. The girl sobbed into Kagome's shoulder. On any other night, the ornate purple kimono might have looked out of place. The teenager cried and cried. Inuyasha sat on the bench with her. She tried her best to coax the story out between Rin's hiccups. Inuyasha stayed out of the conversation. It was difficult to interpret the day's events. Kagome cleaned her up and calmed her down. She sent him to buy sugary drinks and candy from a stand across the street. The promise of chocolate and soda seemed to help.

Kagome's mother seemed surprised but she opened the door. His 'cousin' Rin was invited to stay. The girl sank unhappily onto the couch while she focused on her soda. She seemed entirely exhausted. The guest bed was prepared with clean sheets of blue. Rin accepted a pair of freshly laundered but too-large pajamas for the night. Distress had soaked the cotton of her inner kimono. Kagome led her to the bathroom to clean up.

Inuyasha crossed through the Well. Sesshomaru was waiting in the moonlit field.

"Rin made it through to Kagome's family. The kid is safe. Is everyone alright here?"

"Indeed."

"I have to let Kaede know where she went. Kagome has invited her to stay for a few days. Did you see her go through? No one else has been able to all these years." Inuyasha paused on the trail. No matter how badly Shippo had wanted to see Kagome's world, the rules of the Well permitted it. Souta had been able to call him through the bottom to save his sister but had not made it through.

"If Rin desires to dwell there, so be it."

Inuyasha left his brother to brood alone. Kaede welcomed him with kind words. She plainly told him what she knew about Rin's sudden departure. More than one person had seen the unworldly light flare from the meadow. The children knew what the purple-pink flash meant, no matter how often he warned them about waiting out there unprotected. Sesshomaru had already warned her Rin was gone.

"Fuck," he sighed.

"Rin's young pride has been injured but she will heal. Kagome can guide her in the interim. Some time separate from the village might help her decide her future. It would certainly be better than waiting around this village for him to appear. Kagome tells me how many distractions exist in her realm."

Kagome was sitting at her bedroom desk pretending to study when he returned. He had already stopped to confirm Rin was deeply asleep. She swiveled in her chair when he stepped through. Empathy was bursting through her chest. Inuyasha joined her in the floor.

"Did you see him?"

"The bastard was waiting at the Well. I think he wanted to know she was safe."

"I think Sesshomaru does love her in his own way but she is only thirteen. How else could he have responded? Now she's heartbroken. We will just have to be extremely nice to our guest. Perhaps tomorrow we could plan a trip to distract her. I bet she would love the gardens! Since my friends are still in town, we could plan a girl's outing! It is exactly what she needs. We can go to the stylists and go shopping and talk about how annoying boys are!"

"Do what now?"

"I am glad she is here. I can be the big sister and help her. My friends have lots of stories about getting their hearts broken. It is practically a right of passage when you're thirteen! Do you think Sesshomaru still wants a relationship with her? It would devastate her to lose his friendship." Kagome fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "Mama can watch her while I'm at school. Maybe you could take her to the park? Some of my old things might fit her."

Inuyasha went downstairs to fetch Kagome a glass of water and check on their guest. The door was slightly ajar. Kagome's mother had plugged a small light into the wall so she would not be left in the dark. The teenage girl was firmly tangled in the dark blue sheets. No matter how she had slipped through the Well's defenses, she was here now. Inuyasha made sure the small window to his former room was firmly locked. As a guest from his world, he promised himself that he would protect her. This modern era was safe in many ways but Rin was still vulnerable.

Kagome woke bright and early to help Rin. The girls went upstairs. When they came down for breakfast, Rin smelled like soap. The girl joined him nervously at the wooden table. There was a crash when Souta came downstairs. Kagome introduced him to his 'cousin' Rin from the other world. There was not time for much conversation while Kagome poured fresh juice into their cups. Her grandfather politely welcomed the young girl and sent Souta to fetch the extra wooden chair.

Beautiful slices of thick toast were served covered in powdered sugar and butter with plentiful servings of berries. Big brown eyes swept between them until he took a bite. He showed her how to hold the weird metal implements. "French toast."

The prospect of seeing Kagome's magical world seemed to cheer Rin. Apparently Kagome's friends had already agreed to meet up that morning for 'girl-time'. Inuyasha didn't understand the magical process of 'makeover' but it seemed to distract the kid. They found an outfit in storage that Rin agreed to wear. Inuyasha waved from the top of the shrine steps when Rin looked back.

"So Rin is really from your world? That's so cool! How do you know her?" Souta became his second shadow. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kagome's mother when she served him another round of toast. She smiled. "Is she like you?"

"Rin's as human as they come. Pass the syrup?" The boy gave him the jug. More questions came to pester him about the girl. How old was she? Where did she live? Did she go to school? What did she like? Kagome's mother settled at the table to review the social section of the newspaper. He occasionally answered a few of the inquiries being made. Souta only paused when he learned Rin's parents were gone.

"I will be kind to her, Inuyasha. I promise!"

"Maybe Souta could take Rin to his school as his guest. No one would think twice about a visiting cousin. It might be nice to meet other children her age." Kagome's mother reached for the scissors to clip something. She frowned when he told her the kid was an orphan from a poor farming village; she was illiterate. The thought of attending Souta's class gave _him_ anxiety! Souta dragged him upstairs to look through the wooden chest in his room that contained any number of toys. The kid's generosity impressed him. _This whole family...none of them think twice about taking in a stranger. Souta is ready to share his possessions._

Kagome called the house to update them. They were still with her friends having lunch. Inuyasha took a long nap in the limbs of the Goshinboku. The previous night he had listened carefully for any sign that Rin was distraught. The rustle of paper bags awoke him. Kagome and Rin were both carrying shopping from the city. Color highlighted Kagome's lips when she came to kiss him. A sparkly blue butterfly clip decorated Rin's brown hair. She blushed when he remarked upon it.

"No, really. It looks nice."

Rin sat with him in the family room to have tea. He listened while she told him about Kagome's village and the magic lights and the metal demons in the street. He agreed – Kagome's friends were nosy but kind in their way. Inuyasha stayed silent while she talked about nothing. The pain in her eyes made him sad but confessing to Sesshomaru was ill-conceived. Humans considered her on the brink of adulthood but she was a developing child. The kid adored his brother for being her savior; some debt drew him to be her guardian. His brother was many things, but he had learned to honor women and children.

They looked through Kagome's picture books of cuddly animals and family albums and magazines that he deemed appropriate. Kagome swept downstairs to sit on the couch behind him with her brother's hoard of candy to share. Chocolates and sweets and salty chips potato were their sworn secret. Rin seemed to like the little doll figure that came from one wrapper. It moved and bent despite being no larger than her longest finger.

Inuyasha scratched his brow when Souta returned home from school with a bouquet bought from the street. Rin accepted the bright pink flowers. Kagome's kid brother abandoned his school pack in the middle of the hall floor to tell her about his friends. He invited her to his room to listen to music on the radio.

"Why don't you bring it downstairs, Souta? I wouldn't mind a bit of music." Kagome's mother smiled. She dried her hands on a towel.

A peaceful evening was spent fighting over board games, betting with candy, letting Rin play with the dials on the magic music box. It was only when he was left alone with her after the dishes were cleared that she sighed tiredly. Inuyasha kept his piece. From an earlier excursion he knew that Sesshomaru had returned to the village a second time but the sting of rejection was powerful. He could imagine the torrent of bad feelings she was carrying. From a young age, he had learned to stay away from human villages and demons alike. Nothing hurt worse than hoping.

"Just say the word if you can't sleep, yeah? It can be hard in a new place. Kagome taught me how to use the stove. I'll make something." Inuyasha shrugged against the doorway to her temporary quarters. Rin giggled. The image of him in the kitchen provided endless amusement to his friends. Kagome liked to tease him with her grandfather's ducky apron. _I'm a demon not a cook!_

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Night, kid."


	48. The Ties That Bind

Kagome was busy setting up the enormous looking glass that she promised could look into the Heavens. Her hips pushed farther into the air while she rooted around in the 'telescope' bag. The sight of her cute rear end wiggling made him smile. He leaned on his side and idly flipped through her grandfather's big leather-bound star chart. Apparently the old man had been a scout in an old war in Kagome's time. The old canvas bag filled with glass tools was on loan.

"So when the sun goes down, what does that thing do? Some kind of spell?"

"It uses mirrors to look into outer space! We can look at stars and the moon and everything. All of the beauty of the universe." Kagome dropped something into the gear bag. She looked pretty pleased with herself, fiddling with the metal levers and gears. As Kagome lifted her little foot to scratch the back of her calf, he tensed. Her socks slipped lower to reveal an old scar. Shame filled his gut suddenly as he was reminded of their battle in the stone demon's belly. The girl had willingly stood in acid to save them.

"Kagome – what the hell is a baby carriage?"

"What now?"

"It is a song in your era. 'First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Sister with a baby carriage.' Do people give kids their own metal cart?" Inuyasha drummed his fingers on the grass. Several loose blades drifted through his fingers. Kagome was staring at him. "What? _Your_ brother sang the song when we bought Sango's good luck gifts. I didn't touch your musician's box."

"It is named incorrectly in the song to rhyme. It is a little padded cart to push a baby around inside. A pram, a stroller?" Kagome perched her hands on her hips. "I swear every time I think Souta is growing up, he does something silly! The little brat was teasing you."

Inuyasha's stomach curled with embarrassment when he understood. He easily rolled onto his opposite side to idly destroy a weed with his claws. Kagome had cooed over the little clothes no matter how impractical. Tiny hats and bibs and little sets of tabi to keep a newborn's feet warm in shades of lucky vibrant red. Puzzle books and magazines to help entertain Sango during her convalescence. Rin had already offered to share her music box.

Inuyasha turned onto his back to watch the stars appear. Kagome got bored fidgeting with her machine and joined him on the blanket. The loose tangle of her limbs over his body was nice. Her hands slipped through the layers of his coat to tickle the fine hairs on his torso. Teasing kisses over his collarbone made him growl. She protested when he fought back with a kiss between her breasts. Firm fingers brought his face upwards to join hers. Sweet, gentle lips applied pressure to his lower lip. His fingers splayed wide on the exposed swell of her hip.

"Mama is planning your birthday party," she exhaled. Her blue eyes filled his world. Fingers teased his ear. "But you have to act surprised! We're all sworn to secrecy. We decided your birthday will be in October. They are having a hard time deciding on your presents. I am supposed to ask you for gift ideas without you knowing."

"You're a terrible sneak."

"Grandpa is the worst at giving presents. He might try to give you a mermaid's scale or a kappa's foot. They're not even real. Souta and I give them to Buyo," she confessed. "I think he wants to impress you the most after you brought him Nobunaga's sword. Poor Souta is being drafted to help him sort through the shed _again_. No matter how often he cleans it, new junk appears. Most of the stock aren't even legitimate relics!"

"I thought shrines housed important objects or spirits? What does the Higurashi Shrine protect? That shed is ridiculous. Why doesn't the old man toss that junk?"

"Mama thinks he likes the idea of the Feudal Era even if the objects aren't real." Kagome settled into the crook of his shoulder. Together they watched the stars come out and twinkle in the darkness. Kagome pulled the blanket over her bare legs to spare her flesh the cool wind.

"Inuyasha...did you ever think about me before we were engaged?"

"Of course I thought about you! What is that supposed to mean?" The girl kissing his neck paused. A flush covered her face. He applied his palm to her forehead to check her temperature. Kagome shifted to hide her face against his chest.

"I m-mean – like a girl?"

"How am I supposed to think like a girl?" The sudden turn in conversation left him bewildered. The instant giggle chased away his fears that she was somehow angry. The pads of her fingers traced the outside of his torso, raising goosebumps on his skin. The warmth of her curves pressed against him on the blanket.

"Not 'think of me _like_ a girl', silly. Like, as a girl."

"Did you hit your head on a rock? You think I treat you like a guy?"

Kagome avoided his kiss to giggle uncontrollably against his collar. Undoubtedly the laughter was focused at _him_ so he growled in frustration. His wife only stopped laughing at him long enough to lift her head. Her mirth made her blue eyes sparkle in the darkness.

"You're so silly!"

Inuyasha scolded her for mocking her husband but he didn't mean it. Kagome continued to giggle into his shoulder. He still could not comprehend why Kagome thought he treated her like a man. His mother had taught him some manners. Miroku had always been the one to help him dig graves and bury demons. He did not spy on women bathing or cross the privacy screen when they had shared a proper room or tried to peep on them when they were changing. Did she realize how fucking lucky he felt that a normal girl was willing to stay with him? It was bad enough to be hated for being a half demon without also being known as an untrustworthy lecher!

The soft human girl snuggling into his coat for warmth was oblivious. He pressed the heel of his hand against her tense shoulders. Her satisfied moan made him grin. No matter how many hours hunched over her books it cost her, Kagome was determined to be the best in her class. The least he could do was assist. A gentle rustle in the bushes perked his attention. He patted Kagome's hip; she followed the line of his claw into the long grass where a little family was gathered.

"Bunnies! They're so cute!"

"Quieter. You might scare them, human," he scolded gently. "I can show you how to pass through the forest quietly, if you want. It would be a good skill for a priestess, better for my wife. Kaede knows how to gather herbs but she sure leaves a trail. Sango is pretty good for a human - her little shoes don't leave marks in the dirt like a normal mortal, Probably a skill the taijiya learned for hunting. What do you think?"

"What kind of training?"

"When I don't want to be followed, I can travel through the trees. Can't do that on the new moon, though. I have learned a few things over the decades about hiding in a forest full of demons as a weak mortal. Even humans can climb trees or find good hiding places."

"Like survival training?"

"You know how to find water and start a fire by hand. I mean hiding. If you can hide from demons with enhanced senses, you can hide from bandits. A priestess can purify demons but not humans, no matter how evil, so it is safer to hide until help comes if you're not willing to hurt them." The little bit of physical training had triggered a secret meeting between himself and their married friends. Whether Kagome _could_ become a trained warrior was irrelevant. Her gentle nature prevented her from lifting a finger to defend herself. Sure she would shoot an arrow at Sesshomaru to protect _him_ , but she hadn't tried once to purify Kouga to save herself. She had attacked Madame Centipede out of instinct and fear.

Kagome was very excited to show him the visions in the glass. The idea of a world beyond the island was foreign to him. Looking at the moon was novel. It wasn't as smooth as he thought; little pits and hollows covered the entire surface. She let him marvel with the weird viewing device. Kagura had held powers over mirrored surfaces but Kagome denied his theory that the witch could return through the telescope.

"We should visit an observatory. Scientists use big versions of this telescope to look far into the stars to other galaxies. See the bridge?" Kagome adjusted the queer little mechanisms to show him other bright spots in the sky. There were more colors than he expected. He frowned when the blinking little star suddenly went dark. No matter how his wife shifted the glass it didn't return. Her hip pushed him aside to 'fix it'.

"I didn't break it!"

"Stars don't just stop blinking. Light travels at a constant rate - " Kagome's dark hair obscured her face. "Where is the star? The star in Andromeda is part of the Byakko. It has to be there. Unless - "

"Kagome, look!" Inuyasha pulled her arm. They both watched the meteor falling across the sky. Intuitively she jumped on his back to chase after the blazing stone. As fast as he could run, they were still late to the impact. The tremor shook his legs until he leapt high into the air. He kept Kagome away from the earth hot as coal while they investigated the boundaries. He kept Kagome on the lip where she would stay protected while he slid towards the pile of ash and rock in the pit. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga cautiously. Ash and soot and rock tumbled down as something rumbled inside the meteor. Kagome called down for him to be careful.

A creature came out of the ash. A golden trident hit the ground. The large, grayish figure that rose above him was certainly not human. It shook the soot from its black monks' robes and swung a distorted limb growing out of its face. He brandished Tetsusaiga higher when it turned its eyes on him. The boar's tusks growing out of its mouth were more than enough to gore an unsuspecting human. One step and its enormous round feet could break bones.

"Ho there! You are not the little _deva_. Not even a woman!" The male scratched his enormous belly. It used the trident to pull himself from the pit. Inuyasha intercepted his path before he could turn. His expression brightened when he noticed Kagome. She peeked under his arm. "You are the little _bodhisattva,_ perhaps an _arhat_? Come out, beautiful one. Kangiten means you no harm. How young you are!"

"Kangiten?" Kagome repeated. Her hand stopped his elbow. "Inuyasha, he's an elephant!"

"I don't care what he is if he threatens you!"

The golden trident drummed against the ground three times. He braced himself for an attack when a golden wave rushed over them both. Kagome peeked over his shoulder to check him for injury. He could see the physical outline of her aura buzzing around her. She hid her closed fists against her chest to protect him. The demon laughed and rubbed his belly happily.

"Very young indeed, little _bhagavan_. What have we here?" The elephant ignored him completely. Kagome squeaked and grabbed his arm before it could touch her. "I see! Someone has already helped you with your _svadhishthana_ chakra. It is good for confidence and flexibility of the self, little lotus, and opens your eyes to the astral plane. Is this one your lover?"

"None of your damn business, demon!"

"Ah. Husband?" Kangiten's trunk lifted inquisitively. "Newly married and very shy. Husband is blushing as deeply as his wife!"

"Keep your hands off her before I cut them off!"

"Why are you retreating from your husband, beautiful one? No, child – fear is the enemy of the _svadhishthana_. What is it you dread?" Kangiten ignored him again. He looked back at Kagome. The elephant rested his trident against a boulder and extended his hands. Inuyasha kept his peace when it seemed the demon meant her no immediate harm. Her hands were ridiculously tiny in his grip. Grey thick fingers ran over her reiki-soaked palms without injury.

"I don't want to hurt Inuyasha."

"Your energies are entwined already. Two can coexist peacefully without fear in one consciousness. If you trust yourself, he will suffer no harm. A pair of mated souls should have equal strength and courage. Do you have faith in your power and control, beautiful one?"

"I trust him with my life."

"As he trusts you – but do you trust yourself?" Kangiten tapped her palm. "It is in the energy, you see? He trusts you implicitly but you doubt yourself. You have gifts but you are ignoring them, ne? Do you have a training regiment?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed.

School and serving the shrine had taken precedence over her spiritual training. Miroku was too distracted with Sango to press the issue. They had been using their spare time between responsibilities to help her mother with Rin and reassuring the villagers that Jinenji was a harmless giant. The villagers were excited to see Kagome dance at the Obon festival so Kaede had been scheduling extra time for practice. Extended family members were incoming from other villages after the harvest to celebrate with the beautiful young priestess.

"Eh, she's been busy, alright?" Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"I am training to be a physician and the Obon festival is coming on fast and my friend is having a baby soon," Kagome exhaled. "My friend is a monk so I have been studying the Heart Sutra and the Lotus Sutra when I feel overwhelmed. A friend of ours is staying with my mother and that worries Inuyasha's brother. My family is planning a celebration for Inuyasha and they want my help. Our village is harvesting the yearly crop - "

Kangiten held up his palm to quiet her.

"You are distracting yourself with mortal concerns. What is your real fear? Particularly for youthe study of the Self is a priority – ack! No excuses," Kangiten scolded softly. Kagome closed her mouth. "Your husband already knows his own power; he is confident in his strength. I can sense his faith in your power where you doubt. You are learning to heal others with herbs and bandages but ignore your spiritual power."

"Inuyasha was born with his powers. I didn't know I was a priestess until I was fifteen!"

"Do you feel like a priestess – is it your identity?"

"I'm Kagome, Inuyasha's wife. I have spiritual powers - "

"You do not own your title and thus value your spiritual studies less than your mortal ones. Why is that?" Kangiten tilted his massive head. His ears were larger than Kagome's head! "In that answer is your block. You cannot fully balance with your husband's energy until you understand your own – they are part of your soul. Until you voice that secret fear, you cannot control your powers; they control you."

* * *

Kagome's desk was set in the corner of the main room where there was the best light. Inuyasha was quite proud of the smooth wood under his wife's elbows while she tapped her pen irritably against the surface. It had a circular imprint for her cup of writing implements and the platform was wide enough to support his own book. He looked over the binding to catch her glaring at him again. The image of Kangiten on his book seemed to aggravate her further.

The elephant creature was camped in the shadow of their shrine. The villagers were curious after they had learned he wasn't a malicious demon. Kagome's books confirmed that he was some variety of Buddhist spirit. Even Miroku was intrigued with his teachings of love and compassion. Inuyasha could tolerate their visitor as long as he helped Kagome. The miko growled and threw her pen down and crossed her arms when the reiki began to blaze _again_.

"Kagome?"

"I wasn't raised to be a priestess. I was raised to have a _career_ ," she pouted. "Who does he think he is, scolding me? Your powers are second nature to you. I discovered mine by accident! I never had formal training classes. I know I'm not as skilled as Kikyo. She could do the cool spinny-bow thing."

"Kikyo trained for years to learn that technique. I never saw her heal a lame person with reiki though. She was too busy defending the Jewel." Inuyasha tilted his head. "So what if you're different? Granny Kaede thinks you're a natural healer. We know you have the Sight. With a little more practice you could put a barrier on your bow too. Do you wanna go train?"

Kagome clenched her fists. "I don't have time to train today! I have homework to do. I have to help Kaede prepare the shrine for Obon. I promised Sango I would help her – what are you doing!" For her own good, he swept her papers into a giant pile. The girl fussed at him when he slapped her Miroku notebook in her lap.

"Fuck your homework. You have to master your own strength!"

"But it's not mine, is it? It's Kikyo's! Everyone in the village reminds me I'm just the sequel – heeey!" Kagome squealed and fought when he tossed her over his shoulder. "Put me down, you jerk! Inuyasha, I'm warning you. Stop it!" His arm across the back of her knees was sufficient to keep her from kicking. Hopefully the wench had enough self-preservation to keep her from trying to shimmy out of his arms. It was a long walk to the meadow where the Goshinboku waited. Kagome pouted at its base.

"Kagome - "

"Sit boy!" The command sent him crashing to the forest floor. He smashed his fist against the grass when he felt Kagome's weight settle on his back. The warmth between her legs pressed against him. The softness of her breasts pressing down against his spine made him groan. _The wench is too angry for that._ He listened to her complaints about being 'man-handled' like a possession. Her palms flattened against the long grass on either side of his head. Reiki poured against the earth. It was enough to thicken the grass beneath his belly. Flowers and weeds and more bloomed.

_What the hell?_

"I still can't believe you kissed her while I was pinned by her _shinidamachū_." Inuyasha's ears flicked forward at the sound of wood creaking. The shadows of the branches of the Goshinboku shifted slightly. Kagome's hips shifted while she put more pressure on her hands. "I bet those old ladies in the village don't know perfect Kikyo did _that_."

Inuyasha winced.

The ground continued to soak up Kagome's unconstrained holy power. The roots of the Goshinboku were drinking the reiki.

"How can I master my own strength? Even my own father was afraid – and you heard Uzume! What if I develop my powers at the expense of our future? Wasn't that the price Kikyo was willing to pay to be with you?"

"Kagome, that was different!"

"How could I live with myself if I hurt you? I pinned you to the Goshinboku under Hyouga's curse. What if the next time it isn't an Arrow of Sealing? What if we have a child and I hurt it? I would gladly become a normal human girl to avoid that fate." The girl shifted to face him with her palms carefully tucked underneath.

"You don't think I worry about hurting you? Remember when we were trapped in Kagura's Dark Castle, the Stone Demons' belly? I almost lost myself to the power of the Jewel. Both times you were my anchor. Don't you trust me to do the same?" He could still feel her charged hands holding onto him, purifying the Jewel shard in his Fang. Brave, foolish Kagome had kissed a raging demon to save his soul. The love in her voice had fought back the abyss.

_Kagome accepts me as I am._

"Inuyasha, no!"

His mortal, human wife could not put up no contest to his strength. He held onto her shining palms despite her struggles. The buzz against his palms was like the rumbling of a thousand bees in their hive vibrating together, the sensation of ants crawling up his arms.

"C'mon, Kagome. You have trusted the monster inside me many times. I trust you! Do you want to kill me, priestess?"

"Of course I don't! How can you ask me that? I love you." Tears ran down her face.

"Well, I love you too!"

Kagome's eyes spilled over with a happy sob; he refused to let her withdraw her hands. Kagome's reiki forced his own aura to become visible. The contrasting forces stung a bit but neither of them were dead. Red and pink merged into a single force. His grip lessened when his wife showed no signs of retreat. His forehead rested against hers. Kagome continued to cry in relief while he inhaled the scent of her tears. His wife had no intentions of hurting him therefore the force inside would do him no ill – not unless she willed it – and Kagome would never hurt him willingly.

"You should have left me when I was cursed by Hyouga – so stupid!"

"Like hell I would leave you, idiot." Inuyasha scoffed.

"You're the idiot," she sniffed. The girl collapsed into his arms until the reiki subsided. He rested his cheek on her soft, dark hair. That was how Miroku and Kaede found them underneath the branches of the Goshinboku. Kagome had already fallen into a heavy nap. The poor girl was emotionally exhausted.

"Was there an attack? Is Kagome-chan hurt? Where is the demon, Inuyasha?"

"We're good, damn busybodies! Can't a man talk to his wife in peace?" Flashes of Kagome's schedule-book went through his memory. "Eh, Kaede. Kagome needs a break from the villagers so she can focus on her spiritual training. Can you tell them to buzz off?"

"...certainly, Inuyasha."

"And warn them: I don't want to hear another granny call Kagome 'Kikyo'." The timbre of his voice was enough to make the two exchange glances. He heard the whispers too. No matter how charitable his wife was, it aggravated her to be continuously reminded of someone else. If he had to terrorize the old ones until they remembered, so be it. _Kagome shouldn't be comparing her life to Kikyo's._ He had promised to light a lantern together with Kaede for his first love, but he was duty bound to his living wife and their family. Kagome had coaxed him into making floating paper lanterns for her father and his parents. Most of the villagers intended to light simple candles for their ancestors but she had insisted on buying materials for the special little lights. Neither of them even had a proper grave for their dead.

" _It is a beautiful thought, Inuyasha! Don't be so cynical. What would your mother say?"_

It didn't matter to Kagome that no one in his childhood village had crafted expensive lanterns. They weren't welcome to mingle with the other residents but they had watched from the courtyard. He remembered the good scent of food and candles and human laughter. Mother had helped him light a precious hoarded candle to sit in the doorway for his father.

" _Can you tell me the story, Mother?"_

Inuyasha ignored Kaede and Miroku while they took seats under the Goshinboku. They were both relieved that all was good with the Bone Eater's Well. He closed his eyes to block out their voices. For once, the distant memory of his beloved mother was within reach. Inuyasha remembered sitting with the safety of his mother's arms wrapped around him in the open frame. Soft hands petting his hair smooth while she spoke, never harshly nor cruel.

" _Once there was a beautiful prince with snow-white hair and a princess - "_

" _Can I hold the pin?"_

His mother's laugh was sweet but she relinquished her treasured silver pin, the only memento from her castle. Silver like Father's hair. He snuggled into her arms unashamedly. Once he had known the story by heart but years of pain had dulled the memory. Any memory of his mother.

" _The princess was traveling in a beautiful carriage when a monster attacked. It hurt many people. The monster wanted the princess but the noblest of princes appeared to save her. He looked and saw that her escorts were sleeping. She asked for his name."_

" _Tōga!"_

" _So it was that Tōga the Great Dog Demon saved your mother from becoming luncheon! At the gates of the castle he asked her name in return."_

" _Then Father asked to marry you!"_

" _That was much later, little one – how impatient you are."_

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Wake up. Sango is calling." Someone shook his shoulder. The blaze of fox magic startled him. A single foot came down to whack him in the face. He growled before the runt's other foot could pop him in the cheek. Kagome stretched and ordered him to hurry.

"C'mon, sleepyhead! I promised to send for Rin. You have to go through while Granny Kaede and I help Sango. The baby is coming!" There was little kindness shown to him. Kagome practically shoved him down the Well. He cursed but Kagome ignored him. Miroku was already gone. "Make sure you bring back extra supplies too. Let Mama know we might not come for dinner tomorrow. I promised Sango."


End file.
